Corajoso
by kacardoso
Summary: A vida de mercenário contratado faz sentido para o oficial das Forças Especiais Winslow Grange. As selvas da América do Sul podem fazer seu antigo emprego como administrador do rancho de seu amigo Jay Pendleton parecer um passeio no parque, mas isso não é nada que o ex-Boina Verde não consiga lidar. O coração de uma mulher, no entanto — este é um território perigoso. De volta ao Te


**Corajoso**

— Winslow Grange & Peg Larson —

_(Courageous)_

**Diana Palmer**

_**Homens do Texas 47**_

A vida de mercenário contratado faz sentido para o oficial das Forças Especiais Winslow Grange. As selvas da América do Sul podem fazer seu antigo emprego como administrador do rancho de seu amigo Jay Pendleton parecer um passeio no parque, mas isso não é nada que o ex-Boina Verde não consiga lidar. O coração de uma mulher, no entanto — este é um território perigoso.

De volta ao Texas, o maior problema de Grange era evitar Peg Larson, e todas as complicações que estar atraído pela filha de seu capataz implicariam. Agora Grange precisará de todo o seu treinamento para ajudar o General Emilio Machado a ganhar o controle da pequena nação sul-americana de Barrera.

Quando Peg chega inesperadamente, ela se torna uma distração que ele não consegue evitar. Ela está determinada a mostrar a Grange que pode ser útil dentro e fora do campo de batalha. Uma vez que ela romper sua armadura, atravessar as selvas Amazônicas irá se revelar uma tarefa mais fácil do que defender-se contra os encantos sedutores dela...

_Para__Mel__e__Syble__, com __todo o meu amor_

**Prólogo**

Peg Larson adorava pescar. Isso foi como isca um gancho.  
Só que em vez de pegar robalo ou pargo nos córregos locais ao redor de Comanche Wels, Texas, essas táticas foram para a captura de um homem grande, muito atraente.  
Ela sentia falta de pesca. Foi apenas um par de semanas até Ação de Graças, e muito frio, mesmo no sul do Texas para se sentar em um rio. Foi maravilhoso, no início da primavera, para se estabelecer com uma banheira de vermes e sua testada e verdadeira vara de pesca simples de cana. Ela pesava para baixo sua linha com chumbada e coberto com uma bobber colorido vermelho, branco e azul que seu pai havia dado a ela quando ela tinha cinco anos de idade.  
Mas era época de pesca meses de distância.  
Agora, Peg teve outra presa em mente.  
Olhou-se no espelho e suspirou. Seu rosto era agradável, mas não é realmente bonita. Ela tinha olhos grandes, verde-clara e cabelos loiros, que ela usava em um rabo de cavalo na maioria das vezes, presa com um elástico ou qualquer laço que ela poderia colocar a mão para. Ela não era muito alto, mas tinha pernas longas e uma figura agradável. Ela tirou o elástico e deixar os cabelos começam a cair sobre seu rosto. Ela afastou-o até a sua palidez era como uma cortina cintilante de ouro pálido. Ela vestiu um batom pouco, apenas um toque, e em pó o rosto com o compacto de aniversário de seu pai lhe havia dado há alguns meses. Ela suspirou em sua reflexão.  
Em clima quente, ela poderia ter usado os seus cortes de brim curtas-feitas cortando as pernas para fora um par e um velho muito bem ajustadas camiseta que mostrava seus seios atrevidos, firmes pequenos. Em novembro, ela tinha menos opções.  
Os jeans eram velhos, pálido azul e desbotada em locais de muitas lavagens, mas abraçou os quadris arredondados e pernas longas como uma segunda pele. O topo era rosa, feito de algodão, com mangas compridas e decote, baixa arredondada que foi discreta, mas sexy. Pelo menos, Peg pensei que era sexy. Ela tinha dezenove anos, um início tardio que havia lutado nas guerras no colégio para manter longe da multidão rápido e furioso que pensou sexo antes do casamento foi tão prosaico e sensível que só uma garota estranha iria sentir desprezo por ele.  
Peg riu para si mesma, ela lembrou debates com os amigos casuais sobre o assunto. Seus verdadeiros amigos eram pessoas de uma mente como a que foram à igreja numa época em que a própria religião foi desafiado em todas as frentes. Mas, em Jacobsville, Texas, sede de concelho onde a escola estava localizada, ela era a maioria. Sua escola tinha a diversidade cultural e protegidos os direitos de todos os seus alunos. Mas a maioria das meninas locais, como Peg, não ceder à pressão ou coerção moral, onde estava em causa. Ela queria um marido e filhos, uma casa própria, um jardim e canteiros de flores em todo lugar, e acima de tudo, Winslow Grange preencher o conto de fadas.  
Ela e seu pai, Ed, trabalhou para Grange em seu rancho novo. Ele salvou a mulher de seu chefe, Gracie Pendleton, quando foi sequestrada por um líder deposto sul-americano que precisava de dinheiro para derrubar seu inimigo monstruoso.  
Grange tinha levado um grupo de mercenários para o México, na calada da noite, salvo Gracie. Jason Pendleton, um milionário com um verdadeiro coração de ouro, tinha dado Grange uma fazenda de sua própria sobre a propriedade enorme rancho em Pendleton Comanche Wels, completo com um capataz e governanta-Ed e sua filha, Peg.  
Antes disso, Ed tinha trabalhado na fazenda Pendleton, e Peg passara longos meses a construção de devaneios em torno do Grange bonito e enigmático. Ele era alto e moreno, com olhos penetrantes e um rosto bem bronzeada. Ele tinha sido um major do exército dos EUA durante a guerra do Iraque, durante a qual ele havia feito algo pouco convencional e reuniu a fim de evitar um general corte marcial. Sua irmã havia cometido suicídio ao longo de um homem local, as pessoas diziam. Ele era um sobrevivente, no melhor sentido da palavra, e agora ele estava trabalhando com o líder deposto Latina, Emilio Machado, para retomar o seu país, Barrera, na floresta amazônica.  
Peg não sabia muito sobre lugares estrangeiros. Ela nunca havia saído do Texas e da única vez que ela tinha mesmo estado em um avião era um pequeno salto em um avião agrícola a hélice de um amigo de seu pai. Ela era ingênuo sobre o mundo e os homens.  
Mas Grange não sabia o que um inocente que ela realmente era, e ela não ia dizer a ele. Durante semanas, ela havia sido vamping lo em cada turno. De uma forma agradável, é claro, mas ela estava decidida que se alguma mulher no sul do Texas caiu Grange, que ia ser ela mesma.  
Ela não queria que ele para formar uma má opinião dela, é claro, ela só queria que ele cair tão cabeça-sobre-saltos no amor com ela que ele propõe. Ela sonhava em viver com ele. Não que ela não morava com ele agora, mas ela trabalhava para ele. Ela queria ser capaz de tocá-lo sempre que ela gostava, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, não ... outras coisas com ele.  
Quando ela estava ao seu redor, seu corpo se sentiu estranho. Apertado.  
Inchados. Houve aumento em sensações que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Ela datado muito raro porque a maioria dos homens realmente não apelar para ela. Ela pensava que algo pode estar errado com ela, na verdade, porque ela gostava de fazer compras com amigas ou ir ao cinema sozinho, mas ela não estava realmente interessado em sair com os meninos como algumas das meninas que, a cada noite. Ela gostava de experimentar novos pratos na cozinha, e fazer o pão, e tendem a seu jardim. Ela manteve uma horta na primavera e no verão, e trabalhou em seus canteiros de flores o ano todo. Grange entregou sua mania para o plantio, porque ele gostava de os vegetais orgânicos agradáveis ela colocou sobre a mesa. Gracie Pendleton compartilhada flores e bolbos com ela, porque Gracie gostava de jardim, também.  
Então Peg datado raramente. Uma vez, um bom homem tinha levado para um teatro em San Antonio para ver uma comédia. Ela gostou, mas ele queria parar por seu motel no caminho de casa. Então foi isso. O próximo homem que ela namorou a levou para ver os répteis no zoológico de San Antonio e queria levá-la para casa para conhecer sua família de jibóias. Esta data tinha terminado muito mal também. Peg não se importava com cobras, desde que eles não eram agressivos e queriam morder, mas ela tirou a linha de partilha de um homem com vários deles. Ele tinha sido um homem bom, também.  
Então ela saiu com Sheriff Hayes Carson uma vez.  
Ele era um homem muito bom, com boas maneiras maravilhosas e um senso de humor. Ele a levou ao cinema para ver um filme de fantasia. Tinha sido fantástico. Mas Hayes estava apaixonado por outra garota local, e todo mundo sabia que, mesmo se ele não o fez. Ele datado, para mostrar Minette, que era dono do jornal local semanal, que ele não estava ansiando por ela.  
Ela comprou, mas Peg não. E ela não estava prestes a se apaixonar por um homem cujo coração estava em outro lugar.  
Depois disso, ela havia parado de pessoas de namoro. Até seu pai aceitou este emprego a trabalhar para Grange. Peg tinha visto ao redor da fazenda. Ela estava fascinada por ele.  
Ele raramente sorria, e ele quase nunca falava com ela. Ela sabia sobre seu passado militar, e que ele foi considerado muito inteligente. Ele falava outras línguas e ele fazia biscates de Eb Scott, que pertence e é operado uma escola de contraterrorismo em Jacobsville, apenas acima da estrada de Wels Comanche onde viviam Grange.  
Eb era um ex-mercenário, como um número de homens locais.  
Dizia-se que um número deles tinha assinado com Emilio Machado para ajudá-lo a recuperar o seu governo a partir do usurpador que estava colocando pessoas inocentes na prisão e torturá-los. Ele soou como uma espécie muito ruim, e ela esperava que o general ganharia.  
Mas sua preocupação era sobre Grange posição até a invasão do exército. Ele era um soldado, e ele tinha sido no meio da batalha no Iraque. Mas mesmo um soldado bom poderia ser morto. Peg preocupada com ele. Ela queria dizer a ele o quanto ela se preocupava, mas o timing nunca tinha razão.  
Ela brincou ele, jogado com ele, fez todos os tipos de pratos especiais e sobremesas. Ele foi educado e agradecido, mas nunca pareceu realmente olhar para ela. Foi cansativo. Então, ela planejou uma campanha para capturar seu interesse. Ela vinha trabalhando nele há semanas.  
Ela waylaid ele no celeiro, vestindo uma blusa mais decotada do que este, e fez questão de se abaixar para pegar coisas. Ela sabia que ele tinha que perceber isso, mas ele desviou os olhos e falou sobre sua nova novilha de raça pura que foi devido ao bezerro em breve.  
Então ela tentou escovar acidentalmente contra ele na casa, espremendo por ele em uma porta para que seus seios quase achatado contra o peito no caminho. Ela espiou para ver o efeito, mas ele desviou os olhos, limpou a garganta e saiu para verificar a vaca.  
Como atrativos físicos não parecem estar a fazer o truque, ela tentou um novo rumo. Toda vez que ela estava sozinha com ele, ela encontrou uma maneira de injetar temas sensuais para a conversa.  
"Você sabe", ela pensou um dia, quando ela tinha tomado uma xícara de café para ele no celeiro ", eles dizem que alguns dos novos métodos de controlo de natalidade são realmente eficazes.  
Quase cem por cento eficaz. Não há quase nenhuma maneira uma mulher poderia ficar grávida com um homem a menos que ela realmente queria. "  
Ele olhou para ela como se ela tivesse crescido outro par de olhos, pigarreou e se afastou.  
Assim, Roma não foi construída em um dia. Ela tentou de novo. Ela estava sozinha com ele na cozinha, seu pai fora em sua noite de poker com os amigos.  
Ela se inclinou sobre Grange, os seios escovar o ombro largo, para servir-lhe um pedaço de torta de maçã com sorvete caseiro para ir com sua segunda xícara de café preto. "Eu li este artigo de revista que diz que não é o tamanho que importa com os homens, é o que eles fazem com o que tenho ... Oh, meu Deus!"  
Ela agarrou um pano de prato, porque ele derrubou o café.  
"Será que queimá-lo?" Ela perguntou às pressas, enquanto ela esfregava a bagunça.  
"Não", ele disse friamente. Ele se levantou, pegou a torta, serviu-se de uma chávena de café e saiu da sala.  
Ouviu-o entrar em seu próprio quarto. A porta bateu atrás dele. Hard.  
"Foi algo que eu disse?", Ela perguntou a sala em geral.

***

Essa tática, obviamente, não estava indo para atraí-lo, também.  
Então, agora, ela ia tentar recatada e sensual.  
Ela tinha que fazer algo. Ele estava indo embora com o general, em breve, à América do Sul. Pode ser um longo tempo até que ela vê-lo novamente. Seu coração já estava quebrando. Ela tinha que encontrar alguma maneira de fazê-lo perceber sua presença, para fazê-lo sentir algo por ela. Ela desejava que ela sabia mais sobre os homens. Ela leu artigos em revistas, ela olhou na internet, ela lê livros. Nada a preparou para a sedução.  
Ela fez uma careta. Ela realmente não queria seduzi-lo completamente. Ela só queria fazê-lo selvagem o suficiente para sentir que o casamento era a sua única opção. Bem, não, ela não queria prendê-lo em casamento, também. Ela só queria que ele a ama.  
Como no mundo foi que ela vai fazer isso?  
Grange nem sequer data. Bem, ele tinha ido para fora uma ou duas vezes com uma garota local, e houve boatos de que ele tinha uma paixão por Gracie Pendleton, que não foi correspondido. Mas ele não era mais redondo. Não em Wels Comanche, de qualquer maneira. Ela imaginou que ele teve muitas oportunidades para obter as mulheres quando ele estava no exército.  
Ela tinha ouvido falar sobre as partes de alta sociedade que tinha sido no capital da nação. Ele estava na companhia de mulheres que eram ricos e bonita, a quem ele pôde ter olhado como atraente e desejável como fez a Peg pobres. Ela perguntou como ele era experiente. Mais do que ela era, sem dúvida. Ela estava voando às cegas, tentando intrigar um homem com habilidades que não possuem. Ela estava cambaleando no escuro.  
Ela deu-lhe um olhar de reflexão, última esperança, e saiu para impressionar Grange.  
Ele estava sentado na sala assistindo a um especial de televisão sobre anacondas, filmado na selva amazônica, para onde estava indo pouco.  
"Wow, não são tão grande?", Exclamou ela, empoleirar-se no braço do sofá ao lado dele. "Você sabia que quando as fêmeas estão prontas para acasalar, os machos vêm de milhas ao redor e eles formam uma bola de acasalamento que dura ..."  
Ele se levantou, desligou a televisão, murmurando maldições em sua respiração, saiu pela porta da frente e bateu atrás dele.  
Peg suspirou. "Bem", ela pensou consigo mesma: "ou eu estou ficando com ele ou eu vou acabar debaixo de uma ponte em algum lugar, flutuando no meu rosto." Que divertido, e ela desatou a rir.  
Seu pai, Ed Larson, entrou pela porta, intrigado.  
"Winslow apenas passou por mim em seu caminho para o celeiro", observou ele lentamente. "Ele estava usando a linguagem pior série que eu já ouvi na minha vida, e quando lhe perguntei o que estava errado, ele disse que não podia esperar para sair do país e que se alguma vez ele pôs as mãos em uma anaconda, ele estava indo para embalá-lo em uma caixa e enviá-lo para casa para você entrega especial ".  
Seus olhos saltaram. "O quê?"  
"Um homem muito estranho", disse Ed, balançando a cabeça como ele entrou na casa. "Muito estranho mesmo." Peg apenas sorriu. Aparentemente, ela estava tendo algum tipo de efeito. Ela despertou a paixão Grange. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma explosão de raiva.

***

Ela fez um bolo de coco para a sobremesa no dia seguinte.  
Ele era o favorito Grange. Ela usou uma crosta de gelo fervida e polvilhada de coco em cima e depois dolled-lo com cerejas vermelhas.  
Depois de um jantar silencioso e tenso, ela serviu aos homens.  
"Coco", Ed Larson exclamou. "Peg, você é uma maravilha. Este é apenas como sua mãe costumava fazer ", acrescentou ele como ele saboreou uma mordida com um sorriso e os olhos fechados.  
Sua mãe havia morrido de câncer anos antes. Ela tinha sido uma cozinheira maravilhosa, e uma das mais doces pessoas Peg já conheci. Sua mãe tinha o dom de transformar inimigos em amigos, com compaixão e empatia.  
Peg nunca tinha tido um inimigo real em sua vida, mas ela esperava que, se ela já fez, exemplo de sua mãe iria guiá-la.  
"Obrigada, pai", disse ela suavemente.  
Grange foi cavando seu próprio bolo. Ele hesitou em as cerejas vermelhas cristalizadas, porém, e cutucou dois deles para um lado no prato enquanto ele terminava o último pedaço de bolo.  
Peg olhou para ele com olhos grandes e inocentes. "Você não gosta de ... cerejas?", Perguntou ela, com os lábios franzidos sugestivamente.  
Ele soltou uma palavra que causou as sobrancelhas de Ed para alcançar o teto.  
Então, ele corou, jogou o guardanapo e levantou-se, os lábios sensuais fazendo uma linha fina. "Desculpe", ele mordeu.  
"Desculpe-me."  
Ed boquiaberto com sua filha. "O que no mundo há de errado com ele ultimamente?", Perguntou um meia baixinho.  
"Eu juro, eu nunca vi um homem tão nervosa." Ele terminou o seu próprio bolo, alheio a expressão Peg. "Eu acho que é essa coisa Barrera. Obrigado a fazer um homem se preocupe.  
Ele está tendo para planejar e realizar uma campanha de envolvimento militar contra um ditador sentado, com uma pequena força e fora da vista da maioria das agências de carta do governo ", acrescentou. "Eu ficaria tenso, também."  
Peg esperava Grange era tenso, mas não por essas razões. Ela corou quando ela se lembrou do que ela disse para Winslow. Tinha sido um comentário grosseiro, não é digno de ela em tudo. Ela teria que ser menos evidente.  
Ela não queria afastá-lo por ser muito grossa.  
Ela amaldiçoou sua própria língua por sua falta de habilidade. Ela estava fazendo-o mais louco a cada dia. Isso trouxe à mente uma outra complicação possível. Ela pode custar seu pai o seu trabalho aqui, se ela foi longe demais. Ela ia ter que repensar sua estratégia, mais uma vez.

***

Então ela intrigado com ele para um par de dias e decidiu tentar algo um pouco diferente. Ela enrolado o cabelo, vestiu o melhor vestido de domingo e se sentou na sala para assistir a gravação de The Sound of Music quando ela sabia Grange deveu-se em linhas de cerca de equitação.  
Ele entrou, hesitou quando viu sentada em seu lugar no sofá e parou ao lado dela.  
"É um filme muito antigo", comentou.  
Ela sorriu recatadamente. "Oh, sim. Mas a música é maravilhosa e, além disso, trata-se de uma freira que tem um romance de conto de fadas com um cavalheiro chamado que se casa com ela. "Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não é um pouco domar para o seu gosto?", Ele perguntou, e de uma forma bastante sarcástica.  
Ela olhou para ele com olhos verdes. "Porque, seja qual for que você quer dizer?"  
"O que aconteceu com bolas de anacondas e controle de natalidade?", Perguntou ele.  
Ela engasgou. "Você acha que anacondas deve usar controle de natalidade?" Ela perguntou, espantada. "Valha-me Deus, no entanto, no mundo seria uma anaconda masculina usar um profilático ... Olá?"  
Ele saiu da sala tão rápido que ela imaginava um rastro de chamas atrás dele. Mas como ele saiu pela porta, ela poderia jurar que ela ouviu uma risada profunda e suave.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"Eu não quero ir para a bola de Cattleman". Winslow Grange foi enfático sobre o assunto. Ele olhou para o outro homem. Seus olhos escuros eram hostis. Claro, eles eram geralmente hostil.  
Seu chefe apenas sorriu. Jason Pendleton sabia que seu capataz muito bem. "Você vai ter um bom tempo", disse ele.  
"Você precisa o intervalo."  
"Break!" Grange jogou suas grandes mãos no ar e se afastou. "Eu estou indo para um país sul-americano com um grupo de especialistas ops para retomar um país sob um ditador sanguinário ..."  
"Exatamente", disse Jason suavemente. "É por isso que você precisa do intervalo."  
Grange se virou para ele, com as mãos no fundo de bolsos jeans. Ele fez uma careta. "Escute, eu não gosto de pessoas muito. Eu não misture bem. "  
"E você acha que devo fazer?" Jason perguntou razoavelmente. "Eu tenho para confraternizar com os chefes de corporações, órgãos reguladores do governo, auditores federais ... mas eu lidar. Você vai ser capaz de lidar com isso também. "  
"Eu acho que sim." Ele desenhou em um longo suspiro. "Tem sido um tempo desde que eu levava homens para a batalha."  
Jason levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você foi para o México para libertar a minha esposa quando ela foi seqüestrada por seu chefe atual."  
"Uma incursão. Estamos falando de uma guerra. "Ele se virou para cima do muro, apoiou os braços sobre ela e olhava cegamente o gado de raça pura munching em um fardo de feno enrolado. "Eu perdi os homens no Iraque."  
"Principalmente devido às ordens de idiotas seus colegas, como me lembro, não à sua própria competência."  
Grange disse sombriamente: "Eu amava a sua corte marcial."  
"Serviu-lhe razão." Jason inclinou-se contra o muro ao lado dele. "O ponto é, você levar bem. Isso é uma habilidade valiosa para o deposto chefe de estado-que está lutando para restaurar a democracia ao seu país. Se você conseguir, e eu acredito que você vai, eles vai erigir uma estátua de algum lugar. "  
Grange começou a rir.  
"Mas a bola é uma tradição local. Todos nós passamos, e doar para causas importantes regionais ao mesmo tempo.  
Nós nos reunimos e dançar e conversar e se divertir. Você se lembra o que é, Grange, não é? Diversão? "Grange fez uma careta.  
"Vocês, ex-militares caras, juro por Deus" Jason suspirou.  
"Não comece comigo", disse Grange-lo. "Você acabou de lembrar que a minha experiência militar é por isso que Gracie não é morto em uma vala em algum lugar." Jason balançou a cabeça. "Eu penso nisso todos os dias." Ele não gostava de relembrar. Gracie havia quase morreu.  
O namoro tinha sido rochoso e difícil. Casaram-se agora, e esperando seu primeiro filho. Gracie tinha pensado que ela estava grávida logo após o casamento, só que ela tinha sido enganado. Ela não foi desta vez. Ela estava grávida de seis meses e radiante. Eles estavam muito felizes juntos. Mas não tinha sido um caminho fácil para o altar.  
"Eu ia pedir-lhe para fora, pouco antes de você se casou Gracie", disse Grange para irritar o outro homem. "Eu até comprei um terno novo."  
"Ele não foi desperdiçado. É ainda em grande estilo. Você pode usá-lo para a bola de Cattleman. Além disso, "Jason acrescentou com um sorriso," você não tem nenhum motivo para reclamação. Eu te dei um pedaço de terra e um rebanho de sementes de Gertrudis de raça Santa. "  
"Você realmente não deveria ter feito isso", disse Grange-lo com firmeza. "Foi um exagero."  
"Não foi. Você é o empregado mais valioso que eu tenho aqui. Foi um bônus. Bem merecido. "Grange sorriu. "Obrigado." Ele fez uma outra face.  
"Mas você não tem que jogar em Ed Larson e sua filha."  
"Peg doce, e ela cozinha como um anjo." Os olhos escuros olhou. "Ela está atrás de mim. Todo o tempo.  
Ela diz coisas ... "  
"Ela é mal-19 é claro que ela diz coisas ..."  
"Ela está tentando me seduzir, pelo amor de Deus!", Ele explodiu, e suas maçãs do rosto altas liberado.  
Jason levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você sabe que a Era Vitoriana é longo e feito com?"  
"Eu não estou prestes a começar a jogar com um 19-year-old", veio a resposta breve. "Eu vou à igreja, pago meus impostos e dar a instituições de caridade. Eu nem mesmo beber! "  
Jason balançou a cabeça. "Eu desisto. Você é uma causa perdida. "  
"Você quer ver uma causa perdida, olhe ao seu redor", Grange começou. "Temos a maior taxa de divórcio, o mais feio economia e as entidades empresariais gananciosos na terra ..."  
Jason levantou a mão. "Sinto muito, mas estou em Nova York devido a semana de Ação de Graças", disse ele drolly.  
"Eu não ia demorar muito tempo para obter o meu ponto de vista."  
"Você tem que plantar seu palanque em outro lugar.  
Quanto à bola, se você não tomar Peg, que você vai fazer? "  
Grange olhou caçado. "Eu estou indo sozinha."  
"Oh, que vai colocá-lo na primeira página de todos por um mês."  
Seus lábios sensuais fez uma linha reta. "Eu não estou tomando Peg! Seu pai trabalha para mim! O mesmo acontece com ela, enquanto estamos no assunto! "  
"Eu posso listar todas as pessoas que tomaram os funcionários a bolas passadas, se você gosta", Jason refletiu.  
Grange já sabia o que uma lista que seria, e muitos desses casais acabaram por casar. Ele não queria abrir a lata de minhocas.  
"É apenas por cerca de três horas", Jason continuou.  
"Qual é o mal? E você não está deixando o país dois dias depois? "  
"Sim".  
"Pense nele como uma memória feliz para levar com você." Ele mudou e desviou os olhos. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, preta grossa. "Peg não terá o dinheiro para um vestido de festa."  
"Temos um boutique novo na cidade. O designer, Bess Truman, está a tentar angariar negócios, por isso ela está equipado meio da cidade as mulheres elegíveis com seu estoque. Lembre-se de Nancy, o nosso farmacêutico? Ela tem um vestido verde que ela usou para um evento que foi filmado na estação de televisão local. Bonnie, sua assistente, tem uma vermelha que pararam o tráfego. Literalmente. Mesmo Holly, que trabalha com eles, tem uma de ouro. Então, Bess, ela é a designer, ela deu um Peg de usar também. "  
"Vai me dizer que cor é?" Grange demorou sarcasticamente.  
"Você vai ter que esperar e ver." Jason sorriu. "Gracie disse que é o mais lindo do lote." Grange ainda hesitou.  
"Pergunte a ela", disse Jason, e ele era solene. "Você foi andando sozinho por um longo tempo. Você não namoram ninguém. É hora de lembrar por que os homens gostam de mulheres. "  
Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Gracie colocá-lo a isso.  
Será que não? "  
Jason deu de ombros e franziu os lábios. "As mulheres grávidas têm desejos. Sorvete de morango com calda cobertura, gelo picado com manga, seus amigos sendo convidados a bolas de férias ... "Ele olhou para Grange com os olhos cintilantes. "Você não gostaria de perturbar Gracie?"  
"Sim, bateu-me no meu ponto fraco, por que não você?" Grange murmurou.  
Jason sorriu mais largo.  
Ele encolheu os ombros. "Okay. Eu deveria estar testando armas e homens de perfuração. Mas eu vou tomar a noite fora e escoltá-Peg para uma bola que eu não quero participar. Por que não? "  
"E ser bom, não é?" Jason gemeu. "Só uma vez?"  
Ele rosnou. "Eu odeio agradável. Eu não sou legal. Eu era um importante numa sociedade para a frente no Iraque ".  
"Será uma boa prática para quando você tem que insurgentes charme de se render a seu chefe, o general". Grange sorriu friamente. "Eu não preciso de charme. Tenho vários retocadas armas automáticas e algumas Grenades. "  
Jason apenas balançou a cabeça.

***

Peg estava na cozinha quando Grange entrou pela porta de sua casa de fazenda. Jason lhe dera a casa com a propriedade, contra os seus protestos. Grange ainda era, tecnicamente, capataz de Jason no Comanche Pendleton enorme propriedade Wels. Mas quando ele tinha tempo livre, ele poderia construir o seu próprio rebanho e renovar o enorme elefante branco de uma casa. Jason estava pagando o salário de Ed. Grange estava pagando Peg.  
Ele nunca deixou de apreciar a generosidade de Jason. O homem mais velho era um fanático sobre pagamento de dívidas, e ele sentiu que devia Grange um monte de poupança Gracie. Grange recusou o dinheiro, então Jason tinha encontrado outra forma de recompensá-lo: a terra, a casa eo rebanho de sementes. Valeu a pena uma pequena fortuna, mas era impossível dar a volta Jason quando ele estava determinado. Gracie também tinha sido determinado. No final, Grange desistiu e aceitou com graça o que ele conseguia. Foi um inferno de uma recompensa. Mas tinha sido uma missão desesperada e perigosa. Ele poderia ter morrido, por isso poderia seus homens. Ele tinha conseguido o resgate em curto espaço de tempo, e sem vítimas graves. Ele esperava, ele orou, ele seria capaz de fazer o mesmo com a força Emilio Machado de invasão a semana de Ação de Graças, quando iam para a América do Sul para libertar Barrera de um ditador que liderou um golpe contra Machado.  
Peg tinha dezenove anos, vivaz, com longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes e um sorriso malicioso. Ela e seu pai tinha sido só por cinco anos, desde a morte da mãe de um câncer agressivo, vicioso. Os dois tinham acabou trabalhando para Jason Pendleton, mas sua obrigação de Grange tinha resolvido los aqui, nesta velha casa.  
Nenhum dos dois se importou. Ed amado capataz sendo de pequena operação Grange. Ele tem o mesmo salário que ele tinha desenhado a partir de Jason na propriedade rancho Pendleton, mas as funções eram menos rigorosos e ele tinha mais tempo livre.  
Peg, por outro lado, só tinha que cozinhar para os três, e ela era boa nisso. Não que o cozinheiro barracão no lugar de Jason não parou por muitas vezes a pedir tortas e bolos dela, porque ele não podia fazer aqueles. Peg nunca se importou. Ela adorava cozinhar.  
"Você deveria estar na faculdade", disse Grange sem preâmbulo, quando ele entrou na cozinha onde ela estava apenas colocando um bolo de carne no forno.  
Ela olhou para ele, riu e agitou as suas batatas, que estavam fervendo. "Claro. Eu vou para Harvard no próximo semestre. Lembre-me de perguntar o pai para o ensino. "Ele olhou para ela. "Há bolsas de estudo."  
"Eu era um estudante reto-C."  
"O trabalho-estudo."  
Ela se virou e olhou para ele. Foi um longo caminho. Ela só veio até o queixo. Seu longo cabelo loiro claro foi em duas tranças e seu moletom foi flagrado com graxa. Assim eram os seus jeans. Ela nunca usava um avental. Ela apontou a colher para ele. "E o que eu iria estudar, exatamente?"  
"Economia para casa?"  
Ela olhou com raiva para ele. "Você realmente quer que eu vá para a faculdade e viver em um dormitório coed?"  
"Desculpe-me?"  
"Um dormitório que tem homens e mulheres que vivem nos mesmos quartos, quando eles nem sequer se conhecem? Você acha que eu estou despir em um apartamento com um homem que eu não sei? "  
Ele ficou boquiaberto com ela. "Você tem que estar brincando."  
"Eu não sou. Eles têm dormitórios para casais. O resto não tem escolha sobre se os seus companheiros de dormitório são macho ou fêmea. "Ela olhou mais difícil. "Eu fui criada para acreditar que as coisas funcionam de uma certa maneira. É por isso que eu vivo em um lugar onde as pessoas pensam como eu. "Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu li esse livro velho por um cara chamado Toffler.  
Trinta anos atrás, ele previu que haveria pessoas fora de sintonia com a sociedade e que não poderia caber dentro "Ela se virou para ele. "Isso é comigo. Fora da etapa. Não pode caber dentro  
Não pertence a lugar nenhum. Bem, em qualquer lugar exceto Jacobsville. Ou Wels Comanche ".  
Ele teve que admitir, ele não gosta da idéia de sua vida em um dormitório com estudantes do sexo masculino ela não sabia. Por outro lado, ele não gostaria de ser forçado a viver com uma mulher que não sabia. Como o mundo tinha mudado em uma década ou assim!  
Ele estava encostado na parede. "Okay. Eu acho que você está certo. Mas você pode comutar para uma faculdade, ou através da internet. "  
"Eu tenho pensado sobre isso."  
Ele estudou a curva bonita de uma boca, o queixo arredondado, o pescoço elegante. Seus olhos eram a sua melhor característica, mas os pigtails e falta de maquiagem não fez nada para ela.  
Ela viu que ele estava olhando e sorriu.  
"Impedimentos".  
Ele piscou. "Desculpe-me?"  
"Meus pigtails e minha falta de maquiagem. Mantêm-se os pretendentes de distância. Se você não se importa com roupas extravagantes e maquiagem, você é esperto, né? Então, os homens não gostam de mulheres inteligentes. "  
Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Se eu quisesse um relacionamento, eu gostaria de uma mulher inteligente. Eu tenho uma licenciatura em ciência política com especialização em que e estudos de língua árabe. "  
O garfo que ela estava testando suas batatas com foi suspenso no ar. "Você fala árabe?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Vários dialetos".  
Seus olhos caíram. "Ah." Ela não tinha percebido que ele estava faculdade educada. Ela sentiu de repente inadequada. Ele disse que ela precisava ir para a faculdade sozinha. Será que ele encontrá-la pouco atraente porque sua mente não foi desenvolvido como a dele? Ou será que ele quer que ela vá embora?  
Ele franziu a testa. Ela parecia preocupada. Ele lembrou que Jason tinha dito sobre aquele vestido de designer que tinha sido emprestado. Ele fez uma careta. Bem, ele realmente não tem planos de tomar uma outra mulher ...  
"Que tal ir ao baile do Cattleman com mim?", Ele perguntou sem rodeios.  
Ela passou de dúvida e sofrimento à euforia em cinco segundos planos. Ela se abriu para ele. "Eu?"  
"Bem, eu não acho que seu pai ficaria muito bem em um vestido de baile", respondeu ele.  
"A bola", disse ela, confusa.  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu odeio as partes", disse ele categoricamente. "Mas eu acho que eu aguento por um par de horas." Ela balançou a cabeça. Ela olhou em branco.  
"Se você quer ir?", Perguntou ele, porque ela olhou ... Ele não tinha certeza de como ela era.  
"Sim!"  
Ele riu. O garfo voou de sua mão em seu entusiasmo. Ele caiu, estranhamente, mesmo na pia. Ele riu mais difícil. "Nice sorteio. Você pode considerar a NBA. "  
"Oh, eu não jogo futebol."  
Ele começou a dizer-lhe que era basquete, mas ela estava radiante, e ela parecia realmente bonita. Ele sorriu. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam. "Apenas uma brincadeira."  
"Ok".  
Ele ombro para longe da parede. "Vou voltar ao trabalho. Vamos deixar cerca de seis no sábado. Eles estão servindo canapés e outros enfeites. Eu não acho que você precisa para cozinhar o jantar, exceto alguma coisa para seu pai. "Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ok".  
Ele sorriu e saiu.  
Peg mal notei as batatas até que a água espirrou para fora para o fogão. Ela testou-os com um garfo limpo e mudou-se a panela do queimador. Ela estava indo para a bola. Sentia-se como Cinderela. Ela arrumar seu rosto e cabelo e make Grange orgulhoso. Seria a noite mais feliz de sua vida inteira. Ela sentiu como se ela estivesse andando no ar como ela começou a amassar as batatas em uma tigela grande de cerâmica.

***

"Eu ouvi que você está indo para a bola," Ed Larson brincou depois de terem partilhado a ceia com Grange.  
Ela corou. Ela tinha feito isso durante toda a refeição. Foi quase um alívio quando Grange saiu para verificar o gado.  
"Sim", disse ela. "Fiquei chocado que ele me perguntou.  
Aposto Gracie teve seu aguilhão marido ele vai ser, no entanto, "ela acrescentou com tristeza. "Tenho certeza que ele já disse que não ia."  
"Eu estou feliz que ele é", disse Ed. Seu rosto era solene como ele tomou um gole de café. "O boato é que seu grupo está saindo com Emilio Machado muito em breve. Revolução não é bonito. "  
"Tão cedo?", Ela deixou escapar. Ela sabia sobre a missão. Não havia segredos em pequenas cidades. Além disso, Rick Marquez, cujo adotado mãe Barbara executou o café Jacobsville, acabaram por ser filho do general Machado.  
"Sim", respondeu seu pai.  
"Ele vai morrer."  
"Não, ele não vai", disse ele, e sorriu. "Winslow era um major do exército. Serviu no Spec Ops no Iraque e ele voltou para casa. Ele vai ficar bem. "  
"Você pensa assim. Sério? "  
"Realmente".  
Ela suspirou. "Por que as pessoas brigam?"  
Seus olhos tinham uma expressão distante. "Às vezes, por razões estúpidas. Às vezes, por entes realmente patrióticos. Neste caso, "ele acrescentou, olhando para ela," para parar um ditador de ter pessoas filmadas em suas próprias casas para questionar suas políticas. "  
"Valha-me Deus!"  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "General Machado teve um governo democrático, com cabeças escolhidos a dedo de departamentos. Ele visitou seu país, conversou com seu povo para ver o que suas necessidades eram. Ele criou comissões, teve representantes de grupos indígenas em seu conselho, ainda trabalhavam com os países vizinhos a criação de acordos de livre comércio que beneficiariam a região. "Ele balançou a cabeça. "Então ele vai para outro país para falar sobre um desses acordos, e enquanto ele está longe, esta serpente traz em seus amigos políticos, tem-nos colocado no comando das forças armadas e derruba o governo."  
"Nice Guy", disse ela com sarcasmo.  
"O homem geral do direito, também, o seu chefe político, Arturo Sapara," Ed continuou. "Sapara assume o governo de então ele fecha as estações de rádio e televisão e coloca um representante em cada escritório do jornal para reportar diretamente a ele. Ele controla todos os meios de comunicação. Ele coloca câmeras em todos os lugares e espiões sobre as pessoas. Alguém diz, qualquer um que não gosta ... eles desaparecem, como dois professores universitários de renome internacional desapareceu há alguns meses. "  
"Ai".  
"As pessoas pensam coisas como essa não podem acontecer com eles." Ele suspirou. "Eles podem acontecer em qualquer lugar que o público faz vista grossa para a injustiça."  
"Eu não sabia que era tão ruim assim."  
"Machado diz que não vai ficar parado e deixar o trabalho que ele colocou em que a democracia vá pelo ralo.  
É levado meses para montar uma contra-ofensiva, mas ele tem os homens e do dinheiro agora, e ele vai agir. "  
"Espero que ele ganha." Ela fez uma careta. "Eu só não quero Grange para morrer."  
Ele riu. "Você subestimar o jovem", assegurou ela. "Ele é como um gato. Ele tem nove vidas.  
E ele pensa fora da caixa, que é o que o torna tão inestimável para Machado. Exemplo ", acrescentou ele, com os olhos brilhando quando ele aquecia para seu assunto," o Norte de África nos primeiros dias da campanha norte-Africano na II Guerra Mundial. O comandante alemão campo Marshall, Rommel, tinha apenas um punhado de tropas em comparação com os britânicos. Mas ele queria que eles acham que ele tinha mais. Então, ele tinha seus homens marcham pela cidade em um desfile, vá ao virar da esquina e marcha ao longo dos tempos várias novamente para dar a aparência de números. Ele também tinha grandes fãs, motores de avião, ligado atrás de caminhões para explodir a areia do deserto e fazer sua coluna parecem maiores do que realmente era. Usando esses truques, ele empolgado com a oposição por um longo tempo. Isso é o que eu chamo de pensar fora da caixa ".  
"Uau. Eu nunca ouvi falar desse oficial alemão. "Ele deu-lhe um olhar vazio. "Desculpe-me? Será que você não estudar sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial na escola? "  
"Claro. Nós aprendemos sobre este general chamado Eisenhower, que mais tarde se tornou presidente. Ah, e esse cara que Churchill era o líder na Inglaterra. "  
"E quanto Montgomery? Patton? "  
Ela piscou. "Quem eram eles?"  
Ele terminou o café e se levantou da mesa. "Vou citar George Santayana, um professor de Harvard. "Aqueles que não conseguem lembrar o passado estão condenados a repeti-la." E para o registro, a história do ensino médio precisa reequipar! "  
"A história moderna." Ela fez uma careta. "Um monte de datas e fatos insignificantes."  
"O material de lendas."  
"Se você diz".  
Ele olhou para ela, fez uma careta e desistiu. "Nós estamos deixando o mundo nas mãos de pensadores superficiais quando nós, os velhos morrem."  
"Eu não sou um pensador superficial", protestou ela. "Eu só não gosto de história."  
Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Grange faz."  
Ela desviou os olhos. "Será que ele?"  
"A história militar, especialmente. Temos realização de debates sobre ele. "  
Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que não iria doer dar uma olhada no Google."  
"Há livros na estante", disse ele, horrorizado.  
"Real, honesto livros bondade!"  
"Árvores mortas", ela murmurou. "Matar uma árvore para fazer um livro, quando não são perfeitamente bons e-books para venda em toda a web."  
Ele ergueu as mãos. "Eu estou indo embora. Em seguida, você vai me dizer que você concorda com todos os fechamentos de livrarias e bibliotecas de todo o país. "Ela hesitou. "Eu acho que é muito triste", disse ela inesperadamente. "Muita gente não pode dar ao luxo de comprar livros, mesmo as utilizadas. Assim, a biblioteca tem todo o conhecimento que está disponível gratuitamente. O que as pessoas vão fazer quando eles não têm qualquer forma de aprender coisas, exceto na escola? "  
Ele voltou e abraçou-a. "Agora eu sei que você é realmente minha filha." Ele riu.  
Ela sorriu. "Ah, nojo." Ela baixou a cabeça e arrastou seu dedo do pé no chão. "Twarn't nada", ela disse com voz arrastada.  
Ele riu e foi embora.  
"Pie", ela o chamou.  
"Espere uma hora ou mais até o jantar tem tempo para resolver", ele ligou de volta.  
"Ok".

***

Ela esquentou uma xícara de café e levou-a pela casa, pela porta dos fundos e no celeiro. Grange estava sentado lá fora, em uma cadeira de cana-de-fundo-de madeira velha com uma novilha prêmio que foi o parto pela primeira vez. Ele não iria admitir isso, mas ele estava ligado à Santa Gertrudis, mãe pela primeira vez, a quem chamou Bossie. Ela estava tendo um momento difícil.  
"Grande touro Damned que gerou este bezerro", ele murmurou, aceitando o café com um sorriso agradecido. "Se eu soubesse que o pai era, eu nunca ter deixado Tom Hayes me vender esta novilha grávida."  
Ela fez uma careta. Ela sabia sobre relações de peso de nascimento. Uma mãe pela primeira vez precisava de um pequeno bezerro. O pai do rebanho que criou este era enorme, o que significava um peso muito maior do que foi recomendado. Isso colocaria em risco a mãe.  
"Espero que ela vai fazer bem."  
"Ela vai, se eu tenho que ter o veterinário vir aqui e sentar-se com ela a noite toda e pagá-lo."  
Ela riu. "Dr. Bentley Rydel faria isso de graça.  
Ele adora animais. "  
"Boa coisa. Seu cunhado-se é um. Um animal, quero dizer. "  
"Você realmente tem-lo por mercenários, não é?", Perguntou ela, curiosa.  
"Nem todos eles", respondeu ele. "Monte Eb Scott é um degrau acima do resto. Mas Kell Drake, Rydel irmão-de-lei, era um homem de carreira militar e ele jogou tudo para sair à procura de aventura em, de todos os lugares, a África! "  
"A África está pior do que a América do Sul?" Ela perguntou, fazendo um ponto.  
"Muito pior, porque você assim condenado muitas facções tentando obter uma posição lá", respondeu ele.  
"A maior parte da ajuda que é enviada nunca atinge as massas famintas, ele vai para venda para o maior lance e vai o dinheiro no bolso de alguns senhores da guerra." Ele balançou a cabeça. "As armas não resolve realmente os problemas, você sabe.  
Mas nem faz diplomacia quando você tem duas religiões slugging-lo na mesma região, além de luta de classes, os conflitos tribais, corporações gananciosas ... "  
"Há alguém que você gosta?", Perguntou ela incisivamente.  
"George Patton".  
Ela riu, lembrando que seu pai havia mencionado o nome. "Quem é ele?"  
Seus olhos quase estourou.  
"Bem, eu sou jovem", ela murmurou. "Você não pode esperar que eu sei tudo."  
Ele desenhou em um longo suspiro. Ela foi. Muito jovem. Isso o fez desconfortável. "Ele era um general famoso na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ele atuou em vários teatros de operações para os Aliados, em que predominam as campanhas norte-Africano e Europeu. "  
"Oh, que Patton!", Exclamou ela. "Meu pai estava me contando sobre um general alemão chamado Rommel no Norte da África. Então, houve esse filme eu assisti ... que Patton realmente fazer essas coisas? "  
Ele riu. "Alguns deles. Eu passei por West Point com um primo distante do seu. "  
"Neat!"  
Ele terminou o café. "Você deve ir para trás dentro Está ficando frio."  
Ela pegou o copo de sua mão estendida. "É."  
"Obrigado pelo café."  
Ela encolheu os ombros. "Bem-vindo." Ela olhou para a novilha, que estava olhando para eles com grandes olhos castanhos. "Espero que Bossie faz bem."  
Ele sorriu. "Eu também. Obrigado. "  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sorriu e deixou-o lá.

***

Na manhã seguinte, o caminhão do veterinário estava sentado no celeiro. Antes que ela sequer começou pequeno-almoço, Peg saiu correndo pela porta de trás e para baixo para o celeiro. Ela tinha preocupado com a vaca mãe a noite toda.  
Grange estava encostado a um poste, conversando com o veterinário.  
Eles se viraram quando ela entrou,  
"Bem?" Ela perguntou um pouco hesitante, porque ela estava em causa.  
Grange sorriu. "Bezerro. A mãe eo bebê está bem. "  
Ela soltou um suspiro. "Graças a Deus!" Grange sorriu para seu alívio óbvio.  
"Se você gostaria de ficar no café da manhã", disse o veterinário, "Eu estou fazendo biscoitos e salsichas frescas e ovos. Temos galinhas e ele "ela apontou para Grange", nos comprou um freezer cheio de lingüiça de porco e costelas e lombos. "Ela sorriu. "Somos ricos!"  
Os dois riram.  
"Você está muito bem-vindo para ficar", disse Grange-lo.  
"Ela cozinha abundância. E ela é uma boa cozinheira. "Peg corou. Seus olhos brilhavam. "É bom para ser apreciado."  
"Nesse caso, eu adoraria se juntar a você, obrigado."  
"Eu vou ficar ocupado." Ela correu todo o caminho de volta para casa.  
Grange gostava dela cozinhar. Ela poderia ter flutuado.

CAPÍTULO 2

"Qual é o seu cunhado, até nos dias de hoje?" Grange perguntou o hóspede.  
Ele tem um olhar divertido em resposta. "Kell Drake sempre muda de assunto quando eu peço. Mas ele e um de seus comparsas eram supostamente até às orelhas em algum projeto na África do Sul que envolve armas. Eu não me incomodo de pedir, "Bentley Rydel acrescentou Grange quando começou uma outra questão. "É uma perda de fôlego. Ele estava trabalhando em algo com Rourke, mas ouvi dizer que ele está indo para o exterior com você ", ele acrescentou com um olhar aguçado.  
"Rourke," Grange suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Agora há uma peça de trabalho."  
"Quem é Rourke?" Peg queria saber.  
"Alguém que você não precisa mesmo de atender", disse Grange-a com firmeza. "Ele é um ..."  
"Por favor". Bentley levantava a mão, rindo.  
"Há uma senhora presente."  
"Você está certo", concordou Grange, tomando café, com um sorriso na direção do Peg.  
Peg riu.  
"Bem, Rourke está em uma classe toda própria", Grange continuou. "Mesmo o nosso chefe de polícia em Jacobsville, Grier Cash, evita-o, e Grier já trabalhou com alguns canalhas em seu tempo. Palavra é ", acrescentou," que Kilraven, que costumava trabalhar para alguma agência federal infiltrado no departamento de Grier, quase chegou às vias de fato com Rourke sobre a mulher se casou. "  
"Um homem feminino, não é?" Ed perguntou.  
"É difícil dizer", respondeu Grange. "Ele pensa que é."  
"Ele definitivamente tem as conexões", ponderou Bentley.  
"Há rumores de que ele é o filho ilegítimo de KC bilionários Kantor, que era uma vez na vanguarda da maioria dos conflitos nos estados Africano. "  
"Eu li sobre ele," Ed respondeu. "Um homem fascinante."  
"Ele nunca se casou. Dizem que ele estava apaixonado por uma mulher que se tornou freira. Ele tem um afilhado que se casou com uma rica família pecuária Wyoming. "  
"Bem", Ed exclamou. "As coisas que você aprender sobre as pessoas!"  
"True". Bentley consultou o relógio. "Tenho que correr, eu estou fazendo a cirurgia no escritório em trinta minutos." Ele se levantou.  
"Obrigado por Peg café da manhã," ele acrescentou com um sorriso.  
"Você é bem-vinda. Diga para sua esposa, eu disse Olá. Cappie foi um poucos graus à frente de mim na escola, mas eu a conhecia. Ela é uma querida. "  
"Eu vou lhe dizer que você disse isso", disse ele com um sorriso. "Veja você".  
Os homens caminharam para fora de seu caminhão enquanto Peg limparam a louça do café. Ela colocou tudo na máquina de lavar loiça e subiu as escadas para ver o que ela tinha na forma de acessórios para sua grande noite no baile.  
Cinderela, ela pensou divertidamente. Essa sou eu.

***

Peg gostava de coisas de plantas. Especialmente lâmpadas. Ela sabia que na próxima primavera, os jacintos e tulipas e narcisos e bolbos de narcisos que ela estava plantando agora seria gloriosa em cor e aroma. Jacintos, ela pensou, sentiu melhor do que o perfume mais caro. Ela sabia sobre o perfume caro, ela passou muito tempo nos balcões de cosméticos cheirá-lo. Ela nunca seria capaz de comprar qualquer um que por si mesma. Mas ela gostava de experimentar os perfumes de luxo, quando ela foi ao shopping em San Antonio. Ela não podia ir, que muitas vezes, mas ela sempre fez o máximo de cada viagem.  
Ela terminou de colocar o último dos jacintos, e se levantou do chão. Sua camiseta branca foi riscado com a sujeira. Provavelmente seu cabelo também estava. Mas ela gostava de brincar na terra. Assim fez a mulher Jason Pendleton, Gracie, que havia enviado a ela as lâmpadas. Jardineiros eram quase sempre os amigos à primeira vista. Não havia um parentesco entre as pessoas que amavam a coisas de plantas.  
Grange dirigiram-se no celeiro, desligou o motor e saiu. Ele caminhou até Peg e olhou para o canteiro retangular que ela colocou ao lado do celeiro.  
Ele franziu a testa.  
"É conveniente para a fonte da minha melhor adubo", ressaltou.  
Demorou alguns segundos para decifrar isso. Ela estava falando sobre resíduos de origem animal, que era orgânico e bastante eficaz. Ele riu. "Eu vejo".  
"Sra. Pendleton me enviou as lâmpadas. Eles são gentis, de seu próprio jardim. Você realmente não me importo ...? "Ele balançou a cabeça. "Divirta-se. Eu não me importo. "  
"Papai foi para o mercado", disse ela, de olhos arregalados.  
"Gostaria de me violentar, enquanto ele está fora?" Ele olhou para ela. Esta foi sua maneira habitual de chacotas, e estava começando a ficar com ele de forma que ele não gostava.  
"Não, eu não faria", disse ele firmemente.  
Ela olhou para trás. "Honestamente, você está preso de volta à idade do gelo! Todo mundo faz isso nos dias de hoje! "  
"Incluindo você?"  
"Claro, me", ela zombou. "Eu tive relações sexuais continuamente desde que eu tinha quatorze anos."  
Seus olhos estavam escurecendo. Ele ficou chocado e tentando não mostrá-lo. Peg não aparece para ele como um grão. Foi ele que um juiz mau caráter?  
"Não é grande coisa!", Exclamou ela. "Você é uma reminiscência um!"  
Ele virou as costas e saiu para o celeiro.  
Ele não gostava de pensar que Peg era promíscua. Ele era muito antiquado pensar que era um estilo de vida louvável, independentemente de quantas pessoas fizeram.  
Ela o seguiu até o celeiro, acenando com a espátula no ar. "Escute, as pessoas não têm que cumprir antigas doutrinas que não têm lugar na sociedade moderna", ela explodiu. "Não é um show na televisão que as pessoas se casar antes de entrar!" Ele girou, olhando. "É exatamente por isso eu não assisto televisão."  
"Você é exatamente o tipo de homem que pensa que as mulheres devem ser santos e sair por aí com roupas de babados e ser visto ainda não ouviu!"  
"E você é do tipo que acha que eles devem se vestir como prostitutas e jogar fora palavrões a cada respiração outro!"  
Ela jogou a pá de distância e foi até ele.  
"Eu ameaçar você, não eu", brincou ela. "Você é louca por mim, mas você acha que eu sou muito jovem e inocente ...!" A pausa repentina foi porque, em um movimento ultra-rápido que ela não tinha antecipado, ele apoiou o seu direito na parede do celeiro, bateu seu corpo poderoso para baixo dela e beijou-a com uma experiência e insistência que fez seu coração parar de mortos.  
"Maldito", ele fundamentar-se contra sua boca, e ambas as mãos foram para seus quadris, triturando-os com a excitação repentina que foi tão inesperado quanto foi doloroso.  
Ela foi pena ela fez tais afirmações. Ela estava com medo de morte. Ela nunca tinha sido beijada, exceto uma vez por um menino que foi ainda mais tímido do que ela tinha sido, e que o beijo tinha sido quase repulsivo para ela.  
Desde que ela tinha sentimentos por Grange, ela ainda não tinha datado.  
Agora aqui ele estava levando-se em sua oferta estúpido, e pensando que ela era experiente e ela nem sabia o que fazer. Pior, ele estava assustando até a morte.  
Ela nunca sentiu o corpo de um homem despertou a. Foi estranhamente ameaçador, como os lábios que estavam a forçar para além dela em um beijo que foi há muito adulto para ela mentiu-sobre a experiência mundana.  
Suas mãos pequenas eram contra o seu peito de camisa, empurrando.  
Ela tentou virar o rosto para o lado. "Ple ... por favor", ela engasgou quando ela conseguiu escapar de sua boca voraz por alguns segundos.  
Sua cabeça estava girando. Ela provou como o melhor champanhe francês. Sentia-se como o céu contra ele.  
Ela era suave e quente e delicadamente perfumada, e ela o excitava como nenhuma outra mulher jamais teve em toda a sua vida.  
Ela tinha homens. Ela se gabava disso. Mas, como sanidade voltou em uma corrida fria, tornou-se consciente de suas mãos nervosas no peito, de seu fundamento, sussurrada frenético. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou à queima-roupa em suas largas e suaves olhos verdes. E ele sabia, sabia com certeza, que ela nunca teve um homem em sua jovem vida.  
"Fique quieto!" Ele mordeu quando tentou mover os quadris longe da imprensa de seu.  
A urgência em sua voz acalmou-la. Ela engoliu em seco, duro, e engolido de novo, enquanto ele se movia lentamente de volta dela, suas mãos apertou quando ele se virou.  
A visível arrepio passou por suas costas retas.  
Ela quase não registrou. Ela estava tremendo. Ela se encostou na parede do celeiro, os braços cruzados sobre os seios. Eles me senti estranhamente apertado e inchado. Ela se sentiu inchada em outro lugar também, mas ela não sabia por quê.  
Ela deveria ter escutado com mais atenção na aula de saúde em vez de ler livros sobre arqueologia, enquanto o professor zumbiam sobre e sobre a contracepção, e os detalhes clínicos. Chato. Teoria e prática, ela decidiu, por vezes independentes, que parecia.  
Depois de um minuto, Grange respirou longa e estabilização, e voltou-se para Peg.  
Ela não conseguia encontrar seus olhos. Ela estava corado e nervoso e destroçado.  
Sua vulnerabilidade levou a borda fora o seu temperamento. Ele se mudou de volta para ela, segurou o rosto oval em suas mãos grandes, quentes e forçou os olhos para encontrar seu.  
"Você mentiroso pouco", ele repreendeu, mas ele estava sorrindo. Ele nem sequer parece ser louco.  
Ela engoliu em seco mais uma vez.  
Ele se curvou e beijou-lhe as pálpebras fechadas, saboreando lágrimas salgadas. "Não chore", ele murmurou ternamente. "Você está seguro."  
Seus lábios tremiam. A carícia estava fora de sua experiência. Era muito mais pungente do que o beijo, difícil insistente que tinha vindo sem respeito ou ternura. Era um mundo longe disso.  
Suas mãos achatadas contra a sua camisa de flanela macia, sentindo o músculo e calor intenso e os batimentos cardíacos sob ele. Ela saboreou a sensação de seus lábios em sua pele.  
"E agora sabemos que fazer alegações falsas e ser agressivo pode levar a mal-entendidos, não é?", Ele murmurou.  
"Sim, bem, deveríamos ter prestado mais atenção na aula de saúde, ao invés de secretamente ler jornais e revistas de arqueologia", disse ela firme.  
Ele levantou a cabeça. "Arqueologia?"  
Ela conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco. "Eu gosto de escavar na sujeira.  
Plantar coisas, desenterrar artefatos, é uma espécie de similar, não é? "  
Ele riu baixinho. "Se você diz".  
Ela procurou os olhos, sentindo-se vulnerável. "Você não é louco?"  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Envergonhado, um pouco, porém."  
"Por quê? Foi minha culpa ", ressaltou ela sem rodeios. "Eu estava realmente fora de linha. Sinto muito. "  
Ele suspirou. "Eu também".  
Ela olhou para ele. "Você ainda quer me levar para a bola, não é?" Ela se preocupava em voz alta.  
Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Mais do que qualquer coisa", respondeu ele, e sua voz era como veludo profundo.  
Ela corou. Ela sorriu. "Ok!"  
Ele beijou seu nariz. "Saia daqui. Eu tenho que verificar a minha novilha ".  
"Vaca", ela corrigiu. "Ela é uma vaca, agora que ela é uma mãe."  
Suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
"Desculpe".  
Ele riu. "Eu tenho que verificar minha vaca", ele corrigiu.  
Ela sorriu e começou a sair.  
"Peg".  
Ela se virou. Seu nome em seus lábios tinha um som mágico.  
"Meu pai era um ministro", disse ele calmamente, e vê-la lavar como ela se lembra das coisas que ela jorro fora dele.  
"Oh, meu Deus", ela gemeu.  
"Ele não era um fanático", acrescentou. "Mas ele tinha uma muito sólida visão sobre o que a vida deve ser, ao contrário do que as outras pessoas pensavam era permitido. Ele disse que a única coisa que separava os seres humanos dos animais foi a nobreza de espírito que foi com respeito por toda a vida. A religião, disse ele, juntamente com as artes, era a base de qualquer civilização. Quando essas duas coisas caíram, assim como a sociedade. "  
Ela procurou seu rosto. "Uma de minhas palestras arqueológicas revistas sobre a civilização egípcia", disse ela, voltando para ele. "As artes foi primeiro, seguido da religião que tinha sido praticada há séculos. Ou como Roma, quando ele absorveu tantas outras culturas e nacionalidades e que não poderia misturar, de modo que acabou por dividir a nação e caiu para o conflito interno. "Ele sorriu. "Você deveria ir para a faculdade e antropologia estudo."  
"O acaso seria uma coisa boa."  
"Jason Pendleton bolsas dota em diversas universidades. Se você realmente queria ir, ele lhe enviar. "Ela corou. "Wow! Você acha? "  
"Eu faço".  
Ela fez uma careta. "Bem, há que viver em dormitórios mistos coisa", disse ela relutantemente.  
Foi quando lembrou-se de sua palestra sobre esse assunto mais cedo, antes que ela alegou experiência que ela não tinha. Ele deve ter se lembrado que, enquanto ela estava fazendo suas reivindicações sem rodeios. Uma mulher que não queria viver em um dormitório coed obviamente não iria aprovar de dormir ao redor. Ele tinha esquecido.  
Ele tocou o cabelo dela. "Você pode viver fora do campus." Ela olhou para ele, buscando seus olhos escuros.  
"Quem iria cuidar de você e papai?"  
Ele sentiu uma sacudida em seu coração. Não lhe tinha ocorrido até então como ela cuidou dele. Linho lavado em sua cama, superfícies pulverizadas, pequenos mimos enfiadas em seus alforjes, quando ele foi andar na linha da cerca, seu casaco sempre proeminente na frente do armário de modo que ele tinha fácil acesso a ela.  
"Você me estragar", disse ele depois de um minuto, e ele não estava sorrindo. "Não é sábio. Eu vivi muito mais da minha vida no serviço militar. Eu não quero ficar macio. "  
"Isso não vai acontecer", ela assegurou-lhe. "Você tem que rugosidade mesmo refinado que Hannibal deveria ter quando ele lutou Scipio Africanus, o famoso general romano, nas Guerras Púnicas." Ele piscou. "Você sabe disso, e você não reconhece os nomes de Patton e Rommel?", Exclamou.  
Ela encolheu os ombros. "Você gosta de história militar moderna. Eu gosto de história antiga. "Ela sorriu. "Uma das estratégias de Aníbal era jogar panelas de barro de cobras venenosas no convés dos navios inimigos. Eu aposto que a tripulação saltou como gafanhotos para entrar na água ", ela rebateu.  
"Bad Girl", disse ele, sacudindo o dedo para ela. Ele franziu os lábios sensuais, ainda um pouco inchada a partir do contato difícil com os dela. "Por outro lado, isso não é uma estratégia ruim mesmo para a guerra moderna."  
"Oh, isso nunca faria", ela respondeu. "Grupos de defensores Herpetology marcharia nas ruas para protestar contra o tratamento desumano das cobras." Ele caiu na gargalhada. "Você sabe, eu posso acreditar nisso.  
Vivemos em tempos interessantes, como o chinês iria colocá-lo. "  
Ela levantou ambas as sobrancelhas.  
"Uma velha maldição chinesa. "Que você viva em tempos interessantes." Isso significa, em perigosas. "  
"Eu vejo".  
Ele suspirou, sorrindo como ele estudou seu rosto. Ela não era bonita, mas ela tinha feições regulares e belos olhos verdes e uma boca muito adorável. Ele olhou para ela sem querer. "Não há mais provocações", disse ele inesperadamente. "Eu tenho um baixo ponto de ebulição e você não está pronto para o que poderia acontecer."  
Ela começou a protestar, mas decidiu contra ela. Ela fez uma careta. "Esfregue-la dentro"  
Mudou-se para a frente, e tomou-a pelos ombros.  
"Não foi uma reclamação", disse ele, escolhendo as palavras.  
"Olha, eu não entrar. Eu nunca fui um redondo. Eu não gosto de homens que tratam mulheres como objetos descartáveis, e há um monte deles no mundo moderno. "  
"Em outras palavras, você acha que as pessoas devem se casar primeiro", ela traduziu, e depois lavado, pois que parecia que ela queria que ele propõe. Ela fez, mas ela não queria ser franco sobre o assunto.  
Ele mudou um pouco. "O casamento é algo que eu vou finalmente aquecer até, mas não agora. Estou prestes a ser envolvido em uma operação perigosa. Eu não posso dar ao luxo de ter minha mente em outro lugar, uma vez começa a levar a voar, ok? "  
Seu estômago se apertou. Ela não queria pensar sobre a possibilidade de que ele pode se machucar, e ela não estaria lá para cuidar dele. Ela não iria pensar sobre os piores cenários. Ela não faria isso!  
"Não vá ficar nervoso", ele repreendeu. "Eu sou um veterano em táticas e, para não estragar o meu próprio chifre muito, eu sou bom nisso. É por isso que Geral Machado me levando o assalto. "  
"Eu sei", disse ela calmamente. "Papai acha que você tem grandes habilidades de liderança. Ele disse que era uma pena que você foi forçado a sair do militar. "  
Ele encolheu os ombros. "Acredito que, como meu pai fez, que as coisas acontecem por uma razão, e que as pessoas entram na sua vida no momento certo, para um propósito." Ela sorriu suavemente. "Eu também".  
Ele tocou sua boca macia com o dedo indicador. "Eu estou contente que você veio para a minha", ele disse, sua voz profunda e suave. Ele recuou. "Mas nós somos apenas amigos, por agora. Entenderam? "  
Ela suspirou. "Devo receber um reembolso no meu preservativos, então?", Ela perguntou escandalosamente.  
Ele deu uma gargalhada, balançou a cabeça e se afastou.  
"Isso é um 'não'?", Ela o chamou.  
Ele levantou a mão e continuou andando.  
Ela sorriu.

***

O dia de a bola Cattleman, ela estava tão nervosa que ela queimou os biscoitos no café da manhã. Foi a primeira vez desde que começou a cozinhar, com a idade de doze anos, que ela tinha feito isso.  
"Eu sinto muito!", Ela pediu desculpas a seu pai e Grange.  
"Um passo em falso em meses não é um desastre, garoto", brincou Grange. "Os ovos e bacon são perfeitos, e nós provavelmente comer pão muito como ele é."  
"Frankenbread," Ed murmurou.  
Ambos olharam para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas.  
Ele limpou a garganta. "Um monte de os grãos são geneticamente modificados estes dias, e eles não vão rotular o que é eo que não é. Não importa muito. Pólen das culturas geneticamente modificadas fica no ar e pousa sobre as culturas nonmodified. Acho que esses gênios em laboratórios não percebem que os cursos de pólen ".  
"O que há de errado com a modificação genética?" Grange perguntou.  
"Eu tenho um documentário. Eu vou emprestar-lhe, "Ed disse severamente. "As pessoas não devem mexer com a ordem natural das coisas. Há rumores de que eles estão mesmo indo para começar a fazê-lo com as pessoas, em 'in vitro' de fertilização, para mudar o cabelo e cor dos olhos, esse tipo de coisa. "Ele se inclinou para a frente. "Eu também ouvi dizer que eles estão combinando genes humanos e animais em laboratórios."  
"Essa parte é verdade", disse Grange-lo. "Eles estão estudando maneiras de modificar a estrutura genética, para que possam tratar doenças genéticas."  
Ed olhou para ele. Ele apontou o dedo para o homem mais jovem. "Você espera. Eles têm os seres humanos com cabeças de aves e os chacais e outras coisas, assim como aquelas representações em hieróglifos egípcios! Você acha que os egípcios faziam essas coisas? Aposto que você dez dólares para um níquel que eles eram tão avançadas como estávamos, e eles criaram essas coisas! "  
Peg levantou-se e olhou ao seu redor preocupado.  
"O que você está fazendo?" Ed perguntou.  
"Vendo para pessoas com redes", disse ela. "Shhhhh!" Grange começou a rir. "Ed, que é uma teoria bem louca, você sabe."  
Ed liberado. "Acho que estou ficando contaminada por Barbara Ferguson dono Café Barbara em Jacobsville. Ela senta-se comigo, por vezes, no almoço e falamos sobre coisas que vemos em sites de notícias alternativas. "  
"Por favor, considere que esses sites são muito parecidos com os tablóides", advertiu Grange. "Eu me lembro que Barbara estava dizendo que o equipamento eléctrico poderia sustentar um pulso eletromagnético sendo armazenado em uma garrafa de Leyden. É uma gaiola de Faraday ", explicou. "Ela estava muito chateada quando eu corrigi-la, mas eu puxei-lo no meu iPhone e mostrou-lhe a referência científica. Ela citou uma fonte que estava totalmente desinformado. "  
"Dang. Acho que vou ter que jogar minha garrafa de Leyden, então, "Ed disse com olhos brilhantes, e sorriu.  
"Se você pode construir uma, me avise", Grange solicitado.  
"Não olhe para mim", Ed respondeu. "Fiz cursos na pecuária, e não física."  
"Eu reprovado física minhas primeiras três semanas na classe na escola, e teve de transferir para a biologia." Peg suspirou.  
"Eu amei física. Eu simplesmente não conseguia envolver o meu cérebro em torno dele. "  
"Fiz cursos na faculdade", disse Grange. "Fiz boas notas, mas eu amei a ciência política mais".  
"Você pode acabar no governo de Machado," Ed ponderou. "Como um alto funcionário. Talvez Comandante Supremo das Forças Armadas. "  
Grange riu. "Eu tenho pensado sobre isso. Muitas oportunidades para reaparelhar as forças do governo e fazer boas mudanças na política. "  
Peg sentiu queda coração. Isso significa que ele não poderia voltar para casa da América do Sul, mesmo depois da agressão, se ele foi bem sucedido. Ela nunca pode vê-lo novamente. Ela estudou-o secretamente. Ele era a coisa mais importante em sua vida. Ela não tinha dormido bem desde aquele beijo inesperado, apaixonado no celeiro. Ele queria que ela. Ela sabia disso. Ele não tinha sido capaz de escondê-lo. Mas ele não estava no mercado para uma mulher, e ele não fez assuntos.  
A tristeza pode ter sido palpável, porque de repente ele virou a cabeça e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. Houve um choque como o relâmpago ela. Ela corou e arrastou seu olhar tão rápido quanto podia, para evitar alertar seu pai que as coisas estavam acontecendo por trás das costas.  
Seu pai era muito sensível. Ele olhou de um para o outro, mas ele não disse uma palavra.

***

Mais tarde, porém, ele encurralou Peg antes que ela entrou em seu quarto para começar a se vestir para o baile.  
"O que está acontecendo entre você e Grange?", Ele perguntou em voz baixa.  
Ela suspirou. "Nada, estou com medo. Seu pai era um ministro e ele não dorme por perto. "Ed, chocado, soltou uma súbita explosão de riso.  
"Você está brincando."  
Ela levantou as duas mãos. "Ei, eu sou apenas o mensageiro. Ele não bebe, não fuma e ele não ... bem, se entregar. Ele acha que as pessoas devem se casar primeiro. Mas ele não quer se casar com ninguém. "Expressão de Ed iluminada. "Bem!" Grange subiu muito alto em sua lista respeitado.  
"Então ele está me levando a uma bola, mas não a um motel depois, em caso você estava preocupado, eu quero dizer", acrescentou ela com os olhos cintilantes.  
Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu estou fora de sintonia", confessou. "Eu não sei como viver mais nesse mundo."  
"Eu acho que você e eu vivemos no melhor lugar para os dinossauros", Peg apontou. "Nós temos muita companhia."  
Ele sorriu. "Sim, e todos nós vivemos no passado. Olhe para a praça da cidade, tudo enfeitado para o Natal, com luzes e azevinho e Papai Noel e suas renas. "  
"Com as árvores decoradas em todos os escritórios públicos e privados, também", acrescentou ela, rindo. "Eu amo o Natal."  
"Então, se Gracie Pendleton," Ed lembrou ela.  
"Ela tem seu lugar em San Antonio enfeitada como um show de luz, eo rancho aqui está brilhando com cor sazonal também."  
"Eu vou estar esta noite cintilante, no meu vestido de noite emprestado novo designer", disse ela. "Eu tinha as esteticistas me ensinar a fazer meu cabelo, e eu tenho pérolas de mamãe. Eu pensei que eu iria usá-los. "Seu rosto era triste. Sua mãe havia morrido cinco anos passado. Ambos ainda falta dela.  
"Ela adorava as partes", Ed lembrou com um sorriso triste.  
"Mas apenas ocasionalmente. Ela era como eu, um desajustado, que nunca pertenceu a lugar nenhum. Exceto comigo. "Ela abraçou-o. "Você ainda tem a mim."  
"Sim, e você ainda tem a mim." Ele a abraçou de volta, e então deixá-la ir. "Espero que seja a melhor noite da sua vida."  
Ela sorriu com a antecipação sem fôlego. "Eu acho que poderia ser."

***

O vestido era de prata, com detalhes em preto. Ele cruzando seus atrevidos, seios firmes de um ombro, deixando o outro braço nu. Era altura do tornozelo, com uma cintura apertada e saia de queima, em um tecido pegajoso que delineava cada curva suave. O corpete era em forma de arco com toda a cortina de seu braço diagonalmente para sua outra mama. O efeito foi excelente, exibindo sua pele cremosa a sua melhor vantagem.  
As pérolas eram um único fio, off-white, combinando com brincos de pérola de cravo em suas orelhas pequenas. Ela colocou o cabelo loiro pálido em um coque com cachos pequenos que escapam, e um conjunto de pérola pentes, artificial, mas bonito, para mantê-lo. Ela usou um mínimo de maquiagem, só pó e batom, delineador ou rímel não confuso.  
Felizmente, o proprietário boutique bom tinha mesmo emprestou-lhe um par de bombas para usar com o vestido. Peg sapatos eram principalmente tênis e um velho par de sapatos surrados.  
Seu orçamento não foi executado a roupa extravagante.  
Acabado, ela se olhou no espelho e sorriu para seu reflexo. Ela nunca ia ser bonito, mas tinha bons dentes e lábios bonitos e olhos. Talvez isso seria suficiente. Ela esperava que ela pudesse competir com todas as mulheres realmente bonitas que estariam na bola.  
Mas a maioria deles eram casados, graças a Deus, então não deve haver muita concorrência lá.  
Ela tinha um belo casaco que o pai tinha comprado no inverno passado, mas quando ela olhou para ele no armário do corredor, ela fez uma careta. Era um rosa chocante, dificilmente a coisa para usar com um vestido de alta costura. Era muito frio lá fora hoje, com um vento forte. Ela precisa de algo para mantê-la aquecida.  
Em desespero, ela passou por seu próprio armário, procurando por algo que poderia fazer. Era inútil.  
Exceto por uma jaqueta de suor e uma jaqueta de couro curta e muito antiga, não havia nada aqui que combinava com sua roupa de luxo.  
Enquanto ela estava agonizando sobre sua falta de acessórios, houve uma batida na porta da frente. Ela foi atendê-la quando ela lembrou que seu pai tinha saído para o celeiro para verificar o bezerro novo e sua mãe, Bossie.  
Quando ela abriu a porta, ela levou um susto. Foi um dos cowboys Jason Pendleton com uma sacola por cima do ombro.  
Ele sorriu. "Tenho uma coisa para você, Miss Peg", disse ele, oferecendo-lo. "Sra. Pendleton disse que você ia precisar de um casaco para ir com o vestido, então ela está emprestando-lhe uma das dela.  
Ela disse que pode ser um pouco longo, mas ela acha que vai fazer muito bem. "  
Peg estava quase em lágrimas. "Oh, é tão gentil da parte dela!" O cowboy, uma espécie de idosos, sorriu. "Você tem certeza fazer ficar bonita."  
Ela corou. "Obrigado!" Ela pegou a bolsa e abriu-a. O casaco era preto, longo, com gola de vison.  
Mink Real. Ela acariciou-a com prazer sem fôlego.  
"Por favor, diga a Sra. Pendleton que eu vou tomar muito cuidado com ele.  
E agradecer-lhe muito para mim! "  
"Ela disse que você é bem-vinda. Você tem uma noite de tempo bom. "  
"Obrigado", disse ela, sorrindo para ele.  
Ele sorriu e voltou para a caminhonete do rancho que tinha atropelado dentro

***

Peg voltou para dentro e tentou com o casaco, com seu revestimento fino e sedoso. Olhou-se no espelho e não podia acreditar que a mulher bonita que havia realmente Peg simples. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.  
"Eu me sinto como a Cinderela," ela sussurrou. "Assim como ela!"  
Só que ela estava esperando contra a esperança de que seu carro não iria se transformar em uma abóbora, e que sua roupa linda não derreteria em trapos no golpe da meia-noite.

Capítulo 3

Grange voltou para casa para vestir cerca de meia hora antes de que era hora de sair. Peg permaneceu em seu quarto. Ela não queria que ele a vê-la até que eles estavam prontos para ir.  
Ela ouviu o chuveiro correndo as escadas e sentou-se para assistir ao noticiário de televisão em seu pequeno enquanto ela esperou por ele. A notícia foi muito deprimente, por isso ela se virou para um documentário no canal história em seu lugar. Era sobre o desenvolvimento de armas, e como a lança de Paleo-caçadores transformados em arco por causa da velocidade de whitetail veado, que foi o 'antropólogos assumir a inovação.  
Ela estava tão absorto em que ela se esqueceu do tempo. Um toque na porta assustou-a. Ela olhou para o relógio e fez uma careta quando ela desligou a televisão e correu para atender a porta.  
Abriu-o, lavada e bonita, com falta de ar. Grange, em um terno escuro com uma gravata borboleta, olhou para ela com a mudez lisonjeiro.  
"Será que eu posso fazer?", Ela perguntou esperançosamente.  
"Querida, você mais do que fazer", disse ele em um tom suave e profunda, que, combinado com o carinho inesperado, quase estourar seu coração de alegria. Ele sorriu. "Pronto para ir?"  
"Sim!" Ela pegou o casaco e começou a colocá-lo em.  
Grange ficou atrás dela e ajudou, deixando-a deslizar os braços para o underlay tecido de seda do casaco de lã rico com o seu colarinho de vison.  
"Sra. Pendleton enviou-a para baixo ", disse ela. "Eu acho que ela sabia que eu não teria um casaco fantasia suficiente para ir com este vestido."  
Ele não a soltou. Suas mãos grandes contratados em seus ombros. "Isso foi bom dela."  
"Sim. Ela é uma pessoa doce. "  
"Então é você." Enquanto falava, seus dedos facilitou o casaco de volta. Sua cabeça inclinada e ele a beijou, ternamente, a direita em seu pescoço, onde se juntou a ela no ombro. Ele sentiu-a tremer, ouviu a sua ingestão de choque de ar. "Você tem gosto de doce", ele sussurrou, e seus lábios se abriram na carne macia e quente.  
Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, sua respiração instável, os olhos fechados. Suas mãos se moviam até a cintura. Ele virou-se ela, sempre muito gentil, e sua boca viajou para a garganta, além das pérolas, para baixo, lentamente, até o limite do tecido sobre os seios, e se mudou para lá em uma carícia sensual que chocou um pouco indefeso gemido de sua garganta.  
"Eu poderia puxar o corpete para baixo", ele sussurrou, com a cabeça girando ", e deslize os lábios sobre seus seios até que eu encontrei que a dureza doce escondido lá." Ela estremeceu. Ela arqueou para trás, desamparado, esperançoso, sem fôlego com antecipação, pois ele começou a se mover suavemente o tecido em forma de sair do seu caminho. Ela sentiu a boca aberta, sentia a umidade quente do que pressionar contra a onda de peito. Ela gemeu. Seu corpo tremia como ela arqueou outra vez, pedindo alívio da tensão que cresceu a necessidade insuportável em segundos.  
"O que o inferno", ele aterrar fora.  
A mão dele e encontrou o zíper, aliviou-a para baixo. Ele puxou o tecido fora e olhou para as rosadas, dicas duros de seus seios bonitos para apenas um instante antes de sua boca desceu e cobriu um deles.  
Ela gritou, impotente, que só o deixou mais fome. Ele abriu a boca sobre a carne doce, sua língua traçou o mamilo, arrastando contra ela para produzir sensações Peg nunca tinha sentido em sua vida.  
Suas unhas pouco no tecido fino do paletó. Ela estava girando como um pião, queimação, dor com o desejo que ela nunca havia sonhado antes.  
Em algum lugar um motor de caminhão soou alto, mesmo no silêncio da sala aquecida Peg. Ela ouviu uma porta bater.  
"É ... meu pai!", Exclamou com voz rouca.  
Ele mal ouviu. Ele levantou a cabeça, seus olhos fixos no mamilo duro. Ele colocou seu peito e inclinou a cabeça novamente para explorar a carne macia com a boca. "Pai?", Ele sussurrou.  
"Papai", ela conseguiu dizer, e gemeu.  
Sua mão suavemente em torno contratou seu peito macio.  
"Droga".  
"Droga", ela repetiu com um sorriso trêmulo.  
Ele levantou a cabeça com um suspiro, firmando-profundo. Ele segurou o corpete longe de seus seios, sorrindo calorosamente para as marcas vermelho fraco ele tinha deixado lá em sua paixão.  
"Beautiful", ele sussurrou.  
Ela corou. Seu corpo sentiu duro e inchado. Ela se perguntou se sua fez, também.  
Com uma expressão triste, ele chegou por trás dela e, relutantemente, fechou o zíper do vestido, escondendo o que tinha feito para ela. Felizmente não mostrou marcas sobre o corpete.  
Ela olhou para ele com admiração.  
Ele tocou sua boca macia com o dedo indicador. Não era bastante estável. "É melhor a gente ir", disse ele com voz rouca.  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça.  
Ele saiu da sala e ela saiu atrás dele, recuperando o saco de noite pequena o designer também emprestou-la de seu armário no caminho.  
Eles estavam no corredor, a caminho da porta da frente quando Ed entrou, olhou de um deles para o outro. Eles pareciam estranhamente corado, mas bastante apresentável.  
"O que um par", ele pensou, sorrindo. "Você se parece com socialites".  
"Obrigado, papai." Ela sorriu.  
Grange riu. "Bem, como socialites impostor, talvez. Nenhum de nós trabalhando stiffs são susceptíveis de ser confundidos com a coisa real. "  
"Eu gosto do jeito que nós somos", Ed respondeu. "Tenha um ótimo tempo."  
"Nós vamos," Peg assegurou-lhe. "Vejo você depois."  
"Nós vamos estar em casa à meia-noite", disse Grange complacentemente, sorrindo para Ed. "Eu tenho muito a ser feito amanhã."  
Ed assentiu solenemente. "Ainda mais razão para apreciar esta noite."  
"Sim." Ele pegou o braço de Peg. "Vamos. Nós não queremos ser tarde demais. "  
Peg piscou para seu pai na saída.

***

Grange não falar no caminho para o centro cívico em Jacobsville. Ele perdeu o controle de si mesmo inteiramente de volta lá. Tinha sido uma coisa muito boa que Ed tinha voltado para casa quando ele fez. Apenas a alguns passos para a cama, e ele tinha ido sem uma mulher por um longo tempo, um tempo muito longo. Adicionado a isso eram sentimentos visíveis Peg para ele, e sua fraqueza para ela. Tudo isso, com a porta do quarto de pé muito aberto e tão convidativo. Ainda bem que Ed tinha salvo de si mesmo, pensou.

***

Peg estava nervoso. Seu silêncio fez isso com ela. Ela não tinha resistência a ele. Ela queria que ele desesperadamente. Mas ele não era um playboy e ele não queria se casar, então onde é que isso deixá-los? Ele estava indo embora em poucos dias. Ela nunca pode vê-lo novamente. Foi devastador, depois do que tinha acontecido lá em casa. Seus seios ainda estavam formigando.  
Ela olhou para ele secretamente. Se ela tivesse feito louco? Ela estava muito sensível? Ela deveria ter protestado? Mas, por quê? Ele era experiente o suficiente, pelo menos, para perceber o que ela sentia por ele. Mas ele continuou dizendo que ela era jovem. Será que ele quer dizer, muito jovem para ele? Tinha a idade dela a barreira para algo mais sério do que alguns petting pesado?  
"Pare de se torturar por lá", ponderou Grange, olhando para ela com cintilantes olhos escuros.  
Ela pulou, e depois riu. "Como você sabia?"  
"Você está torcendo que saco da noite em uma forma muito estranha."  
"Oh!" Ela colocou-o deitado e alisou-lo, fazendo uma careta. "É um empréstimo, também."  
"Um empréstimo?" Ele perguntou.  
"Sim. Como o vestido e os sapatos. Cinderella engrenagem. "Ela se inclinou em direção a ele, tanto quanto o cinto de segurança permitiria. "Ela transforma à meia-noite em trapos. Só para você saber ".  
"Você ficaria muito mesmo em farrapos."  
Ela corou. "Sério?"  
Ele olhou para ela calorosamente. "Realmente." Ele forçou os olhos de volta para a estrada.  
Ela o viu, preocupado e curioso. "Vocês têm armas automáticas e foguetes e outras coisas, como naqueles filmes merc?", Ela perguntou de repente.  
Ele olhou para ela e riu. "Sim. Mas a inteligência reunir e coordenar grupos indígenas com os nossos são meu estoque no comércio. "  
"Oh. Então você não tem que, assim, ir em tiroteio, certo? ", Perguntou ela, só para esclarecer o ponto.  
Por que se preocupar desnecessariamente o seu? ele pensou. Então ele sorriu. "Claro que não."  
Ela relaxou.  
E foi assim tão fácil. Ele não contou a ela sobre o treinamento após o expediente, ele e sua equipe grande ataque estava fazendo lá no lugar Eb Scott, com state-of-the-art armas e alguns brinquedos novos que poderiam ser implantados a longa distância. Ele ia ser um banho de sangue, mesmo no seu melhor, e um monte de seus homens não estavam indo para casa. Ele estava lá por razões nobres: a depor um ditador que estava torturando pessoas inocentes. Mas houve uma substancial recompensa em dinheiro à vista, bem como, e ele tinha planos para sua fazenda de gado. Ele queria uma Grubstake para tirá-lo iniciado, algo que ele ganhou e não algo que Jason Pendleton por gratidão lhe dera. Ele queria construir um império próprio, com as duas mãos. Isso significaria um grande risco.  
Mas sem grandes riscos, não houve grandes recompensas.  
Além disso, Machado tinha insinuado sobre um cargo de gabinete, se e quando ele retomou o poder. Isso seria algo a considerar também, embora Grange não tinha pensado em se mudar para outro país, em outro continente.  
"Você é muito solene", disse Peg, sacudindo-o para fora de seus exercícios mentais.  
Ele olhou para ela com algo parecido com consternação.  
Onde Peg caber em seus planos? Ela era muito jovem, aos dezenove anos, talvez jovem demais. E levá-la para fora do país que ela viveu em toda a sua vida, para uma nova e muito perigoso ambiente não pensar nisso. Além disso, houve a possibilidade de que isso pode levar meses ou até anos para conseguir.  
Ele estava recolhendo intel até agora sobre as forças de oposição e as suas capacidades. Seus homens eram bons, mas ele teria que se aliar com grupos que tinham botas no terreno Barrera e coordená-las para um ataque. Significou um monte de trabalho.  
"Eu só estava pensando", disse ele depois de um minuto.  
Ela sorriu. "Não", ela aconselhou. "Estamos indo para a bola e se não houvesse amanhã. Ok? "  
"Ok".

***

***

O Jacobsville Civic Center foi decorada para as férias, com azevinho e enfeites, sinos dourados e uma enorme árvore de Natal com enfeites feitos pelo orfanato local e os amigos do abrigo de animais nas proximidades.  
A bola Cattleman beneficiaria ambas as instituições de caridade.  
Os cidadãos da cidade foram vestidos com suas melhores roupas também. Bonnie, que trabalhava como balconista na farmácia, estava toda vestida de vermelho, um dos vestidos de alta costura fornecidas pelo designer local, e ela estava no braço de um pecuarista que chegou a visitar em, de todas as coisas, um Rolls- Royce. Ele era alto e escuro e de meia-idade, mas muito atraente.  
Ele parou por Grange e parecia conhecê-lo.  
Eles apertaram as mãos. "Maxwell", ele se apresentou.  
"Eu gostaria de falar com você antes de sair." Grange assentiu solenemente. "Vou fazer um ponto da mesma."  
"Onde você o conheceu?" Peg perguntou num sussurro apressado.  
Bonnie, cachos louros muito elegantemente dispostas, e um sorriso de orelha a orelha, disse: "Ele entrou na farmácia para obter uma receita para um amigo, você pode acreditar nisso? Começamos a conversar e ele ama do século XVI história Tudor! Então aqui estou eu. "  
"Boa sorte", Peg sussurrou.  
Bonnie apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que estou sonhando." O pecuarista visitando tomou sua mão, sorriu para os outros e levou-a para a pista de dança.  
Nancy, o farmacêutico, todo vestido de verde, estava com Holly, seu funcionário, vestido de ouro, e eles estavam balançando a cabeça em Bonnie e sua escolta.  
"Eu me pergunto se ele tem um casal de bons amigos," Peg sussurrou maliciosamente.  
Os dois riram.  
"Bem, é esse tipo de noite." Nancy suspirou, olhando para seu vestido elegante verde. "Você pode imaginar, todos nós enfeitada como este?"  
"Ela atrai os homens também", Peg murmurou baixinho como um dos locais rancho capatazes, um prato real, veio para a frente, na verdade, inclinou-se e levou Nancy para a pista de dança.  
Nancy apenas balançou a cabeça.  
"O que você está falando?" Grange perguntou Peg como ele levou-a para dançar.  
"Emprestado vestidos e mágicos de férias", ela sussurrou, sorrindo para ele. Ele era tão bonito. Ela ficou espantada ao encontrar-se em um baile com ele, quando toda a sua paquera só tinha parecia persegui-lo embora. Agora, ali estava ele, segurando-a em uma pista de dança, e olhando como se ele não podia suportar a deixá-la.  
Na verdade, ele dançou com um casal de mulheres idosas presentes, mas caso contrário, só com Peg.  
"As pessoas vão falar", disse ele com um sorriso irónico, notando o interesse dos outros casais.  
Ela encolheu os ombros. "As pessoas fazem. Eu não me importo. Você? "Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não me importo com nada. Mas eu vou embora. "  
Seu rosto caiu.  
Ele puxou para mais perto. "Não penso nisso. Não há amanhã. Nós concordamos. "  
"Sim." Ela apertou perto e fechou os olhos. Mas já sentiu a separação. Ele ia ser torturante.

***

Eles ficaram até a última dança. Ele deixou com Justin e Shelby Ballenger, enquanto ele saiu com o pecuarista visita no Rolls-Royce.  
"Alguma coisa grande está acontecendo, hein?" Justin pediu Peg.  
"Something", ela concordou, com um sorriso tímido. Justin e Shelby eram co-proprietários, com o irmão de Justin Calhoun, do enorme Confinamento Irmãos Ballenger. Eram milionários muitas vezes, e Shelby era um descendente direto de Big John Jacobs, fundador do Jacobsville, Texas. Tinha sido um namoro épico, não sem suas agonias. Mas o casal estava muito feliz e tinha filhos adultos.  
Grange estava de volta em breve, e ele parecia satisfeito.  
"Hora de ir. Foi uma grande festa. Espero que ganharam muito dinheiro para o orfanato e abrigo. "  
"Nós fizemos", disse Justin com um sorriso. Ele colocou um braço ao redor de Shelby e abraçou-a. "Somas de Record, eu ouço."  
"Bom, muito bom."  
"Você ter cuidado onde você está indo", disse Justin, estendendo uma mão para apertar Grange. "Causas nobres são nobres, mas eles têm um preço."  
"Sim, eu sei. Obrigado. "  
"Vamos mantê-lo em nossas orações," Shelby disse suavemente.  
"Mantenha-se bem."  
Grange balançou a cabeça, sorriu e puxou Peg fora da porta.  
Eles assistiram Bonnie expulsar no Rolls-Royce.  
"Será que ela vai ter histórias para contar!" Peg exclamou. "Eu tenho que obter uma receita recarregados para que eu possa receber todas as notícias!" Grange riu. "Vocês, mulheres e seu fofocas".  
"Ei, homens de fofoca também", ressaltou.  
Ele fez uma careta.  
Ela esperava que ele poderia parar no caminho, talvez estacionar em algum caminho de volta sozinho. Mas, para sua decepção, ele se dirigiu até os degraus da frente.  
E o pai estava lá dentro, com as luzes em chamas.  
Ele a acompanhou até a varanda. Seu rosto era muito solene. "Nós já saltou a arma, Peg," ele disse suavemente. "Não há necessidade de fazer as coisas mais complicadas.  
Não agora. Eu tenho que ter minha mente onde eu vou, eo que eu tenho que fazer. As distrações podem ser fatais. "A realidade do futuro pegou pela garganta.  
Ela tentou não pensar nisso, mas agora ela teve que encarar os fatos. Ele estava indo para a guerra, mesmo se não fosse alguém oficialmente declarada. Ele não pode voltar.  
O pânico estava em sua expressão.  
"Hey." Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios. "Fiz importante antes Reuni fora do militar. Você não pode pegar as promoções, a menos que você saiba o que está fazendo. Ok? "  
Ela engoliu em seco, duro. "Ok".  
Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Você tem um Natal maravilhoso."  
"Você também." Ela fez uma careta. "Eu não recebi nada ainda. Posso enviar-lhe alguma coisa? Meias quentes, talvez? ", Ela tentou fazer uma piada.  
"Eu não acho que meias quentes e selvas tropicais são uma boa mistura, não é?"  
Ela suspirou. "Repelente de mosquitos e pelotas de cobra?"  
"Better. Vou tentar começar a palavra para seu pai sobre o nosso progresso, mas que vai ser lenta. Eu vou ter telefones comigo, mas eles podem ser usados pelo inimigo para fazer descer os ataques aéreos. O militar que estamos enfrentando não vai ser uma tarefa simples. Machado treinou a maior parte deles, e nós temos que considerar que apenas alguns são propensos a desertar para a nossa causa. As pessoas geralmente não gostam da mudança súbita. "  
"Eu não gosto nada disso", ela concordou. "Fique aqui".  
"As pessoas não fazem a história por ficar em casa. Não minha natureza. "  
Ela suspirou. "Eu sei. Bem, tome cuidado. "  
"Conte com isso."  
Curvou-se, independentemente da presença do pai na sala de estar, e beijou-a com ternura ofegante.  
Ele olhou em seus olhos por um longo tempo, até que sentiu calafrios sua espinha. "Você é a pessoa mais especial na minha vida. Eu vou voltar para casa. Eu tenho estado sozinho por um longo tempo. Eu não quero estar sozinho anymore, Peg. "Ela engasgou com a maneira como ele estava olhando para ela. "Eu ... eu, nem," ela sussurrou.  
Ele beijou as pálpebras, tocando-os com a ponta de sua língua. "Minha menina doce. Estarei de volta antes que você perceba. "  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça, forçando um sorriso vacilante. "Okay. Vou te segurar a essa promessa. "  
Ele sorriu. "Boa noite, Cinderela". Ele se curvou e beijou-a uma última vez, rígido, antes que ele se virou e ela entrou.  
Seus olhos seguiam com dor saudade. Ela era a pessoa mais especial em sua vida. Ele não queria estar mais sozinho. Isso tinha que significar alguma coisa. Soou como um compromisso. Deu-lhe esperança. Uma grande esperança.

***

Na manhã seguinte, Grange estava em campo Emilio Machado, reunindo artes e conversando com seus homens. Peg foi tão longe dos seus pensamentos como sundaes de sorvete e de esportes da televisão, porque ele não podia pagar a distração de lembrar sua boca, macio sob sua ansioso.  
Machado era negro. "Temos homens e equipamentos", disse Grange. "Temos mais financiamento, graças a seus esforços e os de Mr. Pendleton. Mas não temos força aérea e nenhum grupo transportadora ... "  
"As revoluções podem ter sucesso sem qualquer um, contanto que eles têm dedicado as pessoas e intel bom", lembrou Grange. "Inteligência Militar é meu ponto forte. Eu sei como organizar um movimento de resistência. Eu fiz isso no Iraque com as tribos locais. Eu posso fazê-lo em Barrera. "Machado sorriu. "Você me dá confiança. Eu sei que a causa é boa. Eu cometi um erro. Deixei o meu país nas mãos de um traidor sedento de poder e muitas vidas foram perdidas por causa disso. Eu me preocupo com Maddie ", acrescentou muito. "Ela era meu amigo, um arqueólogo americano que tinha feito uma descoberta muito importante na floresta perto da capital. Eu não sei o seu destino. Se eles pegaram ela, é mais provável morto. Essa será a minha consciência para sempre. Houve também dois professores da universidade, meus amigos, que desapareceram e provavelmente também estão mortos. Foi uma coisa difícil, a perder muitas pessoas, porque eu era descuidado. "  
"Não me debruçar sobre o passado ou antecipar o futuro", aconselhou Grange. "Tomá-lo um dia de cada vez." Machado suspirou. "Você está certo. Oh. Eu tenho uma comunicação de um jornalista norte-americano com uma das revistas slick. Ela quer acompanhar-nos ... "Ele entregou a revista para Grange. "Seu nome é Clarisse Carrington ..."  
"Oh, Deus, não!" Grange terra para fora. "Não! Como ela saber sobre a nossa missão? Ela é como uma praga! "  
"Desculpe-me?"  
"Isso socialite maldito me encontrou no Oriente Médio, quando ela estava fazendo uma peça para sua revista," ele murmurou. "Eu não iria cair a seus pés em algum coquetel condenados em Washington, e eu acho que ferir seu ego. Assim, quatro meses atrás ela começou a me perseguir, depois que eu fui a uma reunião social em Washington com alguns amigos do militar. Eu dei-lhe o ombro frio.  
Ela estava lívido. Depois disso, eu não poderia ir para um hotel condenados em qualquer lugar que ela não aparecerem. "  
"Eu vejo".  
"Ela pensa que é irresistível," Grange disse friamente.  
"Ela não é."  
"Ela pode ter sua orelha ao chão sobre você.  
Deve ter havido um vazamento. Eu, naturalmente, recusar a oferta. "  
"Obrigado."  
Grange estava olhando para a revista e ele franziu a testa em uma das histórias de capa. Ele abriu-a para uma determinada página, e fez uma careta. "Damn!"  
"O quê?"  
"Você se lembra de que lhe falei o oficial alegou que a minha estratégia de batalha era o seu próprio e me corte marcial? O que eu testemunhou contra? "  
"Sim".  
"Ele cometeu suicídio."  
"Bondade!"  
"Esta é a história que atingiu os fios. Eu esperava que não fosse, pelo amor de sua família. Ele foi pego em outro escândalo envolvendo chantagem e fundos roubados destinados a equipamentos ", Grange ler. "Mas, seu filho, afirma aqui que o policial que testemunhou contra ele é responsável por sua morte-me." Ele suspirou. "Eu sei sobre o menino. Ele está dentro e fora da terapia toda a sua vida. Seu pai disse que ele era bipolar, mas seus problemas de drogas pareceu-me ser a pior delas. Sua mãe era rico. Ela morreu eo filho herdou tudo.  
Ela não deixou seu marido um centavo. "Ele largou a revista. "Então o garoto é podre de rico e me culpa pelo suicídio de seu pai. A socialite acha que pode me seduzir sobre a cobertura da guerra. "Ele olhou para Emilio Machado com os olhos arregalados. "Talvez eu seja mais de uma responsabilidade que você pode pagar."  
Machado apenas sorriu. "Meu amigo, todos nós temos nossos fardos. Eu acho que você pode suportar isso. Agora, vamos falar com os seus homens e finalizar a nossa partida. "

***

Eles tinham arranjado passagem para combatentes Grange escolhidos a dedo. Machado tinha um amigo com um velho DC-3 que transportou o corpo do núcleo de mercenários para uma pequena cidade na costa da América do Sul, um ponto de trânsito para Barrera, que foi ao norte de Manaus, no Amazonas, uma cidade na selva amazônica. Outras tropas estavam se concentrando dentro da fronteira de Barrera, organizados em pequenos grupos de amigos de Machado de Assis na resistência. Não era um grupo de batalha por qualquer trecho da imaginação. Mas, então, pequenas forças com a vontade e meios muitas vezes poderiam derrubar países. Como Machado lembrou os outros, um punhado de seus homens, desertando para o líder político, Sapara, tinha derrubado ele em segredo e surpresa. Eles poderiam fazer a mesma coisa com seu ex-tenente. Seria apenas requerem um planeamento rigoroso e uma boa estratégia.  
No avião DC-3, com destino a um pequena pista de pouso encoberta em Barrera, Grange esboçou seu plano de batalha para Machado.  
"Um ataque surpresa vai ser o meio mais eficaz de recapturar seu governo", disse o general. "Aqui", ele apontou para a capital muito pequeno, Medina "é o coração do militar, na HQ de metro na cidade. Nós temos um aliado com bombas arrasa-bunkers, mas temos apenas dois deles.  
Isso significa que se nós temos que ir com um ataque militar total, vamos ter de coordenar a greve nas comunicações militares e de rede tático com a captura simultânea de todos os canais de notícias de mídia, aeroportos e os três centros de comando militar em Colari , Salina e Dobri, aqui, aqui e aqui. "Ele apontou para marcas vermelhas em seu mapa à prova d'água. "Essas cidades são menores do que Jacobsville." Ele riu. "Então, tirando os centros de comando poderia ser realizado por um homem com uma .45 ACP Colt", acrescentou.  
Machado suspirou. "O elemento surpresa vai ser difícil, meu amigo", disse ele. "Meu adversário tem agentes.  
Ele não é tolo. "  
"Eu sei". Grange esticado, muito sombrio. "A parte mais difícil é fazer com que todos familiarizados com o seu próprio papel no ataque. Eu já fiz isso. Mandei dois de meus homens à frente para contato com o ex-comandante militar, Domingo Lopez, em Medina. Eles estão disfarçados de agricultores, e sim, eles vão passar o agrupamento ", acrescentou. "Eles são Tex-Mex, alguns dos meus melhores homens, e dois deles são mestres da demolição. Eles são ex-Navy SEALs "  
"Estou impressionado", disse o general.  
"Eu também mandou um de meus ex-comandantes de companhia, quem é proficiente em arrecadar equipamentos e armas de lugares improváveis, junto com um Sul Africano merc que é um dos melhores que eu já vi, a criação de um acampamento base.  
Temos um rastreador nativo americano chamado Carson, um merc com uma má atitude que pode falar todos os dialetos nativos. Eles estão acompanhados, entre outros, por um irlandês que sabe eletrônicos como suas próprias impressões digitais. Ele pode fazer qualquer coisa com os computadores, e ele é um mestre do passado em escrever códigos de vírus. "Sobrancelhas arqueadas Machado. "Códigos de vírus?" Grange sorriu. "O'Bailey pertencia ao exército britânico, antes que ele encontrou o seu caminho para o grupo Eb Scott.  
Fechou toda a rede de comunicação militar em área periurbana do Iraque com um PC velho rodando software obsoleto ", informou. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Tenho uma medalha para ela, na verdade."  
"Você tem pessoas boas", disse Machado. "Espero que nosso esforço não vai resultar em ferimentos ou morte de qualquer deles."  
"Eu também, mas o sangue mais custo guerras", disse Grange.  
"Vamos todos fazer o melhor que pudermos. A coisa é, nós não podemos ter uma vitória imediata. Portanto, nossa prioridade tem que ser tirar suas comunicações, seus SAMS e os meios de comunicação nacionais. "  
"Surface to air". Machado suspirou. "Eu tenho-os da Rússia. São state-of-the-art ", acrescentou sombriamente. "Eu pensei que eles iriam dar-nos a proteção de Estados inimigos perigosos nas proximidades. Foi uma falta de visão da minha parte, como eu nunca sonhei que poderia ser usado contra meu próprio povo. "Sua expressão era solene. "Meu ex-comandante não hesitará em destruir quarteirões inteiros, juntamente com seus habitantes.  
Ele vai matar ninguém para manter o poder. "  
Grange pôs a mão grande no ombro do outro homem.  
"Nós vamos fazer o que temos de fazer. Basta lembrar que muitas pessoas inocentes já morreram. Se não agirmos, muito mais vontade. "  
"Eu sei disso." Machado sorriu tristemente. "Eu sei que muito bem."  
Um dos outros soldados desceu os degraus estreitos a partir do pavimento acima. "Vamos aterrar em cerca de uma hora, o capitão disse," ele disse-lhes. "É a poucos quilômetros de uma aldeia pacata no rio. Nada de mais há na área circundante com exceção de uma pequena pista de pouso apenas grande o suficiente para acomodar o nosso plano. Nossa inteligência indica que Sapara construída a faixa para acomodar desembarques por uma empresa de petróleo fazendo investigações preliminares antes da criação de operações. "  
"Sim", Machado disse severamente, "e Sapara começou a matar os nativos para forçá-los para fora da área. Alguns permanecem, apesar de suas depredações ... uma situação que eu espero para resolver. No entanto, é um bom lugar para pousar ", disse Machado, e seus olhos escuros brilharam com outro sorriso breve.  
"Foi onde eu desembarcou no dia em que invadiram Barrera primeira vez. As pessoas mais próximas são simpáticos a nossa causa. "  
Grange encolheu os ombros. "Então, um raio vai atingir duas vezes, neste caso."  
"Meu amigo, eu sinceramente espero que sim."

***

Eles deixaram o avião rapidamente, sob o manto da escuridão, e enviou-o para Manaus para o momento, com outros membros do grupo. Grange não lutou uma guerra de selva, em algum tempo. Sua última teatro de operações haviam sido os desertos do Oriente Médio. Mas seus homens tiveram os uniformes de camuflagem novos, eo padrão gerado por computador perfeitamente misturados com os seus arredores.  
Eles montaram um acampamento com barracas e construiu um pequeno fogo para cozinhar. Eles não eram esperados, então não foi muito perigo da descoberta neste ponto no tempo.  
O café foi feita, a exclamações de alegria dos homens no campo, e pacotes de ração foram repassados. Os sons da selva eram estranhos, mas os homens que ajustar.  
Grange terminou sua refeição e café e rosa. "Vou entrar em contato com meu pelotão para a frente e ver o que a Intel eles se reuniram", disse Grange, desculpando-se.  
Entrou em contato com Brad Dunagan, o comandante da companhia antigo que tinha ido com a outra parte para Manaus e fez o seu caminho para os arredores de Medina para configurar um segundo acampamento. Ele agora era coordenar as pequenas unidades da força de invasão. Grange utilizado um dispositivo de codificação e uma freqüência que era improvável de ser acompanhada pelas forças inimigas.  
"O que há?", Ele perguntou em voz baixa.  
"Nós temos dois tanques, um par de lançadores de mísseis Scud, vários lança-foguetes, um caminhão de munições e cerca de 50 nativos que odeiam o governo e saber o layout da cidade bem o suficiente para nos ajudar com uma incursão", respondeu ele.  
"Estou impressionado".  
"Eu espero que sim ..."  
"Diga a ele que eu fiz, senhor", O'Bailey chamado a partir da fogueira com uma risada em sua voz.  
"O'Bailey quer me dizer-lhe que ele pôs as mãos em um jogo de computador e ele está reformulado para projetar um vírus Stuxnet tipo. Ele vai dar aos militares Barrera. "  
"Bom homem!" Brad exclamou. "Diga a ele que vou comprar-lhe um caminhão."  
"Não!" O'Bailey reclamou. "Eu quero um Jaguar!"  
"Filho, eu não posso pagar um Jag mim mesmo." Grange riu.  
"Quando eu conseguir um, você pode obter um."  
"Ok, senhor, vou contentar com um caminhão bom com um sistema de boa música."  
"Deal". Ele se voltou para o rádio. "Brad, eu vou te dar o sinal quando O'Bailey está pronto para carregar o vírus. Eu quero que todos no lugar, todos os soldados concentrados e pessoal colocado no local, antes de começar.  
Ninguém move um músculo até que eles têm a palavra. Entenderam? "  
"Entendeu, senhor", Dunagan concordou.  
"Isso vai exigir precisão milimétrica", disse Grange. "Não podemos dar ao luxo de fazer um único deslize."  
"Eu sei disso. Estaremos prontos. "  
"Eu vou estar em contato."  
Ele desligou o aparelho e sentou-se, franzindo a testa. Ia ser uma operação difícil. Havia muitas coisas que poderiam dar errado. Ele desejou que tinha sido capaz de convencer um dos governos amigáveis para emprestar-lhes um grupo de apoio, mas que estava fora de questão. Ninguém queria arriscar exasperando vizinhos Barrera, dada a economia mundial e as ameaças que ainda prevalece no Oriente Médio. Eles tiveram bem-intencionados e ofertas de ajuda uma vez que a missão foi um sucesso. Mas muito depende plano Grange de batalha ea qualidade do seu exército desorganizado. Ele esperava que fosse suficiente.

CAPÍTULO 4

O problema com esse ataque complexo, Grange pensou, foi a coordenação ea coleta de informações.  
Havia tantas variáveis, não menos do que foi conhecer o terreno, o clima, as ameaças de vida selvagem e os outros seres humanos, bem como o conhecimento prévio das pessoas no poder em Barrera. A resistência fez ter algum apoio de artilharia, e capacidade de suporte limitado do ar. Teria de ser um timing perfeito para evitar vítimas civis que possam antagonizar aqueles que estavam do lado de Machado de Assis, no momento presente.  
Machado, felizmente, tinha pessoas no interior em posições de poder, com quem estava em comunicação. Um dos seus ex-comandados, o general Domingo Lopez, que havia sido seu chefe militar do pessoal, era agora o chefe ditador Arturo Sapara de abastecimento. Era uma posição de humilhação para um dos estrategistas do premier do governo. Mas Lopez apoiado Machado e estava disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso para ajudar a transformar os militares contra o ditador Sapara stringy pouco, incluindo engolir um rebaixamento. Ele sabia que Machado voltaria, e ele ia estar em posição de ajudar. Ele conseguiu esgueirar-se que a mensagem para fora.  
"Nós, infelizmente, tem um calendário a seguir", disse Machado Grange durante uma de suas sessões de brainstorming em seu acampamento base. "O tempo. No próximo mês, que é apenas alguns dias de distância, a estação chuvosa começa. "Ele olhou para o chefe militar. "Não preciso dizer o que misérias nossas tropas terão de enfrentar, se não podemos levar essa campanha para uma conclusão rápida. Não podemos mudar os homens e material através de florestas tropicais durante a estação das monções. "  
"Eu sei". Grange suspirou. "Eu fiz de trem em guerra na selva, e eu tenho especialistas na minha equipe", respondeu ele. "Eu tinha escolhido a dedo os homens que lutaram na África do Sul e na América Central e do Sul em campanhas locais. O maior problema que tenho é com os poucos que nunca estiveram em uma selva. "Ele ergueu as mãos. "Dois homens entraram com facões ...!"  
Machado riu ricamente. "Meu amigo, na maioria do cinema americano, sempre vemos homens que deixam de funcionar através das selvas empunhando facões."  
"É verdade, mas nem mesmo os especialistas perca", disse Grange ", o que significa que é melhor você ter apoio médico e um hospital próximo, porque a infecção é épica aqui. Quando eu disse a eles que nós usamos tesoura de poda, tesoura para cortar mato, eles achavam que eu estava brincando.  
Então eu comecei cobras explicando. "Ele balançou a cabeça.  
"Rourke estava aqui com uma equipe não muito tempo atrás.  
Nós temos um cara, Sean O'Bailey, que estava em seu grupo. O'Bailey nunca tinha visto uma cobra antes de ele ir para o Iraque, de qualquer maneira. Irlandesa, você sabe. Então, aqui na América do Sul, ele chegou cara a cara com uma surucucu ", acrescentou, dando a palavra nativa para uma surucucu", e teve que mudar as calças mais tarde. Sorte dele a serpente não atacar. Já ouvi falar de perseguir os homens nas aldeias durante a época de reprodução, e atacando pessoas sem provocação. Eu estou mantendo ele aqui no computador, onde ele é mais seguro. E nós estamos mais seguros, também ", aconselhou Grange.  
"Sim, um grito transporta a grandes distâncias, mesmo na selva. Você foi capaz de obter as armas que pedi? "  
Grange assentiu. "RPG-7 lançadores de foguetes e fuzis AK-47 e UZIs." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Todos esses avanços em armamentos modernos, e buscam o que ainda estamos usando.  
Meu Deus. "  
"Armas velhas, é verdade, mas durável e fácil de aprender e difícil de desativar", disse Machado. Ele sorriu. "Eu conquistei Barrera primeira vez usando essas armas, e apenas um mínimo de artilharia leve e dois tanques."  
"Sim, mas isso foi antes que poderíamos chamar as greves de armas por F-22s e helicópteros Apache."  
"Nós, infelizmente, temos poucos daqueles à nossa disposição. Estou esperando o elemento surpresa ", disse Machado.  
"Como am I. Conseguimos entrar na fronteira com botas no chão, sem ser detectado, graças a um grande trabalho pelo nosso piloto. E, felizmente, não tivemos de usar um helicóptero para o transporte. Isso pode ser uma dor real. "  
"Eu não entendi esse 'giz' cenário, usado pelos pilotos de helicóptero", disse Machado. "Eu entendo que os pilotos não permitiria a bordo de tropas até que eles inspecionaram cada soldado eles transportaram?"  
"Absolutamente certo", disse Grange severamente, e explicou porque o processo era tão vital.  
Machado suspirou. "Eu entendo. Eu nunca tive esses pilotos. Estou impressionado. "  
"Eu também, quando Eb Scott sugeriu-los para mim", disse Grange com um sorriso. "Mas eles podem ser usados apenas como último recurso. Eu ainda acho que pode ser possível derrubar o governo a partir do interior, com o mínimo de força. "  
"General Lopez-quem meu inimigo Sapara despromovida a coronel tem acesso aos relatórios secretos dos movimentos de tropas. Ele será capaz de fazer algumas sugestões para os outros líderes militares, para ajudar a esconder a nossa posição quando entrar "  
"Sorte que ele sobreviveu ao expurgo primeiro", concordou Grange.  
"Muitos não o fizeram." Set Machado rosto em linhas duras. "Eu lhes fará justiça, dada a oportunidade. Nosso maior patrimônio para o momento é Sapara si mesmo. Ele tornou-se viciada em presentes de seus vizinhos próximos, a folha de coca. Como seu vício cresce, ele se torna cada vez mais divorciada da realidade e menos capazes de compreender como odiava ele tornou-se entre os seus cidadãos. "  
"Vícios são imprudentes", respondeu Grange. "Hel, eu nem sequer fumar ou beber."  
"Eu notei", disse Machado.  
Ele encolheu os ombros. "Foi uma coisa econômica por muitos anos, eu não poderia pagar. Em seguida, ele passou a ser um hábito.  
Agora é uma obsessão. "  
"O álcool pode ser uma ameaça, especialmente em uma operação como a nossa."  
"É por isso que eu proibiram. Eu tentei proibir cigarros, mas não havia quase um motim ", explicou Granja. "Então eu especifiquei os tempos e lugares onde os homens podem fumar. O cheiro pode dar posições. Assim como os homens falam, armas sendo carregado ... "  
"Tomamos grandes riscos." Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Grange. "Mas eu lhe asseguro, as recompensas serão grandes, se formos bem sucedidos."  
"Quando conseguirmos, chefe," Grange respondeu com um sorriso. "Nenhum pensamento pessimista aqui."  
"Como você diz. Quando conseguimos. "

***

O'Bailey estava bebendo café e olhar em torno de si, desconfortável. "Claro, e agora eu vou estar vendo cobras em meus sonhos", ele murmurou, olhando para Grange.  
"Rourke disse que havia cobras aqui, a primeira vez que tinha uma missão na América do Sul", disse Grange-lo.  
"Eu pensei que ele queria dizer serpentes de liga pequeninas, como a minha irmã tem em seu jardim em York não, serpentes do mar!"  
"Foi uma surucucu, você sapo". Rourke deu uma risadinha, um piscar seu olho marrom quando ele se sentou ao lado do irlandês, passando a mão pelo longo rabo de cavalo loiro ele usava para verificar se há erros. "Aposto que nem sequer era um grande problema."  
"Eu vi uma surucucu, uma vez, e implorando o seu perdão, senhor", outro recruta canalizada em, "as coisas malditas são enormes!"  
"É enorme quando se está prestes a bater em você, com certeza!" O'Bailey retrucou.  
Rourke sorriu. "Eu li este livro, sobre esse explorador que se perdeu na América do Sul no início do século XX", lembrou como ele espalhar-se um pano e kit de limpeza e polimento até o seu Colt 0,45 ACP. "Guy chamado Fawcett. Ele era um inspector para a Royal Geographic Society. Ele levou um grupo de homens em lugares onde nenhum homem branco jamais havia ido, e escreveu sobre suas aventuras. Ele foi informado de uma história sobre um cara que estava lavando em um córrego quando sentiu alguém bater-lhe no ombro, primeiro um lado, depois o outro.  
Ele achava que era sua imaginação. Ele se virou e olhou bem dentro dos olhos de uma surucucu. Disse que ele gritou e correu, porque as cobras têm a reputação de ser agressivo e letal, mas não segui-lo. Parece que este tinha um senso de humor. "Grange riu. "Ouvi um também, mas um pouco pior, uma surucucu funcionou amok e atacou um acampamento de pessoas, metade pouco deles."  
"Eu odeio cobras!" O'Bailey disse com raiva.  
"Você está no negócio errado, companheiro", Rourke aconselhou. "Melhor você voltar para Dublin e vender carros usados de novo."  
O'Bailey fez uma careta. "Não é possível fazer algum dinheiro vendendo carros. Isso, no entanto, me fará uma lenda em mim cidade natal e um cara rico se podemos retirá-la.  
General Machado, oferecendo-nos um inferno de um bônus se vencermos. "  
"Se?" Rourke perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, movendo o tapa-olho preto sobre seu olho mau apenas um cabelo para ajustá-lo de forma mais confortável. "Morda a sua língua!"  
"Desculpe, senhor," O'Bailey disse com uma careta. "Eu esqueci que estava do lado vencedor, mas apenas por um minuto.  
Honesto. "  
Grange balançou a cabeça e se afastou.  
Ele olhou para a selva com apreensão. Então muitos perigos, não menos do que eram as onças e cobras. Mas havia perigos menores, os mosquitos que carregavam a dengue ea malária, graças a Deus era a estação seca e que não foram predominantes agora.  
Mas em um mês que iria mudar e que eles teriam de enfrentar as doenças de insetos e pela água, juntamente com condições pantanosas como as chuvas mudou dentro Se eles não poderiam ter sucesso em menos de um mês e que era desejo de pensamento a campanha teria que ser interrompido até que as chuvas terminaram, o que daria o louco encharcado de coca correndo muito Barrera de tempo para obter a ajuda de alguns de seus simpatizantes. Foi um risco que não podia pagar. Então Grange foi determinado que iria suceder no tempo permitido.  
Sua maior esperança era de um golpe de Estado na capital, Medina. Ele e Machado tinha muitos homens, apoio aéreo e artilharia boa luz decente. Mas se Lopez Machado amigo tinha influência e poderia usá-lo, ajudar a sabotar as coisas dentro do quartel-general militar, e se Grange pode implantar equipes especializadas dentro da cidade, e fazê-lo com extrema precisão e usar os seus combatentes de selva como apoio para incentivar a ajuda do populações nativas nas proximidades-eles poderiam retirá-la.  
O que ele queria primeiro foi o envio de equipes de assessores para angariar apoio entre as tribos indígenas. Eles viviam nos arredores de Medina ea maioria deles tinha ajudado Machado ganham poder em primeiro lugar. Inteligência indicou que seus números haviam sido dizimados como Sapara tomou o poder e que eles estavam desejosos em vingança. Rourke iria com vários outros homens, disfarçado, e tentar inscrever-se ajuda. Ao mesmo tempo, Machado e vários outros homens seria drop-ar em Medina perto do quartel militar, onde os homens se conhecê-los e dar apoio.  
Se tudo o mais falhasse, isso significaria uma campanha travada na selva perto de Medina, e que tinha que ser um rápido, com sucesso imediato. Havia tantos fatores, tantas coisas que poderia dar errado. Grange sentiu-se mal ao estômago seu pensamento sobre como muitos de seus homens, seus amigos, ele pode perder em um tiroteio. Mas ele enviou homens para o combate a morrer. Era algo que cada comandante em tempo de guerra tinha que fazer. Nunca foi fácil.  
Isso trouxe à mente o seu comandante no Iraque, que havia cometido suicídio depois de sua corte marcial.  
Grange sentia culpada por isso, mas ele não sabia o que ele poderia ter feito diferente. Se ele tivesse seguido as ordens do homem, seu pelotão inteiro teria morrido. Seu raciocínio rápido e estratégia tinha os salvou, mas o seu comandante tinha o forçou a sair do serviço com uma dispensa honrosa como isca para poupá-lo uma corte marcial. Grange tinha tomado o negócio, mas o homem do comandante do lado direito próprio tinha ficado bêbado e derramou os feijões, assim que o oficial era ele mesmo corte marcial. Só que, ao contrário Grange, ele tinha sido desonrosamente. Ele não poderia levar a perda de face, ou, provavelmente, a perda do alto salário que ele estava recebendo. Suas dívidas de jogo, alegadamente, tinha sido imenso. Então, ele se matou e agora o seu uso de drogas com problemas mentais filho estava atirando Grange como o autor da tragédia.  
Grange balançou a cabeça. Como se ele teria empurrado um homem fazer uma coisa tão drástica como tirar a própria vida.  
E ele tinha sua própria tragédia de usar drogas, quando ele estava mal em sua adolescência. Sua própria irmã tinha tomado sua vida, quando o pai de seu namorado ameaçou ter Grange preso e acusado de um assassinato que seus amigos tinham cometido. Ela morreu para salvar seu irmão.  
Ela o havia salvado, em um aspecto. Ele limpa seu ato e passou a se tornar um cidadão exemplar. Mas poderia ter ido de outra forma. Ele estava arrependido para o filho do oficial. Pelo menos, o menino não seria por aqui tentando matá-lo, pensou.  
Nem a socialite Washington, Clarisse, ser capaz de sair com ele, graças a Deus, já que Machado iria se recusar a permitir que ela vá com as tropas.  
Isso trouxe à mente Peg, esperando voltar para casa em Jacobsville para a palavra dele. Ele não se atreveu telefone dela, mas havia outras formas de comunicação que não iria permitir que alguém para espionar e pegar a sua localização. Seu amigo Rourke conhecia todos os truques do comércio e ele tinha um kit pequeno rádio de presunto que ele carregava por toda parte com ele.

***

Peg estava lavando pratos quando o telefone tocou. Seu pai estava fora doctoring uma das vacas com uma infecção ocular, de modo que ela secou as mãos e foi para respondê-la.  
Eles tinham uma máquina de lavar louça, um dos muitos aparelhos que Grange tinha comprado para a casa, mas Peg não gostava de usá-lo para apenas dois pratos, xícaras e pires. Parecia um desperdício de água e eletricidade, assim que ela fez exatamente as coisas à mão.  
"Olá, residência Grange", disse ela educadamente.  
"Miss Peg Larson?" Respondeu uma voz desconhecida.  
"Uh, sim ..."  
"Eu sou Bill Jones. Você não me conhece. Eu sou um radioamador. Eu tive apenas uma comunicação de um cavalheiro em outro continente. Ele queria que eu a passar ao longo de uma mensagem para ele. Estou a dizer-lhe que um senhor chamado Grange está curtindo suas férias, mas erra muito. "  
Ela prendeu a respiração. "Ele está bem?" Ele riu. "Eu suponho que você estava esperando para ter certeza que ele chegou ao seu destino. Posso assegurar-vos que ele chegou em perfeita saúde. Ele também disse para lhe dizer que ele não pode ser capaz de contatá-lo diretamente, mas para lhe desejar boas festas e dizer que espera que ele vai vê-lo em poucos meses. Ele diz que sente falta de você muito ", repetiu ele.  
"Obrigado", disse ela com fervor. "Oh, obrigado. Eu ... Estávamos preocupados. "  
"Vou passar isso adiante."  
"E por favor, desejar-lhe boas festas também e dizer-lhe, assim, dizer-lhe para ter cuidado. E diga-lhe que eu sinto falta dele mais do que sabe. "  
"Eu vou fazer isso. Tenha uma boa noite. "  
"Obrigado, você também."  
Ela desligou, satisfeito por Grange tinha pensado em retransmitir uma mensagem até o momento, e sob condições perigosas.  
Ela saiu pela porta de trás e para baixo para o celeiro.  
Ed tinha acabado de pomada manchas nos olhos da vaca.  
Ele se virou e sorriu.  
"Alguma coisa?", Perguntou ele.  
Ela sorriu. "Grange enviou-nos uma mensagem. Ele diz que chegou ao seu destino certo e ele está fazendo bem, e ele espera que tenha um feriado feliz. "  
"Isso é um alívio", disse Ed, de pé. "Eu estava ficando um pouco preocupado. Ele me disse antes que ele deixou que ele ia tentar começar a palavra para nós, mas eu não tinha certeza ... quero dizer, é um inferno de uma viagem, e há uma abundância de locais perigosos ao longo do caminho. Não que ele não é bom no que faz ", acrescentou com firmeza.  
"Eu sei disso. Eu estava preocupado, também ", confessou depois de um minuto.  
Eles voltaram para a casa juntos. As folhas das árvores de carvalho eram em sua maioria ido até agora, mas alguns ainda se agarrava às árvores de pecan. As castanhas estavam muito longe. Esquilos tinha levado-los, principalmente quando eles ainda estavam verdes.  
"Eu deveria carregar minha shotgun e ficar de guarda sobre essa árvore", comentou Ed do maior e mais antiga das castanheiras. "Talvez você deseja obter um punhado de nozes para fazer bolos com."  
"Você tem que dormir em algum momento", lembrou ele.  
"Eles encontrar uma maneira de esgueirar-se depois de escurecer. Você não pode derrotar os esquilos. Eles são muito inteligentes. "  
"Eu acho que você está certo."  
"Barbara sempre ordena as nozes cruas e dá-me um pouco", disse ela, referindo-se ao proprietário do Café Barbara em Jacobsville. "Não se preocupe, papai, você vai ter o seu bolo de frutas japonês neste Natal. Honesto. "Foi um bolo amarelo, feita em três camadas, com uma camada de tempero que continham nozes e uma cobertura de açúcar branco cozido em que coco e nozes e cerejas vermelhas e verdes cristalizadas foram aspergidos.  
Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio. "Não é possível viver sem o bolo. Sua mãe, Deus cuide de sua alma, fez um a cada ano. Então fez sua mãe. "  
"Sim, mas a avó utilizou essas pequenas camadas finas de bolo e fez seis deles. Minha mãe não tem paciência.  
Ela reduziu a três camadas e ensinou-me, portanto, a receita continua. Eu dei-lhe a Barbara. Ela disse que é um de seus best-sellers no café. Mãe teria adorado isso. "  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ela era uma grande cozinheira. Então é você, querida. "  
"Obrigado. Mas é na maior parte apenas coisas básicas comigo. Eu não sou criativo ".  
"Inventivo nem sempre é bom", lembrou ela com um brilho nos olhos. "Eu não esqueci a receita de batata dinamarquês."  
Ela fez uma careta. "Nem o patrão", disse ela, referindo-se Grange. "Ele provou, olhou para mim, perguntou se já tinha tido isso antes. Quando eu disse que não, ele disse, 'Bem, vamos nunca tê-lo novamente, seja. "Ele riu. "Não foi tão ruim. É apenas a idéia de uma batata doce irlandês que perturba os homens. Não é natural. "Ela revirou os olhos. "A carne e as batatas. Isso é todos os homens sempre querem sobre a mesa. "  
"Melhor comida do mundo é a comida simples."  
"Sim, mas não é uma coisa ruim para tentar coisas novas."  
"Tente de novo a carne e as receitas de batata."  
"Eu fiz!"  
Ele olhou com raiva para ela. "Não que o novo."  
Ela deu uma gargalhada e voltou para a casa.

***

Na manhã seguinte, ela teve que pegar uma receita para seu pai. Ele tendia a pressão arterial elevada, assim cobre Dr. Coltrain tinha ele em um medicamento que combina uma pílula de água com alguma coisa para estabilizar a pressão arterial. A farmácia tinha uma droga legal genérica que eles podiam pagar, mesmo em seu orçamento apertado.  
Nancy entrou ele e Bonnie trouxe-a para o balcão.  
"Você já ouviu falar dele?" Peg perguntou animadamente, porque Bonnie estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ela tinha ido ao baile do Cattleman com um homem dirigindo um Rolls-Royce branco. Ela havia sido a conversa da cidade.  
"Na verdade, ele me telefonou anteontem", ela confessou que ela ligou para a prescrição. "De Paris!"  
"Uau", disse Peg, todos os olhos.  
"Ele está voltando para os Estados em cerca de três semanas, e ele espera que ele tenha tempo para parar e me levar para jantar em San Antonio." Bonnie sacudiu a cabeça. "Imagine que, um milionário gosta de mim."  
"Todo mundo gosta de você," Peg apontou. "Eu acho que é ótimo!"  
"Assim como eu Eu só espero que isso não é realmente um sonho que eu vou acordar."  
Peg se inclinou na direção dela. "Quer me prender você?" Bonnie fez uma careta. "Que vergonha".  
Peg sorriu. "Só estou a tentar ajudar."

***

Ela parou por Café Barbara depois. Barbara tinha um saco de nozes frescas para ela. "Eu sempre requisitá-los para cozinhar Natal, não é grande coisa para conseguir uma bolsa extra para você", Barbara disse com firmeza quando Peg tentou pagar por eles.  
"Bem, muito obrigado", disse Peg-la.  
"Você compartilhou essa receita de bolo grande comigo", lembrou Barbara com um sorriso. "Tem sido um grande sucesso com os clientes."  
"Nós amamo-lo também", confessou Peg.  
Barbara baixou a voz. "Ouvi de Grange?" Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando em volta cautelosamente. "Assim que ele chegou onde ele estava indo. Nada mais. "Barbara mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu vejo".  
"O que você sabe que eu não? Vamos, por favor? "Barbara puxou para trás após a cozinha, onde duas mulheres estavam trabalhando no fogão e do balcão, para a varanda dos fundos.  
"Você se lembra que o oficial que teve problemas para se afirmar estratégia Grange de batalha como o seu próprio, aquele que tem Grange expulso do exército?"  
"Sim".  
"Bem, ele se matou."  
"Oh, meu Deus!" Peg exclamou.  
"Isso não é tudo", Barbara continuou severamente. "Ele tem um filho que não está tudo lá, se você sabe o que quero dizer.  
E ele jurou que ele vai fazer Grange pagar por isso. "  
"Boa sorte para ele, tentando encontrar Grange," Peg disse, tentando ignorar o frio súbito na boca do estômago.  
"Eu espero que você esteja certo. Mas seu pai tinha amigos e que eles possam saber algo sobre onde Grange se foi, e por isso, "Barbara continuou. "Rick ouviu de seu pai, o general Machado", acrescentou ela em voz baixa. "Ele disse que o general teve que recusar a um jornalista, juntamente com sua força de invasão, porque ela acabou por ser um socialite que estava perseguindo Grange".  
Coração Peg fez um flip. "A socialite?"  
"Não se preocupe," Barbara assegurou-lhe com um sorriso caloroso. "O general disse que Grange ameaçou abandonar o emprego, se Machado deixou acompanhá-los. Ele odeia. "  
Peg relaxado. "Bem, isso é alguma coisa. Você teve um ilustre convidado de Ação de Graças, nós ouvimos. "  
"Sim. Pai da esposa de Rick. Ele é um general, também. Tem uma espécie de atitude ruim, mas um coração quente ", acrescentou.  
Ela riu. "Ele gosta de cozinhar."  
"Agora isso é interessante", Peg pensou com um sorriso perverso.  
"Ele também sabe quase tudo o que está acontecendo no militar", continuou Bárbara. "Então, se o filho de comandante Grange tem planos de ir para o exterior, nós saberemos. Tente não se preocupar. Eu só pensei que você deveria ser contada. "  
Peg abraçou-a impulsivamente. "Eu também. Obrigado. "  
"É tudo muito preocupante", disse Barbara. "Eu concordo totalmente com o que o general Machado quer fazer. Mas é tão perigoso. "  
"Diga-me sobre isso." Peg suspirou. "Deve ser terrível para Rick, também, uma vez que ele apenas descobriu quem é seu pai."  
"Absolutamente. Ele tem medo que ele vai perdê-lo antes de realmente conhecer o outro. "  
"Nós vamos esperar e rezar para que tudo funcione", Peg respondeu.  
"Eles têm uma boa ajuda", respondeu a mulher mais velha.  
"A maioria dos homens que foram com Grange são Eb Scott."  
"Ele é exigente quanto os homens que ele treina, eu já ouvi", disse Peg.  
"Muito exigente. Eles comem no restaurante, então eu conheço um monte deles. Um dos melhores é um Sul-Africano chamado Rourke. "Ela franziu a testa. "Eu não acho que eu já ouvi o nome dele em primeiro lugar." Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Foi só recentemente que eu sabia Grange era Winslow".  
Peg assentiu. "Todo mundo só chama ele Grange".  
"Mesmo que você?"  
Peg liberado. "Mesmo me."  
"Ele não data ninguém no local", ressaltou.  
"Quero dizer, ele estava tomando Tellie Maddox fora por um tempo, antes de se casar JB Hammock, mas eles eram apenas amigos. E desde então, ele não tem datado em tudo. "Ela riu. "Nós estávamos todos muito chocados quando você apareceu no baile do Cattleman com ele, deixe-me dizer-lhe."  
"Eu também", respondeu Peg. "Eu nunca sonhei que eu ia começar a usar essas roupas, também. Isso era uma coisa tão doce nossa designer local, Bess Truman, fez, tão doce! E a Sra. Pendleton me emprestou um casaco! "  
"Eu ouvi sobre isso também. Gracie é uma boneca. Nós somos amigos há muito tempo. "Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu poderia ter esmurrado Jason Pendleton para a maneira como a tratava. Deixe-me dizer-lhe, que era um namoro difícil. "  
"Eles parecem muito felizes juntos."  
"Eles são, agora. E eles eram bons amigos, antes que ele se meteu com esse modelo. Mas isso é outra história. "Barbara abraçou novamente. "Tome a sua pecans e ir para casa e fazer o seu pai um bolo bonito. Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho! "  
"Eu quero. Obrigado mais uma vez para as nozes. "Ela começou a sair, virou-se e caminhou de volta, sua expressão preocupada. "Se você ouvir qualquer coisa de Rick pai-de-lei, você sabe, sobre o filho que policial que quer machucar Grange-você me diga, sim?"  
"Sim", Barbara prometido. "Mas não se preocupe, minha jovem. Grange pode cuidar de si mesmo. "Peg sorriu. "Claro que pode. Mas se você sabia que ele estava indo para o problema, você poderia ter Rick pai-de-lei, o general, avisá-lo. Não podia? Eles são amigos, não são? "  
"Eles são, e eu vou."  
Peg relaxou um pouco. "Eu sei que não precisa se preocupar.  
Mas eu faço. "  
"Nós todos se preocupe, quando as pessoas que se preocupam estão em perigo", Barbara concordou em silêncio.  
Peg assentiu. Ela agarrou o pacote de nozes.  
"Obrigado novamente."  
Barbara sorriu. "O prazer é meu."

***

Peg levou de volta para o rancho, distraído. Tantas complicações foram surgindo. Ela tinha sentimentos profundos para Winslow Grange. Ela pensou que ele tinha algum para ela também. Tinha agradado ao saber que ele não saía com ninguém, e que tinha sido apenas a amizade entre ele e Tellie. Na verdade, ela sabia Tellie: eles foram juntos na escola. Ela assumiu que Grange tinha sentimentos para a outra menina. Agora ela se sentia melhor.  
Exceto por essa socialite. Grange não gostava dela. Mas a mulher era, obviamente, persistente. E se ela ignorou a permissão do general e foi assim mesmo?  
E se ela apareceu no acampamento Grange e improvisava-lo?  
"Vamped", ela murmurou para si mesma. "Peg, você precisa ir com calma. Ninguém fala como que no século XXI! "  
Ela virou-se para a estrada rancho, mas ela ainda estava carrancudo. Homens em situações desesperadas às vezes fazia coisas desesperadas. Grange pode não ser tão cauteloso como sempre foi, e se a mulher era um sofisticado e agressivo, ela pode empurrar seu caminho em sua vida.  
Peg era pobre e não bonita. Ela não sabia como se comportar em altos círculos sociais, ela nem sabia como fazer um ajuste de lugar adequado. Essa mulher seria experiente e chique e bem informados sobre essas coisas. Grange pode compará-los, e Peg pode sair em menos de luz favorável.  
Ela atormentava-se com esses pensamentos todo o caminho para a casa, e bateu em seu pai porque ela não estava olhando para onde estava indo.  
"E o que há de errado com você?" Ele brincou.  
Seu rosto asneira. "Eu não posso nem definir uma tabela própria, e eu não sei como se comportar na alta sociedade." Ele parecia chocado. "Desculpe-me?"  
"Há uma socialite de Washington que está atrás de Winslow," ela murmurou. "Ela tentou se assinou com a expedição como jornalista. Ela o perseguiu por toda parte. E se ela aparece em seu acampamento ...? "  
"Peg, começar um aperto", disse ele suavemente. "Assim o que se faz? Grange não é estudante. Ele tomou-lhe a bola Cattleman, você sabe. "  
Peg suspirou. "Sim, mas ela provavelmente é bonito e tem roupas lindas."  
"Se ele não quer que ela, que não importa." Ela procurou o rosto calmamente. "Sério? Você acha? "  
"Eu sei isso." Ele olhou para o saco de nozes em suas mãos. "Vai fazer um bolo. Ele vai ajudar. "Ela piscou. "Ajuda quem? Me, ou você? "  
Ele riu. "Tanto nós. Você vai ser desviado, enquanto você está cozinhando, e eu estarei em êxtase enquanto eu estou comendo. "  
"Oh, papai." Ela abraçou-o. "Obrigado."  
"Pare de se preocupar. Grange não é um idiota. Você vai ver. "Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ok".

***

Naquela noite, ela sonhou. Houve uma selva e Winslow estava deitado em uma rede imensa selva, estendido em apenas um par de bermudas, com seu largo peito nu coberto de cabelo, seu cabelo despenteado como ele sorriu para ela.  
"Venha aqui, baby", ele sussurrou.  
Ela foi até ele. Ela vestia um sarongue vermelho, algo mais do que polinésia sul-americano, com flores brancas sobre ele. Ele habilmente desamarrou o sarongue e jogou-a fora da rede. Suas mãos magras, fortes suavizadas seus seios com fome e ele se inclinou para beijá-las. Ela gemeu em seu sono, mudando sem parar quando sentiu seu corpo crescer duro e tenso e inchada contra seus quadris. Ela sentiu-lhe o movimento, sentiu os calções ir para o lado da rede, como ele mudou ela de repente com ele e começou a beijá-la a sério.  
"Oh, Winslow," ela sussurrou, chocado, como se sentia ele começar a penetrar o calor suave dela. Ela arqueou-se para o prazer, seu corpo tremendo. Ouviu-o rir ternamente em seus movimentos frenéticos quando ela tentou trazê-lo ainda mais perto.  
Ela estava queimando. Ela estava em chamas. O calor ea tensão combinada para fazê-la louca. Ela não podia chegar perto o suficiente. Ela queria que ele, tanto!  
E então ela percebeu que eles estavam em uma rede.  
Ela olhou para ele com toda a seriedade, e disse: "Mas não podemos fazer isso em uma rede!"  
De repente, ela acordou.  
Ela estremeceu, porque ele parecia tão real. Ela lambeu os lábios secos e olhou para o travesseiro que ela estava agarrada a si mesma. Se ela tivesse mantido a boca fechada em seu sonho, ela murmurou. Ela fechou os olhos, virou-se e tentou voltar a dormir.

CAPÍTULO 5

Grange teve Dunagan enviar os dois batedores em Medina sob o manto da escuridão, para entrar em contato amigo Machado Lopez Domingo.  
Seria uma corrida contra o tempo, especialmente se eles tiveram que lutar uma batalha ferrenha para ganhar entrada para a cidade.  
Havia uma chance, apenas uma pequena chance, que eles poderiam retirar um golpe de Estado, tomando todas as posições-chave no governo antes de os combates começaram. Se eles pudessem controlar a centros de comunicações, os computadores militares, a mídia e todas as pontes que levam à cidade, pode não haver uma luta. Isso depende de muitos fatores. Mas, como Grange tinha sido ensinado, é esperar o melhor, e você sempre se preparar para o pior.  
Se ele veio para baixo, eles tiveram contatos que possam persuadir os governos perto para ajudar. E os Estados Unidos tinham pessoas Spec Ops na vizinhança que iria entrar em contacto com eles, se necessário. Seria uma operação de preto, um dos muitos que passou e nunca mais foram relatados, mas isso poderia acontecer.  
Grange se ajoelhou ao lado de Rourke, que estava verificando o rádio e ouvir a imprensa local.  
"Toda a propaganda do governo", Rourke disse em um tom aborrecido. "Esse noticiário mais recente lida com dois professores da universidade local que foram presos e colocados na prisão por falar contra a nacionalização das empresas estrangeiras de petróleo aqui ea opressão."  
"Oil", Grange respondeu fortemente. "A bênção ea maldição das últimas três gerações. Ou é quatro? Nossa sociedade maldita roda em petróleo ".  
"E nós pagamos por isso com periódicos desastres ecológicos", Rourke respondeu.  
"Sim".  
"Eu tinha essa incrível professor de antropologia na faculdade", Rourke começou, ainda brincando com o rádio. "Ele nos disse que qualquer sociedade que se encontra um nicho que é dependente de uma mercadoria perecível está condenado à extinção."  
"Não diga que os executivos do petróleo que. Eles vão protestar em massa. "  
Rourke fez um som profundo na garganta. "Provavelmente é verdade. Mas estamos em um inferno de uma confusão no mundo, você sabe.  
A percentagem um topo do mundo controla a 99 por cento. O cidadão médio não pode sequer comprar sapatos decente para seus filhos. "  
"Ou encontrar um emprego."  
Rourke assentiu.  
"Você é Sul Africano. Você não tem uma sociedade melhor com todas as mudanças? "  
"Nós ainda temos conflitos regionais. Algumas das tribos não se dão bem uns com os outros, muito menos com a maioria do resto de nós. Mas deixe um estranho fazer uma observação, e nós somos um grupo unido de pecadores ". Rourke deu uma risadinha.  
"É a nossa África. Nós não gostamos de pessoas batendo nela. "  
"Sua?" Grange franziu os lábios. "Sexista". Rourke rugiu.  
"Quanto meios de comunicação são contra nós aqui, nesta parte da América do Sul?" Grange perguntou, subitamente sombrio.  
"Localmente, apenas uma estação de televisão, duas emissoras de rádio e três jornais. Desculpe-me ... dois jornais. Eles bombas incendiárias o terceiro para a impressão de um artigo El Presidente não gostou. "  
Grange franziu a testa. "Isso é sobre o tamanho da mídia que você encontraria em uma pequena cidade americana, como com 20.000 ou 30.000 pessoas."  
Rourke assentiu. "Esse é o tamanho de Medina. Este é um país muito pequeno, e está rodeado por vizinhos grandes e poderosos. Foi recentemente descoberto reservas de petróleo, e havia rumores de que um antropólogo americano desenterrou prova de uma civilização mais antiga que as pirâmides egípcias, curiosamente, bem no meio da região de potencial do campo petrolífero. Ela está desaparecida desde o golpe, no entanto. Dado como morto. "Ele se aproximou e apontou para o general distante, Machado. "Ele foi gentil com ela. Ele realmente quer um tiro no Sapara agora. Vingança pura, tanto quanto o desejo de salvar seu país. "  
"Eu espero que nós podemos. Eu estive pensando sobre isso. Se pudermos encontrar uma maneira de se infiltrar nos objetivos mais importantes, podemos ser capazes de evitar um ataque terrestre longo. Com a estação chuvosa na porta, ele poderia ser um desastre, que nos coloca em uma posição estrategicamente muito perigoso. Francamente, não vejo a bombardear a cidade em sua apresentação. Se fizermos inimigos dos moradores, nunca vamos conseguir o usurpador para fora. "  
"Eu concordo", disse Rourke. "Precisamos de inteligência. Lotes do mesmo. E nós precisamos que nossas reservas ocultas ".  
"Eu pensei a mesma coisa, então eu tenho enviado a nossa maior força em mais de um país amigo, por assim dizer, perto da área de Mato Grosso."  
Rourke ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O Mato Grosso?", Disse. "Um lugar ruim. Um lugar muito ruim. Não é que perto de onde Fawcett e seu filho eo melhor amigo de seu filho desapareceu em 1925? ", Ele perguntou, aludindo a um mistério que nunca tinha sido resolvido, o destino de um explorador britânico, coronel Percival Fawcett, e seus dois companheiros jovens , um dos quais era seu filho. Mesmo nos tempos modernos, que levaram as pessoas a ir para as florestas para resolver o mistério 80-plus-year-old, muitos nunca mais voltou.  
Grange sorriu. "Perto do Mato Grosso. Enquanto eles não estão ocupados com a guerra, eles podem encontrar alguém que sabe sobre o destino de Fawcett. Quem sabe? Mas pelo menos vamos evitar o aparecimento de uma insurreição.  
Eles vão ficar fora de vista até temos o poder de fogo. Eu aposto em tomar a cidade sem derramamento de sangue, pela porta dos fundos, com Spec Ops ".  
"Minha idéia também."  
"Agora tudo o que tenho a fazer é convencer El General", disse Grange, apontando para a ninhada ex-patriota, que estava sentado sozinho.  
"Não vai demorar muito convincente. Ele não quer derramamento de sangue, ou, "Rourke respondeu. "Acho que ele já viu o suficiente em seu tempo."  
"Quem não tem?" Grange, disse em uma respiração pesada. "Eu gostaria de envelhecer sem nunca ter ouvido tiros de novo."  
"Então você está no negócio errado, companheiro", disse Rourke. "Você precisa dar-se trabalhos como este." Grange fez uma careta. "Não é possível dar ao luxo. Jason Pendleton fez-me um presente de uma casa e gado de terra e de raça pura, para não mencionar um capataz cuja filha é a melhor cozinheira que eu já conheci. Eu tenho que apoiá-los todos agora. Eu pago uma pequena fortuna para rancho Pendleton vareta de Wels Comanche, mas não é suficiente para upgrades e novos touros. Então aqui estou eu. "Ele franziu a testa, estudando Rourke. "O que me traz à mente uma pergunta inversa. Você realmente precisa do trabalho? Você tem que parque animal incrível e seu pai ... "olho de Rourke escuro brilharam perigosamente. "Não", disse ele em um tom que era suave mortal, como o desenrolar de uma cobra venenosa.  
Grange levantou a mão. "Desculpe".  
Rourke desviou o olhar para o rádio. "Minha culpa. Eu sou sensível em determinados assuntos. "  
"Eu sei. Eu não deveria ter dito qualquer coisa. "  
"Nenhum dano feito." Ele forçou um sorriso. "Vai convencer o nosso líder destemido tentar isso de forma fácil, virar a governo de dentro."  
"Vou fazer o meu melhor."  
Rourke sorriu. "Eu sei que você vai."

***

Grange poderia ter mordido a língua. Ele sabia, pois apenas alguns outros fizeram, que Rourke era supostamente o filho ilegítimo de KC Kantor, o bilionário ex-merc.  
Mas nunca Rourke mencionou seu parentesco, nunca falou sobre Kantor, mesmo que ele tinha trabalhado para o homem durante anos. Era um segredo aberto, mas era complicado para mencioná-lo a Rourke. Muito complicado. E esta não era a hora de jogar sal em velhas feridas.  
Ele se sentou ao lado de Machado. "Enviei as reservas até Casera, no Mato Grosso, no DC-3. Temos pessoas em Manaus, mas não podíamos dar ao luxo de enviar um grupo de mercenários lá. Temos laços de amizade em Casera de última incursão Rourke está aqui ", disse ele. "Rourke e eu quero tentar infiltração corte Sapara a partir de dentro, usando o seu próprio povo contra ele. A mesma coisa que ele fez para você, El General, mas em sentido inverso ", acrescentou com um sorriso.  
Machado suspirou. "Eu também preferiria uma revolução sem derramamento de sangue." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Estas pessoas pobres têm sofrido bastante, porque eu era descuidado." Seu rosto colocado em linhas duras. "Isso nunca vai acontecer novamente."  
"Temos dois homens dentro da cidade", Grange continuou. "Aqueles que enviamos para procurar seu ex-comandante e ver se ele vai nos ajudar. Eu acredito que ele fará. "  
"Sim. Então não I. "Ele suspirou de novo e tomou um gole de café forte. "Certamente, ele sofreu sob o meu adversário.  
Felizmente para nós, ele era muito valiosa para matar ou prender. Ele conhece o funcionamento das forças armadas e da localização de todos os computadores estratégicos no quartel-general militar. Ele será o nosso maior patrimônio se ele pode ser convencido a arriscar sua vida nesta tarefa. "  
"Eu concordo. Agora, é só sentar por algumas horas e esperar o melhor. "

***

Enquanto eles estavam esperando o melhor, um jipe veio dirigindo-se para o composto. O motorista, um guia turístico local, que era amigo de Machado e sabia de seu acampamento dos nativos, tinha um passageiro.  
"Meu Deus!" Grange exclamou com fúria mal controlados. "Eu não acredito!"  
Machado também foi surpreendido.  
O passageiro subiu preguiçosamente para fora do jipe. Era uma mulher americana em seus vinte e poucos anos, com short, cabelo ondulado loiro, olhos azuis, vestida como uma debutante no safari em caqui com uma câmera pendurada no pescoço.  
"Eu vim de qualquer jeito", ela anunciou altivamente. Ela caminhou até Grange e tocou-lhe no peito, quase ronronando. "Eu não consigo ficar longe de você, caro homem!"  
"¡Alto!" Grange chamado em espanhol para o motorista, que tinha invertido o jipe e estava prestes a sair. Ele tomou Clarisse pelo braço, caminhou com ela, protestando, de volta ao jipe, abriu a porta e colocou para dentro. Ela quase caiu. Sua expressão era de desconexão atordoado.  
Ela estava bêbado?  
"Eu não vou sair ...", ela protestou.  
"Como o inferno você não está saindo", disse ele através de seus dentes. "De todas as mulheres repulsivas que eu já conheci, você leva o bolo. O que eu tenho que fazer para convencê-lo que eu não quero que você? Você acha que é irresistível para qualquer homem que você se encontra? Lady, você tem a moral de um gato de rua ", acrescentou com desprezo. "Eu não iria reduzir-me a dormir com você, se você fosse a única mulher maldita deixada na terra! Será que o tornam mais claro? "Rourke tinha visto ela, também. Ele veio para a frente, estranhamente hostil, mesmo para ele, e olhou para ela.  
"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo aqui, Tat?", Ele perguntou com frieza.  
Ela ficou chocada, não só para encontrar Rourke no acampamento, mas para ouvir o antigo apelido que ele chamou de muito tempo atrás quando ela viveu na África do Sul brevemente, perto de sua casa. Eles tinham sido bons companheiros uma vez, mesmo amigos.  
Ela levantou o queixo pugnaciously. Ela sentiu-se muito combativo. Ela estava tomando medicamentos ansiolíticos, provavelmente muitos, desde a tragédia recente que tinha roubado a de sua família inteira. Ninguém sabia. Ninguém, exceto Rourke. Ele realmente veio para os funerais. Ele foi gentil. Mais ou menos ...  
"Eu sou um fotojornalista", disse ele friamente. "É o meu trabalho."  
"Na," ele disse sarcasticamente. "Seu trabalho é seduzir os homens, não é? E Grange está na sua lista? É uma longa lista, também. Jogo justo de todos. "  
Clarisse, que nunca reagiu às críticas, apenas olhou para ele. O que ela estava sentindo era a sua própria dor secreta. Ela não quis revelá-lo.  
"Sim, parece-me estar no topo da lista," Grange murmurou friamente. "Mas não adianta, e eu fui dizendo que há meses!" Ele perguntou por que Rourke parecia quase aliviada. "Olha, senhora, eu tenho uma mulher em minha vida", ele retrucou. "Um doce, mulher, jovem inocente que ficaria horrorizado se ela já teve que realmente conhecê-lo. O contraste é absolutamente épica. "Clarisse ingerido. Seu rosto inflamado.  
"Agora, dar o fora deste campo e não voltar", disse Grange furiosamente. "¡Vaya", ele chamou para o motorista. "¡Vaya ahora mismo!"  
"Eu vou fazer você se desculpa por isso", disse Clarisse, sua forma habitual para flertar em eclipse. "Eu prometo que vou!"  
"Faça o seu pior", Grange rebateu, irritado fora de proporção. "¡Vaya", ele disse ao motorista mais uma vez, e bateu no capô com a mão espalmada.  
O jipe rugiu fora na distância. Grange assisti-lo ir, mais furioso do que ele tinha sido nos últimos anos.  
A mulher, condenados persistente, aparecendo aqui ...!  
Rourke olhou para ele. "Há quanto tempo ela foi atrás de você?"  
"Dentro e fora desde que eu era no Iraque", respondeu Grange.  
"Ela estava seguindo minha unidade para uma história de revista. Mas ela virou-se o calor nos últimos quatro meses. Ela tem sido um inferno de um incômodo. "  
"Eu vejo". Rourke voltou ao seu trabalho, imerso em pensamentos.  
Grange prendeu a respiração e controlados seu temperamento como Machado se juntou a ele. "Sinto muito", disse seu chefe. "Eu simplesmente perdi o controle. Ela vai para Sapara e todos nós vamos morrer por causa do meu erro estúpido. "  
"Não é provável, meu amigo", Machado disse com um sorriso gentil. "Eu sei que as mulheres. Que não vai trair um pelotão inteiro de homens para vingar-se de apenas um. Mas eu gostaria de dormir com um olho aberto a partir de agora. "  
"Yeah." Ele se virou. "Desculpe".  
Machado estudou-o. "Ela é praticada e sofisticada, e você encontrá-la desagradável. Você gosta de inocência, eu acho. "  
Grange assentiu. "Há uma menina de volta para casa. Minha filha capataz. "Ele mudou e desviou os olhos.  
"Ela é como um sopro de primavera."  
Machado riu e bateu nas costas dele.  
"Agora eu entendo. Venha. Esqueça a socialite louco e tomar um café comigo. Em breve, vamos ouvir de nossos contatos na cidade. "

***

Clarisse voou de volta para Manaus no pequeno avião de um homem que ela conhecia e colocar um de seus contatos no Texas para trabalhar. Uma hora depois, ela sabia que Peg Larson era e de onde encontrá-la. Grange ia ser muito, muito mesmo que ele nunca disse coisas ofensivas a ela. Ela só queria que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa para prejudicar Rourke também, mas Rourke era feito de aço. A bomba não prejudicá-lo.  
Grange, no entanto, poderia ser ferido. Ela era descendente de um dos pais fundadores do país, de uma família poderosa. Ela tinha dinheiro e charme, e ela sabia como usar ambos. Grange ia pagar por seus insultos, e pagar grande.  
Ela olhou para fora da sacada de seu quarto de hotel com vista para a cidade grande selva de dois milhões de almas, os olhos remanescentes na Casa da Ópera opulento construída em 1896. Voltar durante o boom da borracha no início do século XX, Manaus, chamada de "Paris dos Trópicos", havia sido o centro de uma próspera indústria que fez milionários de homens dispostos a desbravar a floresta com suas árvores de borracha preciosas. O boom havia caído na década de 1920 e só recuperou algum sucesso com o advento da Segunda Guerra Mundial e sua necessidade de borracha. Mas os biólogos sagazes tinha tomado mudas de seringueira para fora da América do Sul e os transportou para plantações no Ceilão e do Oriente, quebrando assim o monopólio. A partir daí, Manaus ficou na sua selva e da era das grandes fortunas esculpidas em deserto estavam no fim. Mas a cidade era uma Phoenix, destinados a aumentar novamente.  
Em 1967, com a passagem da Zona Franca de Manaus, a cidade se tornou um importante centro para a fabricação de produtos elétricos e eletrônicos, e também um recurso bonito para o turismo ecológico, preservando a beleza do Rio Negro, em que foi situado, e sua diversidade biológica.  
Manaus tinha uma grandeza própria. Português, não espanhol, foi falado aqui, que era tecnicamente Brasil, sobre as águas pretas do Rio Negro. Onde Grange e seus homens estavam acampados apenas dentro da margem de Barrera, o idioma era o espanhol. Confortável em qualquer idioma, Clarisse não tinha problema de comunicação que ela queria. E com isso em mente, ela pegou o telefone e reservou dois de classe empresarial de ida e volta dos Estados Unidos em La Paz, e depois passagem reservado em um vôo para Manaus, também para duas pessoas. Ela não ia aceitar um não como resposta. Ela estava indo para convencer Larson Peg de vir para cá. Então, ela tinha planos mais escuros para a mulher que tinha tomado Grange. Muito escura planos. Sua consciência picada dela. Ela não era geralmente este tortuoso, e ela não ferir as pessoas deliberadamente. Ela tomou mais dos medicamentos ansiolíticos e deitou na cama e fechou os olhos. Ela não deve se sentir culpado. Grange tinha que vir.  
Ela estremeceu como, em sua mente, ela viu o Rio Negro fluindo, me lembrei do que tinha acontecido aqui há quatro meses. Ela fechou os olhos e estremeceu. Era muito cedo. Ela não deveria ter voltado. Ela passou a buscar os remédios ansiolíticos e franziu a testa quando ela observou que a garrafa estava quase vazio. Não importa. Ela tinha um amigo, um médico, que viveu na cidade.  
Ela chamá-lo e conseguir mais.  
Ela voltou para Washington, DC, no dia seguinte.  
Ela ficou furiosa e drogas longe demais. Sua mente estava obscurecida por um ego danificado e orgulho desfiado. Tudo o que podia pensar era ficar mesmo.  
Grange pagaria e assim que o seu interesse amoroso americano. Eles todos pagam.

***

Peg estava alimentando o pequeno rebanho de galinhas Rhode Island Red que ela e seu pai guardava para os ovos frescos quando um Mercedes-Benz prata puxado para cima na calçada. Ela colocou a tigela de ração para frangos e saiu para enfrentá-la.  
No início, ela pensou que poderia ser Gracie Pendleton, mas o Pendletons levou Jaguars. Na verdade, Gracie tinha uma corrida de verde, sua cor favorita.  
Não foi Gracie.  
Uma mulher bonita com cabelo curto, loiro ondulado mel saiu do carro. Ela estava vestida com imaculadas calças cáqui com o que parecia ser uma blusa de seda azul.  
Sobre ele era um colete cáqui com uma centena de bolsos, ou assim parecia.  
"Hi!" Ela chamou em um tom amigável, e sorriu. "Eu estou procurando Peg Larson."  
Peg piscou. "Isso é comigo."  
"Eu sou Clarisse Carrington", respondeu ela, oferecendo uma mão para apertar a Peg. "Eu acabei de vir da América do Sul". Ela se aproximou, olhando em volta com cautela para garantir que ninguém estava perto o suficiente para ouvir. "Eu vi Winslow Grange".  
"Ele está bem?" Peg perguntou, seu rosto paralisado de medo.  
"Perfeitamente bem." Clarisse odiava aquele olhar no rosto da mulher mais jovem. Era óbvio o que ela achava sobre Grange, e por apenas um instante, Clarisse sentiu uma pontada de culpa por aquilo que ela pretendia fazer. Não durou muito tempo. Ela sorriu novamente. "Eles estão esperando que as coisas se reúnem antes de ir para dentro Ele quer ver você."  
"Ele está voltando para casa?" Peg perguntou, animado.  
"Não. Isso não é possível. "Ela olhou para seus caros sapatos marrons. "Mas ele quer que eu trazê-lo até seu acampamento. Eu sou um jornalista, para que eu possa ir a qualquer lugar que eu gosto. Eu tenho um avião particular e um jipe com um motorista. Eu comprei bilhetes a partir de San Antonio para Atlanta, onde vamos voar para Miami para o vôo nonstop de Manaus. Eu também tenho dois de classe empresarial de ida e volta no vôo para Manaus a partir de Miami. Eu reservei uma suíte de hotel para nós em Manaus. Não é muito longe de onde Grange e seus homens estão acampados. "  
A mulher estava falando rapidamente. Seus olhos não parecia muito certo. Peg começou a hesitar. "É tão caro. Como eu iria pagá-lo? "  
"Você está brincando?" Clarisse pigarreou. "Você não tem que pagá-lo. Eu sou rico e independente. Eu trabalho como jornalista para se divertir, e não o lucro. "  
"Por que você faria isso?" Peg persistiu.  
Caramba, pensei que Clarisse, a mulher foi inteligente.  
Talvez demasiado inteligente. Mas ela forçou outro sorriso. "Eu estou fazendo um artigo sobre o assalto", disse ela, "para uma revista bem conhecida." Ela nomeou-lo. Foi um dos mais famosos brilhantes, assim reconhecida Peg-lo de salas de espera dos médicos. "Esta é uma peça de interesse humano, sobre as pessoas por trás das pessoas que estão lutando. Eu tinha planejado fazer um sobre outro homem na festa, mas eu não poderia obter o seu irmão a aceitar voar para lá. "Ela desviou os olhos, dizendo a mentira com uma cara séria. "É muito perigoso. Não realmente, "ela emendou rapidamente.  
"Mas a menina tem medo de cobras. Há cobras nesta parte da América do Sul ... "  
Snakes. Parecia uma desculpa fina. Peg teria ido a qualquer lugar para ver um irmão se ela tinha um. Ela iria a qualquer lugar para ver Grange. Ele mandou a mensagem de ondas curtas, mas ele não tinha mencionado essa mulher. Não havia algo sobre uma socialite que o perseguia?  
"Por favor. A história vai ser tão bom para o esforço de golpe. Só vai levar um par de dias ", disse Clarisse rapidamente, porque Peg foi vacilar. "Eu vou ter você de volta para casa no fim de semana. Eu prometo. "O sorriso estava começando a se irritar. "Winslow realmente quer vê-lo", acrescentou. "Ele sente falta de você terrivelmente."  
Peg coração saltou. Ela esqueceu tudo o que ela tinha ouvido. Grange queria vê-la. Ela perdeu tanto que parecia seu coração tivesse sido arrancado dela.  
Ela refez lugares que ele tinha sido, sentou-se em seu quarto e olhou para a cama onde ele dormia. Ela Mooned em torno de seu próprio quarto, onde ele a beijou e tocou-lhe com tanta paixão. Ela foi até lá e sobre sua última reunião, quando ele a beijou de novo, mas com ternura dolorido. Ela teve tórridos, sonhos eróticos sobre ele quase toda noite. Ela sabia que ele sentia algo por ela.  
Mas ela não tinha percebido o quão poderoso ele era. Se ele queria vê-la tão mal que ele perguntou a um jornalista para trazê-la de novo, para outro país, só por um par de dias ... talvez ele queria propor?  
"Oh, meu", exclamou Peg, com uma mão em sua clavícula.  
"Os combates podem ser intensos, quando eles entram," Clarisse disse severamente. "Ele é um bom soldado, mas o que se algo aconteceu e você não ir? E se você nunca chegou a vê-lo novamente, porque você estava com medo da selva? "  
"Eu não tenho medo da selva", Peg murmurou, e seus olhos verdes brilharam para a outra mulher. "Eu não gosto de cobras, mas eu não tenho fobias deles."  
"Garota corajosa." Clarisse riu. "Ok, então, qual é o seu problema?"  
"Se você escrever a história, não vai dar o que o general Machado está tentando fazer?"  
"Querida, eu não vou publicar até depois que o general Machado está de volta no poder." Clarisse riu com a falta da outra mulher do conhecimento. "Eu nunca traí-los. Não é a minha natureza. Nem mesmo se eu fosse torturado. "Peg ainda hesitou. Ela deve ligar para alguém e verifique esta mulher para fora, antes que ela se aventurou na selva com ela.  
Clarisse quase viu esse pensamento em sua mente. Ela consultou o relógio e fez uma careta. "O avião sai de Atlanta para Miami em quatro horas", disse ela. "Nós vamos ter que correr para o aeroporto de San Antonio para fazer conexões. O vôo de Miami é sem parar. E os bilhetes não são reembolsáveis, "ela acrescentou com apenas uma expressão do direito preocupado.  
Peg gemeu em voz alta. Ingressos para América do Sul.  
Grange esperando para vê-la antes de um ataque sangrento que pode falhar. Sem tempo, sem tempo!  
"Vou arrumar alguma coisa", disse Peg. "Eu tenho que dizer ao meu pai ..."

Ela já estava correndo para a casa. "Venha," ela chamou a Clarisse. "Você pode sentar na sala, eu não vai demorar muito, eu prometo."  
"Pacote de coisas leves, como seda", Clarisse aconselhados como ela entrou na casa.  
Peg parou e boquiaberto com a mulher mais velha.  
"Silk?" Ela agitou as mãos ao redor. "Você acha que eu posso dar ao luxo de comprar qualquer coisa feita de seda? Eu não posso nem comprar um lenço de seda! "  
Clarisse mordeu o lábio. Ela não tinha percebido que a outra mulher estava vestindo algodão, porque era tudo o que tinha.  
Ela olhou em volta para os móveis baratos. Linha da pobreza, ela pensou com desprezo culpado, e, em seguida, lembrou-se do papel que ela estava brincando. "Basta arrumar algo confortável. E certifique-se de levar uma capa de chuva ou uma capa impermeável. A estação das chuvas está apenas começando. Você vai precisar de protetor solar, também, mas Manaus é uma cidade grande. Nós podemos comprar artigos de higiene pessoal quando chegarmos lá ", disse ela. "Você vai ter dificuldade em obter-los em um avião, por isso só trazer roupa. Não algodão ", acrescentou com firmeza.  
"O algodão molhado e fica molhada. Algo gotejamento-seco.  
E certifique-se que você tem um par de botas e algumas calças feitas de fibra sintética. "  
"Oh. Okay. Eu vou apressar. "Na verdade, ela tinha muita poli-algodão coisas, porque era barato. Seda, em seu orçamento!  
Isso foi uma piada.  
Clarisse andou pela sala de estar. Seu olho pego em uma pintura por cima do manto, de correr cavalos contra um céu nublado. "Quem pintou esta tela em cima da lareira?" Chamou a Peg.  
"Um artista local, Janie Brewster Hart", ela ligou de volta. "Ela está exibindo em San Antonio, agora, junto com sua cunhada, a esposa do nosso estado procurador-geral, que esculpe."  
"Nice trabalho", Clarisse murmurou. A pintura foi muito bom. A mulher tinha talento. Ela tinha um pensamento repentino. Esta era a casa de Grange. Ele possuiu. Ele viveu aqui. Ela franziu a testa. Ele tinha ecos de sua personalidade. Foi conforto espartano e bare-ossos.  
Espalhados eram lembranças que ele trouxe para casa a partir do Oriente Médio. Havia um par de pequenas pinturas, junto com algumas pedras fossilizadas e uma faca de osso bainha. Foram enquadrados fotos dele com sua unidade Boina Verde no Iraque. Isso trouxe de volta memórias dolorosas tentativas de Clarisse para flertar com ele. Ela tinha sido menos agressivo naqueles dias, quase tímido.  
Ela teve de forçar-se a ser para a frente. Ninguém sabia a verdade sobre ela. Nem mesmo Rourke.  
"Estou quase pronto, eu só tenho que chamar meu pai e dizer-lhe para onde estou indo."  
"Não diga a ele mais do que você precisa", Clarisse chamado de volta com seriedade. "O telefone pode ser aproveitado."  
"Você está brincando!"  
Sim, ela era, mas ela não queria que o pai Peg para pegar. Ela não queria que quaisquer problemas em seus planos.  
"Não, eu não estou brincando. Esta é uma operação militar secreta e esta é a casa Grange. Não é impossível. "Mesmo quando ela disse isso, ela percebeu que pode acidentalmente estar dizendo a verdade.  
Houve uma pausa. "Okay. Ele acabou no Pendletons 'rancho. Vou telefonar para ele e dizer que estou saindo da cidade por um par de dias com um amigo de escola que quer companhia, em Atlanta. "  
"Boa menina".  
Por apenas alguns segundos, Clarisse quase teve uma mudança de coração. Esta foi cruel. Ela não nasceu de uma pessoa cruel. Ela tinha sido feita pelo seu passado cruel. Grange achava que ela era uma espécie de devoradora de homens. Foi engraçado.  
Ela era tão inocente como Peg. Ela sabia como agir.  
Só que não foi um ato com Grange. Ela realmente queria. Ele lembrou de Rourke ...  
Ela engoliu em seco, duro, e fui para a cozinha, arrumado arrumado para obter uma garrafa de água. Não houve qualquer, então ela teve que beber um copo arquivada da torneira. Ela fez uma careta. Ela pegou o frasco de comprimidos para fora de sua pochete e engoliu dois comprimidos. Ela odiava voar. Mas ela teve que se acostumar com isso. Os remédios ajudaram com isso. Eles ajudaram com tudo.  
Engraçado, ela nunca tinha sido realmente atraído por nenhum homem, exceto Rourke. Grange havia entrado em sua vida em um posto avançado no Iraque, onde ele estava com um grupo op spec, os Boinas Verdes. Ela seguiu-os, com a permissão do militar, porque ela tinha amigos no alto do Pentágono, para fazer uma história. Grange, de repente tornar-se seu principal objetivo. Ela tentou de todas as maneiras que ela sabia atraí-lo, mas nada tivesse acontecido. Ele tinha sido educado o suficiente, enquanto ela fez a história, mas uma vez que ele estava fora do militar, ele desapareceu. Ela tinha visto ele de novo em uma festa em Washington, DC, logo após a maior tragédia em sua vida. Isso foi depois que ela começou a tomar remédios para os pesadelos e ansiedade. Sua personalidade inteira tinha mudado. Ela tinha sido agressivamente flertar por tudo que ela valia a pena. Era inútil. Ele tinha dado a ela o ombro frio. Ela tinha se tornado obcecado com ele a vê-la, seguiu em torno de cada vez que ele chegou a uma cidade, mostrou-se em restaurantes, mesmo em hotéis. Ele não disse muito, mas de repente ele parou de ir aos hotéis onde ela poderia subornar funcionários para derrubar ela.  
Que só havia estimulado sua determinação. Engraçado, ele não era de todo o tipo dela. Ela suspirou e colocou o copo na pia. A água não gosto ruim. Muito melhor do que em garrafa.  
Sua mente voltou para o seu último encontro com Grange em Barrera, aos insultos que ele gritou que todos os homens tinham ouvido falar ... que Rourke havia ouvido. Ele não queria que ela.  
Ele achava que ela era repulsivo. Essa palavra passou por ela como uma lança quente. O que ele sabia sobre ela, sobre seu passado, sobre o seu sofrimento? Ele não queria saber.  
Ele tinha essa menina doce e inocente que nem sequer olhar para estar fora de sua adolescência, e ela não tinha dinheiro, sem conexões, sem nada. Considerando Clarisse tinha tudo, mas ela não conseguia Grange.  
"Eu devo estar louco", disse a si mesma num sussurro.  
"Totalmente louco!"  
"O que foi isso?" Peg perguntou da escada.  
"Sua água tem um gosto bom", disse Clarisse.  
"Obrigado. Nós temos um poço. A água é sempre fria e bom. "Ela entrou na sala com uma mala ratty, usar saltos altos e seu melhor vestido de domingo.  
"Isso está correto?", Ela perguntou sobre o seu conjunto.  
Clarisse ficou mudo. Ela piscou. "Alguma vez você já voou em um avião?"  
"Bem, não. Sim. Quer dizer, eu tenho que voar em um avião pulverizador, uma vez que, "Peg respondeu. "É um avião de dois lugares pouco. Nós pulverizar grandes lavouras com inseticida a partir deles. Quero dizer, nós não. Algumas pessoas fazem ". Clarisse respirou fundo. Havia poucos lugares na Terra que ela não tinha sido. Ela já tinha voado em tudo, desde aviões de passageiros de aeronaves militares. Esta criança nunca tinha posto os pés em um avião e achei que você precisava usar o seu melhor de domingo pra pegar a bordo. O salto alto no Aeroporto Internacional Hartsfield, em Atlanta seria um desastre, onde os passageiros tiveram que andar grandes distâncias entre o balcão e os saguões.  
"Você precisa usar calça e camisa leves e botas com meias. Leve um agasalho a bordo. Você não pode andar pelo aeroporto de saltos altos. Você vai ter bolhas. Eles podem causar infecção e ser fatal em florestas tropicais. Envenenamento do sangue se ajusta dentro "  
"Oh". Peg liberado.  
Clarisse se aproximou. "Está tudo bem", disse ela suavemente.  
"Eu não nasci sabendo dessas coisas, também. Eu tive que aprender. "  
Peg sorriu timidamente. "Obrigado. Eu vou mudar. "Ela correu de volta para seu quarto. Clarisse se sentia como se uma casa caiu sobre ela. Peg era tão parecido com Matilda.  
Não na aparência, mas de atitude e coragem e inocência. Ela fechou os olhos em uma onda de dor. Culpa dela. Culpa dela.  
Ela insistiu que Matilda ir no barco nativo com o pai para passear na floresta arredores de Manaus, uma grande aventura, enquanto ela entrevistou o chefe através de um intérprete. Foi um passeio em família, um trabalho para Clarisse. Mas Matilda, Matilda doce, pagou por seu miopia! Agora ela ia colocar outra criança em perigo, deliberadamente, por vingança ...!  
"Estou pronto", Peg anunciado.  
Clarisse olhou para ela com olhos arregalados e hesitantes. "Eu não sei. Talvez esta seja uma má idéia ", disse ela, pensando em voz alta.  
"Por favor, eu quero ir", confessou Peg. "Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo. Qualquer coisa! "  
Clarisse apertou os dentes firmemente. Grange tivesse insultado na frente de Rourke, que quase não precisava de um motivo para odiá-la mais. Grange fez sentir-se mais barato e pequeno. O insulto impulsionou a bondade direito dela. Ela forçou um sorriso. "Bem, então vamos ser desligado!"

***

Peg nunca tinha estado em um terminal de aeroporto, exceto uma vez quando ela foi com seu pai para atender Jason Pendleton, quando ele precisava de um passeio rápido para o rancho. San Antonio foi grande eo lugar estava lotado de pessoas. Ela olhou para as palmeiras fora e balançou a cabeça. "Isso sempre me espanta", ela murmurou. "Palmeiras. É como a Flórida, eu acho. Eu nunca fui para a Flórida, no entanto. "  
Clarisse só balançou a cabeça. A menina estava perdido.  
Eles têm a bordo após uma hora de espera. Não foi chamado de primeira classe mais, era de classe empresarial. O compartimento realizada apenas cerca de quatro pessoas, homens com telefones celulares e laptops, conectado à internet e totalmente alheio ao seu entorno.  
Peg estava fascinado com tudo. Quando a aeromoça passou por sua rotina de afundamento, explicando o colete com um vídeo que a acompanha, Peg atenção extasiada.  
"Isso foi muito legal", disse Clarisse animadamente.  
"Oh, sim, como um colete à prova de água vai ser de muita ajuda em terra."  
Peg piscou.  
"A única água que é voar sobre rios e lagos", veio a resposta cômica. "Se nós vamos para baixo, acredite, um colete à prova é a última coisa que você precisa."  
"Ah." Ela brincou com os controles em seu assento. "Bem, vamos voar sobre o oceano indo para a América do Sul", disse ela animada. "Se tivéssemos que abandonar lá, eles vêm a calhar."  
O avião, se caísse, iria bater o oceano em várias centenas de quilômetros por hora, em que a velocidade da água seria como uma parede de tijolos, Clarisse pensava. O avião se desintegraria, juntamente com os passageiros. Mesmo que eles não estavam em pedaços, tubarões certamente encontrá-los apresentação. Mas ela não disse nada disso para Peg. Ela pegou outra de suas pílulas, prescritos para a ansiedade extrema, e fui dormir para que ela não teria que pensar sobre a vingança horrível que ela estava assumindo um homem que não queria que ela.

***

Grange sentou-se com Rourke na escuridão, sua consciência o incomodava.  
"Eu não deveria ter sido tão cruel a Clarisse", ele murmurou. "Isso foi errado. Eu só perdi a calma.  
Ela foi me perseguindo há anos. Estou cansado disso.  
Especialmente agora. "  
Rourke tocou com sua xícara de café. "Você não sabe muito sobre ela, não é?"  
Sobrancelhas arqueadas Grange. "Eu sei que para os últimos dois meses, ela tem sido uma praga inacreditável." Rourke ficou olhando para o café. "Cerca de seis anos atrás, seu pai ganhou a nomeação para o pessoal de os EUA  
Departamento de Estado. Quatro meses atrás, o mandaram para falar com o governo Barrera sobre um contrato de petróleo. Para manter as aparências, porque ele já estava encontrando maneiras de matar os nativos que se opunham à exploração de petróleo em seu território, Sapara o enviou a uma das aldeias indígenas para discutir um tratado. Isso é sempre feito com o chefe da tribo envolvida ou com muitos chefes se territórios sobrepostos. "Rourke bebericava café. "Perto de Manaus, há barcos de luxo para turistas, mas se você quiser ir ver um grupo de nativos, muito para trás na selva aqui, você toma um guia que conheça o país e viajar em um barco local." Ele pôs o seu lábios. "Para fazer um short longo da história, o barco estava a precisar de reparação e passando por uma rápida, ele virou. Sempre que capsized, houve piranhas. "  
Grange estava quase congelada no lugar. Ele esperou o resto.  
Rourke fez uma careta. "O pai dela cortou a barba. Não foi um corte ruim, mas foi o suficiente. Ele provavelmente se afogou antes de as piranhas tenho ele, mas eles praticamente retirou-lhe abaixo da cintura. Ele tinha trazido suas duas filhas com ele. Ele pensou que seria uma brincadeira. Quando mais jovem, Matilda, viu seu pai ir ao abrigo, ela nadou de volta de segurança para salvá-lo. Ela morreu também. Clarisse foi entrevistar o chefe indígena. Ela assistiu com horror do banco. Ela perdeu toda a sua família. "Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu ouvi de um amigo em comum que ela esteve em meds ansiedade desde então.  
Às vezes, quando as memórias ficar ruim, muito ruim, ela leva mais do que devia e afetam seu julgamento. Ela faz coisas malucas. "Ele suspirou. "Eu não ligo para ela. Na verdade, eu encontrá-la totalmente ofensivo. Mas após a tragédia, sua mente estalou. Como você corrigir isso, hein? ", Perguntou ele, notando a palidez do rosto de seu companheiro. "Como você fixar uma mente quebrada?"  
"Se eu soubesse que," Grange disse calmamente: "Eu não teria sido tão brutal. Eu nunca deveria ter sido tão brusco. "Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu estou sentindo falta de Peg, mal, e preocupado com o assalto." Ele olhou Rourke no olho. "Se tivermos que ir com toda a artilharia nossa, muita gente vai morrer. Talvez até ele. "Ele balançou a cabeça em direção a Machado, que estava curvado, discutindo algo com dois dos seus camaradas. "Eu comecei gostava dele." Rourke assentiu. "Ya. Eu também. "Ele deu um tapinha nas costas Grange. "Não se preocupe tanto. Clarisse vai superar isso. Ela está superado pior. "Ele estava recordando um incidente íntimo com ela, quando ela era muito jovem, que tinha alienado a ele para sempre. Ele perguntou se ela se lembrava. Ele não tentou.  
"Seria bom se pudéssemos ter de volta coisas que dissemos com raiva."  
Rourke deu uma risadinha. "E se a sujeira tinha nutrição, que nunca morreria de fome. Descanse um pouco. Nós vamos ter um grande dia de amanhã, de uma forma ou de outra. "  
"Um grande dia," Grange concordou.

CAPÍTULO 6

Peg não conseguia parar de olhar como o táxi levou-os em Manaus, a caminho do hotel de Clarisse estava hospedado.  
Ela tinha uma suíte enorme, muito espaço para a outra mulher para compartilhar, porque levaria um ou dois dias para fazer arranjos para a viagem para a selva. Clarisse teria que ter um guia que podia confiar totalmente, alguém que pudesse levá-los a seu destino através de caminhos de volta.  
Isso significava rastrear Enrique Boas, que era um guia turístico com muita experiência das selvas. Clarisse também precisa de um carro alugado melhor do que o pedaço de metal pesado que Enrique normalmente dirigia, de preferência um Land Rover.  
Havia uma aldeia a cerca de uma hora de viagem do local onde o grupo americano estava acampado, também no interior Barrera, perto da fronteira com a Amazônia, uma pequena aldeia nativa com pessoas que falavam apenas Português.  
Não houve pessoas de fora de lá. Enrique mãe vivia na aldeia, por isso era o lugar perfeito para deixar a jovem ao seu lado. Em seguida, ela iria para o acampamento Grange e dizer-lhe que ela tinha feito.  
Ela se perguntou se ele poderia atacá-la. Ela não se importava. Seu plano era bem pensado e sem falhas. Ela estava indo para abandonar seu rival em um lugar do qual não havia escapatória, e dizer Grange só que ela tinha levado a mulher para as selvas e deixou-a.  
As pílulas fez sua mente nebulosa. A mulher poderia morrer. Turistas freqüentemente morreu aqui, por falta de conhecimento. Picadas de insetos pode causar a doença. Snakes poderia matar. Rivers tinha piranhas ...  
Ela sentiu-se mal. Matilda, natação freneticamente para tentar salvar seu pai, enquanto Clarisse ficou impotente em total choque e não fez nada. Nada! Querido Deus, ela tinha amado de seu pai e sua irmã, por que não se tivesse feito alguma coisa? Matilda, Matilda corajoso, tinha morrido ...  
Ela estremeceu. A memória ainda estava muito perto, muito perto, muito horrível. Quatro meses. Ontem. Por que ela nunca mais voltarei aqui? Após Grange.  
E para quê? Ele não queria que ela, ele nunca quis que ela! Ele tinha ido a uma pequena cidade do Texas que secou e encontrei este petúnia, esta violeta, esta criança incrivelmente ingênua de 19. Peg. Peg, a quem ela estava indo para punir por traição Grange. Ela piscou. Por que foi culpa Peg? Ela olhou para a mulher mais jovem e foi novamente assombrado pela memória de sua querida irmã. Ela respirou fundo, tentando concentrar-se através de uma névoa drogado como o carro parou em frente ao hotel.  
"É isso", disse Peg. Seu rosto parecia paralisado. Que estranho. Ela entregou ao condutor uma Bill. Ele saiu, ceder, e foi buscar as malas do porta-malas, para levá-los para dentro para as duas mulheres americanas. Foi uma dica muito legal a mulher mais velha lhe dera.  
Clarisse vacilou no caminho para a calçada e teria caído de cara se Peg não tinha pego ela.  
"Cuidado", Peg disse, preocupado. "Você não quer quebrar uma perna ou algo assim."  
Clarisse mordeu o lábio. Ela piscou. "Obrigado, Matilda." Peg olhou para ela com olhos verdes claros. "Quem é Matilda?"  
Ela voltou correndo. A surra na água, os gritos, gritos quase desumanas, o horror, o sangue ...  
Clarisse prendeu a respiração e engoliu mais uma vez, difícil. Ela ficou muito quieta, com o rosto branco como um lençol.  
Isto não era Matilda. Este foi Peg. Tente lembrar-se.  
Não! Tente não se lembrar ...!  
"É melhor a gente entrar", contou Peg.  
"Aqui, confiar em mim", disse Peg suavemente. "Você não está bem."  
Clarisse sentiu uma dor como uma faca por meio de seu peito. Ela olhou para a mulher mais jovem, seus olhos claros, sua expressão amável, e quase a odiava. Será que ela realmente acredita que um estranho benevolente tinha vindo do outro lado do mundo para fazer-lhe uma gentileza caro? Ela estava tão confiante. Matilda foi confiar ...  
"Eu estou bem", disse Clarisse pesadamente. "Eu estou bem. Mas ... obrigado. "  
Peg apenas sorriu. "Eu vou cuidar de você. Não se preocupe. "A dor piorou. Peg foi anos mais novo que seu companheiro, mas tinha caráter e garra. Clarisse sentiu a comparação intensamente.  
"A comida aqui é muito bom", disse Clarisse.  
"Ótimo. Eu estou morrendo de fome. "  
Clarisse olhou para o relógio. "Nós vamos ter que conseguir algo de serviço de quarto para agora. Eles comem muito tarde, em comparação com hotéis em Estados Unidos. Nada vai ser aberta antes das sete, talvez oito. "  
"Hoje à noite?" Peg exclamou.  
"Temo que sim".  
Ela suspirou. "Pelo menos eu posso comer um sanduíche, certo?" Clarisse riu. "Queijos e crudités, talvez."  
"O que é um crudi ... bruto ... que coisa?"  
"Veggies crus com um mergulho."  
"Eu acho que tinha que uma vez."  
"Você terá muitas novas experiências neste país." Alguns deles seria inesquecível e terrível.  
Clarisse se afastou com a culpa de novo. "Vamos lá para cima.  
Estou muito cansado. Eu imagino que você também está. "  
"Não tanto. Quando é que vamos ver Winslow? ", Acrescentou, esperançoso.  
"Vai demorar um dia ou dois para fazer os arranjos, não é tão longe daqui, mas o transporte é uma dor na estação chuvosa. Nós não podemos ir de barco, por isso temos de usar as estradas chamados. Há um asfalto que vai de Manaus à capital da Amazônia, mas temos que ir para o norte. As estradas são de terra e algumas das pontes ficam lavados. Normalmente, porém, não esta no início da temporada. "  
Peg coração gelou. "Oh".  
"Nós não queremos nenhum acidente", acrescentou Clarisse. "Seria preocupá-lo. Este é um momento crucial para todos eles. "  
"Sim. Claro. Eu não estava pensando. Podemos chamá-lo? "  
"Isso seria insensato."  
Peg mordeu o lábio. "Sinto muito. Eu apenas não estou pensando claramente. Acho que tenho essa coisa, o que se chama ... o jet lag? "  
"Eu deveria ter lhe dado a melatonina para lidar com isso, juntamente com o quinino." Clarisse tinha sido bombeamento quinino para a outra menina, uma vez que entrei no avião em San Antonio, para lidar com os mosquitos. Havia quase nenhuma em Manaus, mas para onde estavam indo, não seria suficiente. Por alguma estranha razão, ela se sentiu protetora da menina desde o início.  
"O importante é ir no momento em que é quando você chega," Clarisse continuou. "Nós vamos dormir quando é hora de dormir neste fuso horário, e levantar-se quando é manhã.  
Você vai se acostumar com isso. "  
"Você tem que viajar muito", disse Peg como eles pararam na porta da suíte.  
"Sim. Um monte. "Tentando fugir de minhas memórias, Clarisse poderia ter dito. Mas ela não fez. Ela apenas sorriu. "E aqui estamos nós!"  
Ela abriu a porta.  
Peg caminhou para dentro cuidadosamente. Ela nunca tinha estado em qualquer lugar realmente sofisticado em sua vida, exceto para um grande restaurante em San Antonio que Grange tinha tomado ela e seu pai, logo depois eles vieram para trabalhar para ele.  
Mas isso não era nada comparado a isso.  
Tudo era luxuoso. O tecido era rico, as camas de casal, dois deles, tinham capas de cetim de branco imaculado com guarnição verde. As cortinas correspondido. Havia um telefone e um computador e uma máquina de fax. Havia uma geladeira pequena, com bebidas e lanches. O tapete era requintado. As pinturas na parede parecia real, como os Grange tinha na volta para casa de fazenda.  
Peg sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Ela não tinha dito a seu pai muito, basta que um amigo da escola foi levá-la para Atlanta num avião real por um par de dias para a loja e estava pagando o seu hotel. Se ela tivesse dito a ele a verdade, ele nunca teria deixá-la ir sem um argumento.  
"Você não gosta?" Clarisse perguntou, notando o cenho franzido.  
"O quarto é lindo", disse Peg-la. "Eu nunca estive em qualquer lugar tão extravagante. É como um sonho. Mas eu estava pensando sobre papai. Eu menti para ele. Eu nunca fiz isso antes. "  
"Ele vai te perdoar. Basta lembrar o quanto Grange quer vê-lo. "  
Peg suspirou. "Eu vou tentar." Ela olhou em volta novamente. "É tão exótico. Se realmente houver papagaios e iguanas aqui ", ela perguntou," como aquelas fotos na revista que eu li no avião? "  
"Todos os tipos de animais selvagens na Amazônia", disse Clarisse, ficando sonolento. "A maioria é letal se você não sabe para onde está indo."  
"Estou feliz por ter você." Peg sorriu. "É bom ter um companheiro de viagem, quem sabe a localização." Clarisse suspirou. "Sim." Ela se jogou sobre a cama e fechou os olhos. "Basta ir a sesta, por um minuto." Ela abriu os olhos. "Não saia da sala. Prometa-me. "  
Peg estava desapontado, mas ela se sentia a mulher mais velha estava protegendo ela. "Tudo bem", disse ela relutantemente.  
"Amanhã vamos passear", Clarisse murmurou. "Eu vou te mostrar o jardim zoológico."  
"Há um jardim zoológico?", Exclamou ela.  
Mas Clarisse tinha adormecido.

***

Peg vagava ao redor da sala e acabou na varanda com vista para a cidade. Ela queria saber tudo sobre esse lugar. Ela nunca tinha sonhado que ela tinha realmente ser capaz de ir para um país estrangeiro. Mas agora que ela estava aqui, ela tinha dúvidas. Ela mentiu para seu pai. Ela viria a milhares de quilômetros ou mais com uma mulher sobre quem ela não sabia absolutamente nada, exceto que Clarisse havia afirmado que Grange queria ver Peg, que ele estava desesperado para vê-la.  
Isso tinha sido suficiente para convencê-la a ir. Agora, ela estava preocupada que ela tinha sido muito impulsivo e colocar-se em risco. Ela teve seu passaporte, mas não eram suposto que você tire fotos e outras coisas antes de você ir para outro país? Clarisse tinha dado os comprimidos para prevenir a malária, mas ela não tinha quaisquer imunizações, exceto por um tiro do tétano no ano anterior em Jacobsville. Ela não tinha nenhum dinheiro, exceto por um par de dólares.  
Ela não tinha qualquer medicamento. Ela não tinha trazido um telefone.  
Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais preocupado que ela se tornou. Adicionado a isso, ela estava morrendo de fome. Clarisse tinha dito que ia pedir comida, mas ela tinha adormecido.  
Por curiosidade, Peg abriu o livro serviço de quarto.  
Ele tinha alimento listado em várias línguas, nenhum dos quais ela reconhecidos, exceto o Inglês e Espanhol.  
Ela não era fluente em espanhol, mas ela podia entender e falar um pouco. Lê-lo foi mais difícil, apesar de anos de estudo no ensino médio. Nos dois anos desde a formatura, ela não tinha prestado muita atenção à escrita espanhol, além dos sinais que apareceram no local em Jacobsville. Agora, ela desejava que ela tivesse estudado mais. Manaus estava no Brasil, onde a língua era Português. Boa sorte tentando ler isso, ela pensou, e muito menos falar. Ela se perguntou se Clarisse entendeu a língua nativa.  
Hesitante, ela pegou o telefone e discou o serviço de quarto.  
"Sí?"  
Ela engoliu em seco. "Você tem peixe?" Ela perguntou hesitante.  
Houve uma pausa e uma risada baixa, encantado.  
"Sim, temos peixes", veio a resposta divertida e agradável. "Inglês, sim? Eu falo isso. Você quer peixe, temos toda a variedade que você pode pensar! "  
"Que maravilha!" Ela hesitou. "Você pode me recomendar um tipo? Eu nunca fui à América do Sul antes. Quero tentar coisas novas. "  
Ele riu alegremente. "Eu vou enviar até um prato de diversas variedades para você para amostra. E como você gostaria que cozido? "  
"Fried", ela perguntou. "E as batatas, também frito, e com ketchup?"  
Ele riu. "Vindo para cima. Deseja algo para beber? "  
"Oh, sim, por favor, você tem chá quente?"  
"Jasmine, talvez?"  
"Sim!"  
"Com açúcar?"  
"Por favor! Estou com tanta fome! "Ela olhou para Clarisse.  
"Meu companheiro de viagem foi dormir ... Eu acho que seria melhor não pedir para ela até que ela acorda." Houve uma pausa e uma frieza no tom agora.  
"Isso provavelmente não será até de manhã. A señorita vai dormir muito agora. "Houve uma pausa. "Você é amigo dela?"  
"Bem, eu não a conheço, realmente," Peg vacilou. "Ela veio me buscar e disse que meu bem, meu chefe queria que eu a sobrevoar com ela. Ele é ... "Ela hesitou, ela não poderia dar nada sobre a operação militar. "Ele está trabalhando por aqui. Pesquisa ", acrescentou ela rapidamente.  
Houve uma pausa. "Se você precisar de alguma coisa, o andar de baixo portaria pode direcioná-lo. Além disso, a embaixada americana tem um escritório consular aqui. "  
"Você é muito gentil", disse Peg. "Obrigado."  
"Não é nenhuma dificuldade para ser gentil, señorita", ele disse baixinho, num tom muito agradável de profundidade. "A comida vai estar lá em menos de meia hora."  
"Obrigado. Gracias ", ela vacilou novamente.  
Ele riu. "Aqui, é obrigado. Português. "  
"¡Obrigado!", Repetiu, rindo alegremente.  
"Minha primeira palavra Português!"  
"Você vai aprender os outros, estou certo disso. Boa tarde. "Ele riu de novo. "Isso significa 'boa tarde'. Uma frase para você se lembrar."  
"Boa tarde", respondeu ela.  
"A Tarde Boa." Houve uma risada em sua voz quando ele desligou.

***

Enquanto esperava a comida, ela foi para o computador, presumivelmente Clarisse, e ligou. Ela esperava que a outra mulher não me importaria. Ela começou a ir para o navegador web quando ela notou um arquivo estranho. Parecia relacionado com o país em torno deles então, impulsivamente, ela a levou para cima e abriu-a.  
Foi um memorando, datado de há quatro meses. Tratava-se de um visitante estrangeiro, um funcionário federal da Embaixada dos Estados Unidos, com o sobrenome de Clarisse. Ele havia caído no rio, enquanto no caminho em uma pequena canoa para visitar uma tribo indígena local, negociando uma concessão de petróleo, o que seria benéfico não só para o Brasil, mas também para empresas nos Estados Unidos. A história diz que um corte em seu rosto havia sangrado na água e atraiu piranha. Eles não eram sempre perigoso, o repórter comunicado, mas aparentemente eles não haviam se alimentado há algum tempo, então eles atacaram o homem. Uma menina, sua filha, tinha saltado em, tentou salvá-lo e ambos tinham morrido. O nome da criança era ... Matilda.  
Uma filha havia sido deixada para trás, assistindo horrorizado a partir da costa. A história sugeria que ela havia sofrido um colapso nervoso depois e foi levado para um hospital local, onde permaneceu, sob terapia.  
Consternado, Peg fechado o arquivo e desligar o computador. Ela ficou mais de Clarisse com um coração dolorido.  
A pobre mulher, a sofrer a perda de sua família e para vê-lo acontecer. Não é à toa que ela entrou em colapso. Peg ficou chocado que Clarisse poderia até mesmo trazer-se para vir aqui em tudo, depois da tragédia.  
Com os olhos fechados, e seu rosto relaxado, as linhas de tensão e tristeza eram ainda mais pronunciada. Peg suspirou. Coisa pobre, pobre, ter que lidar com uma coisa tão horrível. Foi ainda mais surpreendente que ela poderia ser tão generoso para outra pessoa, um estranho total. A tragédia teria feito a maioria das pessoas retirar em si mesmos. Peg pensou que ela teria reagido dessa maneira. Mas então você nunca soube que alguém iria se comportar em uma situação até que eles estavam enfrentando, ela pensou.  
Ela foi até a janela e olhou para fora. Este hotel de luxo, um dos melhores da cidade, de acordo com o folheto sobre a mesa, foi localizado em uma praia de areia branca. Ele surpreendeu Peg para encontrar uma cidade metropolitana moderna, em vez de um barracos poucos na selva com onças e cobras rondando fora da aldeia.  
Na verdade, Manaus foi chamado de "Paris dos Trópicos". Era uma cidade bonita, cheia de luz e cor, com edifícios modernos misturados com a antiga arquitetura colonial, com tudo o que Nova Iorque ou uma cidade européia de grande porte poderia oferecer no forma de amenidades.  
Peg tinha sido fascinado quando eles voaram para ver um transatlântico sentado no porto. Sim, Clarisse tinha dito a ela, o rio Amazonas era navegável todo o caminho para Manaus por navios oceânicos. Eles chamaram aqui freqüentemente.  
Houve também a companhia aérea nacional TAM, que oferecem vôos internacionais de e para Manaus, assim como outros locais da América do Sul.  
Da varanda, Peg podia ver a praia de areia branca e palmeiras ea água cintilante. Parecia mais um oceano de um rio, ela pensou, e desejou tanto que ela poderia ir lá e ver isso de perto. Ela esperava que nos dois dias Clarisse planejavam usar fazer arranjos para chegar ao Grange, ela realmente levaria passear Peg. Pode ser a única vez em sua vida ela começa a ver uma cidade estrangeira. Não que ela não teria abandonado tudo isso só para ver Winslow novamente. Seu coração disparou ao pensar em seu rosto quando ele a viu. Ela não podia esperar!

***

O garçom trouxe uma bandeja enorme com peixes e chá e uma sobremesa incrível, com todos os tipos de decoração.  
"Raoul pensei que você gostaria de provar uma das nossas especialidades, também, para a sobremesa", disse Peg, sorrindo.  
"Ele contém muitas das frutas locais, incluindo cocos.  
Se você precisa de mais nada, você só precisa pedir. "Ela hesitou, olhando preocupado. "Eu não tenho uma dica," ela disse, desconfortável.  
Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Señorita, não é nada. Acredite em mim. O pensamento significa muito. "  
"Mil gracias", disse ela em seu espanhol suave.  
Ele ficou encantado. "De nada," ele disse para sua surpresa. "Você vai descobrir que se você pode entender espanhol, você pode entender muito Português. É um mistério, você vê, mas é verdade. Você vai ver. Bom dia. "Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Bom dia. E obrigado. "  
Ele curvou-se, ainda sorrindo, e saiu.  
Peg lançou um olhar culpado para Clarisse, que estava roncando. Bem, a mulher mais velha poderia pedir algo quando ela acordou. Ela esperava que ela tinha o suficiente em sua conta poupança pequeno a pagar para ela parte desta bela refeição.  
Ela estava indo para oferecer, de qualquer maneira.  
Ela sentou-se à janela, para que ela pudesse olhar para baixo na praia, e cavou em sua comida.

***

Ela não podia comer tudo. O peixe foi delicadamente empanado e frito, delicioso. As batatas eram experiente perfeitamente. Houve uma pequena salada de frutas ea sobremesa indescritível que fez Peg fechar os olhos em êxtase. Ela nunca provei comida assim. Ela desejava que ela falou o suficiente Português para pedir as receitas.  
Mas, certamente, eles eram uma especialidade do hotel, para que não compartilhá-los, provavelmente. Que vergonha. Seu pai seria esmagada se ela o presenteou com uma refeição tão.  
Ela fez uma careta. Ela esperava que ela não teria para lhe dizer onde estava. Ele ia ficar muito zangado.  
Ela nunca mentiu para ele antes. Mas ela queria ver Winslow, tão mal. Seria tudo bem. Certamente que sim!

***

Ao deitar, hora Manaus, Clarisse ainda não estava acordado.  
Peg olhou para a cidade, que estava vestida em um milhão de luzes coloridas brilhantes. Era a cidade mais bonita Peg já tinha visto, e era enorme. À noite, era possível ver o quão longe os limites da cidade estendida.  
Ela não sonhou em encontrar algo assim na Amazônia misteriosa e perigosa. Que incrível!  
Ela abriu o livreto hotel e ler, em Inglês, sobre a fundação da cidade e sua história.  
No momento em que ela terminou absorvendo tudo, ela estava sonolento. Tinha sido um dia muito longo, e Clarisse ainda não estava acordado.  
Com um suspiro, ela foi tomar um banho e colocar em seu vestido de algodão de comprimento. Meia hora depois, ela estava dormindo.

***

Ela acordou com o barulho da abertura de uma mala. Clarisse estava substituindo cosméticos e de higiene pessoal. Ela estava vestindo uma roupa diferente, ainda cáqui, mas desta vez com um colete azul de muitos bolsos e botas de pelica azul para combinar.  
Ela olhou para Peg esfregando os olhos. "Desperta no passado." Ela riu. "Você dormiu bem?"  
"Muito, obrigado. Eu pedi o jantar na noite passada. Eu te pago de volta ... "  
Clarisse acenou com a mão. "Meu tratamento. Lamento conked fora em você, mas eu estava realmente desgastado até o osso.  
Eu fiz este vôo duas vezes em três dias sem uma pausa.  
Jet lag alcança. Está com fome? Pedi café da manhã. O café aqui é incrível, você bebe? "  
"Sim, eu amo café."  
"Eu me perguntava. Raoul disse que pediu chá a noite passada. "  
"Eu não acho que eles tinham de café."  
"Criança!" Clarisse exclamou. "Esta é a América do Sul!  
Eles praticamente inventaram isso aqui! "  
Peg riu. "Desculpe. Eu estava realmente cansada. Eu nunca estive em qualquer lugar. Este lugar é fantástico! ", Acrescentou ela, como ela saiu da cama. "Parece que imagens de Nova York à noite! Eu nunca sonhei que ele era tão grande. "  
"É grande, tudo bem. Há uma casa de ópera que foi construído durante o boom da borracha, para não mencionar alguns dos arranha-céus mais modernos do país, e muitas das catedrais ".  
"Será que vamos ter tempo para ir explorar?"  
"Certamente. Primeiro você tem que ter alguns jabs. Eu tive um médico amigo meu vir para fazer as honras. Eu já comecei a você em um curso de quinino, como preventivo. A malária é galopante aqui em baixo, embora não no Rio Negro, e estamos no início da estação chuvosa. "  
"Jabs? Tiros? "  
Clarisse balançou a cabeça. "Injeções. Hepatite A e B, malária, febre amarela Winslow nunca me perdoaria se você descer com alguma febre tropical vicioso ", acrescentou ela, e não olhar para Peg. Ela não tinha planejado esse tipo de proteção para a mulher mais jovem, mas sua consciência já estava matando-a. Ela não ia deixar a menina ir para a floresta sem vacinação, pelo menos.  
"Eu odeio tiros."  
"Você odiaria mais doenças", Clarisse assegurou-lhe.  
Ela suspirou. "Eu acho que sim."  
Houve uma batida na porta. "Breakfast", anunciou Clarisse, e forçou um sorriso.

***

Eles comeram em um ritmo calmo, e então o médico chegou. Ele trouxe medicamentos de prescrição que ele havia pedido para eles, incluindo Levaquin para a diarréia do viajante na Peg caso, não utilizado para a área, contratou-lo.  
Peg agradeceu-lhe profusamente, porque os tiros não tinham ferido.  
Ele sorriu, curvou-se e saiu com Clarisse para o corredor. Voltou alguns minutos depois. "Está tudo bem para comer ou beber qualquer coisa aqui no hotel", contou Peg, "mas nem sequer pensar em beber água ou comer alimentos de qualquer um dos vilarejos fora da cidade.  
E pelo amor de Deus, preste atenção a picadas de insetos ... eles são perigosos se não forem tratadas a tempo. "  
"Tudo bem", disse Peg.  
Clarisse se afastaram. "Devemos ir. Vou levá-lo ao redor da cidade. Você tem que ver Manaus. É inacreditável. "  
"Eu não sei como eu nunca vou ser capaz de pagá-lo de volta", disse Peg miseravelmente.  
Clarisse olhou para ela com o choque. Ela tinha levado as pessoas ao redor do mundo com ela de tempos em tempos, e ninguém ainda se ofereceu para pagar tanto como um guardanapo!  
"Pague-me de volta?", Ela perguntou, obviamente surpresa.  
"É muito gentil de sua parte, para fazer isso para mim", respondeu Peg.  
"Eu não gosto de levar as coisas a partir de pessoas a menos que eu posso oferecer algo em troca."  
Clarisse ingerido. Ela não sabia muito o que dizer, ea culpa foi crescendo. "Eu gosto Grange", disse ela depois de um minuto. Ela baixou os olhos. "Ele me pediu para trazê-lo."  
Peg queria perguntar a ela sobre os rumores, que alguma mulher sociedade estava perseguindo Grange. Ela se perguntou se Clarisse sabia que a mulher. Não poderia ser Clarisse si mesma, ela tinha certeza. Esta mulher era gentil e generoso. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa de coração gelado que Peg tinha ouvido falar. Mas ela estava hesitante para trazer um assunto desagradável, especialmente agora.  
"Então, muito obrigado", disse Peg. "Mas se eu puder fazer algo por você, nunca, eu vou fazê-lo. Seja o que for. "Clarisse não olhar para ela. "Nós deveríamos ir."

***

Eles fizeram as rodadas da cidade. A casa de ópera era um resquício dos tempos coloniais, com grandes colunas e superfícies de cor rosa. Dentro, eles receberam chinelos para ir em mais de seus sapatos, porque o chão era velho e muito liso. Peg vagou pelo prédio opulento com admiração pura em seus olhos. Ela tinha ouvido ópera saindo do quarto Grange de vez em quando. Assim que ele deixá-la ouvir um de seus DVDs por uma estrela de ópera célebre cujo nome era Plácido Domingo. Havia uma música especial, que ela adorava, chamado, em Inglês, "ninguém dorme", ou algo parecido.  
"Eu ouvi uma música de ópera uma vez. Foi criada na China e havia uma canção sobre ninguém dormir ... "  
"Isso seria Turandot. A ária é "Nessun Dorma", Clarisse disse num tom mal-assombrada. "Sim. É uma das mais bonitas que eu já ouvi. "  
"Esse cara chamado Plácido Domingo cantou. Eu tenho arrepios. "  
Clarisse se virou para ela. "Você já foi a uma ópera?"  
Peg riu suavemente. "Eu nunca estive em qualquer lugar", ela confessou. "Até agora".  
"Você deve ir a uma ópera. Pelo menos para um. É uma experiência que nunca esquecerei. "Como este, ela estava pensando, mas ela mordeu sua língua. Pobre Peg nunca iria esquecer o que estava prestes a acontecer. Clarisse se moveu um pouco de lado, pegou outro par de comprimidos ansiolíticos e engoliu-los rapidamente com a garrafa de água que ela carregava. Pills. Pílulas para acordá-la, colocá-la para dormir, para bloquear as memórias, as memórias horríveis ...  
"É melhor a gente ir", disse Peg depois de um minuto. "Nós não temos muito tempo."  
"Oh. Claro! "  
Clarisse levou para fora da cidade em um ônibus turístico que foi a um zoológico local. Havia todos os tipos de animais que poderiam ser encontrados na Amazônia, incluindo macacos e iguanas e antas. Havia também piranhas, num aquário enorme, eles visitaram.  
"Nós não devia ter vindo aqui", disse Peg rapidamente, quando ela viu a expressão Clarisse como ela olhou para o peixe com suas mandíbulas enormes e dentes afiados. "Vamos embora".  
Clarisse parecia girar em câmera lenta. Ela olhou para Peg. "O quê?"  
"Você não deveria ter de olhar para eles ..." Ela mordeu a língua.  
Clarisse olhos azuis brilharam fogo. "Você foi bisbilhotando", ela disse friamente. "Você foi olhar para o meu computador, não é?", Ela exigiu, enquanto Peg ficou branco como um lençol.

CAPÍTULO 7

Peg não sabia o que dizer. A outra mulher parecia selvagem, fora de controle, como se fosse contra as drogas. Peg sabia o que era, porque um dos vaqueiros no rancho Pendleton havia brevemente teve um caso com substâncias ilegais. Tinha sido Ed Larson que tinha confrontado o menino, que tinha feito alguns avanços desconfortáveis em relação a sua filha. O menino, felizmente, tinha começado o tratamento, cumprimentos de Jason Pendleton, e agora estava de volta ao trabalho e comportando-se. Mas Peg nunca tinha esquecido o olhar em seu rosto, nos olhos, ou a forma como ele agiu.  
"Sim", disse Peg pesadamente. "Eu estava procurando informações sobre Manaus e lá estava um arquivo com um recorte de jornal. Eu pensei que era sobre uma atração turística. Sinto muito. Então, muito triste. Sua irmã e seu pai ... que horrível! "  
Clarisse sentiu como se tivesse sofrido um golpe. Ela não tinha nenhum conforto. Rourke tinha sido no funeral muito reservado, mas ela não ousou pedir-lhe conforto. Ele se ofereceu para fazer qualquer coisa que ela precisava. Ela recusou-se muito formal e se mudou rapidamente para longe.  
Ela nunca quis amigos íntimos. Seu tempo na escola, uma das meninas exclusivos 'na Suíça deixou-a isolada e desconfortável, porque sua mãe tinha sido profundamente religiosa e tinha ensinado a respeitar a si mesma Clarisse e seu corpo, não para jogar jogos sexuais com seus amigos e obter drogas bêbados e uso. Essas coisas estavam erradas. Animais acasalados, sem discriminação. Pessoas estendeu para o amor.  
Não que ela não havia sido tentado. Havia um professor. Ela tinha uma queda violenta sobre ele. Mas gostava de outros homens. Clarisse não sabia por que as outras meninas estavam rindo de sua confusão corar quando ele estava perto dela. Ela havia perturbado seu senso de quem ela era. Ela não tinha ido perto de outro homem, com exceção de alguns sociais pesado flertando para fazer seus amigos pensam que ela era normal. E Grange achava que ela era uma garota de programa. Tinha sido risível.  
Sim, ela tinha ido ao fundo do poço quando ele não iria responder a ela. Grange não se preocupava com sua riqueza.  
Ele não queria que ela.  
E aqui foi o motivo, aqui mesmo. Este doce, criança empatia inocente, que estava olhando para ela com uma expressão de compaixão tal que Clarisse realmente quebrou, pela primeira vez desde o acidente.  
"Oh, não, está tudo bem", sussurrou Peg, reunindo a mulher mais velha de perto. "Está tudo bem. Você tem que deixar a tristeza para fora, ou ele vai apodrecer, como uma ferida infectada. "Ela abraçou-a, sacudiu-a. "Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem ". Clarisse chorou como uma criança. Para encontrar conforto em um lugar tão inesperado, em um inimigo, uma mulher que era um rival, a quem ela queria prejudicar. Era insuportável.  
Ela sucumbiu, mas apenas por um instante. Ela puxou de volta e cavou em sua pochete de um dos lenços de rendas belgas ela realizadas. Ela enxugou os olhos e nariz. Ela sentiu-se mal.  
"Você nem sequer conversamos sobre isso, não é?" Peg perguntou em voz baixa.  
"Quem diria que eu tenho conversado com?" Clarisse perguntou sem rodeios. "Minha mãe morreu há anos. Meu pai e minha irmã ... "Ela engoliu em seco. "Eles eram tudo que eu tinha. Eu não tenho nenhuma outra família, e os únicos amigos que eu tenho precisam de incentivo, como noites caros na cidade ou voos privados para resorts ou férias em hotéis cinco estrelas no exterior ... "  
"Aqueles que não são amigos", respondeu Peg.  
Clarisse atraiu um longo suspiro. "Eu nunca tive um amigo."  
Peg fez uma careta. "Eu nunca tive um amigo muito próximo. Eu tenho amigos ", acrescentou. "Mas não é bem a mesma coisa."  
"Não. Não é. "  
"Você está bem?" Peg perguntou gentilmente.  
Clarisse tomou outro fôlego. "Sim." Ela guardou o lenço. Ela olhou para Peg e, em seguida, desviou o olhar. "Obrigado", disse ela sem jeito.  
Peg sorriu. "Todos nós precisamos de um abraço, às vezes." Clarisse riu instável. "Então eles dizem." Peg queria mencionar o frasco de comprimidos e à freqüência com que Clarisse cavou nela. Mas ela não fez. Eles mal se conheciam. Mas em poucos dias, quando chegaram ao acampamento Grange, ela estava indo. Ela gostava da mulher mais velha. Ela não queria que ela acabar como aquele garoto no rancho Pendleton.  
"É melhor voltar para o hotel. Eu ainda dispor de meios para fazer, e seu braço pode ficar dolorido dessas vacinas ", acrescentou, observando o inchaço em cima do tanque Peg deixou seus braços nus.  
"Eu me sinto um pouco doente", confessou Peg. "Obrigado."  
"Você pode deitar-se por um tempo. Vou pegar a bola rolar. "  
Peg parou quando saíram do aquário. "Eu não estava espionando. Honesto. Eu estava realmente olhando apenas para o material em Manaus. Eu queria saber onde a pedir-lhe para me levar. "  
"Está tudo bem", disse Clarisse. Mas ela não disse mais nada.

***

Peg estava muito doente. As vacinas combinadas para dar-lhe uma febre. Clarisse sentou-se com ela, confundido por sua própria preocupação por seu rival. Ela molhou panos e banhado testa da outra mulher. No final, ela telefonou para um médico que ela conhecia e perguntou-lhe para vir.  
"É apenas uma reação", assegurou Dr. Carvajal Clarisse como ele começou a sair. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Você pega muitas dessas pílulas, meu amigo", acrescentou, preocupado.  
Ela desviou os olhos. "Só quando eu precisar deles.  
Realmente. "  
"Você pode ter muitos. Eles comprometer o seu julgamento. "  
"Será que eles?"  
Ele suspirou. "Por que ela está aqui?", Ele perguntou abruptamente.  
"A um pouco. Por que você trazê-la para Manaus? "  
"Para ver a amiga", ela respondeu, baixando os olhos.  
"Um homem que ela conhece, que trabalha aqui." Ele não estava piscando. "E você faz isso por caridade, sim? A criança tem, obviamente, nunca esteve fora de seu próprio país. "  
Ela olhou para ele. "Este é o meu negócio."  
"Sim", disse ele depois de um minuto. "É. Mas você não ter voltado aqui desde a tragédia, e eu acho que o passado está te assombrando. Como os comprimidos, as memórias estão fazendo você imprudente. "Ele colocou uma mão em seu braço. "Você tem que me prometer não fazer algo perigoso, especialmente com a criança ao seu cuidado. Outra tragédia iria acabar com você, minha menina. "  
Ela ficou pálida. "O que você quer dizer?"  
"Quero dizer a sua espera na realidade é frágil, como seu estado emocional. Você não é forte. Não mais. Você não deve se arriscar. Amazonas é um lugar perigoso, cheio de perigo, e que a criança lá dentro não tem conhecimento desses perigos. Você não vai arriscar sua vida, você vai? "Clarisse estava pensando se ele estava certo, se o seu julgamento foi realmente comprometida. Ela não parecia estar agindo em caráter em tudo ultimamente. Esta viagem foi insana.  
O que ela pretendia fazer com Peg foi ainda mais insano. Mas parecia muito racional antes ...  
"Eu estou dando-lhe uma surpresa. Eu não vou machucá-la ", Clarisse lhe prometeu.  
"Você não é uma pessoa cruel", respondeu ele. Ele sorriu.  
"Lembro-me de sua mãe. Uma mulher tão doce e gentil. Ela era sempre o primeiro a ir quando alguém estava doente ... Ela viveu para a Igreja Holly, para a Virgem Holly. Ela era uma grande dama. "  
Clarisse olhos se fecharam. "Meu mundo morreu com ela. Papai e Matilda nunca entendi. "  
"Seu pai carregava sua família ao redor da África e América do Sul, onde a embaixada americana enviou, de modo que você teve pouco tempo para fazer amizades. Você tinha apenas sua mãe como uma âncora. Seu pai estava sempre ausente em negócios da embaixada e Matilda era uma criança. Você e sua mãe, eram como gêmeos. Eu sei que você sente falta dela. "  
Ela deu um longo suspiro. "Obrigado por ter vindo mais."  
"O pequeno vai dar tudo certo." Ele sorriu. "Você faz uma boa enfermeira."  
Clarisse riu cavernosa. "Não. Nem um bom. "  
"Ela vai ser melhor na parte da manhã. Você vai ver. "  
"Obrigado."  
"Ficar fora da selva", advertiu.  
Ela atravessou o coração dela de brincadeira.  
Ele fez uma careta e saiu.  
Clarisse voltou para a cama, com os olhos no rosto corado da garota dormindo, os cabelos desgrenhados loiros espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Ela amorteceu o pano novamente e colocou-a sobre a testa Peg. Este plano foi olhar estúpido a cada dia.  
Ela se perguntou se talvez o médico estava certo. Os medicamentos ansiolíticos parecia estar comprometendo seu julgamento. Ela não tinha certeza de sua capacidade de fazer sem eles. Por isso, ela pegou a garrafa para o banheiro, salvo o suficiente para garantir que ela pudesse afastar-se fora os comprimidos lentamente, em seguida, esvaziou o restante para o banheiro, e corou-lo.  
"Agora vamos ver se ele estava certo", ela murmurou para si mesma. Ela fez uma careta. Como ela viver sem comprimidos?  
Ela engoliu o seu medo. Ela tinha vivido sem eles antes da tragédia. Se sua decisão foi realmente a ser comprometida, e ela pensou que talvez fosse, ela poderia provar a teoria desta maneira. E se ela teve um colapso por falta deles, bem, ela sempre poderia tê-los recarregados. Isso significaria uma chamada no exterior para a farmácia para fazer isso, mas ela era rica, não estava?  
Ela voltou para o quarto. Peg tinha acabado de abrir os olhos.  
"Eu me sinto horrível", ela murmurou fracamente.  
"Sim. A reação às injeções. Sinto muito. "  
"Não é sua culpa", murmurou Peg e forçou um sorriso.  
Ela franziu a testa enquanto ela sentia o pano sobre a cabeça dela e sabia que Clarisse tinha feito isso para derrubar a febre.  
"Não temos aspirina?", Ela perguntou em voz alta.  
"A aspirina? Claro! "Clarisse poderia ter bateu-se para não pensar nisso. Ela foi para a sua bagagem e tirou uma garrafa. Ela tem água engarrafada da geladeira pequena, fazendo uma nota mental para pedir limpeza para mais água. Iam com ele rapidamente.  
"Você não é alérgico a aspirina?", Perguntou ela antes que ela abriu a garrafa.  
"Não", disse Peg.  
Ela sacudiu duas tábuas na mão Peg e ficou sobre ela enquanto ela engoliu.  
"Eu tive o médico venha e confira você há algumas horas", disse ela surpresa. "Ele disse que era apenas uma reação, nada de perigoso, e você seria melhor em um dia ou dois. Mas a aspirina vai ajudar a reduzir a febre. Eu sou pesaroso que eu não pensei nisso antes. "Peg estava olhando para ela com curiosidade. "Você esteve comigo durante toda a noite."  
Clarisse pareceu embaraçado. "Eu estava com medo de ir dormir", confessou. "Você parecia muito doente."  
"E você chamou um médico?"  
"Ele é um amigo. Um muito bom. "  
Peg ainda estava olhando para ela. "Obrigado", disse ela, hesitante. "Com exceção de meu pai, ninguém ficou acordado a noite toda comigo quando eu estava doente. Minha mãe fez, mas ela morreu anos atrás. "  
"Então, fiz o meu." Clarisse sentou-se na cama. "Ela nasceu aqui", disse ela surpresa. "Sua mãe era alemã, o pai dela era de Madrid. Trabalhou incansavelmente em comitês para ajudar a igreja. "  
"A igreja católica?" Peg perguntou.  
Clarisse balançou a cabeça. "Ela era uma santa." Ela baixou os olhos. "Não gostam de mim em tudo. Eu não sou uma boa pessoa. "Peg pôs a mão em seu braço. "Sim, você é", disse ela com firmeza. "Você sentou-se comigo a noite toda e tem um médico para mim. Será que uma pessoa ruim fazer isso? "  
A culpa era ainda pior. Clarisse queria confessar, mas a admiração da mulher mais jovem era nova e doce, e isso a fez feliz, pela primeira vez em meses. Ela apertou a mão de Peg. "Você descansar. Eu vou encomendar café da manhã. Pense que você poderia comer alguns ovos? "Peg suspirou. "Eu vou tentar, mas algo mais leve, por favor. Meu estômago está chateado também. "  
Ela sorriu. "Vou ver o que eles sugerem."

***

Eles tinham um pequeno-almoço ligeiro e Peg voltou a dormir.  
No dia seguinte, ela foi para cima e vestiu-se e sentindo muito melhor. O inchaço no braço dela tinha ido para baixo, também.  
Clarisse tinha sido nervosa para as primeiras horas depois de ter lavado suas pílulas. Ela levou apenas a quantidade prescrita, evitar cafeína e bebeu água e suco.  
Seu médico lhe tinha dito como afastar-se fora deles, e ela lembrou-se das instruções e segui-los. No dia seguinte, ela também estava se sentindo melhor.  
Vestiu-se e teve um bom café da manhã com Peg em restaurante no térreo. Lá fora, eles podiam ver pássaros coloridos e ouvir o som da selva tão perto, perto do rio.  
"As enchentes vêm em breve", disse Clarisse. "Às vezes as inundações hotel, mas é em um lugar bonito. Eu gostava de vir aqui, quando eu era criança. Morávamos em Washington, DC, na maioria das vezes, com pessoas de meu pai. Mas mamãe sentia falta de sua casa, então nós viríamos aqui para visitar. "  
"Você tem amigos ou família aqui?" Peg perguntou.  
"Não mais", respondeu ela. "Eu tinha uma tia, irmã de minha mãe. Ela morreu na mesma época minha mãe fez. "  
"É triste, não ter família. Tudo que eu tenho é o papai. "  
"Não há tias ou tios?" Clarisse perguntou curiosamente.  
Peg balançou a cabeça. "Os meus pais eram filhos únicos."  
Clarisse fez uma careta. Ela tomou um gole de café. Foi apenas a um copo, que ela esperava que duraria o dia. Cafeína faria seu nervosismo pior.  
Peg estava olhando para ela. "Eu não vi você pegar qualquer um desses comprimidos ansiolíticos", ela comentou com cuidado.  
Clarisse riu. "Estou me desmame fora deles, e lavada a maioria no vaso sanitário", ela murmurou.  
"O médico pensou que eu estava tendo muitos deles. Eu não penso assim. Mas parece que ele estava certo. Minha mente está clara, pela primeira vez desde que meu pai e Matilda ... desde o acidente. "  
Peg sorriu. "Tenho certeza que a ansiedade remédios serviu a um propósito útil, no momento."  
"Eles fizeram". Clarisse terminou seu café com um suspiro.  
"Mas a vida tem de ser encarado de frente, e com olhos claros, como minha mãe costumava dizer."  
"Um bom conselho."  
Clarisse encolheu os ombros. Ela sorriu. "Então, o que você diz que se o meu motorista e sair para a aldeia natal perto do acampamento Grange? Eu liguei para Enrique anteriormente. Ele é apenas de São Paulo, por isso ele é livre para motorista-nos para fora da cidade. Vou deixar você na aldeia e ir buscar Grange. Eu tenho que ter o driver para encontrar seu acampamento-não é em um lugar óbvio. "  
"Hoje?"  
Clarisse riu de novo. "Hoje".  
"Eu não poderia ir com você para seu acampamento?" Clarisse recostou na cadeira e ficou pensativo.  
"Peg, querida, eu não fui honesto com você. Eu quero ser, mas você vai me odiar quando você sabe o que eu fiz. "  
Peg procurou rosto chamou a mulher com suaves olhos verdes. "Você é meu amigo agora", disse ela calmamente. "Eu não odeio você, não importa o que você fez." Clarisse lutou lágrimas e perdeu. Ela puxou o lenço de renda belga e enxugou os olhos. "É muito ruim."  
"Diga-me. Você vai se sentir melhor. "  
Clarisse respirou fundo. Foi realmente vai doer se Peg começou a odiá-la. "Eu tinha uma queda por Grange", disse ela. "Eu nem sei por quê. Ele não é de todo o meu tipo de homem. Mas eu fixado sobre ele depois que se reuniram em Washington, DC, após a ... tragédia. Eu estava tomando um monte de comprimidos eo fato de que ele não queria que eu era um engodo. Eu desenvolvi uma obsessão para fazê-lo me quer. "Ela hesitou. Peg não parecia irritado ainda. "Grange pensa que eu sou um playgirl ... que eu sair por aí seduzindo homens.  
Minha mãe era profundamente religioso e ela me ensinou a me respeitar e meu corpo. Eu nunca ... "Ela limpou a garganta. "Bem, você sabe."  
"Na verdade eu sei," Peg confessou com um sorriso tímido. "Eu fui arreliado sobre ele na escola, mas eu disse as outras garotas que eu envelhecer sem ter que se preocupar com doenças sexualmente transmissíveis ou algumas das outras doenças potencialmente fatais, e que eu teria um pouco de auto-respeito. É incrível como muitos deles deu para os meninos só porque foi o esperado. "Ela fez um som irritado. "Eu vivo por minhas próprias regras, não há mais ninguém."  
"Boa menina", disse Clarisse com carinho. Ela suspirou.  
"Mas para continuar, eu fui para o acampamento de General Machado e lhe disse que queria viajar com as tropas e fazer uma história sobre eles. Eu realmente sou um fotojornalista ", acrescentou ela em voz baixa. "Eu ainda tenho credenciais. Mas Grange sabia que eu estava também alimentando a minha obsessão por ele, e ele mandou-me para fora do arraial. Ele me chamou uma garota de programa, uma prostituta. Ele fez isso na frente de um homem que eu conheço toda a minha vida, um homem que eu ... respeito. "Ela estremeceu, recordando a forma Rourke tinha olhado para ela quando Grange chamou a próxima melhor coisa para uma prostituta. "Eu estava meio fora da minha mente sobre essas pílulas estúpidos e eu queria mesmo com Grange." Ela olhou para Peg selvagens, com os olhos feridos.  
"Eu trouxe você aqui para colocá-lo em perigo. Estou com tanta vergonha, Peg. Você tem sido gentil comigo que ninguém nunca foi, fora da minha própria família. Estou com tanta vergonha! "  
Peg inesperadamente se levantou, foi ao redor da mesa e abraçou a outra mulher. "Você pára aí. As pessoas fazem coisas estúpidas, e eles cometem erros. É por isso que eles colocam borrachas em lápis, não é, porque ninguém é perfeito? "  
Clarisse a abraçou. "Eu nunca conheci ninguém como você."  
Peg sorriu. "Sorte sua."  
"Não, eu quis dizer!" Ela puxou para trás, de olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes. "Eu vou fazer isso por você, se é a última coisa que eu sempre fiz", disse ela com firmeza. "Não importa o que. Vou levá-lo para a aldeia. Eles são pessoas boas, você estará seguro lá. É onde vive a mãe de Enrique, apenas dentro Barrera, em um assentamento nativo. Não seria possível para Grange para ser visto em Manaus, Sapara tem agentes aqui. É melhor fazê-lo fora da vista de todos os espiões possíveis, ea aldeia é muito seguro. Enrique irá guiá-me de volta para Grange-campo I'd nunca encontrá-lo em minha própria e eu teria medo de tentar, com o período chuvoso de partida. Então eu vou para o Grange e diga a ele o que eu fiz e espero que ele vai me perdoar, também. Então eu vou levá-lo para você. Quando ele volta ao seu acampamento, eu vou ter você de volta para o Texas, são e salvo. "  
Peg escovado para trás o cabelo desgrenhado loiro que havia caído em olhos de Clarisse. "Ele é uma boa pessoa", disse ela suavemente. "Ele vai entender."  
"Você acha?" Ela enxugou os olhos. "Ele poderia ter me atingido, então se eu não voltar, você vai saber o que aconteceu. O que me lembra ... "  
Ela enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou um maço de notas grandes. Olhando em volta para garantir que ninguém estava vendo, ela enfiou-os no bolso das calças de brim Peg. "Essa é uma prova de falhas", disse ela baixinho.  
"Você já tem um bilhete de regresso de ida e volta, mas o dinheiro vai garantir que você pode voltar para Manaus, se algo der errado. Você pega o bilhete e que o dinheiro com você, na sua pochete, juntamente com o seu ID e uma muda de roupa. "  
Peg sentiu arrepios correr sobre ela. "O que poderia dar errado?" Clarisse franziu a testa. "Eu não sei. Recebo estes sentimentos ... às vezes. Provavelmente não é nada, mas apenas no caso, você tem dinheiro suficiente para cuidar de você. "Ela se levantou e pegou o Bill. "Peg, estou realmente arrependido eu tenho você para isso", disse ela. "Parte do que era ego, mas uma grande parte era os comprimidos. Eu não percebi o que estavam fazendo para mim. "  
"Tivemos um cara na fazenda que ficou preso às meds da prescrição," Peg respondeu surpreendentemente. "Ele acabou numa clínica de reabilitação. Na verdade eu estava tentando subir o suficiente coragem de falar com você sobre essas pílulas que você estava tendo tantos ", acrescentou depois de um minuto.  
"Você querido", disse Clarisse, e senti-lo. "Você é tão parecido com minha irmã." Ela mordeu o lábio e se afastou. "É melhor começar rachando".  
"Sim". Peg seguiu atrás dela. Ela tinha mais respeito do que nunca para a mulher torturada.

***

Eles arrumou tudo, mas deixou as malas no hotel. Eles só pegou o que seria necessário para viajar um ou dois dias.  
"Esse motorista sabe Amazônia como a palma da sua mão", Clarisse disse a ela na saída do hotel.  
"Ele pertence a uma das tribos locais."  
"Eles falam Inglês?" Peg preocupado.  
"Não, mas eles entendem Espanhol e Português." Ela sorriu. "O espanhol vai funcionar muito bem, mesmo se você só usar os verbos e não conjugá-los."  
"Eles falam três línguas?" Peg ficou impressionado.  
"Recebemos essas idéias sobre as pessoas em lugares primitivos", ela tentou explicar.  
Clarisse riu. "Sim, nós fazemos. E então as mulheres estranhas nos levar a lugares estrangeiros onde somos forçados a aprender coisas contra a nossa vontade ", disse ela maliciosamente.  
Foi a primeira vez que ela brincou com Peg, que riu. "Bem, eu não estou reclamando. Eu vou começar a ver Grange e que será tudo vale a pena. "  
"Ele vai me matar", Clarisse disse alegremente. "Eu sempre quis saber como era ficar de pé contra uma parede com uma venda nos olhos e um cigarro."  
"Você não fuma", Peg apontou.  
"Não suje a minha imaginação com um monte de fatos irrelevantes, por favor."  
Ela riu.

***

O nome do motorista era Enrique Boas e ele era alto e de boa aparência, com cabelos pretos ondulados e olhos grandes e escuros. Ele tinha um sorriso maravilhoso.  
"Tenho a honra de escoltar duas mulheres tão bonitas", disse ele, curvando-se.  
Peg estava em transe. "Obrigado!"  
Ele pegou a mão dela ea beijou. "Um sorriso tão encantador", disse ele. "Você tem olhos como a própria selva, do mais puro verde."  
"Pare com isso, ela falou para", disse Clarisse com protectiveness inesperado.  
"Falar?"  
"Ela tem um novio", explicou Clarisse. "Nós vamos sair para seu acampamento para trazê-lo para ela."  
"Ah. Tal hombre de sorte ", exclamou, com olhos que adorava um Peg corar. "Então devemos sair rapidamente, sim?"  
"Sim", disse Clarisse. "Precisamos deixar Peg na aldeia de sua mãe, onde ela estará segura."  
"Perto das ruínas". Enrique acenou com a cabeça, abrindo as portas para as mulheres. "Um arqueólogo americano disse que fariam desestruturarão velhas teorias sobre South civilização americana. Ela nos disse que as ruínas antecedeu as pirâmides egípcias, você pode imaginar? "  
"Ruins?" Peg perguntou. "Wow! Eu adoraria vê-los. "  
"As primeiras coisas primeiro", disse Clarisse enquanto ela subia no lado de Enrique e deixá-lo fechar a porta. Ela riu enquanto olhava por cima do assento em Peg. "Primeiro Grange atira-me, então você vê-lo, então podemos subir as ruínas."  
"Ele não pode atirar em você. Diga a ele que eu disse assim, "Peg disse a ela com firmeza.  
"Eu quero. Eu só espero que ele funciona! "  
Peg sorriu. Enrique subiu na Land Rover, começou, e eles estavam fora.

***

A aldeia era muito pequena. Havia pão de forma, em forma de casas com telhados de palha em um padrão oval em torno de uma enorme área limpa. As pessoas eram pequenas e escuras, com cabelo preto. Ambos os sexos usavam vestidos que lembravam togas romanas. Eles saíram timidamente como Enrique parou na entrada da clareira e gritou para eles em sua própria língua.  
Uma mulher idosa aproximou as duas mulheres sozinhas, lentamente e com desconfiança.  
Enrique disse algo para ela. Ela respondeu em um tom de questionamento. Ele sorriu e apontou para as duas mulheres e disse outra coisa.  
"Ah," a mulher idosa disse, balançando a cabeça.  
Ela se aproximou Peg e estudou-a, fascinado com os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Ela perguntou algo Enrique.  
Ele caiu na gargalhada. "Ela quer saber o que tribo você vem, que tem olhos verdes", disse ele.  
Ela sorriu. "Diga a ela que é uma tribo chamada Texas." Ele riu bastante e repetiu as palavras para a mulher.  
Ela sorriu.  
"Esta é minha mãe, Maria", ele disse as duas mulheres.  
"Isso não é seu nome de nascimento, mas temos um padre que vem com freqüência para a aldeia, e ela tem um nome que foi dado a ela por ele, quando ela era muito mais jovem."  
"Maria", disse Peg. Ela estudou a mulher idosa.  
"Me gusta Aqui Ser", disse ela em espanhol. "Estou feliz por estar aqui."  
"¿Se habla español?" A velha declarou, e de repente a abraçou. "Bienvenidos".  
"Gracias".  
"Bem, eu posso ver que você estará em boas mãos", Clarisse disse com um sorriso. "Dê-me um abraço, também, e, em seguida, Enrique e eu vou estar fora. Eu quero acabar com isso ", acrescentou, fazendo uma careta. "Quanto mais cedo melhor." Peg abracei de volta. "Vai dar tudo certo. Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar? "  
Clarisse virou-se para Enrique e ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
"Um par de horas a conduzir lá, se eles não mudaram o acampamento, e se os afluentes não ter subido o suficiente para destruir as pontes," ele respondeu. "Se eles mudaram campo, vou ter de monitorá-los. É fácil perder até mesmo uma força grande de homens na selva se você não sabe para onde olhar. Depois de encontrá-los, ele vai levar um par de horas para voltar. Devemos estar aqui pelo escuro. "  
Peg assentiu. Olhou de um para o outro. "Tenha cuidado lá fora, ok? Eu sei que você é experiente ", disse Enrique", mas eu apenas aprendi o quão perigoso é este lugar. Esteja seguro. Tanto de você. "Eles sorriram. "Nós somos veteranos nisso", Clarisse assegurou-lhe. "Passei muito tempo fazendo material de recurso na selva por revistas européias. E Enrique aqui ", ela sorriu para ele", era o meu guia a cada vez. Eu ouso dizer que eu sei, quase tanto como ele faz. "  
"Exceto a parte de monitoramento." Enrique riu.  
Clarisse acenou com a mão. "Mal necessário. Eu não tenho que achar meu caminho através da selva. É por isso que eu tenho você junto. "  
Ele sorriu, abraçou sua mãe, falou com ela por um minuto e depois começou a direção da Land Rover.  
Clarisse abraçou Peg novamente. "Você deve ter cuidado. Não, pelo amor de Deus, sair da aldeia, por qualquer motivo.  
Existem todos os tipos de coisas perigosas de insetos, cobras, onças mesmo. Prometa-me. "  
"Eu prometo".  
"Use equipamento de chuva." Ela olhou para cima e fez uma careta. Ela puxou-a mais lisa sobre sua cabeça como uma chuva inesperada caiu sobre eles. Peg fez o mesmo. "E usar esse dinheiro se você tem que," Clarisse disse severamente.  
"Você e seus 'sentimentos'" Peg zombou. "Tudo vai ficar bem."  
Clarisse balançou a cabeça. Mas ela não sorria. Ela tomou um último olhar para Peg e virou-se para seguir Enrique.  
Ela não olhou para trás.

***

Peg sorriu para a mãe de Enrique, Maria.  
"¿Puede muestrame su ciudad, Por Favor?"  
"¿Como não?" A velha respondeu. "¡Venga!" Maria a levou de uma palha coberto de habitação em forma de pão para o outro, apresentá-la para as pessoas dentro.  
Peg notou que redes foram pendurados em todos os lugares para as pessoas para dormir. Havia muitas crianças, os quais pareciam fascinados com a mulher americana com o longo cabelo loiro e olhos verdes. Seguiram-la quando Maria saiu de casa em casa.  
Maria explicou os alimentos nativos para ela. Peg preocupado em comer nada fora da cidade, ou beber a água, mas ela não estava prestes a ofender essas pessoas amáveis que acolheu-a como um membro da família. Ela perguntou sobre a razão pela qual algumas das casas para além da vila, perto do rio, foram construídos sobre palafitas, e eles explicaram que os rios podem subir muitos metros e inundações, especialmente em janeiro e junho, a estação chuvosa temido. Estas casas em forma de pão poderia ser fácil e rapidamente substituído após uma inundação. Eles tinham sido construídos exatamente desta forma desde os primeiros dias de existência da tribo.  
Sentou-se com eles no centro de uma casa grande, onde um fogo para cozinhar enorme estava ficando mais forte.  
Duas mulheres sorriu para ela de perto. Eram assar algum tipo de carne. Havia um pote de algo que parecia curiosamente como tapioca. Perto do pólo central de apoio que sustentava o telhado, uma mulher trabalhou incansavelmente em um tear com um bebê em um cobertor nas proximidades.  
Ela foi oferecida uma cuia de líquido, que ela pensava ser água até que ela tomou um gole. Ela suspirou e agarrou sua garganta. Foi alcoólica. Muito alcoólica. As mulheres desataram a rir.  
"Não se ofenda", disse Maria em espanhol, mas ela riu também. "Nós oferecemos-lhe a hospitalidade."  
"Eu não estou ofendido, não em tudo," Peg assegurou-lhe. Ela riu. "Nunca bebi álcool na minha vida."  
"Não? Aqui na selva muitas pessoas fazem. Isto é feito a partir da folha de uma planta de coca, uma variedade que não é usado para fazer a droga do mal que as milícias vender para fazer um monte de dinheiro ", disse Maria. "Há outras bebidas feitas à base de frutas. O álcool é uma maldição entre muitas de nossas tribos nativas, porque ele rouba o cérebro e torna as pessoas muito preguiçoso. "  
"É o mesmo no meu país", disse Peg-la. "Na maioria dos países, eu acho."  
Maria concordou. "Aqui. Você deve tentar isso. "Ela puxou a carne do espeto e ofereceu-o em um prato de tecido.  
Cautelosamente Peg pegou um pedaço dele e mastigado. Ela piscou. "Ela tem gosto de frango." Maria e as outras mulheres quase rolou no chão com prazer.  
"Ora, isso é porque ele é galinha!" Maria respondeu finalmente. "Você não viu as galinhas e galos correndo em nossa aldeia?", Ela riu, mas não de uma forma humilhante. Ela estava se divertindo.  
Peg lavada, mas ela riu-se, também, e cavou na carne delicadamente temperada com sal. Ela aprendeu mais tarde que os nativos não usar sal, mas eles sabiam que os europeus fizeram e pensaram Peg iria gostar. Ela estava destinada a aprender muito sobre a tribo. Muito, e muito em breve.

CAPÍTULO 8

Clarisse preocupado sobre se deve ou não podiam encontrar Grange e General Machado, embora Enrique tinha certeza que ele sabia onde era o acampamento. A estação das chuvas estava apenas começando, mas as águas dos afluentes já estavam começando a subir.  
A parte de Barrera onde Grange estava acampado era do outro lado de uma difícil travessia sobre um dos afluentes do Amazonas. Clarisse realizada pela sua vida como Enrique rolou a Land Rover dura sobre uma ponte que se movia de forma alarmante como eles atravessaram, e ao longo das estradas que pareciam ter sido destinado a pessoas a pé, e não nos veículos.  
"Esta máquina faz jus à sua boa reputação," Enrique chamou por ela.  
"Sim, é verdade", concordou Clarisse. Ela passou a mão pelo seu short, cabelo ondulado loiro e fez uma careta. "Você tem certeza de que estamos indo no caminho certo?" Ele puxou uma unidade GPS a partir do console e olhou para ele. "Sim, de acordo com esta nós estamos." Ela sentou-se, suspirando. "Grange vai ficar muito zangado."  
"Por quê?"  
Ela riu. "Você não me lembro dele me jogando para fora do acampamento última vez que estivemos lá? Mas eu trouxe-lhe uma oferta de paz, seu amigo da América. "Ela sorriu.  
"É bom de sua mãe para protegê-la. Ela é uma pessoa adorável. Realmente adorável. "  
"Minha mãe ou o seu jovem amigo?"  
Ela sorriu. "Ambos."  
Ele olhou para ela. "Você parece ... Eu não sei ... diferente desta vez."  
"Não há remédios", disse ela em uma respiração irregular. "Dei-los."  
Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele não disse nada.  
"Quando as pessoas se afogar, é rápido?", Ela deixou escapar.  
Ele abrandou a olhar para ela. "Você está se lembrando do barco que naufragou com sua família."  
"Sim. As piranhas ... "Ela engoliu em seco.  
"O afogamento é muito rápido no rio", ele assegurou-lhe em voz baixa. "E as piranhas teriam obtido eles somente quando já havia passado para a próxima vida. Você entende? "  
"Você quer dizer que não teria sentido ...?"  
"Isso é o que eu quero dizer. Teria sido rápida. É de pouco conforto, eu estou certo ... "  
"É de muito conforto. Obrigado, Enrique. "  
"De nada." Ele olhou para o mapa e levantou-se no Land Rover, a olhar através do telhado. "Eu acho que eu vejo uma estrada." Ele começou a sentar-se novamente.  
Ela atraiu uma respiração lenta. "Bem, pelo menos ...!" Um tiro estilhaçou o pára-brisas e penetrou corpo de Enrique. Ele gritou e caiu contra o banco, sangrando no peito.  
"Enrique!"  
Antes de Clarisse poderia lidar com o choque, ou mover-se para ajudá-lo, o pára-brisa quebrado em seu lado da Land Rover e algo bateu com a cabeça dura. A última coisa que viu foi um bando de homens em uniformes militares do governo correndo em direção a ela ...

***

Cabeça Clarisse sentiu como se pudesse explodir. Ela estava doente ao seu estômago, mas os dois soldados escoltando ela só parou quando ela teve que se curvar e vomitar na rua. No minuto em que foi terminado, eles puxou aproximadamente ao longo na direção de um grande edifício. Ela estava inconsciente por um tempo. Lembrou-se de uma explosão.  
Ela não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada. Sua mente era nebuloso.  
Eles estavam em uma cidade. Ela não sabia ao certo, mas ela achava que era Medina. Apenas a capital era tão grande, e não era uma cidade grande para os padrões americanos, também. Nem era particularmente moderno. Algumas das estruturas remonta aos tempos coloniais, principalmente da catedral. Ela não estava surpreso ao ver soldados armados em pé de braços cruzados camo nas portas dianteiras. Ela havia sido rumores de que Sapara tinha fechado as igrejas contra protestos maciços. Os manifestantes tinham sido gaseados e então fuziladas. Ele tinha feito manchetes internacionais. Logo depois, o Estado havia negado o acesso a todos os jornalistas estrangeiros.  
Clarisse sabia que ela ia ser interrogado.  
Não importa o que aconteceu, ela não deve dar a razão real que ela estava no país. Ela não ia trair Grange ou Peg mesmo que a matou.  
Mas ela poderia reivindicar credenciais como jornalista. Isso seria plausível e explicar a sua presença aqui. Lembrou-se da explosão e, em seguida, ela se lembrou do que tinha acontecido. Eles tinham sido baleado! Pobre Enrique foi provavelmente morto. Ela tinha visto empurrão para trás sob o impacto da bala, viu o sangue. Ele não se moveu.  
Sua pobre mãe! E Peg Peg-acreditaria que Clarisse a abandonara. Grange não saberia que Peg foi mesmo no país. Deus, que bagunça, e tudo culpa dela!  
Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que alguém havia traído sua localização às autoridades. Ela não havia contado a ninguém onde estava indo, exceto Peg, que nunca iria falar sobre isso. Por outro lado, Enrique sabia, e ele poderia ter falado com alguém sobre a tomada de um americano em uma viagem. Esperemos que ele não havia divulgado mais do que isso.  
Seu acompanhante puxou-a para uma sala num edifício de pedra com a bandeira nacional a voar fora, passados mais guardas armados, em um escritório central. Lá, atrás de uma mesa, sentou-o louco narcisista pouco que tinham derrubado o governo e tomar o poder. Arturo Sapara si mesmo, a cobra.  
Arturo Sapara tinha quarenta e seis anos de idade, calvo, de bigode e gordura. Ele tinha pequenos olhinhos na cara gordura, e seus dentes eram amarelos.  
Ele olhou para ela com olhos mais frios. "Ah, Señorita Carrington", disse ele, lendo o seu desenrolar passaporte. Ele a colocou sobre a mesa. "Como o tipo de que você venha me visitar."  
"Não foi voluntário." Ela estava lutando contra uma nova rodada de náusea. Ela gemeu e ficou branco.  
"Rápido, pegue sua lata de lixo", Sapara virou-se para os seus guardas. "Não deixe seu solo do tapete. Ele é importado de Marrocos! "  
Eles produziram uma lata de lixo. Clarisse se curvou e deliberadamente perdeu.  
"Desgraçado!" Sapara explodiu. "Você bruxa!" Ela ficou ereto de novo, quase recuperando da dor de cabeça e náuseas o combinado. "Eu pensei que o dinheiro valeria a pena", ela disse insinuante.  
"Dinheiro?" Perguntou ele, esquecendo a sua raiva.  
"As agências de notícias me ofereceu uma pequena fortuna para esgueirar-se aqui e olhar para dois desaparecidos professores estrangeiros." Ela estava tornando-se como ela foi, mas parecia que ele poderia funcionar. "Eu pensei que com a ajuda de um guia nativo, eu poderia ser capaz de encontrar um caminho de volta para a cidade e arranjar um disfarce."  
"É por isso que você tinha o driver, hein? Bem, ele está morto. "Ele acenou com a mão. "Meus homens deixaram-lhe onde estava ele, sentado no Land Rover. Alguém vai encontrá-lo. "Ele sorriu com desprezo. "Talvez não até que ele é apenas ossos em roupas esfarrapadas, no entanto. Você não estava vindo nesta direção. "  
"Nós tomamos uma rota diferente, porque os rios estão subindo."  
Ele hesitou. Mas a desculpa convenceu-o. A estação das chuvas fez travessias de rios complicado de vez em quando. Seus pequenos olhos se estreitaram. "Por que eles querem notícias dos professores?"  
"Professores", ela respondeu friamente. "Eles têm família nos Estados Unidos. Família com influência nos meios de comunicação. "Suas sobrancelhas levantadas. "Será que eles, realmente?" Ele sorriu. Era um sorriso terrível. "Estou gratificado de saber isso.  
Talvez fosse assim para colocá-los à morte em breve ".  
"Por quê?", Ela explodiu. "O que eles fizeram que merece a morte?"  
"Eles têm ensinado traição na faculdade local", disse friamente, "e tendo seus alunos enviar mensagens, mentiras, sobre o meu governo a nações inimigas estrangeiros. Eles me chamam de ditador. Eu sou Presidente da República Popular da Barrera ", disse ele em tom de grande sonoridade. "Meu governo vai servir o povo ..."  
"As pessoas estão passando fome", disse Clarisse. "Eles não têm dinheiro, porque tudo o imposto que você. Você apropriou empresas, você nacionalizou empresas privadas, mesmo as estrangeiras, e você fechou as portas das igrejas ...! ", Continuou ela, sua voz ganha força.  
"As igrejas não têm lugar numa sociedade civilizada", disse ele secamente. "Todos devem ser removidos." Ela deu-lhe um olhar longo e frio. "Durante milênios, muitos governos têm conspirado para fechar igrejas e religião proibição. França vem à mente, logo após a revolução em 1792. "Ela sorriu friamente. "Acredito que na França, hoje, há muitas, muitas igrejas de todas as denominações?"  
"Bosh." Ele se levantou. "Desde que ela é tão interessado nos professores encarcerados, você pode acompanhá-la a uma célula ao lado deles", disse ele aos oficiais em espanhol. "Ela é para ser dada a água, mas apenas água. Levá-la embora. "Sapara ainda teve sua pochete em cima da mesa. Seu coração se afundou. Seu passaporte, sua passagem de volta para a América, seus cartões de crédito, o pouco dinheiro que ela não tinha dado Peg, tudo lá. Ela não teria nada, mesmo se ela pudesse encontrar uma maneira de escapar. Ele realmente parecia o fim da estrada.  
Bem, ela disse a si mesma, eu tive uma boa corrida. Mas ela preocupado com Peg. A pobre mulher jovem ia pensar o pior, que Clarisse tinha deliberadamente a abandonou e deixou-a ao seu destino. Não era verdade. Mas ela não tinha como entrar em contato com Peg e dizer isso a ela. E o que dizer Grange? Ele estava tão perto de Peg, mas ele nunca saberia isso. A menina teria de enfrentar todos os tipos de perigos ...  
"Leve-a embora", Sapara repetido, acenou com a mão e sentou-se novamente.  
Os soldados levaram Clarisse pelo braço, ultrapassando o lugar onde ela havia vomitado em seu tapete majestoso, e escoltou para fora da sala.

***

Os dois professores foram Julian Constantino e Damon Fitzhugh. Eles ensinaram, respectivamente, história sul-americana e botânica na faculdade pequena em Medina.  
Dr. Constantino estava em péssimas condições. Ele era alto e agradável de se ver, com seus cabelos grisalhos e olhos escuros.  
Ele era magro e pálido e barba por fazer. Sua roupa parecia como se não tivesse sido lavado em meses.  
Dr. Fitzhugh foi idosos. Ele tinha cabelos brancos e olhos azuis, e ele estava tão doente procura o seu colega.  
A porta da cela estava trancada e os guardas a deixou.  
A célula foi pequena. Havia uma cama, de vários tipos, com um cobertor esfarrapado. Houve um balde, que foi, presumivelmente, utilizado para aliviar a si mesmo. Houve uma panela de água sobre uma pequena mesa. Nada mais. A prisão foi desde a época colonial, tão próximo quanto Clarisse poderia dizer, e nunca havia sido atualizado. Machado tinha planejado uma renovação aqui, mas o seu trabalho sobre a economia do pequeno país tomou precedência.  
Clarisse deitou na cama, dobrando. Ela estava tão enjoada que ela mal podia suportá-lo, e sua cabeça doer.  
"Americano?" Dr. Fitzhugh perguntou da próxima célula.  
"Na verdade, sim", disse ela, feliz por saber que ele falava com um sotaque britânico nítido e agradável. "Eu sou Clarisse Carrington."  
"Eu sou Damon Fitzhugh. Dr. Damon Fitzhugh. O cavalheiro na próxima célula é o Dr. Constantino. Você está bem? Você parece bastante claro. "  
"Eu estive inconsciente. Acho que foi baleado ", disse ela, sentindo o seu couro cabeludo. Ela encontrou um lugar molhado, concurso e puxou sua mão de volta. Foi revestido no sangue. Ela fez uma careta. "Não é à toa que tenho uma dor de cabeça." Ela sentiu o local com mais cuidado. A bala roçou aparentemente ela, mas nos trópicos, que era perigoso o suficiente. Se a infecção, em conjunto, ela estava bastante certo Sapara não iria colocar-se a tentar encontrar-lhe um médico.  
"Se eu tivesse os meios, eu poderia te fazer um cataplasma," Dr. Fitzhugh, disse gentilmente. "O meu campo é botânica. Eu vim aqui para ensinar, porque me proporcionou a oportunidade de pesquisar os locais preparados medicina nativa. Eles são sem igual em todo o mundo. "Ela conseguiu dar um sorriso. "Obrigado pelo pensamento."  
"Estou aqui", Dr. Constantino disse ela, "porque a história da América do Sul me fascina, especialmente o período de seringais no início do século XX." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não nossa melhor hora, para ter certeza. Muitas atrocidades foram cometidas contra povos nativos aqui. "  
Clarisse deitou-se. "Eu sei algo sobre o teatro de ópera de Manaus."  
"Sim, eles trouxeram para baixo do rio em peças a um custo de milhões de dólares e colocá-lo novamente, não foi? Nenhuma despesa foi poupada na sua construção. "  
"Sim. Companhias de ópera desceu para Manaus para realizar ", disse ela, contente com a conversa que teve sua mente fora como ela se sentia doente.  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas acabou muitas vezes em tragédia, quando os cantores contraiu febre amarela ou malária. Um número deles morreu depois de infecções que eles aprenderam aqui. "  
Clarisse fez uma careta. Ela estava pensando em Peg. Ela alertou ela sobre não ir para a selva, mas o que se Clarisse não apareceu e Peg, valente Peg, decidiu tentar encontrá-la? Não pensar nisso!  
"Vocês dois são professores. Por que você está aqui? "Boca Dr. Fitzhugh fez uma linha fina. "Quando Emilio Machado foi deposto, que ficaram furiosos. Seu substituto é um rato pouco mais barato que se entrega o seu gosto por carros rápidos, mulheres rápidas e caras novas casas, enquanto os povos indígenas passam fome. Ele é jogado fora todos os jornalistas estrangeiros, fechou as embaixadas de países estrangeiros, utilitários nacionalizadas e agora ele está planejando uma grande operação com alguma empresa de petróleo para iniciar a perfuração aqui. "  
"Sim", Clarisse disse calmamente. "Meu pai estava ajudando a negociar os termos com os chefes locais para a companhia petrolífera em questão. Ele estava com o escritório da Embaixada americana em Manaus. Isso foi há quatro meses. "  
"Bem, Sapara deu luz verde para exploração de petróleo.  
Muitas das tribos foram intimidados a assinar um acordo. Mas uma das tribos indígenas protestaram. "Seu rosto bem esticado. "Eles vivem para além da civilização, em uma das partes mais grossas da selva Barrera. Eles usam as armas de seus antepassados, explodir armas com dardos envenenados e fitoterapia prática para tratar todos os tipos de doenças. Eles ameaçaram um ataque. É quase cómico em um caminho escuro, pois Medina tem algumas armas modernas. Mas Sapara decidiu dar um exemplo, no caso de quaisquer outros considerados revolução.  
Ele tinha mercenários ir para a selva e matar dezenas deles, aterrorizá-los, até que fugiu da terra onde ele planejou para localizar as explorações de petróleo. "Clarisse estava lembrando Enrique e sua mãe, a quem ela havia conhecido há muitos anos. "O dinheiro faz-me doente."  
"Não é o dinheiro. É a ganância por isso, a obsessão com ela que faz com que muitos dos problemas da vida. "Dr.  
Fitzhugh respirou. "Para fazer uma breve história longa, Dr. Constantino e eu estávamos criando folhetos de propaganda e organização de nossos alunos para fazer grandes protestos pacíficos e divulgar a situação da tribo nativa. Este foi, naturalmente, antes de Sapara jogou fora todos os jornalistas estrangeiros que teriam se espalhado a história ao redor do mundo. "Ele sorriu tristemente. "Todos os nossos planos caíram quando foram presos, no meio da noite, pela Guarda Sapara da cidade."  
"Sapara acha que ele está criando a Alemanha nazista aqui", Dr. Constantine acrescentou em um tom suave e cansada. "Ele tem a sua versão dos tropas de assalto, completos com overlord fanático e osso quebra de treinamento. Como você luta contra um homem assim? ", Acrescentou muito.  
"Eu não sei. Mas eu espero que alguém possa. "Enquanto falava, ela estava olhando para os topos das células.  
"Oh, não existem câmeras aqui", disse Dr. Constantino. "Nós verificamos que, no minuto em que foram instaladas aqui, há alguns meses. Eles não têm o dinheiro para a vigilância, ou para a maioria dos serviços da cidade, desde Sapara está construindo sua nova mansão. Cada centavo vai para a sua construção. Parece um palácio, que é provavelmente o que ele tinha em mente. "  
"Sim, temos um guarda. Ele está velho e gordo, e ele não gosta de seu trabalho. Ele é como nós ", acrescentou Dr. Fitzhugh com uma risada. "Acho que ele ia deixar-nos se tínhamos nenhum lugar para ir. Nós não o fizer, é claro, exceto para as nossas casas, onde eles nos pegar em um minuto, assim que eles perceberam que tinham ido embora. "Ele olhou para Clarisse.  
"Como revolucionários, temo que deixam muito a desejar. Preocupações com a saúde tanto nos manteve fora do militar, por isso, não têm formação alguma. "  
"Isso faz com que três de nós," Clarisse disse calmamente. "Eu gostaria que minha cabeça iria parar de doer."  
Dr. Fitzhugh franziu a testa. Ele pediu a seus várias perguntas sobre seus sintomas, mas finalmente ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Somente uma concussão leve, eu acho que, apesar de nós precisa de um exame de ressonância magnética para ter certeza." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu fiz medicina estudo na minha juventude, mas eu pensei que eu gostaria de dormir noites, então eu mudei para a botânica. Nenhum caso de emergência, você vê. "  
Clarisse sorriu. "Eu não tenho nenhum meds comigo.  
Eles levaram o meu ID, meus cartões de crédito, dinheiro, tudo que eu tinha sobre mim, incluindo alguns medicamentos para náuseas e dores de cabeça. "  
"O homem encantador, Sapara," Dr. Constantino disse agradavelmente. "Espero que possamos retribuir sua hospitalidade um dia." Ele olhou em volta. "Com isso, este lugar é muito mais grandioso do que o quarto eu vivi enquanto eu estava na universidade." Clarisse riu. Assim fez o Dr. Fitzhugh.  
"Quando eu me sinto melhor", disse ela, finalmente, "talvez pudéssemos discutir planos de viagem?"  
Os dois homens entreolharam-se. "Os planos de viagem?" Ela sorriu. "Eu tenho amigos."  
Eles se voltaram para ela, curiosa.  
"Podemos desejar pagar-lhes uma visita", explicou. "Eu não sei o caminho, mas eu acho que posso encontrar alguém que o faça. Seria possível para você falar com alguns de seus alunos se conseguimos escapar? "Dr. Fitzhugh riu. "Oh, sim. Eu memorizei os números de telefone. Se os telefones ainda funcionam ", acrescentou alegremente. "Desde Sapara nacionalizou a companhia telefônica e colocar o seu próprio povo no comando, ele só funciona esporadicamente. Como as suas comunicações militares, pelo que eu tenho dito. Seus computadores estão ainda a execução de programas desatualizados ", disse ele, e começou a rir.  
"Amazing que não foram cortados, como os do Irã".  
Dr. Constantino deu de ombros. "Como se algum hacker verdadeiro vale o seu sal seria rebaixar-se para invadir um sistema de computador obsoleto."  
Dr. Fitzhugh apertou os lábios. "Na verdade, um dos meus alunos é um hacker com imaginação e estilo. Na verdade, ele sugeriu colocar um vírus no sistema informático militar aqui. Neguei-lhe o esforço, pensando que iria levar-nos todos presos. "Ele deu um sorriso perverso Clarisse. "Eu acredito que poderia ser justificado, agora, no entanto."  
Clarisse se iluminou. Grange iria adorar! "Nesse caso, temos de sair daqui e dar-lhe a oportunidade de praticar seu ofício."  
"É uma 'ela', na verdade", disse ele, rindo de consternação Clarisse. "Um dos hackers única mulher que eu já conheci. Seus pais a enviaram para cá em um último esforço para manter o FBI de colocá-la na prisão nos Estados Unidos. Ela era bastante desagradável. Invadiu o Secretário de Estado computador e publicou um dos mais secretos, e-mails de fofocas por toda a web. Seus pais prometeu tirá-la do país, ou ela estaria agora na prisão, espero. Tal como nós ", acrescentou com tristeza.  
Os outros riram. Os dois homens pareciam subitamente menos letárgico e muito mais energizado.  
"Você acha que é possível, realmente possível, para que pudéssemos ser capazes de sair daqui?" Dr. Fitzhugh perguntou lentamente.  
"Não só o homem, querido possível. Provável. "Ela sentiu a cabeça novamente e fez uma careta. "E eu quero um morcego, um morcego muito grande, para bater o Sr. Sapara na cabeça com, próxima vez que eu vê-lo."  
"Eu vou dar um para mim", Dr. Fitzhugh assegurou-lhe.  
Ele sorriu. "Tenho um bastão de cricket muito antigo, que você vê.  
Usado para jogar quando eu era um menino. É muito pesada, feita de madeira boa. Ele faria um nó lindo em sua cabeça. "  
"Como espécie de você", ela disse com voz arrastada e depois recuou, porque cada movimento facial só agravou a dor de cabeça.  
"Não tente dormir um pouco," Dr. Fitzhugh, disse suavemente.  
"Os dois de nós irá discutir algumas situações hipotéticas e tem planos prontos quando você acorda. Podemos formular uma revolução enquanto estamos presos. "  
"Muitos planos de famosas e infames e livros vêm de pessoas presas por várias razões. O famoso romance Dom Quixote foi escrito por Miguel de Cervantes no século XVI, depois que ele foi colocado em prisão dos devedores em Espanha. "Ela suspirou. "Eu amei Don Quixote. O que uma causa nobre, para restaurar a honra ea moral de um mundo decadente. "Ela fechou os olhos.  
"Poderíamos usá-lo hoje."  
Os dois médicos do sexo masculino se entreolharam e balançou a cabeça. Eles começaram a jogar fora sugestões para uma fuga. Clarisse adormeceu, finalmente. Mas o Dr.  
Fitzhugh a acordou em intervalos irregulares, só para ter certeza de que o abalo não foi suficientemente grave para causar inconsciência ou algo mais mortal.

***

Peg não estava preocupada até que o céu começou a escurecer e as pessoas começaram a entrar em suas cabanas. Maria puxou de volta para dentro. A chuva veio e foi, em jorros. Era fascinante Peg.  
"Meu filho e seu amigo vai voltar em breve", ela assegurou a mulher americana em seu espanhol travar.  
Ela era muito mais em casa em sua língua nativa ou Português.  
"Eu espero que sim", disse Peg. "Está escuro".  
Maria concordou. "Não é fácil encontrar homens que não querem ser encontradas, especialmente na selva. Eles estarão aqui em breve ", acrescentou ela, sorrindo. "Você vai ver." Peg suspirou. "Tenho certeza que você está certo. Em breve. "

***

Mas as horas passavam. A vila foi dormir. Peg deitar numa rede na cabana com teto de palma, a ouvir a chuva. De vez em quando, as gotas de achar um caminho através do telhado e gotejamento no chão nas proximidades. Ela sorriu, pensando em casas ela e seu pai tinham vivido ao longo dos anos, onde ela tinha que encontrar panelas e frigideiras para conter as goteiras.  
Seus olhos estavam bem abertos na escuridão, preocupante.  
O que aconteceu com Clarisse? Em primeiro lugar, para sua vergonha, pensou a outra mulher poderia ter seguido através de seu impulso inicial, que era Peg vertente na selva para chegar, mesmo com Grange para a rejeição dela.  
No entanto, essa teoria caiu por ela considerado quando Enrique. Esta foi a sua aldeia, e sua mãe viveram aqui. Mesmo Clarisse deixou o país, Enrique sabia onde era Peg e ele iria voltar e dizer algo. Ele faria isso por causa de sua mãe, se não por causa do Peg-se.  
Mas Enrique não apareceu. Nem Clarisse.  
Peg passou uma noite sem dormir, preocupação torturá-la.  
Pela manhã o tempo chegou, de repente e de forma brilhante, ela estava convencida de que algo terrível tinha acontecido.  
"Você já ouviu falar de seu filho?" Peg perguntou Maria, esperançoso. Um corredor poderia ter vindo para a aldeia durante a noite, enquanto ela estava dormindo irregularmente.  
"Não", disse Maria. Ela parecia muito preocupado. "Eu não desejo para adicionar à sua preocupação," ela disse hesitante, "mas Enrique disse que voltaria em seu caminho para a cidade. Ele mantém sua palavra. Ele é como seu pai, que nunca contou uma mentira o tempo todo em que nos casamos. "Peg mordeu o lábio inferior.  
Maria tocou em seu braço levemente. "Temos de ter esperança", disse ela. "Talvez tenha havido um acidente com o veículo. Um pneu furado? Uma falha de motor? Quem pode dizer?  
Temos de esperar e esperar o melhor. "  
"Eu acho que sim. Mas eu estou um pouco preocupado. "Marie assentiu. "Sim. Então estou I. Isto não é como meu filho. "

***

Peg aprendeu a cozinhar os pratos especiais que eles gostavam na aldeia, enquanto as mulheres riram com prazer no seu prazer óbvio que ela conseguiu. Ela lia folhetos de viagem no hotel onde ela e Clarisse tinha ficado passeios, publicidade na selva com dormidas em aldeias indígenas selecionados. Todos os tipos de exigências tinham de ser cumpridos, incluindo comprovante de vacinação, que foram fornecidos para os povos nativos pelos guias turísticos. Considerando-se o horror do passado, durante o qual muitas tribos indígenas haviam sido totalmente destruída por doença a que os europeus estavam imunes, foi um passo lógico e sensato.  
Mas Peg não tinha sido obrigado a fazer essas coisas, muito provavelmente devido Enrique tinha falado com Clarisse, ou talvez porque ele tinha tomado cuidado com os detalhes. Ele era, afinal, um operador turístico próprio. Clarisse tinha mencionado que ele raramente permitiu que um convidado para ficar na vila onde sua mãe vivia, como cortesia, apenas se ele confiava o visitante. Nativos locais eram muito desconfiados de estranhos.  
Maria mencionou que a Peg em uma de suas conversas. "Nós mantemos para nós mesmos", explicou ela em sua espanhol lento. "Nós não gostamos de pessoas de fora aqui.  
Você ri. Por quê? "  
"Porque a minha pequena cidade nos Estados Unidos é a mesma coisa", explicou ela, sorrindo. "É um lugar muito pequeno, não muito maior do que a sua aldeia. Quando as pessoas vêm em novas das cidades, nós somos suspeitos. Temos que conhecê-los antes que se sinta confortável, mesmo falando ao seu redor. "  
Olhos brilhantes Maria sorriu. "Temos muitas coisas em comum."  
"Incluindo o frango." Peg disse com um sorriso jovial, e Maria desatou a rir.

***

Mas o dia passou depressa. Depois que terminou a refeição da noite, e saiu para ouvir a noite soa em torno de um fogo central, onde as pessoas estavam sentados e conversando, mente Peg começou a vagar novamente, e ela estava muito preocupado com Clarisse. Ela estava preocupada com Enrique, pelo amor de Maria.  
Ela teve que considerar que ela pode ter que fazer sobre sua própria situação. Ela não tinha visto. Ela tinha um passaporte, porque Jason Pendleton tinha ajudado a obter um um ano atrás, no caso, ele teve que mandar seu pai no exterior para falar um negócio para ele, de todos os lugares, América do Sul. Tinha sido um pouco rara de previsão, porque Peg não tinha tido nenhum problema com os costumes.  
Mas seu passaporte exigido do aeroporto, que estava em Manaus. Não havia veículos aqui. Não havia sequer um telefone. Ela tinha contado com Clarisse e Enrique para levá-la Grange, que, presumivelmente, encontrar uma maneira de tirá-la de volta para Manaus. Ela parecia estar preso, com a estação chuvosa já está fazendo coisas muito molhado.  
Como ela se lançou em uma cabana para evitar ser encharcada, novamente, ela lembrou tom provocante Clarisse sobre os algodões que ela tinha planejado fazer as malas. Na selva durante a estação chuvosa, o algodão ficou molhada e ficou molhada, ela não seca na umidade. As pessoas aqui usavam tecido sintético, pois tinha a virtude de ser rapidamente secou.  
A chuva cessou após um par de minutos e ela enfiou a cabeça para fora novamente. Duas crianças, marrom e bonito, parou a piscar seus sorrisos tímidos com dentes brancos perfeitos antes de eles fugiram. Ela riu com prazer.  
À sua maneira estrangeira, esta aldeia era muito parecida com Wels Comanche. Ela tem que tentar se lembrar para que ela pudesse partilhar a sua viagem com o pai.  
Enquanto isso, ela estava crescendo mais preocupado do que nunca sobre a possibilidade de nunca mais ver Wels Comanche novamente. Se Clarisse e Enrique não voltar logo, ela ia ter que descobrir o que fazer.  
Maria iria ajudar, ela estava certa. Mas o que se Maria perdeu seu filho? E se ele e Clarisse havia se encontrado com algum acidente terrível? E se ...?

***

Gritos repentinos lhe chamou a atenção. Parecia que toda a aldeia estava correndo em direção à estrada que levava para a selva. Alguma coisa deve estar acontecendo. Peg correu em direção a fonte do barulho.  
Dois homens nativos estavam transportando um homem em uma maca improvisada. Como Peg chegou mais perto, ouviu Maria gritar.  
Havia um homem sobre o palete, muito pálido, inconsciente, com sangue por todo o peito da camisa.  
"Ele está morto?" Peg perguntou em Inglês, e depois teve que repeti-lo em espanhol, para que Maria iria entender.  
Maria tinha a mão na camisa de seu filho. Seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas. Ela respirou dura, mas depois ela relaxou um pouco. "Ele está vivo", disse ela. Ela abriu sua camisa e usou-a para limpar o sangue para que ela pudesse ver a extensão da sua lesão. Havia uma ferida um pouco menos de sua caixa torácica. Um ferimento de bala.  
"Ele levou um tiro!" Peg explodiu. Ela olhou em volta.  
"Onde é Clarisse?" Ela perguntou freneticamente.  
"Que devemos esperar para saber, até que ele pode nos dizer. Se ele pode sempre dizer-nos ", disse Maria com praticidade pesado.  
"Traga ele", ela disse aos outros em Português. "Vou chamar o médico."

CAPÍTULO 9

Peg era quase frenético. Lá estava ela, presa em um país estrangeiro, em uma aldeia nativa sem transporte para um aeroporto, com nenhuma forma de contato Grange, com apenas uma muda de roupa e não sabia o que fazer em seguida. Agora Enrique havia sido ferido e Clarisse paradeiro era desconhecido. Se o motorista tinha sido baleado, Clarisse poderia ter sido ferido também, ou mortos.  
"Onde eles encontraram Enrique?" Peg perguntou Maria quando seu filho estava sendo cuidadosamente colocada sobre um estrado de folhas de palmeira tecidas na cabana de Maria.  
Ela pediu aos homens que o levaram ao acampamento.  
"Outro lado do rio", disse ela, dando o nome dos nativos para ele. "O veículo estava do lado da estrada. O pára-brisa estava quebrado. Em ambos os lados ", disse ela preocupada. Ela olhou para Peg, cujo rosto mostrou a sua preocupação. "Havia sangue também no banco do passageiro, onde a cabeça do seu amigo teria sido. Eles não encontraram o corpo dela ", acrescentou. "Mas um dos nossos caçadores disse que havia faixas de outro veículo nas proximidades e pegadas de dois homens usando botas. Era mais provável que o militar. Eles patrulham as estradas. O louco que tem o encargo de nosso país agora gosta de usar nos alvos para se entrar em seu caminho ", acrescentou Maria com frieza. "Muitos de nossos primos morreram para o seu site de óleo novo."  
"Sinto muito", disse Peg. "Eu sabia que era ruim, mas nem de perto este terrível em Barrera."  
"Se você ficar aqui por muito tempo, você vai aprender muito." Maria pediu água, em uma tigela de cerâmica, e ela se banhava a testa de seu filho com ele. "Ele tem febre. Espero que o médico vem em breve. "  
"Você pode chamar um médico vir de Manaus?" Peg perguntou.  
Maria olhou para ela. "Não. É muito longe a pé, embora nós lhe enviaremos uma canoa para a cidade para trazer de volta um médico. Enrique poderia morrer no mesmo período. Temos um amigo que tem formação médica, que estava trabalhando próximo às ruínas quando Sapara assumiu nosso país.  
O amigo teve que se esconder para evitar ser morto, como um amigo de Emilio Machado. "  
"Eu sei da geral", disse Peg. "Ele é uma espécie de lenda de volta para casa. As pessoas o amam. "Maria ficou impressionado. "Aqui, também, ele tem muitos amigos. Estamos esperançosos de que um dia ele vai voltar e pendurá Sapara. "  
Peg apenas balançou a cabeça.  
Houve uma enxurrada de atividades fora e um visitante entrou, vestido com calça cáqui e botas pesadas encharcadas, com um chapéu de safári de abas largas sobre o que se parecia com o cabelo escuro curto ondulado.  
"Você é o médico?" Peg perguntou em seu sotaque Texas.  
O chapéu saiu e uma mulher, alto e musculoso em seus vinte e tantos anos com uma expressão surpresa olhou para ela de olhos azuis claros. "Bom Deus, você é do Texas?", Perguntou ela em um sotaque similar. "Tem sido tão longo desde que eu ouvi um sotaque de volta para casa!" Peg riu. "Eu sou de Jacobsville."  
"Eu sei que um." Ela riu como se de alguma piada privada antes de ela se virou para o paciente. "Oh, querida. Isso se parece muito com um ferimento à bala. "  
"Alguém atirou no meu filho", disse Maria preocupada. "Achamos que foi soldados de Sapara. Você pode fazer algo? "  
"Já passou algum tempo desde que eu tenha extraído uma bala, mas acho que pode gerenciar." Ela puxou o pacote off-la de volta e começou a descarregá-lo. "Estou treinado na antropologia", disse ela, "mas eu era um médico do exército por um par de anos e eu fiz o trabalho mercenário depois." Peg ficou surpreso. "Mercenary trabalho?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim. Eu sou um faixa preta em karatê e tae kwon do, e várias outras artes marciais. Eu empalideceu ao redor com um cara chamado Colby Lane. "  
"Eu o conheço!" Peg exclamou. "Bem, eu meio que conheço. Ele é casado e tem dois filhos. Sua esposa é um agente da DEA, e ele trabalha de segurança privada para o óleo Ritter Corporação, em Houston. "  
"Eu ouvi que ele se casou", a mulher disse calmamente. "Eu tive um caso com ele uma vez, mas ele não estava interessado em mim.  
Na época, ele gostava do tipo suave, feminina. "Ela suspirou.  
"Não a minha coisa. Eu gosto de aventura. Maria, eles podem ferver um pouco de água para mim? ", Acrescentou ela, como ela tirou o que parecia ser uma pequena caixa de instrumentos cirúrgicos. "E eu vou precisar de algo adstringente."  
Maria acenou com a cabeça e se levantou para buscar os suprimentos.  
"Infecção é muito perigoso aqui, não é?" A outra mulher com a cabeça. "Muito." Ela olhou para cima e seus olhos azuis sorriu. "Nós não nos apresentamos, temos? Estou Maddie Carlson. "  
"Eu sou Peg Larson," foi a resposta sorridente. "Prazer em conhecê-lo. Estou tão feliz que você sabe como tratar ferimentos de bala. "  
"Eu tive muita prática", disse Maddie. "Um dos nosso grupo foi um médico, assim, um morador, chamado Micah Steele ..."  
"Bom Senhor!" Peg explodiu. "Ele vive em Jacobsville."  
"Trabalhar com Eb Scott?" Maddie perguntou, surpreso.  
Ela foi puxando para trás roupas para examinar ferida Enrique.  
"Oh, não, trabalhando como um parceiro com dois médicos locais, e no hospital."  
Maddie parou o que estava fazendo e só olhou.  
"E ele é casado. Ele e Callie teve dois filhos, uma menina e um menino de dois anos. "Maddie prendeu a respiração. "Se eles tivessem tomado apostas em que o cara nunca se casar, eu seria pobre agora." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Vai entender. Colby Lane está casada, Micah Steele não Eb Scott e Cy Parks, no entanto, certo? "  
Peg riu. "Sim, e ambos têm filhos."  
"Bem, eu nunca!" Maddie exclamou. Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu confortavelmente em Maria como ela trouxe as coisas que Maddie havia pedido. "Eb ainda tem a facilidade de treinamento contra-terrorismo?"  
"Oh, sim. Na verdade, alguns dos homens Winslow tem sua formação lá. "  
Maddie franziu a testa. "Winslow?"  
"Winslow Grange. Ele está trabalhando com o general Machado ".  
"Grange. Eu não o conheço. "  
"Há um outro cara, Rourke ..."  
Maddie balançou a cabeça. "Não o conheço, também.  
Eu estive fora do trabalho merc por vários anos. Eu estou fazendo arqueologia exclusivamente agora, e eu estou à beira de uma descoberta de abalar o mundo aqui perto. Sincronismo pobre Damned, golpe de Sapara. Eu tinha toda a ajuda que eu precisava quando Machado estava no poder. "Ela hesitou por um minuto para lavar e usar uma substância antibacteriana em suas mãos antes de calçar luvas de borracha descartáveis. "Ele foi gentil comigo. Eu tinha uma espécie de caso sobre ele ", disse ela com uma timidez ímpar. "Eu não sou seu tipo, no entanto. Muito difícil. Eu acho que ele gosta de mulheres mais femininas. Eu não posso mudar meus pontos nesta idade. "  
"Você não deveria ter que," Peg disse suavemente. "As pessoas têm que estar-se a viver no mundo." Maddie olhou para ela com um sorriso. "Garota inteligente." Ela voltou a trabalhar com a luz de uma lanterna. Ela era hábil. Ela sondado suavemente para o marcador, o qual foi apresentado na porção inferior da caixa de Enrique. Ela puxou-o para fora quase de uma só vez. "Há fragmentos de vidro na ferida", disse ela, franzindo a testa.  
"Os corredores disseram que o pára-brisa foi quebrado em ambos os lados", comentou Maria.  
"O pára-brisa o salvou", ponderou Maddie.  
"Stopped a força da bala de modo que não penetram muito longe. Ele entrou em colapso no pulmão, no entanto.  
Isso é o que o nocauteou. Eu não tenho o equipamento a reinflate ele, caramba. O máximo que posso fazer é dar-lhe um antibiótico e mandem para o médico em Manaus. Ele vai gerir até então, eu acho. Maria, "ela chamou," você precisa enviar uma canoa para Manaus ... o mais rápido que você tem, e chamar um médico aqui para terminar o que comecei. Este é apenas vestir campo. "  
"A canoa já foi enviado. Obrigado pelo que você fez ", disse Maria. "Você pode ficar com a gente. Eu já lhe disse muitas vezes. "  
"Sapara é depois de mim", disse a mulher pesadamente. "Ele não quer arriscar a sua operação de óleo novo, e se eu começar a palavra para fora sobre a grande descoberta aqui, ele vai ter a comunidade internacional respirando no seu pescoço. Ele não quer isso, não com as suas delicadas negociações em curso. Ele está calmamente limpando todas as tribos nativas no caminho dos campos de petróleo, e não dizendo aos seus novos parceiros potenciais sobre ele. "  
"Você sabe qual empresa de petróleo que está negociando com?"  
"Sim. Ritter Oil, de Houston. "  
Peg prendeu a respiração. "Oh, todos nós sabemos sobre isso", disse ela. "Eugene Ritter teria Sapara no café da manhã, se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo aqui."  
"Ele?" Maddie perguntou, surpreso. "Magnata Um óleo com uma consciência?"  
"Contar com ele. E Sapara melhor ter cuidado.  
Colby Lane, trabalha para o Sr. Ritter. "  
"Colby." Maddie sorriu. "Ele montou uma equipe e acabar com os homens Sapara em um piscar de olhos. Idiota Damned, Sapara ", ela murmurou, enquanto ela terminou bandagem Enrique, que estava respirando mais ou menos. "Eu gostaria que alguém iria fazer picadinho dele."  
"Os planos estão em movimento para que, assim que eu ouvi," Peg disse, sua voz triste. "General Machado está montando uma tentativa de golpe."  
"Emilio?" Maddie estava lavando as mãos, mas ela parou. "Ele está aqui?"  
Peg assentiu. "Grange é o chefe das forças de seus comandos. Eu gostaria de saber onde eles estavam, para que eu pudesse encontrar Grange. Um amigo me levou para Manaus para vê-lo. Agora ela está desaparecido. Eu tenho medo ela pode estar morta. Ela estava na Land Rover com Enrique, e amigos de Maria disse que ambos os lados do pára-brisa estava quebrado e havia sangue no banco do passageiro. Seu nome é Clarisse. Ela tem sido tão bom para mim ... "  
Maddie secou as mãos. "Ela não foi encontrado?"  
"Não. Eles disseram que parecia que o militar tinha levado embora. "  
Expressão de Maddie foi tenso. "Ela sabia alguma coisa sobre os planos do general?"  
"Ela sabia que ele estava aqui com uma força de invasão." Maddie não disse nada. Ela virou-se calmamente.  
"Eles vão torturá-la, não?", Perguntou ela. "Eles não vão?", Acrescentou ela insistentemente quando a outra mulher não respondeu.  
Maddie virou. "Se ela tem informações vitais para Sapara, sim, eles vão torturá-la."  
"Oh, não!"  
"Eu estava na África há alguns anos atrás, com um grupo mercenário que planejava derrubar um ditador muito desagradável. Eu tenho desleixado e foi pego. "Ela desabotoou sua camisa e expôs seu ombro. Havia uma cicatriz grande, branco.  
"Um dos homens do ditador colocar uma facada em meu ombro. Ele sorriu enquanto ele fazia isso. Ele disse que se eu não falasse, ele iria colocá-lo através de meu peito. "  
"O que aconteceu?"  
Ela riu e rebuttoned sua camisa. "A última coisa que ouviu foi UZI fogo. A última coisa que ele via era o rosto Colby Lane sobre ele. "  
"Em cima da hora!"  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Micah Steele remendado me enquanto Colby amaldiçoado. Colby não senti nada romântico para mim, mas ele sempre foi meu amigo. Tenho certeza que ele ainda é. "  
"Você teve algumas aventuras!" Peg exclamou.  
"Eu nunca estive em um lugar em minha vida ou fez nada de perigoso, até agora." Ela riu suavemente. "Lamento dizer-lhe que eu estou gostando bastante. Bem, exceto para os pobres Enrique. "Ela olhou para ele. "E Clarisse, onde quer que esteja."  
"Enrique vai dormir agora", disse ela. "Eu dei-lhe uma injeção para ajudar a dor. No momento em que desaparece, espero que o médico vai estar aqui. "Ela então olhou para Peg. "Você disse que você veio para ver este homem Grange.  
Você está noiva dele? "  
"Não. Mas acho que ele gosta de mim. "Ela sorriu timidamente. "Ele me levou a um baile anual em Jacobsville, e ele não data ninguém, você vê. Bem, nem eu "Maddie sorriu. "Eu tenho a foto. Então você veio aqui para vê-lo, neste lugar perigoso? "  
"Clarisse veio me buscar", explicou ela, deixando de fora a razão, porque Clarisse já tinha pago um preço alto para o que ela tinha planejado. "Nós viemos aqui, porque ela ia me deixar em um lugar seguro, enquanto ela e Enrique trouxe Grange de volta aqui. Ela disse que não estava longe. Apenas Enrique sabia onde encontrar seu acampamento ", disse ela tristemente. "Eu acho que Grange não tem idéia de que estou mesmo no país agora, e pobres Enrique foi baleado e Clarisse foi seqüestrada por causa disso."  
"A vida acontece", disse Maddie filosoficamente. "Mas as coisas vão funcionar. Você vai ver. "  
"Pelo menos Enrique vai viver. Mas Clarisse, "Peg disse preocupado. "Eu me pergunto onde ela está?"

***

Clarisse estava tremendo em sua cela. Sua pele perfeita havia sido marcado por uma faca. Ela estava sangrando sob a blusa de seda, sob o sutiã. Apenas um homem vicioso poderia ter feito para ela o que esse animal tinha feito em seu esforço para extrair informações dela sobre Machado.  
Ele chegou a ameaçar de estupro, mas um outro soldado tinha agarrado a ele que era rico e tinha amigos poderosos. O bárbaro tinha satisfeito mesmo com o corte dela.  
Ela lhes disse nada. Ela se lembrou de sua infância, brincando com Stanton Rourke quando eram crianças, e uma vez que ele realizou sua cabeça debaixo d'água para uma brincadeira infantil e tentou fazer com que ela peça desculpas. Ela prendeu a respiração e se recusou a dar uma polegada. Seus olhos castanhos tinham sido eloquente, embora ele não tinha manifestado qualquer admiração por sua coragem.  
Por um breve momento, Clarisse e seus pais tinham vivido em África, quando seu pai tinha sido um diplomata menor para o Departamento de Estado dos EUA, no início de sua carreira. Rourke tinha vivido nas proximidades com sua mãe.  
Ele era mais velho do que Clarisse por cinco anos, mas em 10, ela tinha sido precoce e aventureiro. Ela e Rourke tinham ido explorar e ficou em apuros com freqüência. Rourke capacidade de falar Afrikaans e vários dialetos nativos vieram a calhar. Ele era um mestre do passado para explicar sua saída de situações difíceis.  
Mas uma vez que tinha encontrado um somador vicioso. Clarisse tinha sido mordido, porque ela não tinha visto. Rourke tinha levado-a nos braços para o médico e esperou enquanto ela tomava uma injeção. Ele sentou-se por ela, junto com sua mãe, enquanto ela se recuperou. Ela não tinha percebido como tipo de uma pessoa ele era.  
Então ela tinha ouvido os rumores e, por ser jovem demais para entender, ela deixou escapar que as pessoas diziam que ele era o filho ilegítimo dos KC milionários Kantor.  
Rourke tivesse ido embora e nunca mais falou com ela novamente, mesmo quando seu pai foi transferido e eles estavam saindo. Eles fizeram conhecer muitos anos mais tarde, ocasionalmente, no funcionamento da sociedade em Washington, e ele foi agradável. Mas então eles se encontraram uma vez em Manaus, logo após a morte da mãe, anos atrás. Ele estava insultando e frio e sarcástico, porque ela tinha feito um idiota total de si mesma com ele. Ele ainda estava terrivelmente embaraçoso para lembrar o que ela tinha feito. Agora, ela evitava.  
Os pensamentos fez a dor mais fácil de suportar, por algum motivo. Talvez fosse a memória desses eventos no início de sua infância que lhe deu força. Rourke havia sido o seu ídolo quando era criança. Ele era destemido. Ele sabia que as pessoas que lutaram na revolução.  
Ele disse a ela sobre eles, sobre as provações de captura.  
Ele a ajudou a lidar, agora, quando ela era uma vítima.  
Ela não ia dizer nada Sapara. Não se matou. Ela devia Grange, para o que ela tinha feito para Peg pobres. Caro Peg, que iria odiá-la, quem iria acreditar que ela traiu. E o que de Enrique, morto em sua conta? Pobre Maria!  
"Miss Carrington," Dr. Fitzhugh chamado suavemente. "Miss Carrington!"  
Ela lutou para baixo náuseas e conseguiu sentar-se. "Eu estou bem", ela sussurrou, e até mesmo arrastado até um sorriso.  
Ele olhou para o sangue na blusa e parecia crescer mais alto de raiva. "Eu vou ver que o homem morto, se é o meu último ato nesta terra!"  
"Obrigado", disse ela. "Mas nós realmente precisamos de um plano, e logo. Ele não vai parar até que eles me fazem dizer o que eu sei. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu teria que deixá-los me matar. "Dr. Fitzhugh fez uma careta. "Querido Deus. Como nós terminamos desse jeito? "  
"A culpa da ganância."  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu gostaria de poder vestir essas feridas para você. Talvez pudéssemos exigir um médico. "  
"Isso diverti-lo."  
"Acho que sim. Minha querida mulher ", disse ele, as palavras não ele.  
"O que aconteceu?" Dr. Constantino perguntou de sua cela, do outro lado dela.  
"Eu acho que eles chamam de tortura."  
Dr. Constantino amaldiçoado redondamente e depois se desculpou.  
Ela sorriu. "Obrigado. Acho que eram eloquentes. "Ele riu, apesar da gravidade da situação.  
Dr. Fitzhugh aproximou-se para os bares. "Eu estive pensando sobre o que você disse. Essa aldeia natal, poderíamos chegar a ele se tivéssemos transporte. Nosso carcereiro aqui tem um primo com uma carroça e duas mulas. Ele muitas vezes leva suprimentos para a aldeia onde você deixou seu jovem amigo. "  
"Ele faz?", Perguntou ela, de repente, esperança e medo de ter esperança.  
"Sim. O carcereiro pode ajudar ... "  
Houve o som de pés pesados se aproximando.  
O carcereiro, um homem pesado, bigode de sessenta e tantos anos, parou nas células e boquiaberto com Clarisse, o sangue em sua blusa. "Señorita. Oh, Dios mio ¡, Señorita! Lo Siento. Lo Siento. ¡Los animales! ¡Que Puede si vaya todo infierno para siempre! "Ele estava realmente chorando.  
Clarisse, tocado por sua compaixão, movido para a frente da célula. "¿Puedes n ayudar?", Perguntou delicadamente, usando o termo familiar deliberadamente, porque um membro da família seria a virada em seu tratamento mais do que qualquer estranho.  
Ele hesitou. Mas então seu rosto definido, e ele concordou secamente. "Sí. Eu posso fazer isso. Mas você não tem nenhum lugar para ir ... "  
"Sim, nós fazemos", disse Dr. Fitzhugh. Seu espanhol era terrível, mas ele se fez entender.  
"Sim", Clarisse concordou em silêncio. "Uma aldeia ao sul daqui. Não muito longe, se tivéssemos um caminho para chegar lá. "O carcereiro se aproximou. "Meu primo, ele tem mulas e uma carroça grande. Ele vai para as aldeias do sul para tomar todas as fontes de sexta-feira. Que é amanhã. Eu vou tirar você antes das mudanças de turnos. Você ", disse Dr. Fitzhugh," deve bater-me na cabeça com alguma coisa, então eles não vão me matar. "  
"Querido velho, eu prefiro morrer!" Dr. Fitzhugh, disse fervorosamente.  
Ele falou em Inglês, mas o carcereiro ler sua consternação e sorriu. "Você é gentil. Mas isso deve ser feito. Eu tenho uma esposa, muito feio, mas ela me ama. "Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu sou seu único apoio, por isso não deve morrer.  
Você deve me bater. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu tenho uma cabeça muito dura. "Ele riu e bateu-la.  
"Eu não quero que você se machucar", disse Clarisse, sua expressão perturbada.  
"Vai dar tudo certo", o carcereiro disse em um tom de concurso. "Eu tive uma filha ... ela teria sido a sua idade se ela tivesse vivido. A febre tomou-a, quando ela era apenas uma criança pequena. "Ele limpou as lágrimas mais. "Minha esposa é holandês.  
A criança era loira, como você. "Ele sorriu. "Se você ficar aqui mais um dia, Sapara vai te matar. Você deve ir agora. "  
"Tudo bem, então. Mas se todos nós vivemos, vou me certificar de que você nunca quer para qualquer coisa de novo, enquanto você viver. E eu vou cuidar de sua esposa, também. "  
As lágrimas caíram ainda mais difícil. Ele engoliu em seco. "Meu nome é Romero Coriba."  
"Minas é Clarisse".  
Ele sorriu. "Clarisse". Ele balançou a cabeça. "Vou fazer os arranjos. Devo subornar um guarda. "  
"Eu tenho dinheiro, mas é na posse Sapara," ela disse miseravelmente.  
"Oh, isso não é problema. Eu sei onde ele mantém as coisas. "Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "E o suborno é rum.  
O guarda fora tem uma sede grande para ele. Eu tenho uma garrafa do mesmo que El Presidente Machado deu-me antes que ele foi deposto por esse impostor, Sapara ", acrescentou friamente.  
"De qualquer forma, eu salvei o rum para uma ocasião especial.  
Parece que eu encontrei um! "  
Clarisse riu através da dor. "Quando Sapara é derrubado, eu vou te comprar um caso do melhor rum eu posso encontrar."  
"Senhorita, você é um anjo do céu. E eu estou triste, tão triste, pelo que foi feito para você. Esses dois animais que trabalhar para Sapara ... Eu poderia estrangulá-los.  
Especialmente Miguel. Ele gosta de ferir as pessoas. "  
"Eu tenho um amigo que gosta de ferir as pessoas, também," ela disse friamente. "Eu vou ter certeza que ele sabe quem é Miguel." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso vai ser um prazer. Agora eu devo ir e fazer arranjos. Eu gostaria de poder fazer algo por você. "  
"Romero, você está me dando a minha vida", disse ela solenemente. "O que é mais importante do que isso?" Ele sorriu e foi embora.  
"Finalmente". Dr. Fitzhugh suspirou e sentou-se no seu beliche irregular. "A esperança!"  
"Sim", concordou Clarisse. Ela deitou-se, também, estremecendo enquanto a blusa puxou contra os cortes. "Esperança".

***

Romero chegou nas primeiras horas antes do amanhecer com as chaves de suas celas e carregando um taco de beisebol.  
"Eu tenho tudo organizado. O outro guarda está dormindo de beber a garrafa inteira do meu rum bom, e meu primo está esperando na porta com ponchos para cobrir-lhe três. Ele vai levá-lo para a aldeia. Ele tem dois filhos fortes que vão também, apenas em caso de problemas. A família tem primos na vila. "  
"Eu não posso recompensá-lo agora, mas eu vou. Eu prometo ", disse Clarisse, e abraçou o velho, apesar de a picada dos cortes em seu peito.  
Ele bateu seu jeito nas costas. "Você ser seguro, meu amigo," ele disse suavemente.  
Ela sorriu em meio a lágrimas de gratidão. "Eu vou ver você de novo."  
"Agora", disse Romero, entregando o bastão para Dr.  
Fitzhugh, "você deve bater-me."  
Dr. Fitzhugh tomou o bastão e fez uma careta. "Bem, pelo menos eu tive formação médica", disse ele em seu sotaque britânico crisp. "Eu sei onde a bater-lhe, pelo menos a afectar o seu pobre cérebro. Mas você vai ter um inferno de dor de cabeça. "  
"Melhor uma dor de cabeça do que morrer", disse o carcereiro em parar Inglês e sorriu.  
"Muito bem", disse Dr. Fitzhugh. "Obrigado de todo coração por sua ajuda. Por favor, feche seus olhos. "  
"Sí, eu posso ...!"  
O carcereiro caiu com um whump. Dr. Fitzhugh sentiu o pulso da vítima e ouviu a respiração do outro homem. "Deus, eu odiava fazer isso!", Exclamou. Ele colocou o bastão próximo, para que ele pudesse ser encontrado.  
"Eu sei. Vamos lá! "Clarisse disse.  
Os três correram para a porta dos fundos, pelo longo corredor, esperando, rezando, que não haveria um esquadrão de soldados fora para encontrá-los. O carcereiro tinha parecia confiante, mas Clarisse estava apavorado. Ela levaria um tiro se pegou. Tiro, ou pior. Não pensar nisso. Ela sufocou seus pensamentos e apenas correu.  
Mas na porta traseira, não havia sinal de ninguém.  
Havia um guarda, caiu contra a parede inconsciente e respirando ruidosamente.  
Clarisse mordeu o lábio quase completamente. "Oh, meu Deus", ela gemia, quase chorando.  
"Pssst! Señorita! "  
Seu coração saltou. Ela olhou em direção a uma carga do que parecia ser apenas munição por trás da prisão. Ela correu, apontando os dois homens a seguir.  
"Eu sou Jorge," um homem pequeno e escuro lhe disse, tirando o chapéu. "Estes são os meus filhos, Rafael e Sandrino."  
"Eu sou Clarisse. Estes são os meus amigos. Está primo de Romero? "  
Ele impressionou-lhe que ela usou o primeiro nome do carcereiro, uma senhora grandioso como este, que era obviamente americano. Ele sorriu. "Sim, eu sou seu primo. Aqui. "Ele tinha uma mão seus filhos, para ponchos, feitos de tecido que cobri-los até os joelhos. Ele também tinha grandes chapéus que escondem seus rostos.  
"Temos de ir. Mas não são executados. Andar. Lentamente. "Clarisse rangeu os dentes juntos. Ele estava certo. Mas essa longa caminhada pela praça, além da fonte, para os arredores do complexo militar foi a caminhada mais longa de toda a sua vida. Eles se conheceram apenas um guarda. Jorge disse algo a ele e apontou para seus companheiros. O guarda deu-lhes um olhar estranho. Mas depois, sonolento e apático, ele acenou-los. Eles continuaram a caminhada para vagão de Jorge.  
Clarisse subiu na traseira, em cima de vários alqueires de algum tipo de grão, e desabou. Os homens fizeram o mesmo.  
"E agora vamos nós", disse Jorge, seus filhos sentados no banco de madeira larga ao lado dele. Ele chicoteou as mulas com as rédeas eo vagão começou a se mover, aos solavancos no primeiro, e depois sem problemas. Exceto para o salto.

***

Clarisse amigo, o Dr. Carvajal, entrou na cabana horas mais tarde, todo molhado, apesar de sua capa de chuva, carregando sua mala médica.  
"Olá, novamente," Peg cumprimentou-o.  
Ele sorriu. "Olá. Onde é Clarisse? "  
"Ela estava na Land Rover com Enrique", disse ela enquanto ele largou a bolsa e começou a examinar Enrique. "Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu com ela, mas nós pensamos que os militares seqüestraram."  
"Querido Deus", exclamou pesadamente.  
"Ela deve ter sido vivo", ressaltou. "Ou eles não deixaram ela, como eles deixaram pobres Enrique." Ele olhou para ela e conseguiu dar um sorriso. "Você faz sentido. Sim. Talvez foi isso que aconteceu. "Ele começou a trabalhar, a inserção de um tubo através de uma fenda que ele fez com um bisturi onde a bala tinha sido extraído. "Este é um bom trabalho. Que operou ele? "  
"Eu fiz", disse Maddie, entrando pela porta. "Eu era um médico do exército por alguns anos."  
"Você deveria ter estudado medicina."  
"Não me", declarou ela. "Muito manso. Eu gosto de explorar. "  
"Você é o arqueólogo", exclamou.  
Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Por favor, não passar essa informação ao redor. Eu estou me escondendo de Sapara e seus capangas. Eles me matariam à vista. O que eu sei seria privá-lo de suas terras óleo novo. "  
"Você descobriu alguma coisa?", Perguntou ele.  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça.  
Ele parecia triste. "Ouça-me, você deve chegar à capital e contar a alguém no governo que você sabe."  
Ela riu. "É em Barrera. E Sapara é o governo. "  
O médico amaldiçoado sob sua respiração. "Worm que pouco!"  
"Não consigo pensar em coisas muito piores para chamá-lo," Maddie concordou. "Espero General Machado chuta sua bunda."  
"Machado? Ele está aqui? ", Exclamou.  
"Sim", disse Peg. "Aqui e por perto. Ele vai chutar Sapara todo o caminho para o Oceano Atlântico. "  
"Terei prazer em emprestar-lhe um par de botas", disse o médico com tanto fervor que todos riram.  
Mas Peg ainda estava preocupado com a Clarisse, e nada aliviou os temores.  
"Ela vai dar tudo certo", disse Maria em voz baixa. "Eu prometo.  
E eu tenho uma surpresa para você. "  
"Uma surpresa?"  
"Sim".  
Maria saiu e fez sinal a um homem.  
"¿Ahora?"  
Ele riu. "Sim. Eles estão descendo a estrada agora. "  
"Eles?" Peg saiu e olhou. Havia um jipe se aproximando, um jipe norte-americano. Quando ela olhou, um homem alto, escuro-headed vestindo camo engrenagem saiu e veio caminhando em linha reta na direção dela.  
Ele parou, boquiaberto. "Peg?", Exclamou.  
Sua expressão mandou correndo para a direita em seus braços, para ser levantado e beijou e beijou e beijou até a boca doer, e ainda assim ela o beijou de volta com toda a paixão que ela tinha guardado desde a sua separação.  
"Eles disseram que não havia aqui alguém que tinha informação importante para mim", exclamou. Ele beijou-lhe os olhos. "Eles não disseram quem!"  
Ela sorriu enquanto ele a beijou novamente. Seus braços apertados em volta dele. "Estou muito feliz." Sua boca enterrou em seu pescoço macio. "Como o inferno você chegou aqui?"  
"Clarisse me trouxe."  
"Clarisse ...!" Ele começou a falar, mas ela cobriu a boca com a palma da mão macia, que ele beijou involuntariamente.  
"Ela me trouxe aqui quando ela estava tomando drogas.  
Ela foi literalmente para fora de sua mente com a dor. Ela tinha me vacinado e ela cuidou de mim durante toda a noite. Então ela me contou sobre seu pai e irmã ", ela estendeu um pouco a verdade" e como eles morreram tragicamente há quatro meses. Nós nos tornamos amigos. Ela disse que estava indo dizer-lhe que uma coisa horrível que ela tinha feito e você pode matá-la se quisesse. Ela me deixou aqui, onde eu estaria seguro e foi procurá-lo com Enrique. Ele está dentro. Ele levou um tiro. "  
"Shot?", Exclamou.  
"Sim. E Clarisse foi levado por militares Barrera. Se ela não está morta, provavelmente eles estão torturando-a para fazê-la falar ", disse ela com seriedade. "Eu nunca deveria ter deixado ela ir. Eu deveria ter perguntado Maria para enviar um tracker para encontrar você! "  
"Hel", disse Grange pesadamente. "Que bagunça!"  
"Vamos para dentro, para fora da chuva", disse Peg, puxando a sua mão. "Eu tenho muitos amigos aqui. Eu quero que você encontrá-los. "  
Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Confie Peg fazer amigos em um país estrangeiro sem nenhum problema em tudo. Ele estava morrendo de medo de encontrá-la aqui, mas tão feliz que ele não tinha a vontade de mexer com ela por vir. Ele colocou seu braço ao redor dela ea abraçou perto como eles entraram na habitação. Ele sentiu seu peito macio pressionando contra seu lado, debaixo do braço, e quase estremeceu com o desejo.  
Todos esses sonhos aquecidos que terminaram em realidade fria, e aqui era o seu Peg, em seus braços, mais uma vez, enfim! Ele não conseguia sequer conseguem estar com raiva de Clarisse.  
Peg aproximou-se dele e olhou em seus olhos como eles entraram na cabana de palha enorme, dentro do qual uma pequena fogueira queimou. O olhar que ela lhe deu era ainda mais quente que o fogo.

CAPÍTULO 10

Grange foi introduzida para as pessoas dentro da cabana.  
Maddie fez sorrir. Ela sabia que o antigo grupo de mercenários treinados pela Eb Scott, e ela tinha feito um trabalho merc antes de voltar à faculdade para concluir seu curso. Ela era o arqueólogo desaparecido.  
"Eu ouvi muito sobre você", ele comentou com um sorriso irônico.  
"Eu ouvi um pouco sobre você também", ela respondeu com um olhar que fala em Peg. "A partir desta mulher maravilhosa jovem."  
"Eu não sou incrível em tudo," Peg protestou.  
"Sim, você é incrível", Dr. Carvajal disse ela. "Você quebrou nosso amigo em comum de um afeto muito desconfortável para ansiedade drogas. Você pode ter salvo sua vida no processo. "  
"Só para ajudar a arriscar aqui", disse Peg infelizmente. "Deus sabe o que está fazendo com ela agora!"  
"Vamos encontrar uma maneira de tirá-la", prometeu Grange.  
"Eu juro".  
"Obrigado", ela respondeu suavemente, adorando-o com os olhos.  
Ele tocou-lhe o cabelo delicadamente. Ela era tão linda, pensou ele.  
"Será que a luta começou?", Perguntou ela.  
Ele fez uma careta. "Estamos tendo alguns problemas agora.

O general acha que pode fazer isso a partir do interior. Mas tivemos dois homens esgueirar-se para a cidade para falar com um de seus ex-generais, e que não tenham sido ouvido de novo. Assim, ou Sapara encontrou e matou-os, ou não ter sido capaz de fazer contato. "  
"Más notícias", disse ela.  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Portanto, agora estamos trabalhando com os moradores que estão fartos com Sapara e os seus homens, treinando-os para lutar e atirar. Vai ser uma bagunça. "  
"Oh, querida."  
Ele suspirou. "Todo plano de batalha tem suas limitações. Este era muito mais fácil no papel. "Ele sorriu para ela.  
"Eu acho que sim."  
Houve um grito do centro da vila.  
Grange e Peg saiu, deixando o médico e Maddie para trabalhar em Enrique, com um preocupado Maria por perto.  
Uma carroça puxada por mula parou à entrada da aldeia.  
"É apenas suprimentos", disse Maria, cutucando a cabeça para fora da porta. "Ele vem toda sexta-feira para nos trazer de grãos."  
"Oh," Peg disse, desapontado.  
Enquanto observavam, três poncho cobertas de pessoas uniram-se os três homens e se mudou para a aldeia. Um, mais curto do que os outros, estava andando muito devagar, como se ele estava doente.  
Eles se aproximaram, retirando os chapéus que cobriam seus rostos. Foi Clarisse, com dois homens.  
"Clarisse" Peg exclamou, e correu para abraçá-la perto e rock-la e chorar. "Ah, Clarisse, eu pensei que você estivesse morto! Estou tão feliz! "  
Esse abraço doeu como o inferno, mas Clarisse não disse uma palavra. Era tão bom ter um amigo. Ela abraçou Peg volta. "Eu estou bem. Eu tenho sido baleado, retira-se e ameaçou, mas eu ainda estou firme e forte. Eu sou apenas ... "Houve uma corrida pouco de ar e ela caiu no chão.  
Grange buscá-la ea levou para dentro da cabana.  
Maria pendurada uma rede rapidamente por ele para colocá-la em.  
Ele tirou o poncho e engasgou. A blusa estava encharcada de sangue. "Meu Deus, que fizeram com ela?", Exclamou.  
"Ela era homem, torturado jovem", um dos homens, o mais curto, disse pesadamente. "Nós temos tudo sido um inferno em asilo de Sapara. Esperamos retribuir em breve por sua hospitalidade. Eu sou Damon Fitzhugh. Este é Julian Constantino. Nós ensinamos na Universidade Barrera.  
Pelo menos, nós fizemos. Esta mulher corajosa jovem nos ajudou a escapar. Eu espero que seus ferimentos não são muito ruins. Ela foi baleada e teve uma concussão leve, antes que eles fizeram isso com ela. Mas não podíamos fazer nada para ajudá-la, e Sapara nem sequer chamar um médico. O animal! "  
"Aqui," disse Dr. Carvajal, a mudança para a rede.  
"Deixe-me lavar as mãos. Maria, por favor, levar água e um pano. "  
"Em uma só vez. Meu filho? "  
Ele sorriu cansadamente. "Ele vai dar tudo certo agora. O pulmão está inflando. Vai levar um pouco de tempo. O curativo de campo foi bastante impressionante ", disse ele com um sorriso no Maddie.  
"Obrigado", o arqueólogo respondeu.  
Ele lavou as mãos e virou-se para Clarisse.  
Ele deu Grange e os dois homens um olhar falar.  
"Vamos esperar lá fora", disse ele suavemente, e sorriu para Peg, apontando para os dois professores, que seguiam para outro prédio próximo, onde foram oferecidos comida e água ao redor do fogo central, que aceitaram com gratidão.  
O médico desmascarado blusa de Clarisse, estremecendo com o que viu. Houve um corte profundo no braço, que tinha cortado uma veia. Felizmente, ele havia coagulado, mas ela estava em má forma. "Querido Deus. Que tipo de homem poderia fazer isso? "  
"Alguém que precisa de uma dose letal de envenenamento por chumbo", Peg disse em seu sotaque mais lento.  
"Eu concordo".  
Os cortes foram profusa e bastante profunda.  
"Ela vai precisar de cirurgia plástica, quando esta cura", disse ele enquanto ele costurou-los. "Não há nenhuma maneira isso pode ser feito agora, ela perdeu muito sangue ea maioria destas feridas irá precisar de pontos." Ele fez uma careta. "Eu não teria tido essa acontecer com ela para o mundo."  
"Nem eu", disse Peg pesadamente. "Clarisse pobre!"  
"Ela tem uma ferida na cabeça também," Maddie observou.  
"O sangue do endurecido lá."  
"Sim." Ele examinou-a, quando terminou os pontos.  
Ele enfaixada as feridas menores após tratá-los com um pó anti-séptico. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Tanto dano".  
"Eles tentaram fazê-la falar," Maddie disse friamente.  
"Aposto que ela não lhes disse nada." Maria voltou para a cabana. "Isso é verdade. Fui falar com o Arriero a mula-driver. Ele diz que ela lhe disse que ela nunca disse uma palavra, não importa o que fizeram com ela. Eles estavam indo para levá-la para ser torturado um pouco mais nesta manhã. Um amigo ajudou a escapar. Os homens dizem que não vai me dizer que, por isso ele deve ser um parente. "Ela sorriu. "Ele tem que ser uma pessoa amável."  
"Há poucas pessoas no mundo," Peg concordou.  
"Esta foi uma ferida profunda. Mas a bala atingido de raspão sua cabeça. Que sorte que o objetivo do soldado estava fora. "  
"Será que ela vai ficar bem?" Peg perguntou preocupado.  
O médico balançou a cabeça. "Ela está cansada e ela parece desidratado."  
Clarisse se mexeu. "Então, sonolento," ela murmurou. Ela fez uma careta. "Desculpe, eu devo ter cochilado. Eles me torturaram, mas eles não conseguiram zilch ", disse ela com os olhos piscando. "Há um homem que trabalha para Sapara, algo Miguel. Se um dia eu vê-lo novamente, eu quero ser a embalagem de uma arma. "  
"Eu vou encontrar um para você, de alguma forma", disse Peg, e sorriu. "Estou tão feliz que está tudo bem."  
"Eu pensei que eu vi Grange," Clarisse sussurrou fracamente.  
"Você fez. Ele levou você aqui. Você desmaiou. "  
"A falta de sono, falta de alimentos que nem sequer nos dar muita água. Estou tão sedento! "  
"Aqui. É tudo bem? "Maria perguntou ao médico quando ela entregou uma pequena tigela de cerâmica para Clarisse.  
"Sim. É o que ela precisa. "  
Clarisse tentou tomar o conteúdo de uma só vez, mas o médico contido nela. "Muito vai deixá-lo doente.  
Lentamente. "  
Clarisse balançou a cabeça. Ela estremeceu quando ela levantou os braços novamente para beber da tigela. "Obrigado, Maria. Eu sinto muito sobre Enrique. Nós nos perdemos e ele se levantou para se orientar. Foi quando o tiroteio começou. Será que ele vai ficar bem? "  
"Sim", disse o médico com um sorriso. "Como você, ele vai precisar de alguns dias para cicatrizar. Mas ele vai ficar bem. Você pode voltar para a cidade comigo ... ", o médico começou.  
"Eu não vou sair", Clarisse disse friamente.  
"Desculpe-me?"  
"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum", disse ela friamente. "Eu sei que o layout do edifício-sede, a mudança de turno vezes, e eu tenho um amigo no interior. Eu sou o bem mais valioso General Machado tem no momento. Eu vou com eles. "  
"Minha querida senhora," o médico começou a protestar.  
"Nesse caso," Peg começou, "eu estou indo, também."  
"Não, você não está", Clarisse disse com firmeza.  
"Ela está certa." Maddie entrou em cena, com o rosto sombrio.  
"Você é uma responsabilidade em campo. Você pegaria pessoas mortas.  
O que nos traz a você ", disse Clarisse, e se virou para ela.  
"Não importa discutir", disse Clarisse. "Eu ganhei o direito de ajudar. Eu estou indo. "Ela levantou a mão. "Vou ficar fora da ação. Mas eu posso ajudar. Eu tenho uma memória fotográfica, e eu posso desenhar. "Maddie suspirou. "Okay. Eu não vou discutir. Vou deixá-lo fazer isso. "Ela apontou para Grange como ele entrou na cabana.  
Grange olhou triste e com raiva.  
"Diga que ela não pode ir," Maddie disse com firmeza.  
"Obter uma corda e amarrá-la", Clarisse acrescentou com uma risada fraca.  
Grange foi olhando Clarisse com uma mistura de irritação e respeito.  
"O que há de errado?" Peg perguntou.  
"Rourke está a caminho", ele murmurou. "Damned tolo, eu tentei impedi-lo mas não consegui."  
"Porque é que Rourke vem?" Clarisse perguntou. Sua expressão era complicado. Peg não poderia lê-lo, mas ela parecia corado e animado também.  
"Eu disse a ele que tinha sido torturado", disse Grange pesadamente. "Eu acho que sua consciência é tão culpado quanto o meu. Eu não deveria ter sido tão duro com você. Nem deve ele. "  
Clarisse conseguiu dar um sorriso cansado e deitou-se, estremecendo. "Eu tenho uma consciência culpada do meu próprio, para envolver Peg em tudo isso. Ela é tão querida ", ela acrescentou, olhando para Peg com a culpa real. "Ela é tão parecida com minha irmã ..." Ela parou porque as lágrimas a brotarem dos seus olhos azuis claros.  
"Está tudo bem", disse Peg delicadamente, alisando os cabelos para trás. "Está tudo bem."  
As lágrimas transbordaram.  
Grange nunca tinha visto chorar Clarisse. Ele achava que ela era resistente como pregos, totalmente sem moral. Sua Peg, pensou com orgulho genuíno, era uma mulher em um milhão.  
Ela tinha rachado através de casca dura Clarisse.  
Ele queria dizer Clarisse ela estava fora de ação, mas Rourke teve uma história com ela. Desde que ele estava desobedecendo ordens para vir aqui de qualquer maneira, ele poderia lidar com Clarisse.

***

Eles estavam todos sentados ao redor da fogueira, comer uma pequena refeição, quando o jipe veio rugindo até a borda do composto. Um homem alto e com raiva, com cabelos loiros e um tapa-olho preto sobre um dos olhos veio caminhando em direção a eles.  
Seus lábios sensuais foram fixados em uma linha fina e seu rosto era mais duro do que pedra. Ao se aproximar, Peg observou que seu único olho era um tom estranho de marrom. Ele não hesitou, ou esperar para ser apresentado às outras pessoas, ele foi direto para Clarisse e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.  
Seu olhar praticado foi de blusa muito manchado, traindo o sangue, mesmo após tentativas de Maria para lavar parte dele, para o lugar onde o médico teve que cortar um pouco de seu cabelo para tratar o ferimento a bala.  
"Quem fez isso com você, Tat", perguntou ela com gelo em seu tom, e uma espécie de sotaque que Peg nunca tinha ouvido antes.  
Ela deu um longo suspiro. Bem, pelo menos ele não estava chamando seus nomes ou está sendo sarcástico. Se ela tivesse sido mais ingênuo, ela pode até acreditar que ele se importava. "Um dos homens de Sapara," ela disse calmamente. "Um açougueiro chamado Miguel, que trabalha no edifício-sede militar adjacente à prisão."  
Seu rosto era como o granito. "Ele vai pagar por isso. Eu prometo a você. Nós não vamos deixar nada vivo em todo o lugar maldito! "  
"Você ter certeza que você não se machucar Romero", ela respondeu rapidamente. "Ele nos salvou. Eu estaria morto se não fosse por ele. Ele é o carcereiro. Um homem velho, gordo e sujo e doce. "  
"Romero". Ele lhe deu um longo olhar. "Então você gosta de homens mais velhos, não é?"  
"Ele é casado."  
"Por que que você parar?", Ele brincou, e então viu a expressão atravessar seu rosto pouco antes de seus olhos caiu. Ela não olhava para ele de novo.  
"Tat ..." ele disse lentamente, infelizmente.  
"Eu estou bem", disse ela calmamente. "Eu vou ter um cicatrizes de batalha poucos, mas vou ficar bem."  
Ele olhou novamente para a blusa manchada e estremeceu.  
Lembrou-se de sua pele, seu suave, a pele bonita cremoso; seus seios, como conchas lisas com esses nubs delicadas rosas ...  
Ele se levantou, sacudindo a memória.  
"Inferno de um lugar para cicatrizes", disse ele friamente.  
"Ei, ninguém me quer", ela respondeu com um sorriso auto-depreciativo. "Ninguém vai vê-los além de mim." Ele poderia ter contestado que em outro momento. Ele sabia que ela dormia ao redor. Todo mundo sabia. Mas não podia snipe para ela, não agora, quando ela ficou ferido, quando algum animal havia atacado seu maldito assim. Com uma faca, o bruto. Rourke tinha enlouquecido quando Grange tinha dito a ele o que aconteceu. Nada poderia tê-lo detido. Tudo o que ele queria na vida naquele momento era chegar a ela, ao vê-la, para ter certeza que ela estava bem. Ele nunca poderia tê-la, mas ninguém iria machucá-la se ele pudesse impedi-lo. Ele odiava o que foi feito para ela.  
"Pelo menos era nada pior, graças a Romero", disse Clarisse pesadamente. "Eles teriam me matado se não tivéssemos fugido. Você já conheceu os professores? ", Acrescentou ela rapidamente e apresenta-los para Rourke.  
"Ela é a mulher mais corajosa que já conheci", Dr.  
Fitzhugh, disse que ele apertou a mão. "Que trouper!"  
"Brave, e adorável," Dr. Constantine acrescentou com um sorriso para ela.  
"Não tão linda agora", disse ela com um suspiro. Ela sorriu de volta. "Mas não importa, no mínimo. Agora que eu tinha um gosto de Barrera em sua nova gestão, eu não posso esperar algum retorno. Eu memorizei o layout do quartel-general militar ", acrescentou. "Eu não sei, talvez seja a mesma que era quando o general tinha poder, mas eu mantive os meus olhos e ouvidos abertos e eu fazia perguntas. Nosso carcereiro foi muito gentil. Ele me disse muito. "  
Rourke olhos se estreitaram. "Nós vamos olhar para ele", prometeu.  
"Os computadores Sapara ainda estiverem funcionando os sistemas antigos," Dr. Fitzhugh oferecido. "Eu tenho um aluno que pode cortar qualquer coisa. Pensei em usar algo como o vírus Stuxnet ... "  
Grange começou a rir. "Grandes mentes rodando na mesma direção", respondeu ele. "Nós temos um garoto prodígio irlandês computador com a nossa unidade de engenharia que só um vírus semelhante, usando um jogo de computador velho, um dos torre. Ele está pronto para apresentá-lo a computadores militares de Sapara. E temos um outro grupo pronto para sabotar os meios de comunicação. "  
"Adoro uma boa luta!" Dr. Fitzhugh riu. "By the way, alguns dos nossos alunos têm ajudado a combater a opressão. A maioria deles estão tomando exames finais agora, mas eles ajudam, se pedimos a eles. Eles conhecem a cidade muito bem. "  
"Eu prefiro não envolver civis inocentes, agora, a menos que eu preciso", respondeu Grange. "Estou grato pela oferta, porém, e talvez tenhamos que recorrer a outros métodos. Planos de batalha mudam rapidamente. "  
"Na verdade eles fazem, meu jovem." Ele olhou para seus companheiros. "Devo dizer, nós olhamos muito a banda de maltrapilhos", brincou.  
"Nós sobrevivemos," Clarisse lembrou, sorrindo, enquanto bebia um caldo. "Não importa como nós olhamos."  
"Acho que sim, mas eu deveria amar uma muda de roupa." Dr. Fitzhugh suspirou. "Eu temo que pode começar a ofender sentidos olfativos em breve." Ele cheirou a manga e fez uma careta. Todo mundo riu.  
Grange olhou para Peg. "Você deveria ir para casa."  
"Sim", disse Clarisse.  
"Absolutamente," Maddie concordou.  
Peg lhes deu tudo um olhar, muito teimoso. Ela cruzou os braços e sentou-se.  
Grange balançou a cabeça. "Essa é minha garota", disse ele, e ela corou, porque ele realmente quis dizer isso. Ela riu e da maneira como ele olhou para ela fez seu coração disparar.  
Aqui estavam eles, juntos no passado, e cercado por um exército de pessoas em um lugar onde a privacidade era uma palavra desconhecida. Ela poderia ter gemeu em voz alta.  
Grange viu que a frustração, e compartilhá-la. Mas seu orgulho nela era visível. Como a fome, a queima na parte de trás de seus olhos escuros e intenções. "Ok, baby", disse ele em um tom aveludado que causou arrepios quentes sua espinha.  
"Você ficar. Mas você ficar aqui com Maria ", disse ele enfaticamente. "Você não está indo para a guerra." Ela sorriu para ele. "Tudo o que você diz. Enquanto eu começo a ficar. "  
Ele sorriu de volta. "O que uma mulher", ele murmurou, e seus olhos fitaram os dela por tanto tempo que ela corou. Ela estava tendo sensações desconfortáveis em um lugar que ela não poderia falar. Seu corpo parecia ter um conhecimento de coisas sua mente nunca tinham experimentado. Ela queria nada mais do que uma rede grande de largura, com Grange nele, como aquele sonho erótico que ela tinha em casa. Ela se perguntou se ela ousou dizer a ele sobre isso? Bem, ela teve tempo para pensar sobre isso.  
Pensamento era a única coisa que podia fazer no momento, pois ela parecia estar vivendo na Estação Grand Central de Barrera, ela pensou, e sorriu calorosamente para as pessoas ao seu redor. Ela parecia ter um talento especial para fazer amigos, ela pensou.

***

Grange scrounged um lápis e um pedaço de papel e tinha Clarisse desenhar as posições aproximadas dos guardas no edifício-sede. Ela e os dois professores discutiram a troca da guarda e do equipamento no escritório da Sapara. Os homens sabiam mais do que Clarisse, porque tinha sido encarcerado por vários meses.  
"Ele tinha um monte de equipamento de rádio em seu escritório, eu me lembro", disse Clarisse, um pouco cansado. "A televisão wide-screen, sistema de entretenimento, até mesmo um computador de jogos."  
"Manaus é o centro da indústria eletrônica nesta parte do continente", observou Dr. Fitzhugh. "Adoro mexer com computadores. É uma zona de livre comércio, para os impostos não são altos eo equipamento é um preço razoável. "  
Clarisse tinha as mãos ao redor de um prato quente de cerâmica de chá de ervas. O cheiro de que foi acalmando.  
Ela ouviu a conversa das pessoas ao seu redor como se estivesse em uma névoa.  
Rourke se sentou ao lado dela. Ele tirou o canivete e começou a talhar um pedaço de madeira grossa que ele tinha encontrado.  
"Você costumava fazer isso na África, quando eu era criança", Clarisse disse calmamente. "Eu ainda tenho o cisne esculpido você para mim quando eu tinha dez anos."  
"Você era um miúdo jogo, Tat", ele meditou. "Você me seguiu lugares onde alguns dos outros rapazes não iria mesmo. Nunca ficou para trás, nunca reclamou. Nem mesmo quando eu deixo você ficar snakebitten ... "  
"Eu fui direto para ele", ela interrompeu. "Você não poderia ter parado."  
Ele amortecido um pouco mais.  
Era um silêncio sociável durante um minuto ou dois.  
"O médico disse que você ia precisar de cirurgia plástica sobre os cortes. Eles devem ser profundo. "Sua voz estava zangado.  
"Battle Scars", disse ela, observando que seu tapa-olho. "Você não vai usar um olho de vidro, eu não vou ter a cirurgia plástica." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
"Eu ganhei minhas cicatrizes", disse ela, e seu rosto definido em linhas duras. Ela olhou para o seu chá. "Eu passei a minha vida tocando em relatórios, fazendo entrevistas descontraídas com os homens no campo, enfatizando o pouco interesse humano." Ela respirou. "Mas agora eu tenho alguma idéia do que é realmente como, nos bastidores." Ela olhou para ele. "É um negócio nojento."  
Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eles dão AK-47 para os meninos de dez anos, a droga-los e enviá-los para matar e morrer. Esse é o mundo real. "  
Ela estremeceu.  
"Bom motivo para voltar para casa e escrever uma coluna de fofocas de agora em diante."  
Ela tomou um gole de chá. "Não. Eu vou encontrar uma maneira de fazer algo de bom no mundo com a minha vida. "  
"Você está um pouco velho para estudar enfermagem."  
Ela olhou para ele friamente. "Eu sou um fotojornalista.  
Você pode pensar que eu não levar a sério. Eu faço. Eu poderia começar com uma das agências de notícias, Reuters, talvez, e fazer alguma cobertura em profundidade de questões como as crianças soldado. "  
Ele realmente parecia ir pálido. "Isso é loucura. Você tem alguma idéia do que pode acontecer com você em condições de combate? "  
Ela puxou a blusa e mostrou-lhe uma das cicatrizes acima do copo do sutiã, um vermelho irritado com os pontos negros. "Sim", disse ela. "Por uma questão de fato, eu faço."  
Ele fez uma careta. Doía-lhe, de maneira que ele nunca poderia revelar a ela, para ver essas feridas. Ele a empurrou, ela ridicularizado e atacado verbalmente por anos. Ele fingiu que segurá-la em total desprezo para seu estilo de vida rico e sua moral. A verdade era que ele não se atreveu a chegar perto dela. Ele sabia que as coisas que ela não fez.  
Houve um segredo. Ele não podia levar-se a divulgá-la. Mas isso significava que ele nunca poderia ser nada além de um amigo casual, ou um inimigo. Dada a escolha, era mais fácil, muito mais fácil, se ela o odiava. Então ele usou a hostilidade para mantê-la de ver através da máscara.  
Ele voltou para o seu whittling. Sua expressão era mais do que nunca. "Faça como quiser. Eu não acho que iria incomodá-lo com isso, ser assaltado por homens. Não com a sua história. "  
Ela estava muito desgastada, muito doente, para contra-atacar. Foi uma observação vicioso. Uma vez, ela teria acertá-lo por isso. Mas ela estava cansada e deprimida, ainda trêmulo de sua provação. "Pense o que quiser, Rourke." Ele odiava a si mesmo por que ele disse a ela. Ela foi atacada e ele não tinha sido capaz de salvá-la. Ele fechou seus olhos brevemente e depois voltou a trabalhar no pedaço de madeira estava esculpindo. Ele não disse mais nada.  
Clarisse perguntou ao seu comportamento estranho. Ele não podia ir de cinco minutos, sem oferecer-lhe algum insulto terrível.  
Mas deixe algo de ruim acontecer com ela, a morte de sua família ou sua captura e tortura por um louco, e ele foi o primeiro em cena. Tinha sido sempre assim. Não fazia sentido real. Ele fez odiá-la. Era impossível não conhecê-la.  
Enquanto ela estava confundindo as coisas, o rugido de um outro jipe soou no silêncio agradável. Ele parou ao lado do jipe e outros três homens saíram.  
Um era alto, com um rosto largo e cabelo preto ondulado.  
Ele estava na frente. Todos os três usavam fardas do exército.  
Rourke e Grange estavam de pé em um flash, e armados, mas eles reholstered suas armas como o general Emilio Machado entrou em campo.  
"Já mudamos a nossa sede aqui?", Ele perguntou em um ambiente agradável, mas exasperado, o tom, espalhando as mãos expressivamente.  
Houve um suspiro fraco. "Emilio?" Maddie foi para a frente, hesitante.  
O olhar no rosto do general era indescritível.  
"Maddie! Você está vivo! "  
Ela estava indo fazer algum comentário a rir quando ele atirou para a frente e pegou-a contra ele, dando voltas e voltas com ela, rindo enquanto ele a abraçou ea abraçou.  
"Dios mío ¡! Pensei que tinha pego você e te matei! ", Exclamou, sem fôlego com alívio. Ele a colocou no chão e emoldurado o rosto em suas mãos grandes. "Como sou feliz de ver você", ele sussurrou. Ele se inclinou, como se ele pudesse beijá-la, mas ciente de seus arredores, ele recuou, rapidamente. "Graças a Deus que você escapou." Maddie conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco. Seus joelhos estavam fracos de sua saudação entusiasmada. Talvez ele se sentia alguma coisa por ela!  
Ela riu. "Sim, eu estou vivo. Eu tenho escondido em outra aldeia, mais perto das ruínas. Maria mandou me chamar quando Enrique foi baleado. Eu tirei a bala. Que o treinamento militar de idade vem a calhar quando você não pode chamar um médico no local. Um corredor trouxe Dr. Carvajal aqui de Manaus, por isso ele estava na mão para remendar Clarisse ".  
"Clarisse foi baleado?"  
"Não", Maddie disse com raiva em sua voz clara.  
"Ela foi torturada".  
Machado rangeu os dentes juntos. "Atrocidades.  
Mais atrocidades. Não há fim à brutalidade de Sapara! "Ele se juntou aos outros na fogueira. "Quatro de você?", Exclamou, apontando os dois professores, PEG, e Clarisse.  
"Os dois professores que faltam", disse Clarisse, introduzindo-os com um sorriso.  
"Pobre coisinha. O que fizeram com você? ", Perguntou ela, observando as manchas de sangue em sua blusa.  
"Um pouco de tortura", disse ela, encolhendo-o e tentando não quebrar novamente em compaixão que óbvio. "Nada sério. Sapara queria ter certeza de que eu estava aqui apenas para fazer uma reportagem sobre os professores em falta e que eu não estava abrigando os outros segredos. "Ela sorriu com malícia pura. "Ele não ter uma palavra fora de mim com você."  
"Como você escapou?" O general queria saber, e caiu para sentar ao lado deles.  
"Com a ajuda de um carcereiro velho ..."  
"Romero". Machado suspirou. "Um dos meus velhos e bons amigos. Eles vão matá-lo para ajudá-lo ... "  
"Não sangrenta provável", comentou Dr. Fitzhugh presunçosamente.  
"Eu bati nele com um taco de beisebol e deixou-o deitado meia inconsciente na minha cela. Está tudo bem ", acrescentou, levantando a mão para o protesto de Machado," Eu estudei medicina antes de me dedicar à botânica. Eu sabia onde bater-lhe fazer o menor dano. Melhorar uma dor de cabeça do que uma bala. "  
"Eu concordo", disse Machado. "Ele é um homem bom e gentil. Surpreende-me que Sapara lhe permitiu permanecer. "  
"Não foi possível obter qualquer outra pessoa para fazer o trabalho", Dr.  
Constantino disse severamente. "Ele passou por dez carcereiros e, finalmente, trouxe Romero volta em desespero. Ele fez tantos inimigos que ele não pode manter a equipe. "  
"É uma boa notícia para nós", disse Machado.  
"Notícia muito boa", concordou Grange. "Precisamos encontrar uma maneira de fazer contato com aqueles dois homens que você enviou para a cidade para procurar Lopez."  
"Talvez o médico pode ter uma idéia," Clarisse canalizado, sorrindo para o médico de Manaus. "Você não tem um primo em Medina?"  
Dr. Carvajal respondeu: "Vários primos. Vou começar a palavra a um deles a quem eu possa confiar para não falar. Ele vai descobrir por nós. "  
"Ele vai precisar entrar em contato Geral Lopez Domingo", Machado informou ele. "E diga-lhe para voltar para a aldeia aqui. Isso não deve levantar suspeitas.  
Domingo vai ajudar. Eu tinha planos para tirá-lo do país, temendo que Sapara iria matá-lo. Mas Domingo sabia muito sobre a operação militar que ele era indispensável. Sapara é um político. Ele nunca foi mesmo um tiro de uma arma. Quando ele me ajudou a tomar Barrera, ele ficou atrás das linhas para falar com jornalistas ", acrescentou friamente. "Eu mesmo fiz dela um líder político. Nunca me ocorreu que ele iria me trair. Eu não acho que ele teve a coragem. "  
"O novo ditador tem um carinho para a folha de coca", o médico disse friamente. "Ele usa mais e mais. Isto, também, pode trabalhar a nosso favor. Meu primo pode pedir Lopez sobre a rotina de Sapara. "  
"Sabemos que ele está construindo mansão palaciana alguns fora da cidade", ponderou Clarisse. "Presumivelmente, ele visita-lo de vez em quando para ver o progresso."  
"Brilhante!" Machado comentou.  
Ela sorriu. "Eu estou ficando mais esperto o tempo todo. Deve ter algo a ver com ser atropelado na cabeça com uma bala. "  
Rourke não comentar. Mas o seu olho escuro estremeceu quando ele olhou para ela.

***

Enquanto os outros sentamos e conversamos, Grange fui para uma caminhada com Peg em torno do terreiro da aldeia. Estava escuro e os sons da selva eram próximos. Um grito forte de animais quebrou o silêncio.  
"Jaguar", disse Grange facilmente. "Não é susceptível de entrar em campo. Eles não gostam de fogo. "Ele olhou para ela, mas estava tão escuro que não podia ver seus olhos.  
"A noite é muito noite aqui nos trópicos", ele sussurrou. Ele puxou para mais perto. "Isso é uma coisa boa e uma coisa ruim", ele murmurou enquanto sua cabeça inclinada. "O bom é que ninguém pode nos ver fazer isso ..."

CAPÍTULO 11

Peg subiu na ponta dos pés, tentando chegar mais perto da boca do devorador Grange. Seus braços estavam contusões, ele segurou-a com tanta força. Era como se ele não se cansava de seus lábios quentes e macios.  
"Eu perdi você", ele aterrar fora. "Mais do que eu jamais sonhei que eu podia. E você aparece aqui ...! "Ele beijou-a mais difícil.  
Ela suspirou, sorrindo sob o esmagamento, macia e quente dos seus lábios. "Você está arrependido?" Ela sussurrou, rindo baixinho.  
"Meu corpo não é", ele gemeu. "Só o meu cérebro."  
"Informe o seu cérebro para calar a boca", sugeriu ela, e pressionou mais.  
Suas mãos grandes e magras pegou suas coxas e puxou seus quadris contra os dele. Ele tremia com o movimento. Seu corpo foi despertado, dolorosamente excitado, e aqui eles estavam em uma aldeia indígena com não um lugar privado na oferta de fazer algo sobre sua condição.  
"Se", ele rosnou, "havia uma cama em algum lugar!"  
"Há redes", sussurrou ela, tremendo junto com ele. Ela sentiu um inchaço quente, violento em seu corpo.  
Ela queria tirar a roupa. O que um sentimento estranho!  
"Eu não acho que você pode fazer amor em uma rede," ele mordeu contra sua boca ávida.  
"Sim, você pode", ela sussurrou urgentemente enquanto sentia as mãos deslizar sobre as copas das coxas e rebita-la para a dureza crescente de seu corpo. "Eu tive esse sonho ..."  
"Esse sonho", repetiu ele com voz rouca. "Diga-me sobre isso."  
"Eu não sei", ela hesitou.  
"Não há nada que você não pode me dizer", ele murmurou contra sua boca. "Vamos."  
"Você estava deitado em uma rede em um par de shorts e eu tinha sobre essa coisa sarong havaiano", disse ela. Ela tremia como as mãos pressionado com mais força, moendo-a contra ele. "Você desamarrou-a e jogou-o no chão e tirou sua roupa ..."  
"E então?", Ele sussurrou, ofegante, a boca abrindo de repente em um seio exposto.  
Ela teve que lutar para pensar. "E então eu disse que não poderia fazer isso em uma rede e eu acordei", disse ela, nervosa.  
Ele riu.  
"Mas eu acho que eu realmente acordei porque eu nunca fiz, também, que, antes, e eu não sei exatamente o que acontece. Eu, de alguma forma, a partir de livros e filmes. Mas não é verdade. "  
"Eu adoraria mostrar-lhe exatamente o que acontece", ele sussurrou. "Eu não fiz isso, qualquer um, mas tenho certeza absoluta que nós vamos fazer certo da primeira vez." Ela riu deliciado com os arrepios. "Nós estamos indo?"  
"Sim. Assim que estamos casados. "  
Ela recuou um fôlego e olhou para ele com o coração nos olhos, só quase invisível na noite penumbra. "Married?"  
Ele balançou a cabeça solenemente. "É preciso uma corajosa mulher a entrar em uma zona de combate só para ver seu homem", disse ele com voz rouca. "Além de tudo isso, você cozinha como um anjo e eu quero que você tanto que eu mal consigo ficar de pé e andar quando você está por perto."  
"Sério?", Ela exclamou alegremente.  
Ele mexeu os quadris contra os dele. "Você não pode dizer?"  
"Uh, sim, eu, uh, sem aviso prévio." Ela estava nervosa, mais uma vez, e escondeu o rosto contra ele, rindo.  
"Oh, Deus, eu gostaria que houvesse alguma superfície horizontal eu poderia colocar você para baixo", ele gemeu, curvando-se para a sua boca com uma febre de paixão. "Eu não conseguia parar. E aqui estamos, rodeado de pessoas ... se tivéssemos acesso a uma rede, mesmo! "  
"Mas não há redes aqui que não têm pessoas!", Acrescentou sobre o que soou quase como um soluço.  
Suas mãos foram sob a blusa, empurrando o sutiã fora do seu caminho para que ele pudesse sentir a carne macia e quente.  
Havia rígidos, apertados nubs pequenos que excitou. Seus polegares esfregado sobre eles e Peg arqueado e engasgou com o aumento do prazer o seu toque produzido.  
Suas próprias mãos puxou a camisa para fora sob o seu cinto e encontrou seu caminho até o tapete grosso de cabelo que lhe cobria o peito, largo muscular.  
"Peg ..." Ele tentou protestar, mas me senti muito bem. Ele deslizou a camisa para cima e puxou-a contra a sua pele nua. O resultado foi explosivo.

Ela mal podia respirar. Tudo o que ela poderia pensar agora foi de alívio. Tinha que haver um fim a essa tensão dolorosa, de alguma forma para acabar com ela, de alguma forma para torná-lo nunca acabar. Sua mente girava e girava, enquanto sua boca aberta sobre a dela e forçou os lábios separados. Sua língua mergulhou suavemente para dentro, em que a escuridão, doce quente, mesmo enquanto suas mãos deslizavam sob suas calças em volta e para baixo para encontrar a pele macia.  
"Sim", ela engasgou. "Sim, oh, sim, por favor ...!"  
"Sim", ele gemeu.  
"Não", veio uma voz divertida de um pouco além da escuridão. "Absolutamente não."  
Eles congelou no lugar. Eles olharam na direção da voz.  
A luz estava brilhando, felizmente, a seus pés, em vez de qualquer superior.  
"Você tem que voltar para a fogueira. As crianças estão recebendo uma educação que eles são muito jovens para, "Clarisse disse-lhes.  
Ela virou a lanterna. Quando os dois aspirantes a amantes não tinha ouvido ou visto nada, cerca de 10 crianças estavam no pincel apenas observando e rindo.  
"Oh, meu Deus", disse Peg instável. Ela se mudou para trás de Grange e endireitou suas roupas.  
"Falar sobre educação sexual em estado bruto," Grange murmurou. Ele começou a rir quando ele enfiou a camisa de volta "Caught como cervos nos faróis!", Declarou.  
Peg foi liberado, mas ela riu também. "A culpa é da noite", ela murmurou.  
"Você deve voltar para a fogueira", Clarisse disse num tom gentil. "Maria disse que um dos homens foi morto por uma onça, poucos dias atrás, e eles não podiam encontrá-lo para matá-lo. Nós não queremos que o comandante de nossas tropas comido, agora, não é? ", Ela acrescentou com um sorriso perverso.  
Eles se mudaram de volta para vista da fogueira para que seus rostos eram visíveis.  
"Desculpe", disse Peg, limpando a garganta. "Nós estávamos falando."  
"Na língua mais antiga conhecida pelo homem", acrescentou Clarisse com um olhar divertido em Grange, que realmente liberado, no alto das maçãs do rosto.  
"Somos todos humanos", lembrou Machado Grange. Ele sorriu enquanto olhava para um Peg envergonhado. "Nada para se preocupar, eu lhe garanto."  
"Ninguém está prestando atenção de qualquer maneira", disse Clarisse o casal em um tom baixo, apontando para O'Bailey, que estava contando um conto antigo da Irlanda sobre as pedras de pé a um arrebatado dois professores, além de Maria e Dr. Carvajal. "Ele é muito bom em contar histórias." Ela se inclinou mais perto deles, de modo a não interromper o fluxo da história. "Também estou informado de que ele é perigoso por trás de um teclado de computador."  
"Isso é o que?" Peg perguntou. "Aquele que projetou o vírus?"  
Grange assentiu. "O'Bailey é um dos nossos melhores recém-chegados. Eb Scott treinou-o, também. Ele é muito bom no campo, nunca fica agitado. "  
"Eu aposto que eu cair aos pedaços," Peg disse, olhando para Clarisse. "Eu não sei que eu poderia ter feito o que fez", acrescentou ela com carinho. "Você é tão corajosa." Clarisse abraçou-a delicadamente. "Minha querida, você tem uma coragem todos os seus próprios, e uma capacidade rara, rara de fazer amigos, mesmo com os seres humanos mais hostis." Ela apontou para si mesma. "O caso em questão."  
"Você não é hostil", protestou ela.  
"Mas eu era." Ela sorriu.  
Peg olhou para ela por um minuto e depois disse: "Todos nós podemos ser difícil de se conviver, quando vivemos através de tragédias", disse ela suavemente. "O importante é passar por eles sem danificar a nós mesmos muito no processo."  
"Velhos pensamentos de uma mente jovem", disse o general em voz baixa.  
Ela sorriu. "Eu sou uma velha mente em um corpo jovem."  
"Tenho que concordar", disse o general. "Existe o café, que você acha?", Acrescentou muito. "Vai ser uma longa noite. Temo por meus patrocinadores. Parece que Sapara pode ter capturado-los. "  
"Eles não vão falar, se ele fez", Grange disse calmamente.  
"Eles são treinados para resistir até mesmo os métodos de interrogatório mais intensos."  
Machado não respondeu. Sabia mais sobre a tortura que até mesmo Grange fez. Sua infância foi gasto móvel do mundo, a contratação fora seus talentos para vários governos. Ele não usa a tortura como um instrumento de sua presidência, mas ele tinha que falar duramente para Sapara por torturar uma pessoa mídia pouco antes de seu companheiro político usurpado seu governo. Sapara e seu povo fez uma arte dele.  
Um homem pequeno, escuro vestindo nada, exceto o que parecia ser um maiô spandex entrou no círculo de luz. Seu cabelo foi cortado em um alto círculo acima das orelhas e tinha tatuagens na pele, visíveis à luz do fogo. Ele estava carregando um arco que era muito mais alto que ele, com um punhado de flechas que tinham que ser de cinco metros de comprimento cada.  
Maria olhou para Machado, que se levantou e foi conversar com o homem baixo. Incrivelmente Machado falavam a língua nativa do visitante. Ele falou, ouviu, enquanto o outro homem falou, então falou novamente. Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. O visitante saiu.  
"Graças a Deus ea Mãe Holly e todos os santos!" Machado exclamou. "Nossos dois escuteiros desaparecidos apareceu em sua aldeia." Ele apontou para o nativo que já estava correndo para fora do acampamento. "Eles fizeram contato Domingo Lopez, mas não volte para nós no campo, porque eles achavam que estavam sendo seguidos.  
Eles desviaram para escapar de seus perseguidores. Eles se tornaram hóspedes do Yamami, outro ramo da tribo de Maria ao norte daqui, onde estará seguro até que eles são necessários. Estou indo para lá agora. "  
"Eu vou com você", disse Grange.  
"Eu também". Rourke se levantou.  
O'Bailey começou a subir, mas acenou-lo.  
"A menos de nós, melhor", Machado disse ele. "Vai ser difícil passar por como ela é. Nós vamos ter que pegar um barco. "Ele se virou e falou com um dos anciãos da aldeia do sexo masculino, que acenou e falou. "Isso vai ser arriscado à noite, mas este homem sabe o rio e os pontos problemáticos. Ele vai chegar até nós. Não é tão longe. "  
"Aqui, então, tome isso," O'Bailey disse, entregando-lhe um rádio de ondas curtas de mão. "Estamos usando uma frequência que eles não podem controlar. Se você tem que falar, limitar a uma ou duas palavras e cortá-lo imediatamente de modo que não pode segui-lo. "Ele sorriu. "Celular teria de saltar fora de um satélite e que possam monitorar os. Mas eles não será capaz de monitorar nada por muito tempo. Estou pronto para introduzir o vírus, sempre que você me dê a palavra. Depois disso, eles não serão capazes de lançar um míssil, ordenar um ataque ou até mesmo falar com um outro. "  
"Você é uma maravilha, O'Bailey." Grange riu.  
"Aqui está um bloco e uma caneta, escreva-me namorada e dizer-lhe!" O'Bailey demorou.  
Todos riram.  
"Nós vamos dar-lhe a palavra, logo que chegamos nos arredores da cidade", Machado disse o irlandês severamente.  
"Há um túnel, aquele cujo segredo que eu nunca tive a oportunidade de compartilhar com o pessoal não-militares como Sapara, graças a Deus. Foi utilizado para movimentação de tropas e armas, e eu só tenho os códigos para desbloquear ele. "  
"Isso é uma verdadeira bênção", Rourke disse calmamente. "Eu queria saber como você pretende entrar na cidade sem ser detectado. Eu deveria ter conhecido você teria foxy algo sob sua manga, companheiro ", disse Machado.  
"Eu sempre jogo minhas cartas perto do peito", Machado respondeu, piscando os dentes brancos. "Este um segredo estratégico pode nos salvar de uma revolução sangrenta dentro Medina. Supondo que a unidade eletrônica ainda está funcionando ", acrescentou ele em voz baixa. "Ele está bem protegido contra os elementos, embora, por isso estou esperançoso."  
"Se isso não funcionar, no entanto," Rourke disse baixinho, acariciando sua arma ", podemos lidar com isso. Vários de nossos homens estavam em Bagdá durante a guerra. Eles são familiarizados com o combate urbano ".  
"Espero que eles não tem que usá-lo", disse Grange. "Mas é melhor estar preparado."  
"Você ser preparado e voltar em segurança", Peg disse-lhe. "Eu desejo que eu poderia ir com você."  
Ele beijou a testa dela. "Assim como eu, baby, mas você seria uma responsabilidade."  
"Se é alguma consolação, eu não posso ir, ou," Maddie disse ela, colocando um braço afetuoso em torno dela. "Estou muito enferrujado para funcionar em um grupo de combate. Agora eu na maior parte apenas desenterrar coisas ", acrescentou.  
"Muito importante" coisas ", disse Machado, e olhou para ela com carinho e interesse real. "Quando eu recuperar o poder, você pode voltar a trabalhar."  
Maddie sorriu um pouco timidamente. "Eu vou olhar para a frente a isso."  
"Então eu vou", Machado disse a ela, e seus olhos escuros olhou para o dela por tanto tempo que ela corou.  
"Posso falar com você por um momento?" Clarisse perguntou Rourke em silêncio.  
"Por apenas um momento", Rourke mordi. "Estamos pressionados pelo tempo." Ele a seguiu para fora do alcance da voz dos outros.  
"Tudo bem, Tat, o que é?", Perguntou ele, impaciente.  
Ela tirou a cruz que ela sempre usava sob a blusa, estendeu a mão e garantiu a volta de seu pescoço.  
"Por sorte", disse ela.  
Ele franziu a testa, tocando-lo. "Você não é religiosa. Você não podia ser, com seu estilo de vida ", disse venenosamente.  
"Pense no que você gosta. Minha mãe me deu. Eu nunca tirá-lo. É salvou a minha vida em alguns lugares ruins ", acrescentou, recordando uma vez que um general cristão em uma área muçulmana tinha salvou de uma bala quando ele observou que, durante uma rebelião que tinha coberto na África.  
Lábios Rourke fez uma linha fina. "Eu não acredito em tudo isso", disse ele com raiva, e foi para removê-lo.  
Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito, sobre a cruz. "Basta usá-lo. Você faria? Você pode trazê-lo de volta para mim quando tiver assegurado a cidade. "Ela não olhou para ele enquanto falava.  
Seus olhos escuros olhou para a cabeça curvada, brilhando como ouro à luz da fogueira. Ela era incrivelmente bela. Mas sua mãe lhe tinha dito alguma coisa, anos atrás, quando ele começou a tornar-se realmente interessado nela.  
Ele lhe tinha causado nenhum fim de mágoa. Clarisse não sabia, não podia saber. Sua mãe tinha jurado que nunca iria dizer à filha a verdade. Clarisse era a única mulher na terra não podia dar ao luxo de promover.  
Ele deve tirar o colar e jogá-lo para ela. Ele quase fez. Mas a preocupação dela, tão curiosamente expressa, deu-lhe uma pausa.  
"Tudo bem. Vou usá-lo. "  
Ela conseguiu dar um sorriso. "Boa sorte".  
Ele conheceu os olhos por uma fração de segundo, realizado elas, e se odiou por fazê-lo. A expressão no rosto dela o fez querer machucar alguma coisa. Ele virou-se rapidamente e voltou os outros.  
"Estaremos de volta antes que você perceba", Grange assegurado um Peg preocupado. "Mas não importa o que aconteça, você ficar parado."  
"Awww, nojo, frustrou novamente. Eu pensei que eu ia te seguir a pé ao longo da margem do rio quando você não estava prestando atenção. "  
"Eu posso encontrar uma corda para amarrá-lo, caro", alertou Clarisse. "Mesmo se eu tiver que cortar uma rede." Peg fez uma careta para ela. "Tenha cuidado lá fora", disse Grange e Rourke.  
"Eu fazer amigos onde quer que eu vá", Rourke disse com um sorriso jovial.  
Clarisse não olhar para ele. Ela voltou sua atenção para a fogueira, onde os professores foram pedindo O'Bailey para dizer-lhes algum conhecimento mais irlandês.  
"Não vai demorar muito", garantiu Grange Peg. Ele olhou para os olhos por um longo momento. "Você é minha vida agora", ele sussurrou para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir. "Fique seguro. Se eu perder você, eu não tenho nada vale a pena viver. "  
Ela soluçava contra sua boca. "Isso vale em dobro para mim! Não se atreva a se machucar! "  
Ele riu e abraçou-a para perto. "Essa é minha garota." Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas muito brevemente, antes de ele seguiu Rourke e Machado e o morador nativo na floresta.

***

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando havia sons de movimento à distância.  
Peg e Clarisse se arrastou sonolento fora de suas redes e foi para fora. Maddie e os dois professores homens já estavam na clareira perto do centro da aldeia, à escuta. Não era um som alto, mas era perceptível. Os nativos tinham alertado os visitantes.  
"Os homens de Sapara?" Peg perguntou preocupado.  
"Ele está vindo do rio," Maddie, disse. "Sapara estaria vindo do norte, mais ou menos."  
"Poderia ser um barco?" Peg continuou.  
"Uma pequena de algum tipo, possivelmente. Eu vi alguns veículos estranhos no rio, "Maddie, disse.  
Clarisse não falar. Ela apenas observava.  
Alguns minutos se passaram antes que um homem alto, de aparência distinta, vestindo calça cáqui veio andando em campo com um grupo de povos nativos.  
"Então é verdade", exclamou. "Eu não acredito Garcia quando ele me disse!"  
As três mulheres se levantou, olhando para o homem curioso. Mas Maddie levantou-se, sorrindo, e foi ao encontro dele. Eles apertaram as mãos.  
"Bom te ver de novo, Rev", disse ela. Ela fez-lhe sinal para dentro do círculo. "Este é o Reverendo Blake Harvey", disse ela, sorrindo. "Ele faz o trabalho missionário aqui para uma união das igrejas protestantes nos Estados Unidos. Esta é a Clarisse e isso é Peg. "Ela indicou as duas mulheres. "Clarisse é um fotojornalista para uma das maiores revistas de notícias americanas, e Peg está aqui para conversar comigo sobre as ruínas." Ela estava escondendo seu verdadeiro propósito, para não mencionar a revolução próximo nas proximidades.  
"Um lugar perigoso, este," Reverendo Harvey observou.  
Sentou-se em volta da fogueira, sorriu para Maria e foi dada uma tigela de sopa maravilhosa nativa que ela acabara de preparar. Ele agradeceu-lhe como ele bebeu. "Comparado com o que eu tenho comido ultimamente, esta é uma festa", observou. "As pessoas Garcia comer a maior parte do carne de macaco-prima eo que beber não é compatível com o meu estômago", disse ele. "Eles me dão o melhor que tem, que é um testemunho maravilhoso da bondade de estranhos em uma terra estranha."  
"Eu nunca conheci pessoas tão generosas," Peg disse em seu sotaque suave. "Eu aprendi muito!"  
"Ah, um estudante?" Perguntou o reverendo.  
Peg hesitou, nervoso de ir mais longe. Ela não queria dizer nada que possa, ainda que ligeiramente, afetar o sucesso da missão de Machado de Assis.  
"Na verdade, sim, ela é uma estudante de intercâmbio exterior da mina." Dr. Fitzhugh veio em seu socorro, vindo para a frente com um sorriso para oferecer a mentira sorrindo. "Eu sou o Dr.  
Fitzhugh, "ele disse, apertando a mão do missionário. "Eu ensino em Medina. Pelo menos, eu fiz. Fui preso por sedição. "Ele riu. "Mas o Dr. Constantine e Eu, ele está sentado ali aprender um dialeto novo de gestão para escapar, com alguma ajuda do nosso amigo." Ele apontou para Clarisse.  
O reverendo notou a blusa manchada e franziu a testa.  
"Jovem, você já foi ferido?", Ele perguntou preocupado.  
"Eu tenho alguma formação médica ..."  
"Desnecessário, mas obrigado", Clarisse disse com um sorriso. "Dr. Carvajal de Manaus me tratou. Ele teve que voltar à cidade para uma emergência ", acrescentou.  
"Um homem bom", disse o reverendo Harvey, a beber mais da sopa da tigela de cerâmica em suas mãos. "Ele chegou à aldeia há algumas semanas para ajudar uma jovem mulher em trabalho de parto de seu primeiro filho. Um menino ", acrescentou.  
"Fat e saudável e bonito."  
"Temos ouvido falar de você", Maria disse o reverendo.  
"Eles dizem que você andou em balas, quando os homens do governo Sapara tentou tirar a terra do Yamami", acrescentou, citando a tribo para somente a segunda vez em audiência Peg. Mais tarde, ela iria aprender que eles eram um desdobramento de outra tribo, os ianomâmis.  
Esta lasca, em grande parte da família, grupo, e outro desdobramento do mesmo, onde olheiros Machado estavam hospedados, havia se afastado do corpo principal da tribo e configurar limpeza em Barrera duas gerações passado. Eles ainda tinham o comércio com outras tribos indígenas, mas eles viviam principalmente a si mesmos. Eles preservaram as antigas tradições dos povos da floresta e resistiram às tentativas de industriais modernos para movê-los de suas terras, a fim de usá-lo para extração de óleo. Sapara ameaçou destruir tribo inteira de Maria se eles continuassem a resistir. Foi mais uma razão para Machado para obter o usurpador fora do escritório.  
Peg sabia que Ritter Oil Corporation nunca iria concordar com a destruição de povos indígenas para permitir o desenvolvimento de petróleo. Então ela disse a Maddie e Maddie disse O'Bailey como entrar em contato com a cabeça Ritter de segurança, Colby Lane, em Houston. Esse processo estava em andamento. Uma vez que o Sr. Ritter sabia o que estava acontecendo em Barrera, independentemente do resultado da tentativa de derrubar Sapara, não haveria perigo para a tribo de Maria.

***

Entretanto, Grange, Machado, Rourke e os nativos se aproximaram dos arredores de Medina discretamente e sob o manto da escuridão, através da selva, a um acampamento improvisado com uma grande tenda com camuflagem pesada. Não se encontraram com os escuteiros desaparecidos, dois homens de aparência gasta em roupas camufladas. Eles foram acompanhados pelo o que parecia ser de vinte nativos Yamami, todos carregando arcos e flechas extremamente longos e pintados para a guerra.  
"Comandos em ascensão", um dos batedores, disse com um largo sorriso, indicando os nativos. "Eles sabem que a floresta intimamente. Nós recorremos a eles para ajuda quando fugiu da cidade e que nos trouxe até aqui o caminho mais longo para lançar os homens Sapara de fora o cheiro. Dizem que há um túnel nas proximidades levando de volta para a cidade, mas tem algum tipo de bloqueio eletrônico sobre ela. "Machado riu. "Na verdade ele faz. Coloquei-a lá. O túnel foi construído pelo meu antecessor como presidente, e é como eu entraram na cidade pela primeira vez para derrubá-lo. Eu nunca disse Sapara sobre isso. Eu mantive-a como um dos meus maiores segredos militares. Apenas Domingo Lopez sabe que ele existe mesmo. "  
"Isso é um golpe de sorte", disse Grange.  
"Um golpe de sorte, de fato," Machado disse severamente.  
"Porque se nós podemos entrar na cidade, para o escritório do Sapara despercebido, podemos aproveitar o governo sem ter que disparar um único tiro."  
"Bem, talvez um ou dois tiros", Rourke encanada em como ele se juntou a eles.  
"Isso vai funcionar", disse Grange. "Eu tenho certeza disso."  
"Meu amigo", Machado respondeu: "Eu também estou certo disso.  
Agora, se a chuva só vai adiar por alguns minutos ... "Mesmo enquanto falava, a chuva começou a descer em baldes tudo de novo. Machado riu. Todo mundo correu para dentro para evitar ser encharcado.

***

A cabana onde Maria e as três mulheres estavam comendo teve um pólo enorme no centro de detenção até o teto, que era coberto com algum tipo de folhas de palmeira. Peg tinha sido fascinado com a sua construção complexa, e mais fascinado com o fato de que as mulheres construíram uma fogueira no chão de terra à direita dentro da cabana. Ele fez ficar um pouco de fumaça, mas foi eficiente e bastante charmoso. Outra mulher tinha um tear nativa perto do pólo central, e ela estava trabalhando com rapidez e eficiência em um cobertor bem colorido.  
"Você parece preocupada," Clarisse disse, notando carranca Peg.  
"É o meu pai", respondeu ela. "Eu disse a ele que eu seria afastado por um par de dias. Ele vai ficar preocupado. "  
"Vamos conversar com O'Bailey," Clarisse prometido a ela.  
"Ele é um génio com computadores. Ele vai começar a palavra para seu pai. "  
"Ok!"  
O'Bailey estava sentado na frente do seu computador, que era alimentado por um pequeno gerador portátil. Ele sorriu para as mulheres. "Não ousaria usar esta mais perto qualquer para o posto de comando. Som carrega na selva. Mesmo dois homens conversando em um sussurro pode dar uma posição. "Ele indicou a tela do computador. "Estou apenas esperando o geral para dar a palavra, e Sapara não será capaz de falar com ninguém."  
"Bom homem", afirmou Clarisse. "Nós estamos querendo saber se você pode obter uma mensagem para alguém em Jacobsville, Texas, para Peg. Ela acha que seu pai será preocupante, pois ele não sabe onde ela está. "  
"Na verdade, eu sei que um operador de presunto em Jacobsville.  
Grange usou para enviar uma mensagem para Peg uma vez, eu acredito. "  
"Sim!" Peg exclamou. "Eu tinha esquecido. Eu nunca soube quem era o homem, mas ele me disse que Winslow era seguro e perdi-me. "Ela deu uma gargalhada. "Você pode entrar em contato com ele e ele te dizer ao meu pai que eu estou bem e vou estar em casa logo?"  
"Eu posso fazer isso. Na verdade, eu vou fazer isso agora, enquanto eu não tenho mais nada para acompanhar. "Ele montou seu equipamento, fez a chamada sobre a disputa e disse ao homem do outro lado entrar em contato com o pai Peg. "Ele vai ficar feliz em fazê-lo, ele disse," ele disse Peg quando ele terminou. Ele sorriu. "Ainda bem que não lhe disse onde você está, ya?"  
Ela começou a rir novamente. "Oh, sim. Embora eu vou pegar o inferno quando eu chegar em casa ", disse Peg com resignação.  
"Eu vou com você e explicar a mim mesmo", Clarisse disse com firmeza. "Eu sou a causa de todos os seus problemas recentes. Eu tenho que tentar fazer as pazes com você. "  
"Você está louco?" Peg exclamou. "Eu comecei a viver em um hotel de cinco estrelas, viajar até a Amazônia em um barco, vive em uma aldeia natal e ver a cultura em primeira mão, participar, de alguma forma, de qualquer maneira, em uma revolução para restaurar a liberdade de um povo oprimido e você quer fazer isso para mim? "  
Clarisse abraçou calorosamente. "Você me faz sentir como se eu fiz algo de valor, quando eu tinha intenções muito ruins. Minha única desculpa é que eu não sabia que você em tudo. "Ela olhou para a mulher mais nova com afeto puro. "Ninguém que saiba que você jamais poderia prejudicá-lo deliberadamente. Você é muito doce. "  
Peg sorriu e corou um pouco. "Obrigado."  
"Olhe!" Maddie disse de repente.  
Todos se viraram e Enrique chegou à fogueira central, balançando um pouco. Ele sorriu timidamente. "Sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu", disse Clarisse, estremecendo quando viu a blusa manchada. "Eu realmente confuso."  
"Não, você não fez", disse Clarisse suavemente, e sorriu.  
"Você não poderia ter antecipado uma patrulha militar. Nós nunca sequer os vi. "  
"Eu adoraria ter uma conversa com eles", disse Enrique quando ele se sentou ao lado de sua mãe e, sorridente, aceitou uma xícara de caldo da panela fumegante sobre o fogo. "Uma conversa muito intensa. Então, alguém poderia me emprestar uma pistola? ", Acrescentou a O'Bailey com um sorriso.  
O'Bailey riu. "Eu vou ser feliz para. Mas eu acho que nós podemos ter uma mudança de governo em breve. Melhor para cruzar os dedos. "  
"Estão todos os meus cruzados", disse Peg, e demonstrou.  
Eles riram.

***

Foi um grande alívio ao descobrir que a unidade de controle do túnel ainda estava funcional. Machado lembrou-se do código eletrônico que abriu a porta de aço maciço dentro do túnel, embora tenha sido anos desde que ele usou. Ele sorriu para os seus homens como o bloqueio e deu lugar a porta se abriu novamente.  
"Amazing", disse Grange admiração. "Eu tenho dificuldade em lembrar o meu próprio número de telefone."  
"Será que não importava se você tinha esquecido", Rourke falou lentamente com um sorriso. "Não há um bloqueio feito, eletrônico ou não, que eu não posso passar. Onde é que este túnel levar exatamente? "Rourke perguntou. "E quão longe que temos que ir?"  
"Isso leva diretamente ao quartel-general militar", disse Machado, "e surge no porão com o que parece uma parede sólida. O meu antecessor tivesse construído por engenheiros alemães. É formidável, e profundo o suficiente para sobreviver a tudo, mas as mais recentes bombas. "  
"Espero que ninguém sabe que estamos chegando", um dos batedores comentou. "General Lopez disse que ele estava planejando uma diversão. Quando estivermos prontos, tenho a freqüência de contato com ele. "  
"O que eu enviei para O'Bailey." Rourke olhou Machado na escuridão do túnel, iluminado apenas por uma pequena lanterna após o portão estava fechado e trancado por trás deles. "Sempre que você estiver pronto, eu vou dar-lhe o código para sistemas de fritar Sapara do computador comunicações e enviar o sinal para Lopez."  
Machado olhou para seus homens. Grange era tão cruel como ele era, ele mesmo. Rourke nunca parecia estar agitado.  
Brad Dunagan, o segundo em comando para Grange, era alto e loiro e nunca parecia falar a não ser perguntado sobre alguma coisa, mas ele era um homem bom. Os dois batedores, Carson e Hale, eram ambos descendentes de nativos americanos, e Carson tinha cabelo preto que desceu até a cintura de trás. Ele soltou quando eles entraram no túnel. Machado sorriu. Era algo que tinha lido nos livros sobre a guerra americana nativa do passado; guerreiros Plains indo para a batalha sempre deixar o cabelo baixo.  
"Estamos prontos?" Machado pediu a seus companheiros.  
O Yamami veio para a frente, carregando seus arcos e flechas incrivelmente longas. Um dos batedores, que tinha aprendido seu dialeto, passou ao longo da questão. Eles sorriu e acenou com entusiasmo.  
"Eu estou sempre pronto", disse Rourke.  
Grange sorriu. "O mesmo aqui. Dar a palavra, o general ".  
Machado sorriu levemente. Ele sacou a arma.  
"Senhores, ¡Vamonos!"

***

O'Bailey ouvido um tom de vir sobre o computador. Grimly ele começou a digitar. Um minuto depois, ele pressione Enter.  
Perguntou-se se ou não contar a empresa em torno da fogueira que todo o inferno estava prestes a cair em Medina. Peg e Clarisse e Maddie estavam sorrindo enquanto ouviam uma das histórias do Reverendo sobre seus primeiros dias na Amazônia como um jovem missionário. Eles olharam para a paz e feliz. Não há necessidade de transformar os sorrisos de cabeça para baixo, ele decidiu finalmente. Ele voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador, desejando que o Godspeed invasão.

***

As ruas estavam escuras. Medina foi, de muitas maneiras, mais medieval do que moderno como uma cidade. Era pobre, tanto mais que Sapara tinham derrubado o governo existente e não havia dinheiro sobrando para melhorias utilitários da cidade. Não havia iluminação pública, sem autocarros públicos, aparentemente sem transporte público de qualquer tipo. A pequena cidade tinha ruas pavimentadas e eram uma bagunça com a chuva caindo, esporadicamente garoa e, em seguida, em cargas de caçamba. Havia luzes em algumas pequenas casas e música e risos bêbado saiu de um bar que passou.  
"Eles não têm uma força de polícia aqui?" Grange perguntou baixinho enquanto caminhavam, único arquivo, por um beco que levou à construção de quartel-general militar.  
"É ali", Machado disse severamente, tendo olhou dentro do bar. "Bêbado".  
"Isso é uma coisa em nosso favor", Rourke murmurou baixinho.  
"Espere aqui por um minuto", disse Machado. Mudou-se para a porta traseira do edifício, hesitou e abriu-a.  
Ele diminuiu até o interior, indo devagar.  
Grange, sem ser convidado, mudou-se para trás com sua arma levantada por sua orelha direita ea segurança fora.  
Como eles virou uma esquina, passado duas portas fechadas, um homem velho e corpulento veio na direção deles.  
Ele parou, prendeu a respiração e ficou muito quieto, à espera de ser baleado.  
Mas Machado fez sinal para ele rapidamente, urgentemente, e ele avançou para o corredor escuro.  
"É você?" O velho exclamou. "É você mesmo?" Machado abraçou o velho. "É, velho amigo, e muito em breve você estará de volta em uma posição de autoridade. Onde está Sapara? "  
Romero olhou em volta cautelosamente. "Lá em cima, seu escritório, com uma mulher", disse ele com nojo. "Ele tem seus dois capangas, José e Miguel, do lado de fora para" proteger "o de intrusão."  
"Ei, Carson," Grange chamado suavemente.  
O homem com longos cabelos soltos preto veio para a frente. Ele olhou para Grange.  
Grange apenas balançou a cabeça tristemente.  
Carson mostrou um lampejo de dentes brancos e puxou uma faca Bowie enorme da bainha.  
"Não Miguel," bit Rourke fora. "Ele é meu."  
"Ele vai ser o maior dos dois homens, señor", disse Romero o homem alto, ágil na engrenagem camo.  
Carson olhou para Rourke. "Alguma coisa pessoal?", Ele perguntou em um sussurro profundo.  
Rourke assentiu. "Torturado uma mulher. Um amigo meu. "  
Carson rosto endureceu. "Eu entendo. Não vai demorar muito. "  
Ele foi ao virar da esquina e até um lance de escadas tão silenciosamente que ninguém o ouviu mover.  
Só então, dois homens entraram pela porta da frente do prédio, a parte que levou à prisão. Eram homens Sapara e eles estavam funcionando.  
Romero foi ao encontro deles, enquanto os americanos derreteu contra a parede.  
"O que é isso?" Romero perguntou inocentemente.  
"Toda a nossa comunicação grade só fui para baixo", um dos homens disse em espanhol. "Nós temos que dizer o comandante ...!"

CAPÍTULO 12

"Na verdade, prefiro que você não, companheiro", Rourke falou lentamente como ele caiu do primeiro para o chão com um direito rígido para o diafragma.  
"Não é nenhum de seu negócio de qualquer maneira." Grange riu quando ele caiu do segundo homem.  
No andar de cima havia um baque súbito, seguido de um baque ainda mais difícil e mais alto que fez várias batidas rítmicas.  
Os americanos invadiram o salão para encontrar o homem grande, Miguel, situada no pé da escada com um olhar vazio para os homens apenas se juntar a ele.  
Ele começou a falar, mas Rourke tinha lhe amordaçado e amarrado em segundos. "Eu vou lidar com você em breve", disse ele, e num tom que congelou.  
"Depressa", disse Machado, assumindo a liderança até as escadas.  
"Nós não podemos deixar escapar Sapara." Mas não havia esperança de que. Carson, o índio Plains, tinha o outro guarda Amarrada no chão, a porta aberta, e duas pessoas atordoadas, envolto em um cobertor, olhando para ele ao longo dos pontos turísticos de uma .45 ACP a partir de uma pele espessa lama na chão do escritório, grande luxo.  
"Carson, você é uma maravilha!" Grange exclamou, batendo o outro homem na parte de trás.  
"Diga-Eb Scott," o homem alto falou lentamente. "Preciso de um aumento."  
"Machado!" Arturo Sapara deixou escapar. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ele parecia drogado.  
"Você não estava me esperando, eu vejo", Machado disse friamente. "A primeira lição que você deve ter aprendido é esperar retribuição."  
Sapara esforçou-se para seus pés, deixando a mulher constrangida a lutar na pele lama peludo que ele tinha deixado para trás. "Eu posso explicar!" Ele começou, e foi até a mesa.  
Grange estava lá primeiro. "Eu tenho medo que você não será capaz de fazer isso." Ele desligou o equipamento de comunicações electrónicas. "Você vê, nós frito seus comms. Não haverá qualquer maneira para o seu exército para responder. Na verdade, quase agora, Lopez Geral deve estar falando das forças armadas para se retirar. "  
"Você não pode fazer isso!" Sapara disse furiosamente. "Eu sou o governante de uma nação soberana!"  
"Não muito", Machado respondeu agradavelmente. "Você acaba de ser deposto. Você vai, naturalmente, passar os próximos cinquenta anos de sua vida na prisão por alta traição.  
Lopez ea maioria dos meus homens vai ser feliz para testemunhar isso. "  
"Vou testemunhar, também," a mulher esqueceu jovem envolto em peles Lama disse furiosamente. "Ele tem o meu pai na cadeia. Ele disse que iria matá-lo se eu não fizesse o que ele disse. Meu marido está em casa com nossos filhos, e eu tive que deixá-los chorando. Ele "ela apontou um dedo trêmulo no Sapara", que veio com Miguel açougueiro para me levar embora para dormir com ele! "  
"Eu vou tê-los todos mortos!" Sapara gritou com ela.  
"Você não vai fazer matar mais", Grange disse calmamente. "Carson, escoltar o ex-presidente da Barrera ao nosso baixo pelo celular confortável, se quiser.  
E enviar Romero para guardá-lo. "Ele sorriu quando disse isso.  
"Não que porco gordo! Eu despedi-lo esta noite! "Sapara gritou.  
"Eu recontratado-lo em um salário melhor e fez-lhe o meu chefe de polícia", disse Machado, com um sorriso. "Que pena para você."  
"Eu vou recuperar o meu governo! O povo se levantará contra você! "Sapara esbravejou.  
"Não quando eles vêem o seu novo palácio que foi construído à sua custa. Não quando abrimos as prisões e ver o que tem sido feito para os seus conterrâneos. Não quando a imprensa mundial é permitido em Barrera para ver as atrocidades que cometeu aqui ", disse Machado, ganhando força enquanto ele falava. "Você não será a sorte de ser julgado pelo Tribunal Mundial sobre acusações de crimes contra a humanidade!"

Sapara, por uma vez, calar a boca. Ele enrolou a folha mais próxima em torno de sua gordura corporal.  
"Leve-o daqui, por favor", disse Machado, acenando com a mão. "A visão muito dele me ofende. E, Rourke, você vai encontrar roupas desta moça, e um lugar para ela se vestir, e ter um dos nossos homens escoltá-la até sua casa, por favor? "  
"Meu prazer", disse Rourke. "Senhora?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Minhas coisas estão lá." Ela indicou uma porta que dava para um escritório interior. "Eu vou ser rápido."  
Ela passou a se vestir. Machado ligou a estação de comunicações e chamou Lopez Geral. Ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando ele terminou de falar com ele.  
"Os militares por trás massed Domingo e detido punhado de tropas leais ao Sapara," ele disse a seus companheiros como ele voltou para eles. "Eles estão enfrentando acusações de traição, junto com Sapara. Mesmo agora, os homens vão para centros de detenção secretos para os manifestantes livres que foram detidos sem o benefício de conselho. "Ele riu. "Será um dia de ação de graças." Romero veio pesado até a escada e sorriu.  
"O padre chegou", disse ele. "Ele gostaria permissão para reabrir a catedral e dizer massa."  
"Ele tem a minha bênção", Machado respondeu. Ele bateu a mão no ombro de Romero. "E obrigado por sua ajuda, meu novo chefe de polícia."  
"Eu?" Face Romero brilharam. "Você está falando sério?"  
Machado concordou. "Tal coragem devem ser recompensados. Você salvou a vida de uma senhora muito corajosa jovem e ajudou-a e os dois professores para escapar.  
Eles cantaram seus elogios por muitos dias. "  
"A moça, ela vai ficar bem? Eles fizeram coisas monstruosas com ela ...! "  
"Ela vai ficar bem", Machado assegurou-lhe. "Ela estava preocupada com você. Todos nós. "  
Ele riu. "Eu tenho uma cabeça dura, e não dói mais. O professor sabia onde me bater. "Ele franziu a testa. "Aquele homem com um olho, ele tomou Miguel de distância."  
"Será que ele?" Machado perguntou despreocupadamente.  
"Se eu perguntar onde ele vai com ele?" Romero acrescentou.  
Grange avançou e apertou os lábios. "Descobri que não é aconselhável entrar em modo de Rourke de tempos em tempos. Devo dizer que este seria um desses momentos. Clarisse disse-lhe que um bandido chamado Miguel foi quem cortou. "  
Romero balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Isso é assim. Ele gostava de torturar as pessoas. Especialmente as mulheres. "Ele fez uma pausa. "Você acha que Miguel vai voltar?"  
"Eu ouso dizer que ele irá fornecer uma refeição em breve para um dos predadores Barrera fome", Machado murmurou baixinho. "Infelizmente, é provável que tenha indigestão para o resto do dia."  
"Eu concordo totalmente", disse Grange. Ele olhou para o grupo heterogêneo de homens e sorriu. "Bom trabalho, rapazes.  
Realmente grande. Eu amo uma batalha sem baixas ".  
"Você vai tudo ser concedido bônus também", Machado disse-lhes, "e posições em meu governo para qualquer pessoa que queira tê-los."  
Um dos mais antigos Mercs movido ao lado de Carson. "Não sei de Eb Scott, mas eu acabei de assinar recentemente. Será que ele não tenha um filho? "  
"Sim", respondeu Carson.  
"Era uma menina ou um menino?"  
"Sim", disse Carson, e se afastou.

***

Houve muita conversa depois disso. Machado e Grange apenas riu. Ele ia levar algum tempo para transformar o governo em torno e colocar as coisas para a direita. Mas este foi um bom começo.  
"A mais longa jornada começa com um único passo, não é?" Grange perguntou, balançando a cabeça. "Este tem sido um inferno de um bom passo."  
"De fato". Ele estudou o homem mais jovem. "Eu acredito que há uma jovem mulher esperando por você de volta na vila Maria."  
Grange balançou a cabeça, seus olhos escuros brilhando. "Como você gostaria de ser o melhor homem no meu casamento, assim que embrulhar as coisas aqui e eu posso encontrar alguém para casar-nos?", Acrescentou.  
Machado sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Seria uma honra."

***

Geral Domingo Lopez apresentou-se nos escritórios presidenciais, uma hora depois. Ele abraçou Machado com entusiasmo. Ele tinha, na sua esteira, o que parecia ser uma classe inteira de estudantes universitários.  
"Estamos tão felizes!" Uma das meninas, American, exclamou, com um sorriso para Grange. "Você pode nos ajudar a encontrar nossos professores que faltam? Sapara prendeu-los e colocá-los nos meses de prisão atrás "  
"Drs. Fitzhugh e Constantine? "Grange interrompido.  
"Por que, sim", ela vacilou.  
Ele riu. "Eles são os convidados de uma aldeia Yamami na fronteira entre Barrera e Amazonas", disse ele. "Em boa saúde e bom humor."  
"Oh, obrigado!" Ela abraçou Grange e olhou para ele especulativamente. "Eu estava pensando ..." ela começou.  
Ele levantou uma mão. "Estou empenhada." Ele olhou brevemente desconfortável, mas ele sorriu para aliviar a dor da declaração contundente. "Ela veio todo o caminho do Texas só para me ver. Ela está ajudando na aldeia natal. "  
"Uma mulher jovem e corajoso", exclamou a mulher da faculdade.  
"Muito corajoso ... Eu vou casar com ela para ter certeza que ela não fazer isso de novo."  
"Você pode ficar em casa", veio a sugestão de seca.  
"Então ela não precisa."  
"Bom momento", admitiu ele.  
"Quando os professores vão voltar?" Um aluno perguntou. "E quando as tropas saírem de nossa faculdade de modo que temos alguma liberdade de novo?"  
"Nossos homens estão varrendo a cidade agora, para ter certeza de que," Machado disse-lhes. "Estamos restaurando a democracia, um edifício de cada vez. Você deve ficar fora das ruas até que estamos confiantes de que temos total controle. Não pode ainda ser elementos rebeldes determinados a resistir ", acrescentou sombriamente. "Eu não gostaria de nenhum de vós se machucar."  
"Obrigado", um dos alunos mais jovens, disse, com um flush. "É bom ter você de volta, o general", acrescentou.  
"Tem sido difícil desde o golpe."  
"As coisas vão mudar, e rapidamente", Machado prometeu. "O reinado de terror acabou. A polícia secreta estará correndo para se cobrir, agora. "  
"Se vemos qualquer tentativa de esconder, vamos dizer-lhe onde estão", a jovem perto de Grange prometido.  
"Obrigado por salvar nossos professores."  
"Eu não fiz", disse Grange-los. "Era uma mulher jovem, um fotojornalista. Ela foi torturada por um dos homens de Sapara. "Houve suspiros e sopros. "Ela encontrou uma maneira de escapar e tem os professores com ela."  
"Tenho a intenção de conceder-lhe uma medalha para ele, quando as coisas voltaram ao normal aqui", disse Machado. "Ela contribuiu para a nossa vitória sem derramamento de sangue."  
Rourke tinha voltado los. Ele não comentou. Ele estava triste e silencioso. Grange começou a perguntar sobre Miguel, mas pensou melhor.

***

De volta à aldeia, todos começaram a correr em direção à estrada de terra, quando ouviram o som de veículos que se aproximam.  
Peg estava na vanguarda, os olhos brilhantes de emoção, o coração disparado. Quando ela viu Grange sair do jipe chumbo, ela correu em direção a ele tão rápido como ela poderia ir. Ele pegou na mosca, envolveu-a em seus braços e beijou-a como se não haveria outro dia sobre a terra para qualquer um deles.  
Ela respondeu com todo o seu coração, abrindo a boca avidamente sob a paixão quente dele, seguro e protegido no abraço do seu corpo poderoso. Ela não conseguia o suficiente dele. A espera, a preocupação, combinaram-se para fazê-la quase desesperado para segurá-lo e tocá-lo, saber que ele ainda estava vivo, ileso.  
"Eu estava tão assustada", ela sussurrou freneticamente.  
Ele riu. "A falta de confiança, não", ele murmurou entre beijos.  
"Oh, não em tudo", ela protestou sem fôlego. "Eu sabia que você nunca cometer um erro, mas sabíamos que Sapara teve snipers ..."  
"Eles não podem bater em nada", respondeu ele ea beijou novamente.  
"Ei, conseguir um quarto, você vai?" Rourke rachado como ele se juntou a eles.  
Grange fez uma careta para ele. "Eu estou tentando propor casamento. Vá embora até que você precisava como testemunha. "Rourke fez uma volta rosto, em seguida, sorriu quando ele saiu para dar-lhes alguma privacidade.  
"Casamento?" Peg perguntou, seus olhos arregalados e macio.  
"Você realmente quis dizer o que você disse, antes de sair da aldeia?"  
"Claro," Grange disse suavemente. "Casamento, filhos, Meu Vizinho Mafioso. Se você estiver disposto! "Ela cortou midword, a boca tão insistente que ele gemeu.  
"Claro que vou casar com você", sussurrou ela, abalada.  
"Tudo o que precisamos agora é uma licença e um ministro ..."  
"Há um ministro sentado em volta da fogueira contando histórias para os professores", disse ela. "Ele está aqui há dois dias."  
Grange piscou. "Um ministro?"  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Um missionário. Ele é muito bom. "Ele sorriu. "Confie em você para encontrar um no meio da selva."  
"Eu sou talentosa", disse ela.  
"Muito. Ok, você quer se casar aqui em jeans e uma camisa suada em vez de uma volta para casa vestido branco rendado? "Ele brincou.  
"Eu não quero esperar", ela sussurrou novamente, e liberados assim que seus olhos queimaram nos dela. "Desculpe".  
"Não se desculpe", disse ele tautly. "Você não é o único a sofrer." Para enfatizar o ponto, ele trouxe os quadris suavemente contra ele e deixá-la sentir o efeito que ela estava tendo com ele. Ela corou, mas ela não deixou cair seu olhar. "Estou com fome", ele sussurrou. "Esperei por você toda a minha vida."  
Ela estava sem fôlego. "Eu esperei por você todo meu." Ele sorriu lentamente. "Espero que isso vem naturalmente", ele murmurou em um sussurro baixo. "Acho que vamos aprender juntos".  
Ela apertou perto e fechou os olhos. "Essa é a forma como deve ser."  
Ele beijou o cabelo dela e respirou fundo várias vezes até que seu corpo perdeu seu tautness. "Vamos conversar com o ministro."  
"Vamos", ela sussurrou de volta.

***

Reverendo Harvey apertou a mão de Grange. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você, jovem. Eu sou grato que você retornou a esta bela moça em uma única peça.  
Revoluções podem ser muito confuso. "  
Grange assentiu com seriedade. "Ficamos muito felizes.  
Tivemos alguns incidentes, enquanto estávamos garantir Medina, mas vamos embrulhar tudo em breve. Então, podemos esvaziar as prisões de presos políticos e deixar as pessoas se suas vidas de volta. "  
"Nós todos devemos você e seus homens uma dívida de gratidão", o reverendo respondeu Harvey. "Eu vi o resultado da regra de Sapara. Foi traumático para todos. "  
"Principalmente essa coisa de exploração de petróleo", disse Enrique, se juntando a eles. Ele ainda era fraco, mas ele estava se recuperando bem de sua provação. "Minha mãe tinha medo da vila seriam dizimadas para remover a oposição à perfuração."  
"Oh, nós tomamos o cuidado de que," Clarisse disse, sorrindo enquanto ela se juntou ao pequeno grupo. "Diga a ele, Peg."  
"Tivemos O'Bailey entrar em contato com um de seus presunto operador-amigos no Texas. Ele chamou Eugene Ritter, que é dono do Ritter Oil Corporation, em Houston ", disse ela," e disse-lhe o que estava realmente acontecendo aqui. Ele tem uma moratória na exploração de petróleo no Barrera até General Machado-me desculpar, Presidente Machado, "Peg corrigido com um largo sorriso," está de volta no poder e contatos diretamente a ele. "  
"Bom trabalho!" Grange disse. "Ei, O'Bailey, como gostaria de ser chefe da unidade militar de defesa de comunicação aqui?", Acrescentou, chamando para o jovem.  
O'Bailey se levantou. "Saints ser elogiado, eu não vou murchar na escola Eb Scott treinamento!", Afirmou. "Na verdade, eu fico lisonjeado pela oferta, mas eu tenho que pensar nisso por um pouco."  
"Sem pressa", disse Grange. "El Presidente disse para fazer a oferta."  
"Gentil da parte dele", O'Bailey acrescentou.

***

Rourke puxado para cima por trás do jipe Grange e saiu. Ele se aproximou do arraial, ainda distante e sombrio. Ele foi a Clarisse, tiraram a cruz e colocá-lo em suas mãos.  
"Você parece estranho", disse ela, hesitante.  
Ele levantou o queixo. "Eu quero que você vá para casa." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu nasci em Manaus", disse ela.  
"Tecnicamente, a América do Sul é o meu lar."  
"Você sabe o que quero dizer. Vá para casa para Washington e dar festas ", acrescentou secamente. "Fique fora das zonas de combate."  
Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, Rourke."  
Seu rosto endurecido. "Ótimo. Se matar. "  
"E eu não preciso de permissão para que, também, obrigado." Ela mudou. "Eles encontraram Miguel?" Seu rosto ficou ainda mais frio. "Eu o encontrei. Ele não será torturando mulheres mais nada. "  
"Oh". Ela não sabia mais o que dizer, se de agradecê-lo ou questioná-lo ou simplesmente a pé.  
"Eu nunca teria desejado que em você, Tat", disse ele em um tom baixo e calmo. "Apesar de nossas diferenças." Ela desviou os olhos. "Obrigado."  
Ele desenhou em um longo suspiro. "Ya".  
"Você vai voltar para os Estados?" Ela perguntou depois de um minuto.  
"Eu não sei onde estou indo. Eu não planejar com antecedência.  
Depende do que o Sr. Kantor planos para me fazer a seguir. "  
Ela olhou para ele. "Você precisa ter uma vida que não gira em torno do que o Sr. quer Kantor, Stanton", disse ela ousadamente.  
Seus olhos brilharam perigosamente um. "Não o seu negócio."  
Ela suspirou. "Não. Você está certo. Não o meu negócio. "Ela se virou. Ela não falou com ele novamente.

***

A cerimônia foi curta, mas doce. Reverendo Harvey produziu uma certidão de casamento, se tivesse testemunhado por Rourke e Clarisse e autenticada por si mesmo. Ele tinha Grange e Peg-se as mãos e começou a ler a cerimônia de casamento familiar a partir da Bíblia.  
Eles chegaram até a parte sobre a troca de anéis e que o casal se olharam com horror.  
"Nós não temos anéis", Grange gemeu.  
"Anéis pode vir mais tarde", disse Peg. "Vou me casar sem vestido de noiva, para que possamos nos casar sem o anel."  
"Eu vou comprar-lhe um minuto a chegarmos a uma cidade", prometeu-lhe Grange. "O melhor que eu posso pagar." Ela sorriu para ele, radiante. "Eu me contentaria com a banda fora um charuto, e você sabe disso."  
Ele riu e abraçou-a. Ele limpou a garganta.  
"Desculpe, reverendo", disse ele ao mesmo tempo, eo clérigo divertido terminar a cerimônia.  
"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher", disse ele na conclusão. Ele sorriu. "Pode beijar a noiva". Grange virou-se para Peg e olhou para ela com olhos que eram ao mesmo tempo sombrio e possessivo concurso.  
"Sra. Grange ", disse ele muito suavemente, e se inclinou para beijá-la com ternura ofegante.  
Ela sorriu de volta, beijou-o ternamente e abraçou-o perto. "Sra. Grange ", repetiu ela, formigando todo ao som do seu novo nome. Ela mal podia acreditar que eles foram realmente casados.  
Os homens apertaram as mãos e beijou com Grange Peg na bochecha.  
"O presidente Machado quis vir conosco", disse Grange sua noiva, "mas ele tinha uma bagunça para arrumar nos escritórios presidenciais, e não muito tempo para fazê-lo dentro Aliás," ele se dirigiu O'Bailey "- Obrigado por nos dar uma solução rápida em que o vírus mutante que você criou. Eu nunca quero ficar no lado ruim de você. Eu perderia meus direitos de internet para sempre! ", Brincou.  
"Que você faria, Boyo", disse O'Bailey com um flash de dentes brancos. "Os computadores são a minha vida, infelizmente para Sapara de idade."  
"Está tudo voltar a funcionar, incluindo as comunicações. Presidente Machado anunciou seu retorno à mídia do mundo ", acrescentou. Ele olhou para Rourke. "Você disse a ela?", Ele perguntou, apontando para Clarisse.  
Rourke balançou a cabeça.  
Grange sorriu para a mulher loira de blusa manchada, cabelos geralmente imaculada babados e indisciplinado ... o rosto mostrando a tensão dos últimos dias. "O presidente Machado vai conceder-lhe uma medalha por bravura sob o fogo."  
"O quê?" Clarisse exclamou, corando. "Eu? Mas eu não fiz nada! "  
"Você escapou da prisão e tem seus dois companheiros americanos para fora também", Rourke disse calmamente. "Como um trabalho limpo dele como eu já vi. Esgueirou-se e os professores fora da cidade e manteve a calma, apesar de seus ferimentos. O material de lendas, Tat. "Ela corou ainda mais a partir do olhar no olho escuro Rourke, antes que ele desviou o olhar e afastou-se, como se ele não queria fazer o comentário, em primeiro lugar.  
"Eu não sei o que dizer," Clarisse vacilou.  
Peg abraçou. "Nada a dizer. Você fez muito bem! "Ela abraçou a mulher mais jovem de volta. "Você tem que vir me visitar em Washington de vez em quando", disse ela. "Ambos", acrescentou. "Eu vou tirar você da Suite Presidencial no nosso hotel cinco estrelas local", ela balbuciou. "E eu vou levá-lo às compras", acrescentou a Peg.  
"Alguma coisa para ajudar a compensar a maneira eu me comportava quando nos conhecemos."  
"Eu já lhe disse, não há nada para compensar", disse Peg suavemente. "Eu tive a maior aventura da minha vida!"  
"Bem, ainda não", Grange murmurou com os lábios franzidos como ele sorriu para ela. "O casamento vai ser a maior aventura de nossas vidas."  
"Você sabe, ele está certo", disse Peg, balançando a cabeça com entusiasmo. "Selvas são uma pressão em relação ao fazer um casamento funcionar."  
"Nós vamos fazer o nosso trabalho, baby", disse Peg, abraçando-a perto.  
Ela apertou contra ele e sorriu. "Claro que vai."

***

Eles deixaram a vila carregada de presentes. Maria deu um saco de tecido Peg e um cobertor, o que o jovem estava trabalhando no tear na cabana central da aldeia. Peg chorou e disse que nunca iria esquecer nenhum deles.  
Os professores foram levados de volta para Medina, junto com Rourke e O'Bailey eo reverendo, que pensei que poderia haver pessoas há necessidade de ele após o golpe de Estado. Enrique ficou na aldeia com a mãe, para recuperar um pouco mais.  
Clarisse pegou uma carona com o Grange e Peg de Manaus, através das pontes que foram quase perdidos para a água subindo. Eles chegaram, esfarrapado e manchado e sujo, no hotel onde Clarisse e Peg havia deixado a maior parte de sua bagagem que parecia há muito tempo.  
A recepcionista, que sabia Clarisse, olhou para ela com espanto. "Señorita, sua roupa ..." Ela levantou a mão. "Não se preocupe, Carlos, eu tenho tido até luta de lama com crocodilos. Se você acha que parece ruim, você deve ver o crocodilo. "Ele hesitou, os olhos arregalados, e depois começou a rir.  
Ela sorriu. "Eu espero que você não tenha dado o nosso quarto."  
"Nem um pouco. Qualquer coisa que você precisa serão fornecidos. "  
"Vou precisar de um quarto adicional também. A suite. Para os meus amigos, que são recém-casados. "Ela indicou Grange e Peg.  
Grange começou a protestar.  
Clarisse ergueu a mão novamente. "Um presente de casamento", disse ele. "O melhor que tenho para dar. Por favor.  
Humor mim. "  
Grange olhou para Peg, que apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.  
"Você não pode argumentar com ela", disse ele, indicando Clarisse. "Você não pode vencer. Basta dar-nos graciosamente e dizer obrigado. "  
"Obrigado", Grange capitulou após um minuto, e abraçou Clarisse. "Obrigado por tudo."  
"Estou tentando fazer as pazes", disse Clarisse. "Com você e Peg, pelo menos. Não posso corrigi-los com Rourke. "Seu rosto era triste.  
Peg saber o que aconteceu com aqueles dois, Clarisse e Rourke, mas ela não ia bisbilhotar. Era evidente que eles tinham uma longa história juntos, mas algo continuava-los.  
"Obrigado por nosso presente de casamento", disse Peg.  
Clarisse sorriu. "É o meu prazer."

***

Eles tinham uma suíte para si, um que dava para o nascente do Rio Negro à distância. O dossel da selva era apenas visível através da enorme, bela cidade metropolitana de Manaus.  
"Pensei em aldeias na selva, e não uma grande cidade como esta, quando eu li sobre a América do Sul", disse Peg seu novo marido enquanto olhava pela janela.  
"É realmente o centro da área", disse ele. "Os navios de cruzeiro vir a portar aqui e eletrônica são a grande indústria. É um porto livre. Sem impostos. "Ela se virou para ele, olhando para cima com olhos suaves e adoração. "Tem sido uns dias muito longos poucos", disse ela.  
Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele alisou o cabelo para trás. "Bem, eu não sei sobre você, mas eu preciso de um banho." Ela riu. "Eu também".  
Ele acenou para ela em direção ao banheiro. "Primeiras-damas.  
A menos que você deseja compartilhar. Para conservar a água, eu quero dizer. "Ela hesitou, olhando para ele enquanto tentava compreender ou não que ele estava brincando. Corar cresceu cada vez mais vermelho.  
Ele viu seu constrangimento, e sentiu a dificuldade desta nova relação intensamente. Ele emoldurado o rosto nas mãos. "Está tudo bem", ele disse suavemente. "É tudo tão novo para mim como é para você. Nós vamos dar um passo de cada vez.  
Você tem um banho. Vou tomar um banho. Nós vamos ter um jantar agradável e um copo de vinho, sim, eu sei, eu não bebo, mas um copo de vinho não é viciante ", acrescentou quando ela protestou. "Então vamos de lá ir. Ok? "Ela abraçou-o. "Obrigado pela compreensão. Eu odeio ser tímido. Eu deveria estar em cima de você ... Eu deveria saber tudo a ver ... "  
Ele parou as palavras com a boca. "Eu adoro que você não sabe o que fazer", disse ele. "Eu não sei o que fazer, tampouco, exceto o que eu aprendi a partir de filmes e livros e ouvir os outros homens. Então, vamos começar mesmo. Eu gosto disso. "  
"Eu gosto disso também." Ela se mudou de volta. "Eu vou tomar um banho."  
"Usar sabão", ele dirigiu.  
Ela fez uma careta para ele.  
"Usar água", ele acrescentou que ela fechou a porta atrás dela.  
Ela fez um barulho.  
Ele riu e foi para encomendar a ceia do serviço de quarto.

CAPÍTULO 13

Peg tinha um vestido, mas Clarisse tinha insistido em levá-la de compras antes de eles se separaram para ir para suas respectivas suites. Então Peg teve uma lingerie cor de rosa, que custou a terra, com um peignoir de correspondência. A seda mal cobria seus seios pequenos e firmes e rendas insinuada nas curvas abaixo. O vestido foi todo o caminho até os tornozelos.  
Ela deixou os cabelos loiros bem, secá-lo no banheiro para que ele pendurado na cintura, em uma cortina macio e espesso. Ela olhou no espelho com surpresa. Ela parecia mais velho, mais maduro. Ela gostou do jeito que ela olhou.  
Ela lembrou de uma conversa desconfortável com seu pai antes, quando ela voltava das compras.  
Ele tinha sido lívido sobre seu súbito desaparecimento.  
"Eu liguei para Grier Cash, e ele começou a chamar as pessoas", Ed Larson durou mais de uma conexão ruim com estática. "Eu estava fora de mim!"  
"Eu realmente sinto muito, pai. Vou fazer isso para você. Eu prometo. Eu tenho tanto para te dizer. Tem sido a maior espécie de aventura e eu nos casamos ... "Ela mordeu o lábio. Ela não deveria ter soltei-lo assim.  
Houve uma pausa sinistra. "Quem foi que você se casou?  
Alguns sul-americano Romeo de fala suave com dez mulheres ...? "  
"Eu casei com Winslow Grange".  
Houve uma ingestão audível de respiração. "Você se casou com Winslow?", Exclamou.  
"Sim." Ela hesitou. "Estaremos em casa em breve, eu prometo. Tenho um amigo novo que é um fotojornalista e ela parece ser um milionário também. Ela nos trouxe uma suíte no hotel para a nossa lua de mel e me levou shopping ... Ela tem sido grande. "  
"Estou sem palavras", disse o pai. Houve um baque, como se ele se sentou dura na cadeira de balanço que tinha na sala. "Speechless!"  
"Eu sei que é um choque e eu sinto muito, eu não lhe disse o que estava acontecendo. Mas o resultado é que ganhamos a guerra. General Machado agora está de volta no poder e ex-presidente Sapara está em uma cela na prisão aguardando julgamento sob a acusação de alta traição. Nós nem sequer perder um homem, embora tivemos alguns que ficaram feridos nos combates de rua após Sapara foi capturado. "  
"E onde você estava quando tudo isso estava acontecendo?", Perguntou ele, horrorizado.  
"Eu estava em uma pequena aldeia indígena apenas dentro da margem de Barrera. Houve um antropólogo esconder lá fora ... Ela fez uma descoberta surpreendente. E havia dois professores universitários, um médico, um ministro protestante ...! "  
"Você está inventando isso!"  
Ela riu. "Não, pai, eu não estou inventando. Levará dias para contar a história toda. Mas tem um final feliz. Realmente. "  
Ele suspirou. "Bem, contanto que você se casou com alguém sensato que eu aprovo, eu não vou barulho. Quando você voltar para casa? "  
"Vai ser de poucos dias", disse ela. Ela limpou a garganta. "Winslow e eu quero ver Manaus juntos.  
Até agora, todos nós temos visto é selva e rios e crocodilos. "  
"Os crocodilos?"  
"Está tudo bem, eles não comem ninguém", disse ela rapidamente. Então ela se lembrou de algo que tinha ouvido sobre o homem chamado Miguel, que havia torturado Clarisse, tendo executado a direita em um ninho de crocodilos perto do rio. Odd. "Quero dizer, eles não comiam qualquer uma de nossas pessoas", ela emendou.  
"Bem, suponho que se acaba bem, é assim", admitiu. Ele riu. "Então você é casado. Senhora  
Grange. Isso é maravilhoso, Peg. Eu desejo que você poderia ter se casado aqui, embora ... "  
"Não é um problema. Vou pegar um vestido branco e nós vamos fazê-lo novamente quando chegarmos em casa ", acrescentou. "Eu não me importaria de um casamento na igreja. Tivemos um serviço simples civil, embora tenha sido muito agradável. O ministro é um homem corajoso.  
Ele caminhou para a direita em uma saraivada de balas tentando salvar as pessoas nativas de um bando de bandidos Sapara de que estavam tentando executá-los de suas terras para a exploração de petróleo. "  
"Diga, havia algo na notícia sobre isso", ele disse rapidamente. "Sobre Ritter Oil Corporation saindo de exploração em Barrera por causa de divergências sérias com o governo existente."  
"Eu aposto que eles vão voltar, agora. Presidente Machado não vai deixar ninguém ameaçar as tribos nativas. "  
"Eu aposto que eles fazem, também," o pai respondeu. "O petróleo é o grande problema agora. Precisamos mal, se quisermos continuar a ser uma civilização. "  
"Não comece", brincou ela.  
"Okay. Tenha uma lua de mel agradável e, em seguida, por favor volte para casa e cozinhar. Estou cansado de comer carvão. "Ele fez uma pausa novamente. "Eu preciso encontrar uma casa de meu próprio ..."  
"Você não está indo a lugar algum", Peg disse com firmeza.  
"Nós somos uma família. Nós vivemos juntos. "  
Ele riu. "Okay. Mas talvez eu vou tirar férias quando vocês dois para casa. Sr. Pendleton ofereceu para me enviar para o Colorado por algum seminário de gestão pecuária. Ele disse que ia me colocar em um hotel de cinco estrelas e deixe-me comer o que eu queria. Depois de cozinhar para mim todo esse tempo, é tentador. "  
"Diga-lhe que vou", ela aconselhou. "Você precisa de algum tempo fora."  
"Bem, eu vou depois do Ano Novo", disse ele. "Eu perdi você, garota. E eu estive preocupado fora da minha mente. "  
"Eu realmente sinto muito sobre isso", disse ela suavemente.  
"Realmente".  
"Eu acho que ele vai com o trabalho quando você é um pai. Então presidente Machado de novo. Isso é realmente uma grande notícia. "  
"Você poderia chamar Barbara Ferguson, que você acha, e tê-la dizer Rick que seu pai é agora chefe de uma nação soberana de novo?"  
"Isso seria o meu prazer", respondeu ele. "Isso em geral tem sido até aqui visitando e levando-a em torno da cidade. Levou-a para a ópera em San Antonio, eu ouvi. "  
"Bem!"  
"Kind of triste, você se lembra daquele rapaz cujo pai acabou de se matar ... a única que obteve Grange em tantos problemas?"  
Seu coração pulou. Ela teve visões de ele de emboscada para eles quando fui para casa. Ela tinha esquecido até a ameaça como. "Sim, eu me lembro", disse ela solenemente.  
"Pulou do telhado de um prédio de dez andares há dois dias", ele continuou em silêncio. "Eles disseram que ele era alto como uma pipa e disse a seus amigos em festa que ele poderia voar. Em seguida, ele se ofereceu para demonstrar. Pena que as pessoas deixam drogas conseguiu ter tanta força sobre eles. "  
Peg estava pensando em Clarisse eo perigo que ela tinha sido dentro Isso poderia facilmente ter sido Clarisse. "É muito triste", disse ela em voz alta.  
"Bem, eu vou deixar você ir. Eu sei que esta chamada está custando uma fortuna. Você chega em casa. Deixe-me saber quando e eu vou conhecê-lo e Winslow no San Antonio aeroporto.  
Ok? "  
"Ok, papai!", Disse ela animada.  
"E parabéns para vocês dois. Não consigo pensar em ninguém no mundo que eu prefiro que você se casou. "  
"Obrigado."  
"Eu vou falar com você em breve".  
Ela teve seu banho e escovou os cabelos. Ela ficou na frente do espelho e olhou-se com admiração silenciosa.  
Ela parecia tão diferente!  
Winslow estava saindo do banheiro. Ele estava vestindo shorts de seda do boxer e nada mais. Ele parecia incrivelmente sexy, com seu cabelo coberto de peito nu, os músculos em seus braços e pernas exibidos. Peg apenas prendeu a respiração.  
Ele franziu os lábios. "Bem, você não é uma bela vista!", Exclamou, com os olhos esboçando-la. "Eu gosto do vestido."

Ela encolheu os ombros e conseguiu dar um sorriso, embora ela estava muito nervosa. "Eu gosto de cuecas samba-canção", disse ela, corando. "O serviço de quarto trouxe comida e uma garrafa de vinho. Eu usava minha capa de chuva até que ele deixou. "Ela se mexeu nervosamente. "Ele riu."  
Ele fez uma careta. "Deixá-lo. Ele provavelmente tem que passar as noites com um aparelho de televisão em vez de uma mulher. "Ela riu. "Eu estava pensando isso. Portanto, temos comida e vinho, e vai doer? ", Ela deixou escapar, de repente, rubor novamente.  
Suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
Ela ficou mais vermelho e abaixou os olhos. "Desculpe, eu só abro a boca e as palavras derramar." Ele se aproximou, emoldurando seu rosto com as mãos quentes, suaves e procurou seus olhos verdes com seus escuros. "Pode", respondeu ele. "Primeiras vezes não são fáceis, dizem eles. Mas eu vou ser tão cuidadoso quanto eu não posso te machucar. "Ele encolheu os ombros, desconfortável. "É difícil para mim, também, Peg. Eu nunca fiz isso também. "  
"Você nunca quer?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro.  
"Uma ou duas vezes", confessou. "Mas nunca o suficiente para assumir os riscos."  
"Você quer dizer que as doenças e outras coisas."  
"Quero dizer que eu acredito que sexo e casamento andam de mãos dadas", respondeu ele. "É um old-fashioned, a atitude desatualizada, mas eu não posso mudar. Eu não vou mudar. O mundo não pode reconhecer qualquer diferença entre o certo eo errado, mas fazer as pessoas de fé. Há uma nobreza, um idealismo, sobre duas pessoas se manter casto até o casamento, descobrir todas as maravilhas de estar juntos pela primeira vez. "Ele sorriu. "Eu acho que é sexy", disse ele em um tom profundo e aveludado.  
Ela riu suavemente. "Eu também", disse ela.  
Suas mãos emaranhadas no cabelo macio, de espessura sobre os músculos quentes do seu peito. "Eu acho que você é muito sexy também."  
Ele inclinou o rosto para o seu e dobrados para facilitar a sua boca sensual sobre seus lábios macios. "Mel e açúcar", ele sussurrou enquanto sua língua brincava nos lábios.  
Ela moveu um pouco mais perto, aquecendo para o ritmo lento e fácil de sua boca na dela. Ela se sentia segura. Fixe.  
Amado. Ela estendeu a mão e ligadas com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, enquanto ele a beijou. Ele trouxe seu corpo completamente contra a sua e ela engasgou. Era como estar nu. Havia apenas uma camada fina sussurro de seda entre os seus seios e seu peito, e até que de repente estava longe demais.  
Ela fez um som em sua garganta e ele reagiu a ele de uma vez. Suas mãos alisou as tiras minúsculos do vestido e as mangas do roupão para baixo os braços, arreganhando os bonitos, difícil de ponta seios para os olhos famintos. Um rubor descia as maçãs do rosto elevadas, enquanto ele olhava para ela com fome pura.  
Ela estremeceu e arqueou-se um pouco. "Está tudo bem, se você quiser tocá-los. Eu quero que você, muito! "  
"Baby", ele sussurrou enquanto suas mãos grandes fechado em volta da cintura, dispondo das peças de vestuário de seda, "você não pode imaginar o que eu quero fazer-lhes."  
Enquanto falava, ele ergueu a limpar do chão e enterrou sua boca contra aquela suave, pele quente e firmemente montado. Ela engasgou com o incrível aumento do prazer que trouxe, e suas mãos cavado na parte de trás da cabeça, persuadindo-o a continuar fazendo isso.  
Ela sentiu-lo caminhar em direção ao quarto, mas ela foi longe demais pra se importar o que ele fez, enquanto ele não parar.  
Ele deslizou sobre a colcha com ela, um lado vai urgentemente ao cós da sua cueca. Ele chutou para fora do caminho, enquanto sua boca se abriu em seu peito macio e levou-o quase completamente por dentro. Sua língua deslizou sobre ele, provocando o mamilo para que ele foi ainda mais duro e ela gemeu, quase em agonia, e começou a se mover involuntariamente contra seu corpo.  
Sua boca deslizou até a garganta dela para cobrir-lhe o queixo e os lábios, insistente e famintos, ele cutucou as pernas dela com o joelho e se estabeleceu entre eles na intimidade absoluta.  
Ela queria protestar que ela não tinha certeza se estava pronto, mas sua boca estava fazendo a sua loucura. Ela sentiu-lhe sondar a suavidade que nunca tinha conhecido toque de um homem. Ela abriu a boca, mas a sua coberta de novo, devorando-o, enquanto sua mão fez algo chocante para que parte dela que ele estava tocando.  
Assim que ela começou a protestar, um lampejo de prazer que era quase virgem ergueu os quadris completamente fora da cama. Ela seguiu a sua mão, tremendo, dor, os olhos subitamente escancarada, olhando diretamente dele enquanto ele mudou-se para seu corpo com a intenção.  
Ele empurrou para ela e fez um som áspero, estremecendo com sua primeira experiência de intimidade. Suas mãos repousavam ao lado de sua cabeça, seus olhos sondagem dela como seu corpo lentamente se fundiu com o dela.  
"Ah ... meu Deus ...", ela sufocada, tremendo a cada movimento, lenta e firmemente seus quadris.  
"Não é mesmo vai ser ruim, é?", Ele sussurrou instável. "Aqui. Isto tornará mais fácil ", acrescentou, quando ela fez uma careta quando a barreira começou a quebrar. Ele tocou de novo, mais confiante agora, e ficou observando para ver como seu corpo reagiu à intimidade flagrante. Ele olhou para ela, viu seu corpo macio e abrir para ele, viu-se entrando ela, devagar, devagar, devagar ...!  
Ele estremeceu e gemeu duramente. "Peg", ele mordeu.  
Seus olhos fechados em uma onda de prazer diferente de tudo o que ele havia conhecido.  
Ela engasgou. "Puxa, você é grande ...", sussurrou ela, com os olhos arregalados e chocados.  
"Sim, querida, e ficando cada vez maior ... ... pelo segundo", ele murmurou enquanto ele empurrou dentro dela com um ritmo que era ao mesmo tempo insistente e bem-vindos. "Os homens inchar ... quando está animado."  
"Você é ... animado?" Ela perguntou sem rodeios.  
"Sim. Sim, querida. Sim! "Ele estava se movendo seus quadris enquanto ele falava, tremendo. Uma mão magra passou sob seus quadris para erguê-la para os duros, golpes profundos. "Não, não feche seus olhos, Peg", disse ele com voz rouca. "Eu quero assistir." Ela corou. Ele foi vê-la em uma intimidade que ela nunca tinha partilhado com ninguém, e era tão gritante e terrena que ela sabia que ela ia se lembrar toda a sua vida.  
Esta primeira vez. Este primeiro aderir.  
Ele cutucou suas pernas ainda mais e mudou-se aproximadamente entre eles, invadindo sua carne macia, com profundos, movimentos rígidos que a fizeram chorar em um tom agudo estranho. Mas não foi de dor. O prazer foi tão forte que quase doía.  
Suas unhas cavou em seus braços poderosos. Ela olhou em seus olhos como o ritmo levou a uma urgência que levantou a avidamente para cada impulso. Ela estremeceu e tremeu como a tensão construída como uma coisa selvagem, até que ela pensou que iria desintegrá-la.  
Ele hesitou, pairando acima dela, sua masculinidade tão excitado que ele tremia todo com a força dele.  
"Cuidado", ele sussurrou em um tom profundo e severo. "Observe-me fazê-lo."  
E enquanto ele falava, ele mergulhou-a tão profundamente, tão avidamente, que sentiu o snap tensão com a força de uma árvore caindo.  
Ela gritou, sua voz tremendo, seu corpo tremendo, como se sentia o clímax lavar sobre ela como um muro de lava.  
Ele borrada nos olhos dela, enquanto ela se mudou com ele urgente, desesperado para manter esse prazer, para segurá-lo, para nunca deixá-lo parar, nunca, nunca, nunca ...!  
Ele arqueou-se em seu no último e gritou com uma voz quebrada como o seu corpo, também se rendeu à paixão e ao cumprimento encontrado. Ele empurrou para baixo ritmicamente, impotente, tentando prolongar o prazer insuportável.  
Mas muito em breve, ele se foi, e nada traria de volta. Ele desabou sobre o corpo úmido, tremendo com ela no rescaldo.  
Ela se agarrou a ele. Seus lábios pressionados contra seu ombro quente, sentindo a umidade sobre ela. Ela sentiu-lhe, ainda profunda dentro de seu corpo, com um sentimento de admiração. Era assim que era, um homem e uma mulher, juntando-se, pertencente ao outro. Ela não tinha sonhado haveria tanto prazer nele.  
"Desculpe", ele sussurrou depois de um minuto. Seu peito subia e descia. "Eu perdi, lá no final. Eu não te machucar demais ...? ", Acrescentou preocupada que ele levantou a cabeça.  
Ela o empurrou para trás o cabelo úmido rebelde negra que caiu sobre sua testa. "Eu não percebi", disse ela, e depois riu timidamente.  
Ele riu também. "Eu não sabia que ele iria se sentir assim", confessou um pouco desconfortável. "Lendo sobre isso e fazê-lo são coisas diferentes."  
"Eu percebi." Ela tocou a boca com a ponta dos dedos. Ele era bonito para ela. Tão lindo. "Eu não podia acreditar que você realmente queria me para sempre. Eu não sou mesmo bonito. E eu sou pequena, aqui. "Ela indicou os seios atrevidos.  
"Eu gosto de você pequeno, aqui", ele sussurrou, e inclinou-se para abrir a boca e sugar ela. Ela estremeceu.  
Ele levantou a cabeça. Seu corpo estava inchado novamente. Ela sentiu isso, e reagiram a ele com uma rotação lenta e profunda de seus quadris.  
Ele desenhou em um longo suspiro. "Peg ..."  
Ela fez de novo. Ela o viu estremecer. "Eu gosto disso", ela sussurrou. "Eu gosto de fazer-lo com fome."  
"Eu não posso parar, se eu começar."  
Ela sorriu de uma maneira nova, uma forma confiante, e empurrou os quadris contra a dele, onde eles ainda estavam unidas.  
"Promessas, promessas ...!"  
Sua boca esmagado sobre a dela. Foi um longo tempo, muito tempo, antes que lembrou-se dos frios no gelo na sala de estar, ea garrafa de vinho intocado.

***

Eles andaram em torno de Manaus, três dias depois, de mãos dadas, visitando o zoológico eo Museu do Índio, e especulando sobre o que aconteceu com o coronel Percy Fawcett em 1925, quando ele foi para a selva com apenas seu filho eo melhor amigo de seu filho em busca de El Dorado.  
Nenhum partido de três estava sempre a ser visto novamente.  
Livros tratados com a especulação, mas o mistério nunca foi resolvido.  
"Talvez seja por isso que fascina as pessoas", disse Peg enquanto caminhavam pelo local onde algumas das expedições de Fawcett e obras de arte foram exibidas. "É porque não sabemos o que aconteceu que estamos interessados."  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Foi triste para sua família. Ele tinha uma filha e um filho, e sua esposa, ainda vivo. Sem saber, esperando que ele ainda pode voltar. Não era muito de uma vida para eles. "  
"Lembro de ter lido que ele sentia obra de sua vida seria um fracasso se não encontrar a cidade perdida." Ela parou e olhou para Grange. "Mas ele deu as suas revistas para o mundo. Durante oitenta anos, desde que seu filho mais novo publicado pela primeira vez, eles dei aventura e romance para as gerações de pessoas ao redor do mundo. Aventureiros de poltrona que não podem mergulhar na selva e aprender seus mistérios. Será que você não chama isso de trabalho de uma vida que tinha valor, que valeu a pena? ", Acrescentou. "Porque eu faria. Eu acho que a visão que ele deu ao mundo que ele descobriu é um legado ainda mais poderoso do que encontrar uma cidade perdida. "  
Ele sorriu. "Parece que o nosso amigo Maddie pode ter feito exatamente isso", disse ela. "Aparentemente, essas ruínas ela descobertos vão reescrever a história da Amazônia.  
Ela não é o primeiro a encontrar vestígios de uma cultura de alto aqui, também. Existem vários outros arqueólogos aqui de escavação, incluindo um jovem da Universidade da Flórida, que escreveu um livro sobre suas descobertas. Há também um arqueólogo do sexo feminino que é um descendente direto do presidente Theodore Roosevelt.  
O ex-presidente passou semanas na selva aqui e escreveu sobre suas próprias experiências só depois que ele perdeu sua candidatura à reeleição. Coisas fascinantes. Vou ter de emprestar-lhe alguns dos meus livros. "  
Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o. "Podemos lê-los juntos", ela sussurrou. "Quando nós funcionamos fora das coisas para fazer à noite."  
Ele franziu os lábios e seus olhos escuros brilharam em baixo dela. "Isso pode levar alguns anos."  
"Ou há algumas décadas." Ela riu como ela voltou para a exposição. "Esta é uma lua de mel vamos desfrutar de dizer aos nossos filhos sobre um dia."  
Ele estava olhando para ela de forma especulativa. "Eu não me importaria de crianças, quando nós tivemos um tempo juntos para viajar e explorar."  
Ela sorriu. "Eu, também. Algo para olhar para frente. "  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, é."

***

Clarisse foi com eles para o aeroporto. Ela teve uma breve palavra com Rourke antes de saírem do hotel, e não tinha sido uma conversa agradável, de aparências.  
Ela se afastou dele branco no rosto, sem falar, e ela não olhou para trás.  
Ela forçou um sorriso para Grange e Peg, embora, e fui passar pela alfândega e controle de passaporte com o sorriso preso ao rosto.

***

O vôo para Miami foi agradável, mas muito longo.  
Clarisse, Peg observou, dormia a maior parte do caminho. Quando Peg e Grange estavam prontos para fazer o vôo de conexão para San Antonio, Clarisse disse que suas despedidas.  
"Eu vou voltar para Washington agora", disse ela, "por algumas semanas, enquanto eu superar os anteriores", acrescentou com uma risada que não era realmente engraçado em tudo. "Então eu vou encontrar algo útil para fazer.  
Algo que não envolve coquetéis. "  
"Tente ficar fora de problemas, você vai?" Peg brincou.  
Clarisse suspirou e abraçou-a. "Vou fazer o meu melhor.  
Obrigado por tudo, Peg. Devo-lhe muito. "Peg beijou o rosto da outra mulher. "Você não me deve nada. Eu posso escrever minhas memórias, agora. Eu vou ter algumas histórias extraordinárias para contar sobre a vida na selva! "  
"Na verdade você vai." Ela apertou a mão de Grange.  
Ela tinha tentado comprar-lhe um negócio em casa bilhete de classe, mas o general Machado tomou o cuidado de que. "Cuide do meu amigo."  
Ele sorriu. "Eu vou fazer isso. Observe a si mesmo. "Clarisse balançou a cabeça. Ela deu-lhes o olhar um último e afastou-se a esteira de bagagens.

***

Peg e Grange teve tempo para um lanche e uma xícara de café antes de seu vôo para San Antonio foi chamado.  
Eles passavam pelo aeroporto mão na mão, olhando vitrines e apenas curtindo seu novo relacionamento.

***

O vôo de volta foi mais curto do que os outros, graças a Deus, mas Peg estava murcha quando entrou no saguão. Seu pai estava lá esperando por eles, olhando preocupado e inquieto, até que ele os viu.  
Ele deu uma gargalhada e abraçou Peg. "Eu te amo. Eu senti sua falta. Se você sempre faz isso comigo de novo, eu vou tê-lo aterrar você. "Ele apontou para Grange.  
"Não se preocupe." Grange riu, abraçando o homem mais velho. "Vou ficar em casa por um tempo. Ela não terá nenhuma razão para ir à procura de mim. Obrigado por vir ao nosso encontro, pai. "  
A palavra saiu com tanta facilidade que parecia perfeitamente natural. Ed sacudiu a cabeça. "Sempre quis um menino da minha própria", ele pensou, sorrindo.  
"Você pode me levar para pescar", prometeu Grange. "Mas agora, eu poderia fazer com uma refeição. E quanto a você, querida? ", Ele perguntou Peg.  
"Eu poderia, de fato. Vou cozinhar nós ... "  
"Você vai cozinhar nada," Ed interrompido. "Barbara tem tudo pronto no café. A refeição é sobre ela. "  
"Bem", exclamou Peg. "Que bom dela!"  
"Há um preço", Ed murmurou. "Ela e Rick quer saber tudo sobre a revolução, então é melhor você estar pronto para falar. Esposa de Rick, está interessado também. Você sabe quem ela trabalha. "  
"Sim, nós fazemos", Grange respondeu com um sorriso. "Ela tem excelentes ligações. Incluindo um dos meus melhores amigos, seu pai, que agora é chefe da ... bem, que a agência carta eu admiro muito. "  
Todos riram.

***

Rick Marquez cumprimentou-os como uma família perdida. "Como está meu pai?" Foi sua primeira pergunta.  
"Prospera, e até as orelhas nos negócios", respondeu Grange. Todos eles se sentaram em torno de uma mesa contra a parede enquanto Barbara sinal para um de seus cozinheiros para começar a trazer para fora o alimento. "Sapara conseguiu uma célula bom só para ele. Não foi possível acontecer com um cara mais legal ", acrescentou. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Um homem que vai ordenar uma mulher torturada vai fazer nada."  
"Uma mulher?" Barbara olhou para Peg com horror.  
"Não me", disse Peg rapidamente. "Um fotojornalista que estava conosco em Barrera. Ela se recusou a dizer qualquer coisa Sapara de homens que sabia sobre uma contra-revolução. Fez isso tão bem que ela o convenceu nada estava acontecendo, exceto que ela estava procurando por dois professores universitários que faltam para sua revista. "  
"O que uma mulher corajosa", disse Barbara.  
"Você não sabe da missa a metade", Peg disse severamente.  
"Seu motorista foi baleado, os professores da faculdade foram quase morreu de fome durante a sua prisão. Ela tem os professores e encontrou uma maneira de voltar para a pequena aldeia natal, onde eu estava hospedado. Oh, a espiga de milho!  
O meu favorito! E churrasco ... Eu acho que morreu e foi para o céu ", ela exclamou como alimento foi colocado sobre a mesa.  
Barbara deu uma risadinha. "Eu sei o quanto você gosta dela.  
Dig dentro "  
"Isso é muito bom de você", comentou Ed Larson.  
"Sim", concordou Grange, e Peg balançou a cabeça como ela fez seu caminho em torno de uma orelha de milho com manteiga.  
"Eu pensei que você estaria com fome. Além disso, ele quis saber sobre seu pai. "Ela indicou seu filho adotivo, Rick Marquez, que estava pendurada em cada palavra.  
"Estive preocupado", disse Rick.  
"Todo mundo tem, inclusive minha filha-de-lei". Barbara assentiu. "Ela foi chamada para o escritório de uma hora atrás. Alguns homicídios novo. Ela é muito boa em seu trabalho. "  
"Sim, ela é", Rick disse, sorrindo. "Agora eu tenho concorrência e no meu próprio departamento!"  
"Isso não soa como uma queixa para mim", brincou Peg.  
"Não é", Rick respondeu. "Ela é ótima companhia.  
Finalmente eu tenho alguém para ir almoçar com o! Quando não estou em casa ", ele se classificou, piscando para sua mãe.  
"Uma pergunta," Barbara continuou. "Como no mundo você acabou nas selvas da América do Sul, Peg, querida?"  
Peg hesitou, com o sabugo de milho, semi-acabados, no ar enquanto ela tentava pensar em uma maneira de explicar a sua viagem sem incriminar seu novo amigo Clarisse.  
"Bem, é assim", Grange respondeu para ela. "Eu conheço esta mulher que trabalha para as agências de notícias. Ela é independente rico e ela me devia um favor. "Ele ergueu a mão. "Eu sei que era irresponsável da minha parte pedir a ela para trazer Peg fora da América do Sul, e eu sei que era perigoso. Mas juro por Deus, eu sinto falta dela tanto que eu estava louco! ", Acrescentou, e com tal fervor que Peg não podia acreditar que ele estava agindo.  
Houve uma pausa na conversa, enquanto Grange olhou para sua nova esposa com os olhos que quase consumiram o rosto.  
Ed pegou seu copo, cheio de café acabado de fazer, e riu. "Eu acho que eu posso entender isso. Desde que ele saiu bem, e você voltou casado, não tenho qualquer espaço para reclamar. Então eu não vou. "  
"Deve ter sido assustador, porém," disse Barbara.  
"Isso ainda é país civilizado, não é? Quero dizer, não todas as pessoas vivem em cabanas de palha na selva e caçar e pescar ...? "  
"Barbara, Manaus é uma das cidades mais modernas do mundo", comentou Peg. "Tem mais de um milhão e meio os cidadão centro da indústria eletrônica da área. Além de tudo isso, é um porto livre. Os navios de cruzeiro vir até ele a partir do oceano. Ela é chamada de "Paris dos Trópicos".  
Barbara se abriu para ela. "Bem, veja, você não aprende que no noticiário."  
"Não, eles estão muito ocupados dizendo a você todas as facetas de assuntos privados cada celebridade e postagem conversas de sites de redes sociais para lhe dizer qualquer coisa realmente informativo," Ed Larson murmurou.  
"Ele não assistir televisão." Peg indicado seu pai. "Ele acha que é mal."  
"Na verdade, é mau", Barbara concordou. "Todo mundo no meu site conspiração concorda que a grande mídia faz a maior parte das notícias de qualquer maneira. Se você quiser saber o que está acontecendo no mundo, nós sabemos que antes mesmo de pisca na tela de uma estação de televisão da rede. Por exemplo, quando Anak Krakatau começou em erupção, você ouviu isso na TV? Ou quando eles começaram a ter milhares de terremotos em El Hierro, que vulcão nas ilhas Canárias, foi relatado que até vinha acontecendo há semanas? "  
"Porca Conspiracy, tosse," disse Rick brincadeira, apontando para sua mãe.  
"Eu não sou uma porca. Mas há conspirações ", informou. "Pergunte ao seu pai-de-lei." Ela franziu a testa, olhando para Grange. "Eu queria perguntar, você ouviu sobre o que aconteceu com o filho daquele homem que forçou fora dos militares? Ele se matou logo após o suicídio de seu pai. "  
Grange assentiu. "Peg me disse. Um negócio triste. Muito triste. "  
"Sim. Drogas arruinar a vida de tantos jovens. "Peg, que tinha razões para saber da experiência Clarisse, apenas balançou a cabeça, também.

CAPÍTULO 14

O casamento foi um evento da cidade social. Todos da tripulação Eb Scott mostrou-se, juntamente com uma série de outros ex-mercenários, incluindo dinheiro Grier e Lane Colby e sua esposa, a partir do óleo Ritter Corporation em Houston.  
Peg, pingando de renda branca a partir de uma costura cortesia vestido de cetim de Gracie Pendleton, que se recusou a aceitar um não como resposta, andou pelo corredor da igreja presbiteriana local ao som da marcha nupcial, sorrindo de orelha a orelha como ela se juntou Winslow Grange no altar.  
O ministro que havia conhecido os dois anos sorriu com benevolência enquanto lia o serviço e, por último, pronunciou-los homem e mulher. Desta vez não foram os anéis trocados. Ed tinha dado a sua filha um anel de casamento que pertenceu a sua avó, uma coisa bonita que era herança de família. Ele foi acompanhado por um pequeno anel de diamante de noivado que Grange insistiu em dar-lhe. Ele também estava usando um anel, um simples círculo amplo de ouro. Eles compartilharam um beijo segundo casamento, muito mais descontraído do que o último em um acampamento na selva, e caminhou pelo corredor para as felicitações e risos dos convidados do casamento.  
Houve uma recepção no salão da Igreja comunhão, servidos por muitas mulheres locais.  
Colby Lane foi introduzido para Peg. Ele, por sua vez, apresentou sua esposa, uma mulher bonita, loira, que acabou por ser um agente da DEA de trabalho.  
"Não tive a intenção de travar o casamento, mas eu queria agradecer-lhe pessoalmente", disse Colby ", para o meu patrão, Eugene Ritter. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo em Barrera, ou que seu projeto estava ameaçando as tribos nativas. Ele ficou indignado. "  
"Eu sabia que ele seria," Peg disse simplesmente. "Mr. Ritter tem uma reputação de fair play. "  
"É bem merecido."  
"Agora que o presidente Machado está de volta no edifício presidencial," Grange acrescentou, "ele adoraria falar com você sobre esse projeto de óleo. Desta vez, ele vai ser bem feito, com o consentimento dos povos indígenas eo governo. "  
"Eu vou dizer a ele", disse Colby. Ele franziu os lábios e seus olhos escuros brilharam. "O boato é que você pode se tornar o chefe do Estado Maior do Exército de Machado de Assis."  
Grange não deixou uma dica de show expressão. "Essa é a conversa. Nada foi decidido, porém. "  
"Seria um pêssego de um emprego", comentou Colby.  
"Sim. Ele é um cara grande ", concordou Grange.

***

Mais tarde, quando eles estavam sozinhos na casa da fazenda Ed ter deixado discretamente para a conferência que ele falou para Peg sobre o telefone Peg-enrolado ao lado Grange na cama.  
"E esse trabalho?", Perguntou ela.  
Ele suspirou. Seus dedos emaranhados nos cabelos loiros macios, entrelaçando-lo ao seu redor. "Eu não sei, baby. É uma grande mudança. Isso vai significar viver em Barrera no futuro previsível. O hospital tem ido para baixo com negligência Sapara, e muitos médicos deixaram o país sob seu regime. Levará algum tempo para reconstruir tudo isso. Existem algumas doenças perigosas tropicais. Muitos deles não aparecem durante anos, e eles podem te matar. "Ela virou-se contra ele, saboreando o cheiro de limpeza de seu corpo poderoso ao seu lado. "A vida mata-lo, eventualmente."  
Ele olhou para ela solenemente. "Seria um risco.  
Especialmente se tivemos um filho. "  
Ela sorriu preguiçosamente. "Podemos ter um filho quando estivermos prontos. Por alguns anos, poderíamos ajudar o general obter o seu país seguro e que eu poderia encontrar uma maneira de ajudar, talvez no orfanato. O reverendo Harvey estava me dizendo como eles eram desesperados por alguém para tomar conta dela. Ninguém quer o trabalho. "  
"Você iria?", Ele perguntou com uma careta. "Você é uma pessoa caseira. Você nem sequer gosto de ir até San Antonio para refeições. "  
Ela sorriu. "Eu acho que estou aprendendo tudo interligado é", disse ela. "Todos nós pertencemos a esta grande família. Mais ou menos como Jacobsville e Wels Comanche, mas em uma escala global. Eu gosto da geral. Eu sei que haverá riscos, mas ele vai precisar de toda ajuda que puder obter. Nós não queremos que as crianças de imediato, assim que nós podemos esperar até que nós estamos resolvidos por eles para ir junto. O pai pode entrar e visitar. Podemos voltar e visitá-lo. Não é tão longe. "  
"Você nunca deixa de me surpreender, baby", disse ele.  
Ela suspirou. "Eu tive uma aventura. Ele mudou-me, só um pouco. Eu não me importaria de ficar no Barrera por alguns anos. Então, quando você já teve o bastante, quando você tem o exército a forma como você acha que precisa de ser, você pode voltar para casa e ser um fazendeiro e eu vou ser a esposa de um fazendeiro, se é isso que você quer. O pai pode executar o rancho enquanto estamos fora. Ele vai fazê-la crescer. "Ele revirou mais na cama e olhou para os olhos extasiados. "Você tem esta noite a resposta", ele murmurou com um sorriso suave.  
"Bem, não exatamente tudo." Ela se mexeu e puxou longe do topo de seu vestido, observando o modo como seus olhos escuros liquidadas em seus seios com fome de doer. "Eu ainda estou trabalhando sobre o mistério da vida. Quer me ajudar a continuar a minha educação ...? "  
Ele abriu a boca sobre o mamilo rígido, enquanto suas mãos rapidamente removido todo o tecido no caminho. "Esta é uma maneira divertida de aprender as coisas", ele murmurou com voz rouca. "Deslize a sua perna em torno de mim. É isso aí! "  
Ela gemia como a posição mudou fez o prazer ainda mais quente. Ela arqueou-se para satisfazer o impulso duro para baixo de seus quadris. Foi tão fácil agora, nunca houve qualquer desconforto, apenas prazer que parecia alimentar a si própria.  
"Você está dentro quente", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido quando ele mudou de repente com um movimento bruto de seus quadris.  
"Soft, e quente!"  
"Hungry ... também," ela engasgou. "Oh, sim, fazer isso ...!  
Faça isso de novo! "  
Sua mão deslizou sob ela e ele mudou, rindo através de sua satisfação com o gemido que arrancou de seu pescoço arqueado. "Eu nunca fico cansado de ver você", ele sussurrou. "Você nunca esconda nada. Você dar e dar e dar. "  
Ela era muito fôlego para responder-lhe. Ela arqueou-se novamente, olhando em seus olhos como o prazer começou a construir na sua, como ondas pequenas que cresceram lentamente, inexoravelmente, em riptides. "Oh, Deus!" Ela mordeu.  
"Fica cada vez melhor, não é? Segure-se firme ", ele aterrar fora. "Apertado, baby, apertado, apertado, apertado ...!" Ela sentiu a mão sob ela, guiando seus quadris para o impulso, difícil rítmica de seu corpo quando ele dirigia para ela.  
"Eu não posso suportá-lo", soluçou.  
"Tão bom", ele sussurrou aos pedaços. "Tão bom, tão bom ...!"  
Ele gritou quando a tensão de repente quebrou, deixando-o trêmulo sobre ela. Ela embrulhou suas longas pernas em torno de seus quadris e arqueou-se para tentar segurá-lo lá, manter o prazer, nunca deixá-la ir. Mas muito em breve, a sua própria tensão estourou e ela entrou em colapso sob o peso dele, segurando-o com ela, tremendo no rescaldo doce.  
"Se eu soubesse o quão bom ele realmente poderia ser", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, "eu teria seduzido você no celeiro meses atrás!"  
Ele caiu na gargalhada. "Não teria sido tão bom. Não naquela época. E você não teria gostado de assumir que a memória na velhice. "  
Ela sorriu em sua garganta. "Não. Eu realmente não teria. É muito mais doce assim. Meu marido. "Ele a abraçou. "Não esperar ter outra."  
Ela sorriu e mordeu o ombro. "Você não pode bater a perfeição", disse ela, e deu-lhe um sorriso perverso. "Uh, você não está parada já?", Perguntou ela quando ele levantou a cabeça. "Quero dizer, você se sente fraco ou algo assim? A velhice subindo ... Oh! "  
Ele aterrar la no colchão e sua boca coberta dela. "Eu vou te mostrar quem é velho!" Ele riu.

***

Muito mais tarde, eles invadiram a cozinha para o queijo e biscoitos e leite frio. Peg olhou por cima da mesa com o marido, com todo o amor que sentia em seus macios olhos verdes.  
"O que você está olhando?", Ele brincou profundamente.  
"O mundo", disse ela suavemente. "Meu mundo inteiro." Ele não conseguia um retorno. Havia um nó na garganta.  
"Eu acabei de lembrar alguma coisa!", Exclamou ela.  
Suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
"O Natal é na próxima semana e não temos uma árvore!"  
"Eu vou ir para a direita para fora e começar-nos um amanhã", prometeu.  
"Eu não comprei presentes!"  
"Há lojas abertas amanhã, também." Ela suspirou. "Que este Natal vai ser!", Exclamou ela, com os olhos brilhantes afundando a suavidade da sua.  
Ele riu. "Um dos melhores de sempre."  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Oh, sim. Eu não posso esperar! ", Ela disse sem fôlego. E ela sorriu com todo o seu coração.

**EPÍLOGO**

"Puxa, pai, você realmente liderar um exército aqui para obter esse ditador sanguinário fora do escritório?" John Grange perguntou a seu pai com olhos grandes e escuros.  
Grange riu e arrepiou o cabelo espesso e escuro na cabeça de seu filho. "Eu fiz", confessou. "Estou feliz por eu não ter que fazê-lo novamente", acrescentou com um sorriso gentil.  
"Eu concordo totalmente", Peg, a mãe, disse. Ela se aproximou de seu marido e pressionado contra ele com um suspiro, enrolado seu peito largo com o rosto. "Eu estou tão cansado", ela murmurou. "Esses vôos internacionais são cada vez mais difícil."  
Grange alisado para trás seus longos cabelos loiros e beijou sua testa. "Para mim, também, o açúcar." Ele suspirou.  
"Por que não podemos ficar aqui o tempo todo?" John queria saber. "Mr. Machado, quero dizer, presidente-Machado quer me levar com ele e sua esposa para aquelas ruínas eles finalmente terminaram de escavação. Estou realmente ansioso para ir! "  
"Ele fez uma grande decisão, a nomeação de cabeça Maddie do seu serviço de estado arqueológico," Peg observou. "Ela é perfeita para o trabalho." Ela sorriu recatadamente. "E isso mantém-la para fora das escavações, agora que ela e Emilio ter um filho."

"Rick Marquez estava sobre a lua sobre o anúncio", lembrou Grange. "Ele disse que nunca gostou de ser filho único. Ele vem durante cerca de duas vezes por ano para ver o menino. "  
"Eu gostaria que ele tinha a minha idade." John suspirou. "Tudo o que tenho para jogar com ultimamente são meninas." Ele fez uma careta.  
"Em cerca de seis anos, você não vai se queixar sobre isso. Além disso, meu garoto, você tem as maneiras mais maravilhosas e meninas já te amo ", disse Peg. "Sra.  
Cates realmente me telefonou para dizer o quanto ela gostava que buquê que você trouxe quando ela estava se sentindo mal. Você tem um coração terno ".  
"Toma depois de sua mãe", disse Grange com carinho evidente.  
Ela fez uma careta. "E seu pai", disse ela com um brilho nos seus olhos verdes. "Mas eu prometo nunca mencionar que na audiência de cabeças do seu departamento", acrescentou ela, atravessando o coração dela. "Afinal, ele não iria fazer para diminuir a imagem do chefe de gabinete do republicano Barrera Exército."  
"Big título, muito trabalho", disse ele. "Voltar para casa um rancho que precisa de mim."  
"Meu pai cuida do rancho, juntamente com o seu capataz de gado novo." Ela franziu a testa. "Aquele homem tem alguns problemas de personalidade. Quero dizer, ele pode levar um touro médio através de um pasto só falando com ele. Mas ele não pode administrar mais de duas palavras quando está conversando com as pessoas. "  
"Ele é Lakota", disse Grange facilmente. "Ele acha que tem que ser estóico e inacessível. Seu avô lhe disse isso. "  
"Bem, ele é estranho", Peg observou. "Eu acho que ele é bom no que faz. Seu filho, Carson, estava conosco durante a invasão ", disse John. "Ele tinha um jeito com as palavras, também", lembra com uma risada.  
"Ele estabeleceu-se agora, também", disse Grange, balançando a cabeça. "Não há um monte de homens solteiros deixadas no exército. Mesmo O'Bailey está finalmente se casar para que techie pouco que trabalha para Professor Fitzhugh na faculdade local. "  
"Eu espero que ela não manter as cobras para animais de estimação", disse Peg, irônica, lembrando terror O'Bailey é um deles.  
"Não há preocupações."  
Peg olhou para o relógio. "Nós só tenho tempo para comer antes de o avião vem para nos levar para Medina. Imagine ter um aeroporto de verdade lá agora, completar com uma pista que pode acomodar jatos do bebê! "  
"Sim, muito bom, agora que Machado possui um", brincou. "As pessoas eram muito grata por estar debaixo de regra Sapara, que votaram para colocar um imposto especial de vendas apenas para comprar-lhe um. Mas ele teve que prometer nunca a deixar o país por mais de uma semana em um momento ", acrescentou, lembrando que uma viagem longa levou ao golpe de Sapara.  
"É bom que ele vai mandar o jato para trazer o líder de sua casa das forças armadas depois de uma viagem ao exterior para ver o pai-de-lei," Peg murmurou secamente.  
Grange chamou-se ereto. "Isso não é maneira de falar com o comandante supremo do exército", disse ele com indignação fingida.  
Ela estendeu a mão e beijou-o calorosamente. "Desculpe," ela ronronou.  
Ele simplesmente riu.

***

Eles tiveram uma boa refeição na concessão do aeroporto e, em seguida, saíram para aguardar a chegada do jet Machado. Ele caiu rapidamente e os três norte-americanos tem por dentro. Minutos depois, eles estavam a caminho para Medina, a capital de Barrera. Foi um vôo curto em um jato.

***

Uma limusine estava esperando para levá-los para o palácio presidencial. Machado sentiu culpado por viver nele, desde Sapara tinha roubado a população para conseguir dinheiro suficiente para construí-lo. Mas o povo disse que era muito impressionante e seria bom para diplomatas de países ocidentais para ver, porque representava as esperanças e sonhos do povo Barrera de modernização.  
Ritter Oil Corporation tinha escritórios aqui. O velho Eugene Ritter tinha financiado uma relação de confiança para os povos indígenas, para ajudar a enviar os seus jovens brilhantes para a faculdade e melhorar as condições para eles. A descoberta de petróleo foi discreta, e em nada interferiu com a cultura e as tradições dos nativos. Ritter havia sido dada uma posição cerimonial em uma tribo, devido à sua sensibilidade para os seus costumes.  
"Barrera percorreu um longo caminho em dez anos", comentou Peg enquanto eles circularam tira do aeroporto de desembarque.  
"Ele tem de fato", respondeu Grange. "Esses enormes reservas de petróleo nos fará formidável nos círculos internacionais de comércio."  
"Sim, é verdade. E as descobertas da arqueologia que nos colocou no mapa, também. "Ela olhou para ele. "Eu adoro ter a cidadania Barrera, mas eu estou contente que nós cumprimos a nossa cidadania americana. Podemos querer ir para casa para se aposentar um dia. "  
Ele sorriu. "Eu sei que você perca Texas", começou ele.  
"Eu faço, claro que eu faço, e eu perder meu pai", disse ela. "Mas nós temos Skype no computador, para que possamos conversar com ele e vê-lo em vídeo, ao mesmo tempo. Isso significa muito. Enquanto isso, nós dois estamos fazendo um trabalho importante aqui.  
Você dirige o exército e eu dirigir uma das maiores organizações de caridade. Nós temos sido parte do esforço de recuperação.  
Estou muito orgulhoso disso. "  
"Vamos ficar por um tempo?" John perguntou com um suspiro.  
"Eu estou cansado de voar."  
"Você? Cansado de voar? Quem quer ser um piloto de um dia? "Peg engasgou.  
"Bem, eu quero ser um piloto, mas andar é chato", ele murmurou.  
"Não desejo que sua vida fora", comentou o pai.  
"Aproveite cada dia como se fosse o último." Peg sorriu ao ouvir esse comentário, recordando a sua Clarisse amigo e como observação que se encaixam nela. Ela ouviu de Clarisse em feriados. Ela estava feliz que a mulher mais velha, que começou como um inimigo, tinha encontrado a felicidade depois de uma vida atormentada jovem.

***

"E nós estamos aqui", disse Grange, sorrindo, enquanto a limusine parou na porta da frente do imponente edifício onde Emilio Machado viveu e trabalhou.  
O próprio Machado cumprimentou-os à porta, abraçando e beijando a mão Grange Peg. Ele arrepiou o cabelo grosso João escuro.  
"Você cresceu ainda mais alto", comentou. "Espero que o meu filho mais novo também terá a minha estatura. Ele é muito curto. "  
"Ele tem cinco anos agora," Peg disse, rindo. "Ele vai começar a crescer para cima em breve."  
"Maddie continua a assegurar-me de que," observou ele.  
"Vem, sentar e me contar tudo sobre sua viagem. Você viu meu filho mais velho? "  
"Nós fizemos", disse Grange. Ele puxou um envelope do bolso e entregou a Machado. "Ele e Gwen achei que você poderia gostar de uma foto mais recente de seus netos."  
Havia dois deles, as duas meninas. Rick e Gwen estavam muito felizes juntos, e fizeram bons pais.  
Grange e Peg os vi muitas vezes quando eles visitaram Texas.  
"Eles têm crescido mesmo desde a última foto", disse Machado, sorrindo para as imagens de uma menina com o cabelo escuro como Rick e uma com cabelo loiro como Gwen.  
"Uma família bonita." Ele olhou para cima. "Você mencionou que menino Gracie Pendleton tem um toque de piano."  
"Na verdade, ele não", respondeu Grange. "Eles dizem que ele é uma criança prodígio. Se eles nunca tem tempo para vir aqui, você deve ensiná-lo a tocar o violão. "Machado riu. "Isso seria um prazer. Eu tenho muito pouco tempo para praticar estes dias. Minha vida é rica e completa. "  
"Papai!"  
Um menino, vestido de jeans e uma T-shirt, veio voando para o quarto com os braços estendidos.  
Machado pegou em midleap e abraçou-o, girando ao redor dele. "Mi hijo." Ele riu. "E como você está hoje?"  
"Estou aprendendo Português", anunciou. "Posso dizer" obrigado! "Isso significa muito obrigado!"  
"Very nice. Você deve conversar com John para praticá-la ", disse Machado, colocando a criança para baixo. "Ele fala muitas línguas, assim como seu pai."  
"Bem, na maior parte apenas Espanhol e Português", John disse modestamente. "Eu estou tentando aprender persa, mas é realmente difícil."  
"Mais uma razão para aplicar-se aos seus livros", brincou Grange.  
"Eu tenho um livro em Português! Você pode lê-lo para mim? Por favor? "O menino perguntou John.  
"Vá em frente", disse Grange, acenando com a mão. "Nós estaremos bem aqui."  
"Tudo bem, papai." John entrou em outra sala com a criança pequena.  
"Maddie teria sido aqui para cumprimentá-lo, mas um membro importante da divisão de antiguidades egípcio veio visitar. Ele queria ver as mais recentes descobertas.  
Estamos a construir um museu para abrigá-los ", lembrou seu amigo.  
"Um grande museu", disse Peg. "Isso vai trazer turistas de todo o mundo."  
"Viemos de longe, desde um exército desorganizado tentando derrubar um tirano", disse Machado. "Deus tem abençoado a todos nós."  
"Sim". Grange sentou em frente a Machado na sala de estar. "O que me traz à mente um assunto que eu tenho sido relutante em prosseguir."  
Machado levantou a cabeça e sorriu. "Sou capaz de ler mentes", ele brincou. "Eu tenho alguma idéia de onde seus pensamentos te levaram."  
Grange assentiu. Ele olhou para Peg. "Ela não vai dizer uma palavra", continuou ele. "Ela vai para onde eu vou e nunca reclama. Mas seu pai está a envelhecer. Minha fazenda está crescendo e exige maior fiscalização do que eu posso dar. "Ele hesitou. "Lopez Geral fez maravilhas com a modernização de suas forças armadas, e ele tem sido meu braço direito desde que assumiu a liderança aqui.  
Mas ele é mais do que ganhou o direito de ser o seu comandante militar. E eu realmente quero ir para casa. "  
"Winslow!" Peg exclamou. "Você nunca disse uma palavra!"  
Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Eu tive isso em minha mente por um longo tempo", respondeu ele. "Eu amo Barrera", disse Machado. "Mas meu coração ainda está em Texas. Peg e eu estamos ficando mais velho agora, também, e nós dois estamos com saudades de casa. Eu quero voltar para casa. Se você acha que pode me poupar. Eu posso ficar na reserva, se isso lhe convier, e eu certamente voltar se você nunca precisou de mim. "Machado recostou-se na sua cadeira, seus olhos escuros sorrindo.  
"Eu sei disso. Geral Lopez será o homem mais feliz na Terra, se eu der a sua posição. Mas você deve me permitir fazer-lhe um subsídio. Acho que os americanos chamam de aposentadoria. "  
"Isso não é necessário ..." Grange começou.  
"É", Machado disse com firmeza. "Sem sua ajuda, eu nunca teria sido capaz de recuperar minha posição aqui. Nós dois sabemos disso. "  
"Sim, bem, era o seu conhecimento sagaz de túneis e nossa habilidade de usar surpresa que fez isso, não de uma verdadeira estratégia militar da mina", Grange insistiu.  
"Ainda assim, eu não poderia ter feito isso sozinho. Você deve me humor. "Ele se inclinou para a frente. "Se você se sentir obrigado a mim, você pode me enviar um carregamento de carne nobre de vez em quando", acrescentou com um sorriso grande.  
"Feito," Grange assegurou-lhe, sorrindo de volta.  
"Você quer dizer isso?" Peg pediu ao marido, o coração disparado. "Nós realmente estamos indo para casa?"  
"Nós realmente estamos indo. Vamos voltar e visitar de tempos em tempos, no entanto. Eu prometo ", disse o general.  
"E nós temos Skype em todos os nossos computadores", acrescentou. "Nós podemos falar sobre essa conexão, preencha com vídeo, e podemos ver seu filho crescer."  
"Como eu posso assistir o seu crescer." Machado se levantou e abraçou Grange. "Foi uma honra ter você no meu governo. Eu realmente sinto sua falta. Todos vocês ", acrescentou com um aceno de cabeça em Peg.  
Ele beijou a mão dela e ela sorriu. "Vou sentir falta Barrera", disse ela suavemente. "Mas eu tenho que admitir, eu ficarei muito feliz de ir para casa. Não há lugar, não importa o quão maravilhoso, é sempre a mesma. Fiz muitos amigos aqui. Eu aprendi muito sobre a América do Sul e sua cultura, e sobre o mundo. Eu não aceitaria qualquer coisa para as experiências que tive aqui. "  
"Estou feliz que a sua experiência de Barrera é algo que você quer chamar," Machado disse com um grande sorriso. "Então, eu desejo-lhe boa viagem e espero ouvir de você em breve, quando estiver resolvida novamente no Texas."  
"Você pode contar com ele", assegurou-lhe Grange.

***

De volta a seu quarto de hotel, Peg beijou-o e beijou-o eo beijou. "Que surpresa maravilhosa!", Exclamou ela, e beijou-o novamente.  
Grange riu quando ele a abraçou e voltou os beijos. "Você nunca se queixaram, mas eu sei que você perca o seu pai e seus amigos, e ter seu próprio espaço ao seu redor."  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Tem sido grande vida aqui. John que aprendeu mais do que eu ", acrescentou. "Ele vai perder seus amigos da escola. Mas ele vai fazer novos em Wels Comanche ".  
"Ele já tem amigos lá", lembrou Grange.  
"Especialmente a filha mais velha Rick Marquez", ele sugeriu.  
"Eles jogam jogos de vídeo em conjunto cada vez que estiver na cidade."  
"É verdade", ela concordou. Ela suspirou. "Estou muito feliz."  
"Eu estou tão feliz. Ei, John, você ainda embalada? "Ele chamou ao seu filho.  
John enfiou a cabeça para fora da porta. "Eu nunca descompactado", ressaltou. "Agora eu posso andar a cavalo sempre que eu quiser, e ouvir histórias do avô sobre os velhos tempos no Texas ... uau!"  
"Eu pensei que você adorou aqui", comentou Peg.  
John fez uma careta. "Eu faço. Mas Texas está em casa. Você sabe? "  
Peg abraçou-o, enquanto ele brincava. "Eu sei".  
"Vamos chegar ao aeroporto, então", disse Grange. "Nós podemos ligar para seu pai ao nosso encontro no aeroporto, quando entrar"  
"Que surpresa ele vai ter", comentou Peg.  
Eles telefonaram Ed Larson do aeroporto. Ele dirigiu em obtê-los, parecendo preocupado como ele se encontrou com eles no terminal.  
"Algo errado na Barrera? Alguém machucou? "Ele queria saber de uma vez.  
Peg abraçou-o. "Nós viemos para casa.  
Winslow pensa que precisamos para viver no Texas agora e levantar o nosso filho e crescer o nosso rancho. "  
O velho mordeu o lábio inferior. Seus olhos foram subitamente aguado. Ele virou-se para um minuto, com as mãos no fundo de bolsos jeans. "Imagine isso."  
"Eu perdi você", disse Peg suavemente.  
Ele limpou a garganta. "Senti sua falta também. Todos vocês. "Ele encontrou os olhos de Grange. "Sacrifício grande para você, embora," ele disse suavemente. "Nem todo homem consegue ser chefe das forças armadas de um país."  
"Eu recebo uma pensão, e eu tenho ótimas lembranças", disse Grange calorosamente. "Mas eu estou contente de estar em casa. Não há lugar como o Texas. Não em todo o mundo. "Ed apertaram as mãos com ele, com firmeza. "Vou segunda.  
Não há lugar em tudo. "Ele abriu um sorriso enorme, abraçou Grange impulsivamente, em seguida, Peg, então balançou John em seus braços e abraçou-o, também. "Eu poderia dançar Eu estou tão feliz!"  
Peg olhos estavam lacrimejantes. Winslow tinha sacrificou uma carreira, um trabalho incrível, um país inteiro só porque sua esposa estava com saudades de casa e queria viver perto de seu pai. Ele não tinha feito isso de renúncia ou de aparências. Ele fez isso por amor. Ela olhou para o marido bonito, com toda a gratidão dela e todo o seu amor há em seu piscar, pálidos olhos verdes. Ela não tem que dizer uma palavra. Ele sabia como se sentia. Ele sabia.

** FIM**

120


End file.
